Broken Twilight
by misteeirene
Summary: Can Harry's adopted family heal him after the trauma suffered by the hands of Lord Voldemort? Can the Cullen's keep Harry safe and help him find love? This will be slash, creature fic, possibly multi- mates. Mentions past abuse / rape but nothing to graphic.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!

This is my first fic ever written so please be kind. I know my grammar could use help but right now I'm focusing on making a fic that makes sense. If anyone would like to beta for me that would be great, I know I will need help .

" Albus, what are you doing here?"

The wizard sat in front of my desk looking tired and older then what I remembered. It has been close to 11 years since I have last seen my old friend,,,,, the day he gave me my son, my heart!

" He needs you Carlisle!"

Carlisle ran a shakey hand through his perfect hair and stumbled to his chair.

" It's been almost 4 years since we have heard from him Albus .Why now?"

I tried to keep my voice from showing how upset I was. Albus looked at me and I was startled to see tears in his eyes.

" The war is over, he killed Voldermort but he is broken and I'm scared there is no putting him back together"

It felt like someone was stabbing me in my lifeless heart. I haven't seen or heard from my son since the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. My family and I were crushed when we received a letter from Albus stating that Lord Vodermort had returned and my son had to stay to learn, to train.

" Four years Albus,, Four years without a word without a hint. We didn't know if he was hurt or worse dead"

I tried to keep the anger and hurt out of my voice. I love my son but he hurt me, hurt us.

" Please Carlisle , don't blame Harry. Harry has done nothing wrong."

Albus looked down at his hands and I was surprised to see them trembling.

" Letters,, we sent dozens of letters to Harry and he didn't respond to any of them."

My family and I moved to Forks Washington to get away from the memories of little Harry that haunted us. There wasnt a room in our old house that we didn't see a ghost of Harry or hear his laughter.

Harry was only 6 years old when Albus showed up at our house. Scared and badly abused he wouldn't talk or make eye contact. My family immediately fell in love with him and those big emerald eyes .

Albus had placed him in the " loving " care of his aunt and uncle after his parents were killed. Albus who has only seen good in people expected him to be loved like another son. Love,, like those animals would know how to love a precious and special little boy such as Harry.

Hate, cruel words, starvation, bruises, broken bones and scars is all Harry got from them. Old whip marks littered his tiny back, every bone was visable and he was the size of a dainty 4 year old.

Albus needed somewhere safe for Harry , somewhere where he could learn what it was to be loved and how to love back. Somewhere away from the rest of the wizarding world and with a family that could protect him.

At first I thought Albus was out of his mind asking a coven of vampires to adopt a small human child. What if we handled him to rough? What if he bled and one of my family members snapped. Was it fair to ask Jasper who struggles the most with his bloodlust to live 24/7 with the smell of blood from an innocent child.

After spending just a few minutes observing that terrified little boy I knew he would become my son. My wife who has the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met fell instantly in love with Harry. Rosalie gave me a look promising pain if I turned Harry away and Emmett would do anything Rosalie asked. I knew Alice was already designing the perfect room and wardrobe for Harry. Edward my first child couldnt take his eyes off Harry. After some time he looked at me and nodded..

Jasper was the most surprising. I thought he would have been panicking over the thought of a human living with us but he was grinning. Grinning because he felt no bloodlust towards Harry. For some reason Harry's blood didn't call to him.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I'm an old man and have made many mistakes but I fear what I have done to Harry and your family is the worst."

With a sigh Albus reached into his purple robe and pulled out a sack. Looking me in the eye Albus opened the sack and dumped out dozens of unopened letters all addressed to Harry Cullen Potter.

" I truely am sorry Carlisle. I never gave the letters to Harry. I knew how much it was tearing him apart being away from you but I needed him to focus on his task. I never meant to hurt you or Harry but I wanted , needed him to survive the war. I love him like a grandson and I couldn't lose him!"

Never in all my years have I wanted to hurt someone like I wanted to hurt Albus. How,, how could he keep our letters from Harry? What must Harry think?

The grip on my chair was so tight that I could hear the arm rest cracking.

" How could you Albus? What about Harry? Does he know that you withheld our letters or does he think we abandoned him,, forgot about him?"

I have always prided myself on my self control but right now It was taking everything in me not to reach over and rip the throat out of my old "friend".

Albus removed his glasses and tiredly rubbed his eyes. With tears now falling Albus once again reached into his robe and pulled out another sack , a larger sack. With a trembling hand he handed it to me.

" Every week Harry would come and ask me if he had any letters from you. It broke my heart to see him leaving my office in tears.. No Carlisle I never told him he had letters."

Albus took a minute to collect himself, looking over my shoulder because he could not look me in the eye.

" Every week for four years Harry sent you and your family a letter. Every Christmas , every birthday he sent gifts. Harry never gave up on you and his family."

With my heart in my throat I opened the sack.. Hundreds of letters, some addressed to me, some addressed to the rest of the family were in there. Gifts,, dozens of shrunken gifts were also in the sack.. Albus had been keeping his letters from reaching us!

Never have I felt such pain, not even during my turning. My precious son never gave up on us, never stopped reaching out to us. If only I could cry to release some of this pain, this guilt. Guilt because after only 2 years my family and I moved on,, moved away from Harry. Deep in our hearts we never forgot about Harry but we never talked about him, it hurt to much.

Standing, shoving my work chair into the wall I advanced on Albus , my eyes black.

" Take me to my son , NOW!"

Albus stood, backing away from me. " Carlisle listen ,, I need to explain everything that has happened!"

Slamming my hand on my desk leaving an imprint I roared! " I'm done listening to you, I want to see my son and I demand you to take me to him now!"

I needed my son now, I needed to hold him to let him know that we still loved him,, still wanted him. Nodding his head Albus grabbed my arm and appareted us out of my office at the hospital. I knew my family would be worried when I don't come home after my shift but I can't wait a second more to see my son. I only hope that Alice can see what I am doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon landing in Albus' office he signaled for me to take a seat.

" No, no more talking. Take me to Harry before I turn this school inside out looking for him."

Shaking his head albus sighed. " Please Carlisle listen to me, let me explain what has happened these last few years."

Taking a deep breath I turned toward the door to search for my son. I know with so many smells it would be hard for me to scent my him but I was tired of Albus' stalling.

As I descended the staircase I ran in to a tall man with long greasy black hair. I could tell from Harry descriptions that this was the infamous Professor Snape. As I took an unneeded breath to introduce myself I caught the scent of my son on him.

I resisted the urge to grab and shake this man who smelled like my Harry , to force him to take me to him.

" Where is my son? Please take me to my son." My heart clenched. It has been so long since I have smelled my son.

As professor Snape went to answer Albus descended the stairs trying to catch up with me.

" Carlisle, please I insist you return to my office and allow me to explain"

Letting out a low growl I turned to Albus . My control was slipping and I was afraid I was going to really hurt him.

"Excuse me DR Cullen I presume?" Once again I turned my attention to Professor Snape. Nodding I introduced myself to him.

" If you follow me I will take you to your son."

Before I could answer, Albus interrupted us.

" Severus , I must insist that DR Cullen return to my office before you accompany him to the hospital wing."

Hospital wing! Why was my son in the hospital?

" Don't you think you have done enough damage old man? After everything Harry has suffered he deserves to have his father with him. "

At that professor Snape turned and started walking down the long hall. Without glancing back at my old " friend " I followed.

I followed Professor Snape through the maze known as Hogwarts. My thoughts running in a million different directions. Why was Harry in the hospital? What has he suffered? Will he be happy to see me? Will he still love me? Will he know that I still love him?

As we stopped outside the doors of the hospital wing professor Snape put his hand on my shoulder. " Harry has been through a lot. He has fought in a war, he has seen and experienced horrors that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. He has been betrayed ,lost loved ones and he has killed. He is not the same little boy that left you four years ago."

I was surprised to see the pain in this mans eyes. I knew from Harry's letters that him and Professor never got along.

"Right now" he continued " Harry is a broken young man but I believe in time you and your family can heal him, put him back together."

Taking a deep breath I nodded my head. Pushing the door open I entered the hospital wing. It looked like any other hospital wing, clean , crisp and white.

There in the far corner was a young man with blonde hair asleep in a chair next to a bed. From where I stood the bed looked empty. I looked up at Professor Snape to see him also looking to the bed. Slowly I approached what seemed to be an empty bed. Harry,,, I could smell my son!

There laying in the middle of the bed looking small and fragile was my boy. Even though he was sleeping I could see dark bruises under his eyes. He was sickingly thin and covered with cuts and bruises. He was so small, smaller then what I remembered. If it wasn't for my vampire senses, I would think Harry was dead.

Staring as if in a trance I whispered..

" What happened?"

" So much has happened the last few years." answered professor Snape. " 2 months ago Harry was captured by the Dark Lord and his followers. We don't know all the details yet as my position as a spy was discovered a year ago. All we know is during those 2 months Harry was tortured, starved and " Severus paused reaching his hand out to brush a lose piece of hair from Harry "s face " and raped repeatedly."

No,, not my sweet innocent boy! If vampires could faint I would have. How, how could anyone hurt Harry? If Voldemort wasn't already dead I would hunt him down and tear him limb to limb.

Severus cleared his throat to get my attention. " 3 days ago we found Harry outside the doors to Hogwarts. He was so beat and bloody we didn't recognize him at first. All he said was " dead, they are all dead" then he passed out. He hasn't spoken a word since."

I slowly approached Harry and ran my hand through his hair. I had to touch him, to feel that he was alive. I placed my hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat even though I could hear it.

" He had multiple broken bones" continued Professor Snape " including a broken back and a cracked skull. He was suffering from major internal damage. His left leg has been so severly damaged that there is nothing magic can do to heal it completely. He will have limited use of that leg and probably will alway suffer from pain ."

Severus turned from me to look out the window. It was such a beautiful late May day but I couldn't appreciate it, not after hearing all my child had been through. I could hear him gritting his teeth, trying to break the rest of the news to me.

"He also had severe damage from the rapes. The damage was,,,, extensive! We have had to operate on him as potions and spells alone couldn't repair the damage. He is lucky his magic is so strong or he would have died just from the damage."

Feeling bile in my throat I closed my eyes trying to control my breathing.

Turning from the window he once again looked at me. "His magical core was also so depleted we were afraid we were going to lose him. I have never seen anyone with a core so depleted pull through."

I was shocked! I couldn't believe everything I was hearing. How had he survived?

"The scars you see" he added pulling me out of my horrific visions I was having of my son being tortured. "were caused by dark magic so can not be removed or glamoured."

Scars! My son was covered in scars. I know some wouldn't be seen by the human eye but me being a vampire noticed every one. The worst was 3 scars that ran from his left temple , across his cheek, under his chin then across his neck disappearing under his shirt. It looked as though and animal attacked him.

With a shaking hand I reached out to trace it.

Clearing his throat professor Snape said " We believe that was made by a werewolf or one of the many rogue vampires working for the Dark Lord"

I closed my eyes trying to collect myself. Not only was my son tortured by that mad man and his followers but also by other magical creatures. Vampires,, after being tortured by vampires would Harry feel comfortable around us?

"So far we have not been able to detect any vampire or werewolf poison in him."

Tearing my eyes from those hideous scars I asked. " How do you know he is gone for good? How do you know Harry killed them?"

Raising the sleeve of his left arm he showed me his bare arm. " The dark mark! The Dark Lords mark is gone. Nothing could remove his mark and yet it is gone. After the first war it only faded . Not only that but everyone except a select few who carried the mark is also dead. We found their bodies in Malfoy manor where Harry was being held captive." shaking his head he added " we can't figure out Harry did it but it damn near killed him draining his core. Every time he has woken he has refused to talk or eat. The only thing keeping him alive is the potions we are forcing him to take."

Releasing a shakey breath I sat down on the edge of the bed. I couldn't stand to be more then a few feet from my son. I took his delicate cold hand in mine and started rubbing soothing circles. I just wanted to grab my son and go home. Home, where his family would look after him, love him and heal him. I know healing isn't going to happen over night but I won't abandon him , not again, not ever.

I want to see him smile, to hear him laugh at Emmett when he says something stupid making Rosalie smack him in the back of the head. I want to see him sitting at the piano with Edward trying to learn how to play or hear him complain when Alice tries to make a human doll out of him. Will Harry ever become that happy boy he once was?

"When can I take him home ?"

Before professor Snape could answer there was a scraping sound and the loud bang of a chair being toppled over.

" Who the hell are you and why do you have your filthy hands on my Harry?"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!

Thank you everyone who has reviewed , I really appreciated it.

Im still trying to figure out how I want this fic to go. Dumbledore isn't a bad guy but he does think he is right and allowed to use any means to see his plans work. He does think he is doing right by Harry.

Ron will be a bad guy! I know , I know but I needed someone to be the bad guy and he was standing there looking shifty!

Please review and I would love your opinions on how you would like to see this fic go. Plus,, reviews make me giggle like a little school girl,, I'm such a dork!

"Draco, calm yourself now" answered Professor Snape in a calm yet authoritative voice.

" Calm myself? Calm myself as this,, this thing is pawing my Harry?"

I could tell the blonde , Draco, was extremely angry and was about to attack me. In the calmest voice I answered

" I am DR Carlisle Cullen, Harry"s adopted father. I'm not here to hurt Harry."

A loud snort came from Draco and a sneer that could freeze a snowman.

" I know exactly who you are. I have seen your picture as Harry cried his heart out over you for the last 4 years. You have already hurt him." Curling his lip Draco looked at me like I was dirt stuck to his shoe. " I told him to forget about you, that you weren't worth his pain but he couldn't." Looking at Harry I could see the fondness in his eyes. "Stupid Gryffindor should have been in Hufflepuff, always so forgiving and loving."

" You of all people should be grateful for his forgiving nature Draco." stated Professor Snape!

Draco started towards me "My father may have been a death eater and kissed the robes of that madman but he never abandoned me. He died saving me from becoming a sex toy to his psycho followers." Draco lowered his head. "I failed the mission the Dark Lord set for me and yet my father gave his life to save mine."

His words were cutting straight through my heart. He was right, we did abandon Harry. We knew there was a war going on and instead of boarding a plane and tracking down Hogwarts we turned our backs on Harry and moved. Don't get me wrong , we begged to help with the war but Dumbledore insisted we stay away, stay safe for Harry. If we wouldn't have listened , if we would have been here for Harry then maybe he wouldn't be laying here in this bed giving up on life.

Dropping my chin to my chest in defeat.

" Your right we did abandon Harry. We thought Harry didn't want us anymore and so we moved on. We did not know Professor Dumbledore was blocking our letters." shaking his head. " We should have stormed the castle looking for him, demanding answers. Instead we packed up and moved, we left."

There was a loud gasp to my right and then Harry was tumbling out of the bed. He tried to stand but his injured leg gave out and he crashed to the hard ground. I reached down to help him up when he made a choking sound and scooted himself against the wall. He curled himself in a ball a peeked at me from over his knees.

My boy was so scared , no terrified.

Slowly so as not to startle him I got down to his level. When we first adopted Harry, he would have many panic attacks thinking we were going to beat him or yell at him. I would make myself as small as him and try to calm him by talking softly to him. It helped that Jasper's empath abilities allowed him to manipulate emotions.

How I wish jasper was here now!

" Harry , son it's me daddy! I'm here now and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again."

It hurt to see the fear and pain in his eyes.

" Please Harry come to me ." I reached my hand out to him but he flinched. I could see the tears forming in his eyes and I knew he was starting to recognize me. Shaking his head no, the tears started falling down his face.

" Please Harry, I'm here and I promise I won't leave you ever again. Let me take you home to your family where you are loved and treasured"

Crying hard now Harry slowly uncurled himself and started crawling towards me. I reached my hand out to him again and was pained to see him flinch and scoot back some.

To soon,, Harry had been tortured and raped, it was to soon for him to accept human touch.

It took a while to gain Harry's trust when he first came to us but when we did he thrived on hugs and cuddles. He would spend hours with me curled up on the couch in my office as I read to him. He very seldom slept in his bed alone, always convincing someone to sleep with him. It was so cute seeing him hugging Emmett in his sleep like he was a huge teddy bear. Edward was his favorite snuggle buddy. Edward could never resist those puppy dog eyes when Harry turned them on him!

I slowly lowered my hand and allowed Harry to crawl to me. With a trembling hand he reached out and grabbed my arm. With a broken sob he hugged my arm to himself and started to cry, a loud heart wrenching cry.

So badly did I want to grab him and hug him to me but I knew he wasn't ready for me to touch him. I wished I could take his pain away. Instead I whispered how much I loved him and how we were never going to leave him again.

I looked up to see Albus staring at us with tears in his eyes. So badly did I want to yell , to hurt him. But Harry needed me to be there for him.

I looked down and saw Harry had fallen asleep clutching my arm in a death grip. Tear tracks ran down his scarred face. Resisting the temptation to dry them off I instead ran my hand through his now long midnight hair. He had grown it out over the years, it now reaching a few inches below his shoulders. My girls are going to love it!

Looking up ignoring Albus I said to Professor Snape

" Please gather his things and any medications he needs. I'm taking my son home now"

Walking forward looking alarmed Albus said

" I'm sorry Carlisle, I can't allow you to take Harry. He is in no condition to travel and he is our savior, he owes it to our world to be here for them"

Before I could respond Severus whirled on Albus with fire in his eyes. Pointing his wand at his throat he snarled .

" OWES,,, he doesn't owe anything to those fickle backstabbing bastards. He has sacrificed everything and more for your " greater good" he is still a child in the muggle world and as such under the responsibility and protection of his father." red sparks started shooting out of his wand. " You have meddled enough in his life Albus and even if I have to stun and tie you up I am helping DR Cullen to take Harry home."

Turning to Draco he ordered

" Go pack everything of Harry's and hurry. Don't forget his cloak and photo album. Don't tell anyone what is going on and that Harry is leaving."

Draco looked to be on the verge of a panic attach himself.

" Sev, I can't, you can't let him take Harry. I,,, I can't be away from him. He needs me, he needs me to protect him. I need him!"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

As you can tell this fic does not follow the Harry Potter or Twilight books / movies.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and nodding Professor Snape turned towards me.

" DR Cullen"

" Carlisle" I interrupted " Please call me Carlisle."

" Thank you and you may call me Severus" Severus dropped his eyes to look at Harry. " A year ago Draco came into his Elven inheritance and since then has been extremely protective of Harry."

I looked up at the young blonde who looked like he hasn't had a good night sleep in months. Dark circles were under his eyes marring his otherwise perfect completion. I could also tell he had recently lost a lot of weight.

" We don't know the nature of this bond as something is blocking it." continued Severus " But after Harry was taken we had to keep Draco sedated to keep him from getting killed trying to rescue Harry"

Looking between the anxious young man and the dour potions professor I nodded my head.

" I understand,,, Draco may accompany Harry to our house if he thinks he can get along with my family." I looked back down at my son still clutching my arm. " It will do him good to have a friend there for him. But I warn you, my family is very protective of Harry and each other, if he threatens them they will attack!"

I could see the reliefe in his cold gray eyes. I could see how much my son meant to him and I could tell he would never intentionally hurt him. Trying not to smile I recalled the letters Harry sent his first few years describing Draco as a " stuck up , spoiled git" . Draco was mentioned in almost every letter he sent home.

It does concern me that Draco is Harry's mate. I feel it will be a long time before my son is ready for that kind of relationship. I pray if Harry is Draco's mate that he can be patient and give Harry the time he needs to recover.

Right now isn't the time to worry about the bond, I need to get Harry home where I know he will be safe.

" Can you give him something to keep him asleep? I don't want to set him off in a panic by picking him up?"

Nodding Severus pulled out his wand and silently cast a charm on Harry.

" That will keep him asleep for at least 2 hours." turning to Draco " Hurry now Draco, grab yours and Harry's belongings and get back here." piercing Draco with his intense eyes he added " And Draco, if you run into any Weasleys please try not to rip them apart."

With an evil glint in his eyes Draco turned and left the hospital wing.

" Weasleys ?" I asked " I thought the Weasleys were Harry's friends? Harry considered them family."

"Indeed" sneered Severus. " It seems some of the Weasleys were his friends for the fame, money and contract for marriage between Harry and their youngest son"

Seeing red I turned to Albus who was smiling.

"Excuse me,, marriage contract, what marriage contract ?"

"I did it for his own good Carlisle" stated Albus " Harry needs someone who will look after him, protect and love him."

Severus snorted " Love!,, he doesn't love Harry. He loves all the gold that is sitting in his vaults at Gringots. Ronald has always been jealous of Harry's fame and fortune." clenching his fists he added. " You made Ronald the dominate in the contract and he will force Harry to his will and blow his inheretence."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could Albus force my son to marry someone he didn't love, an arranged marriage how barbaric.

" I thought you loved my son like a grandson? All you have ever done for Harry is cause pain and suffering. The only thing you have ever done right by him is allow my family to adopt him."

Taking a breath I tried to rein in my anger. " Can the contact be dissolved?"

" No" answered Albus. "It is a magical binding contract. If he doesn't marry Ronald by his 20th birthday, in a little over a year, his magic will turn on him and slowly, painfully kill him" Folding his arms across his chest he smiled. " Don't worry Carlisle, Ronald is a wonderful young man and he adores Harry. Harry will be happy in this bond, just wait and see."

Calmly I picked up my son and gently layed him on the hospital bed. Bending down I kissed him on his forehead. Why,,, why does everything have to happen to him? Why couldn't he just live a happy life the way he wanted, with his family.

With a snarl I turned to Albus and with my vampire strength and speed I grabbed him and slammed him into the wall before he could draw his wand...

" Why,, why have you condemned him to a life of no love, a life of being forced to submit to a dominate partner? Tell me why I shouldn't rip your throat out right now for what you have done to my son?" My grip tightened on his chest. "You weren't happy just taking away his family that loved and adored him, you had to go and bind him to a young man who won't love him for the amazing person he is, but for his gold and power."

So badly did I want to hurt this man, to hurt the man that has caused so much pain , and still causing pain to my son. Before I could react a firm hand landed on my shoulder.

" He's not worth it Carlisle." Severus soothed. " We will try to come up with a way to break the contract."

" Severus " Albus choked out " The only way to break the contract is if Harry comes into a creature inheretence and has a destined mate or mates and we both know James and Lilly did not have creature blood in them."

Stepping away from me and smoothing down his robes he added. "And even if he does come into creature blood he would have to find his mate or mates before his 20th birthday, which will be almost impossible."

Heading towards the hospital doors Albus turned to me with that irritating twinkle in his eyes.

"I know you feel I have done wrong by Harry but I do love him and I know he will be happy with Ronald. I only want to see Harry in a loving relationship with someone who know how to take care of him. I know in my heart I have chosen the perfect husband for the job."

Albus was now grinning at me. "I contacted you Carlisle because I know you can save and heal Harry. I will allow you to take Harry home but I will check up on him and bring his future husband to visit."

With that Albus turned and swept out of the hospital wing!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Thank you for your reviews!

I would appreciate your opinion,,, Belle or no Belle?

Chapter 5

How could someone dictate another's life in such a way? What gives Albus the right to decide who my son will marry and love? Love is precious and shouldn't be forced.

I turned to Severus in shock. " Please get me his potions and a script on how and when to use them. " I may be a doctor but I know potions will heal him faster then the muggle way.

" If you don't mind , I too would like to accompany you back to your home. I would like to continue treating Harry and help in any way I can. Not only am I a potions master but I am also a trained medi-wizard."

I could see he was sincere in his request.

" I would greatly appreciate your help but don't you have to remain here teaching?"

Severus curled his lip in a sneer. " The only reason I have continued teaching these ungrateful brats is because I made a vow to Lilly that I would do everything in my power to protect her son. School is letting out in 2 days in celebration of the Dark Lords downfall and I have already handed in my resignation." Here Severus smiled,, it was pretty creepy. " The old mad was not happy to hear I would not be returning next school year."

" Then you are more then welcome to stay at my house and help with Harry's recovery." I was relieved knowing I would have a potions master and medi-wizard on hand to help. I had a feeling we were going to need all the help we could get.

Four years my son has been gone and a lot has happened in that time. It hurts to know that I know longer know my son. I don't know what he has experienced but Severus does.

" I will go pack my supplies and get what potions and salves Harry will need."

Severus turned and with his black robes billowing behind him left the hospital wing.

Rubbing my eyes I turned and walked back to Harry. " It's alright child." I whispered as I gently ran my fingers down his cheek. " I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again. I'm so sorry for not being here when you needed me. I promise I will make it up to you. We love you so much Harry and there isn't anything we wouldn't do for you."

"That's my fiancé your touching. I don't appreciate dark creatures around what is mine."

Standing in the doorway to the hospital wing with his wand pointed at me was a tall,musclier young man with bright orange hair and a face full of freckles.

This must be Ron Weasley Harry's so called " best friend" and future husband,,, well not if I have anything to say about it!

" Did you not hear me? I thought bloodsuckers had excellent hearing." he sneered.

This is the young man Albus thought would make a loving husband to my sweet Harry? What was that senile old man thinking? This man had no love for my child, I could tell from the look in his eyes he would hurt him and take great pleasure in doing so.

Raising an eyebrow I stood so I was blocking Harry from his view.

" Harry is my son and not your possession. I'm taking him home with me where he will be looked after by a loving family."

With a laugh Ron raised his wand higher. " I don't think so vampire. See, Harry has been magically bound to me." with a smirk he added. " I love Harry and I plan to show him,,just how much I love him."

I didn't like the tone of his voice. He didn't sound like a man talking about someone he loved. No, there was no love in his voice.

In a sweet , sickening voice he added. " No need to worry about your son Mr Cullen. My mother has everything prepared at home for Harry's recovery. I take excellent care of what belongs to me."

Lowering his wand he started walking towards the bed my son was laying helpless in. Reaching out to touch his face he whispered.

" You will learn your place Harry."

Obviously he forgot about my vampire hearing. Quick as lighting I grabbed his hand before he could dirty my son with his touch. My grip was so strong I could hear his bones crunching together.

Kill him! Kill him before he has a chance to hurt my son with his brutish hands. Never before had my vampire thirsted for a humans blood the way it did this arrogant little shits . Not to drink,, no! The thought of drinking his blood turned my stomach. I wanted to rip, tear apart the man that thought he could dominate my child.

" You will not be teaching my son his place." I snarled.

" Harry is mine! Mine to do with as I please, as I command. I have waited years to step out of his shadow."

Wincing he tried to pull out if my iron grip.

" I wouldn't waste my time healing him if I were you. I will only tear him down again and put him in his rightful place,,, on his knees!"

The last of my restraint slipped away. I was going to eliminate this threat to my son ,but before I could wipe that smirk off his arrogant face there was a loud roar and a flash of white feathers.

If it wasn't for my vampire senses I wouldn't have been able to follow what was happened next.. Draco had entered the hospital wing and upon hearing Ron's declaration transformed and attacked him.

He was tall , lean with muscles in all the right places , pale hair that came to the middle of his back and pointed ears. What really stunned me was his magnificent white wings. They were huge , sprouting out of his back and stretched at least 6 feet on each side.

He lunged at Ron wrapping his long elegant fingers around his throat. Picking him up as if weighed nothing ,he threw him into the far wall. Stalking towards him he grabbed a handful of hair and slammed his head against the stone wall.

" Harry will never kneel to you." he snarled " You will never touch him. I will gladly rot in Azkaban for separating your worthless head from your body before I allow you anywhere near him."

Blood oozed from Ron's head and neck. Draco slammed his head again into the wall. I knew I should stop him before he seriously hurt him but my vampire was cheering for more!

" Draco enough!" proclaimed Severus storming into the hospital wing.

Grabbing Draco by the collar he lifted him off Ron but not before Draco delivered a hard kick to the ribs. A loud crack echoed through the hospital wing!

While struggling with a pissed off elf Severus huffed " Quickly, grab Harry before Dumbledore calls the Aurors."

I gently lifted my son and cradled him in my arms. It felt so good to be holding him. I just wished he was healthy and could return my affections.

Pulling out a rope Severus instructed me to grab on. A second after touching the rope I felt a hook behind my belly button. Before we disappeared I saw Albus running into the hospital wing looking mad.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Please review and give me ideas.. Just so you all know , reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I want to write. No reviews makes me sad, makes me feel like you don't like my story, makes me not want to write. If you would like me to continue please review.

Chapter 6

Never before have I been more happy to be a vampire. If I was human I know I would have been on my knees getting sick. My vampire strength was the only thing keeping me from crashing and dropping my precious cargo.

Harry wrote home after the Quidditch World Cup the summer before his fourth year describing in detail how horrible portkey travel was, but I thought he was exaggerating. Never again will I doubt my son.

There was a snarl and the sound of wood being busted. I looked up from checking on my son to see Draco smashing a large tree branch into a boulder. I didn't realize Elves were so strong. He moved with such grace and speed that he could easily be mistaken for a vampire if it wasn't for his wings and pointed ears.

" I'm going to kill him!" raged Draco! " I"m going to kill him then bring him back to life so I can kill him all over again."

" "Pull yourself together Draco. We are in the middle of a muggle woods in Forks Washington and your showing your full Elven attributes." commanded Severus.

Flaring his wings out to their full length he picked up another log and threw it. I could feel his magic crackling around us. I was getting concerned he would draw the wolves to us. We weren't to far from the treaty line but we were still a good distance from the house. I just wanted to get my son home and not have to explain to Sam and his pack why I was carrying an unconscious young man and why another young man had pointed ears and large white wings.

" Did you hear him Sev? Did you hear what he is going to do to Harry? What he is going to make him do?"

The pissed off elf started pacing with his wings flaring out behind him. " After I kill that ginger weasel I'm going to kill Dumbledore. I'm going wrap that disgusting beard around his decrepit old neck till the twinkle in his eyes go out forever."

" Draco, I'm warning you now if you do not pull yourself together I'm going to hex you. Your a Malfoy, act like it."

Wings drooping Draco lowered his head. " I apologize for my atrocious behavior. It's just between not understanding my bond with Harry and that low life weasel threatening him I can't control my emotions." Slowly Draco's elven features began to disappear.

" We really need to get a move on. " I stated. " I want to check Harry over and make sure the portkey didn't damage any of his injuries." Getting a better grip on Harry, I headed off in the direction of the house.

Silently we walked through the woods each in our own thoughts.

I wonder if Alice knows we're coming? I know her visions don't work around heavy magic like Hogwarts and other wizarding areas. It frustrated her when Harry first left to not be able to get visions about him. If only she could! We could have seen what was going to happen and rushed to save Harry,,, Albus be damned.

How was my family going to take seeing Harry again? I know there will be some resentment at first until I get a chance to explain what Albus did. I'm glad Harry is asleep so he won't see their faces or hear any words said in anger before I explained about the letters.

The thought of telling them what Harry has been through makes me sick. I don't want to tell them that he has been tortured,, that he was raped. I know Edward will be able to read it from my mind as soon as he sees me. I just hope he gives me time to break it to the rest of the family gently,,,, well as gently as something like this as you can.

There is still so much about Harry's last four years that I need to know. After we get settled in Severus and I are going to have a long talk.

" We are almost there. I will warn you my son Edward can read minds." I figured it was only polite to warn the people that have been helping my son. Not everyone enjoys having their private thoughts read like a book.

Severus froze for a moment. " My thoughts is not something anyone in their right mind would want to read. Draco, strengthen your occlumency shields."

" Edward has no control over his ability and even though it comes in handy he does not enjoy it." I couldn't imagine spending everyday of my immortal life hearing the thoughts of everyone around me.

" I am a master in mind arts, perhaps I can teach him how to control his ability. "

" I know Edward would appreciate your help. I would also like to warn you that my other son Jasper is an empath and can manipulate emotions and my daughter Alice gets visions of the future."

I could tell Severus was impressed. " That is impressive to have 3 vampires in the same coven with such incredible abilities" he stated. " I'm surprised the Volturi haven't claimed them."

" They have tried." I sighed " we try to lay low and keep off their radar."

" And how have you managed that with Harry?" Severus asked. " The boy is a magnet for trouble."

I had to laugh at that statement. " Yes, he truely does have a knack for attracting trouble." chuckling I continued " It was Harry's 7th birthday and he was so excited. He spent weeks making his own party invitations. He never got to celebrate his birthday before so we ,, we as in Alice,,, went way overboard on the party. Little Harry invited every person he saw in town. He didnt care if they were newborn babies, elderly in the nursing homes, kids, everyone got an invitation. Alice hired clowns, magicians , a kids band, face painters and she even bought a moon bounce . Honestly. I don't know who was more excited Harry or Alice. It was a massive event! Well, what we didn't realize is that Harry with his pure heart of gold had invited more then what we knew. He didn't want anyone to feel left out."

I had to stop walking because it was hard to walk, carry Harry and try not to laugh all at the same time. I looked to see both Severus and Draco listening intently to my story.

" So everyone was gathered around this massive cake my girls had made. This cake was huge, it towered over Harry. We had just started singing happy birthday when there was this loud whistling sound. Everyone was looking around waiting to see what amazing thing we had planned next when thousands of snakes started slithering out from everywhere, slithering towards everyone." I could no longer keep myself from laughing. " Everyone was screaming and running, snakes were slithering everywhere and in the middle of it all, Harry was sitting there with a huge smile eating a big piece of birthday cake."

Severus and Draco started laughing. I had a feeling it had been a long time since either man had a reason to laugh.

" We knew Harry could talk to snakes but we didn't know he invited every snake in town who then invited every snake they knew. Needless to say the party was over after that. It didn't upset Harry that everyone left he just continued on with the party with snakes. Did you know snakes ate birthday cake?"

Draco was laughing so Hard he had tears in his eyes. " I would have loved to have seen that. I'm going to have to ask Harry if I can see his memories. I'm going to need a pensieve."

There was a snapping sound causing all 3 of us turn. I was so engrossed in my memory I didn't hear someone sneak up on us.

Both Severus and Draco drew their wands pointing them in the direction the sound came from.

Catching a scent a signaled for them to lower their wands. " It's ok, it's my sons Jasper and Emmett."

Emmett stepped out from behind some trees and Jasper dropped down from a high tree branch. Both looked tense and ready to fight.

" Carlisle, what's going on?" asked Jasper. Looking at the bundle in my arms he took a step back. " Is that,,, is that Harry? Why do I smell blood?"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Well I decided to add Bella since I didn't get anyone's opinion on her . Personally I hate Bella. I will try not to bash her to bad ;).

The fic is slow going but I am getting there. I'm struggling over how to add the entire family, emotions , dialog and everything else that goes with writing a story. Like I said in the beginning , I have never written a story before just high school book reports many , many , many,,,,,, well you get the drift, years ago.

Chapter 7

" Yes Jasper, this is Harry. Are you ok with the blood?" I know Jasper didn't go into a blood craze with Harry but I was still concerned. I couldn't remember how long it has been since Jasper hunted and I didn't want any " accidents".

I noticed Draco tense next to me. If Jasper made 1 wrong move I knew Draco wouldn't hesitate to attack. The last thing we needed was a fight between an Elf and 2 vampires. That was sure to get the packs attention.

" I,,, I,,, no,, I'm fine." stuttered Jasper" You know Harry's blood doesn't affect me. I don't understand though. What is Harry doing here? What is wrong with him? Is he ok?"

I could see the pain and longing on Jasper's face. I could tell he was struggling with wanting to run away and wanting to grab Harry from my arms and never let go.

Emmett too was staring at Harry with longing. " My god, what happened to him Carlisle?" he whispered.

I sighed, there was a lot to explain and I wanted to do it all at once with the entire family.

" Where is everyone?" I asked

There was no answer, both my sons were staring at Harry. I could see a mix of emotions flicker through their eyes.

" Jasper please, I need to know where everyone is. I will explain everything but I need everyone to be together first."

Without taking his eyes off Harry Jasper answered. " Everyone is home except Edward, he is with Bella. We heard a commotion so Emmett and I decided to investigate."

" Good" I sighed " Now listen, I need your help." Both boys brought their eyes to me, they could tell this was going to be important. " Emmett I need you to run to my office at the hospital and collect the 2 bags on my desk. hurry please." With one last longing look at Harry, Emmett nodded and took off. Jasper can run faster but because of the blood and high emotions at the hospital I knew it wouldn't be safe to send him.

I knew I would need those letters to convince some of my family,,,, Rosalie,,,of Harry's innocence. Rosalie has a big heart but if you hurt her or her family she can hold a grudge for decades.

" Jasper, phone Edward tell him I need him home. Tell him it's a family emergency but do not mention Harry." Edward took it the hardest when Harry stopped writing. He went into a depression that lasted till he met Bella. I was concerned if he heard Harry was home he would stay away.

" Also inform him that he is not to bring Bella home with him." Edward and Bella have been Inseparable since the whole James incident. I know he will be upset with me banning Bella from coming but this was a family emergency. It was bad enough Bella knew our secret, she had no right to learn Harry's unless he wanted her to know.

Jasper immediately pulled out his phone and dialed Edward. I could hear Bella in the background begging to come too. Like I predicted, Edward was not happy about leaving her but he wouldn't ignore a direct command from me. Things were going to be hectic enough without adding Bella into the mix.

Hanging up the phone Jasper approached me and reached out to touch Harry.

" Don't touch him!" snarled Draco. Stepping in between Harry and Jasper. Jasper tensed and started growling, I could tell he was getting ready to pounce.

" Jasper don't!" I commanded. " This is Draco and I think he is Harry's mate. He can't control how protective he is over Harry. There is something interfering with their bond."

With one last snarl Jasper backed away, never taking his gaze off Draco.

" Draco, it's ok." Severus reached out to touch Draco to try to calm him. " Jasper is Harry's brother, he won't hurt him."

" Come , we will be home in just a few minutes" with that I continued on. I knew I could make it home in just a few seconds if I ran but I didn't want to leave Severus and Draco, they didn't know the way.

As anxious as I was to get Harry home I was also scared of how everyone was going to react. Draco was strung tight, I knew one wrong move or word from my family and he was going to snap. If vampires could get headaches I know I would have a migraine by now.

" Severus?" I asked. " Is there anything you can give him?" I pointed to the elf who was trying so hard to rein in his emotions that he was shaking and sweating. I swear I could see an outline of his wings.

Nodding he reached into his robes and pulled a a vial. " Drink Draco!" he commanded.

" I don't need it!" he snapped, smacking Severus' hand away.

Raising one eyebrow Severus said in a calm voice. " You will drink this Draco or I will petrify you and shove down you damn throat. The choice is yours."

After a brief staring contest which Severus won, Draco reached over , grabbed the vial and downed it. Jasper couldn't help but snicker. Almost immediately all the tension drained out of the elf.

" Once again I apologize Sev, I just can't control myself when it comes to Harry."

" I understand Draco and as soon as we get things settled I will figure out what is interfering with the bond."

" Thank you Sev. I hope we can figure this out soon before I kill someone." Draco sent a glare to Jasper who couldn't help but smirk back in return.

I couldn't help but to shake my head. Even unconscious and hurt, Harry was causing trouble. Life was never boring when Harry was around. I wouldn't have it any other way!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Please read: Up till this point everything has been from Carlisle's point of view. I decided to switch to 3rd person. I may go back and rewrite the first 7 chapters in 3rd person but right now I'm not worried about it.. I'm learning as I go.

Thank you for all the reviews. Please see my note at the bottom.

Carlisle carefully entered the house with Harry safely in his arms. Finally, since the first time Albus stepped foot in his office earlier that day he felt like he could breath. He knew there was still a huge emotional mountain to climb but he knew with his family at his side he could conquer it. He would do whatever was needed to see the light return to Harry's eyes!

" Wow, I didn't know vampires lived in such nice places." whispered Draco.

" Ya, we save the cells and coffins for the guests." laughed Emmett coming in from behind them.

The house was truly stunning. It sat in the middle of the woods with no neighbors within ten miles. It was three stories with each story having its own wrap around porch. The back side was covered in floor to ceiling windows, with the front having huge picture windows.

The room they entered in was very open, bright and grand. The floor was entirely hardwood. There was a spiral staircase that took you to the other two floors. There was a massive flat screen tv surrounded by comefortable looking couches and chairs. Obviously, a lot of time was spent in this room.

" Why is that portrait empty?" asked Draco, pointing to the TV.

" Your joking right? " laughed Emmett. Draco just stared blankly at him. " It's a tv you watch movies , sports and play games on it. Don't tell me you have never watched a movie?." Draco just raised one elegant eyebrow and continued to stare at him.

" Carlisle who are they?" Coming down the stairs was a pretty, petite brunette women. She was wiping what looked like paint off her hands using an apron tied around her waste.

Half way down the steps she froze. Her eyes widened in shock when she noticed who Carlisle was carrying. " Harry" she whispered. Quick as lighting she was down the steps and in front of Carlisle.

Reaching out she gently touched Harry's cheek. " Carlisle, what happened to my baby? Why isn't he waking?" With a sob she pulled her hand back, afraid of hurting him more.

" Esme love everything will be ok. I will explain everything when Edward gets here. Right now I need to get Harry settled and checked over."

Looking behind Esme Carlisle noticed Alice and Rosalie. He could see the different emotions flickering through their eyes.

Taking the steps two at a time Carlisle took Harry to a guest bedroom on the second floor. He could hear that everyone was following him.

The room was large and painted white like most of the house. In the middle stood an antique king size bed with a matching dresser against one wall. The bed had a plush soft green comforter on it with lots of pillows. There was French doors that opened to a balcony that had an amazing view of a stream that disappeared into the woods. The room also had its own bathroom.

Gently Carlisle laid Harry in the middle of the bed. Hearing a sob from behind him Carlisle turned to see Esme wide eyed with a hand covering her mouth, shaking.

Now that Harry was no longer in Carlisle arms, everyone could see how emaciated and small he looked in the large bed. They could also see how bruised and battered he was.

Stepping behind Esme, Alice wrapped her arms around her to comfort her. Jasper was struggling with the sea of emotions. He could feel fear, anxiety, pain, resentment , anger and love.

Stepping up to the bed Severus drew his wand and started scanning Harry. " The portkey didn't irritate his wounds." he sighed " but he has spiked a fever of 103 degrees."

Taking out a bag he tapped it with his wand causing it to expand to three times its size. Reaching in he started taking out vials with foul looking and smelling liquid in them.

Picking one up to examine it, Carlisle asked " What are these for?"

Gesturing to the one in his hand Severus answered " That one is a blood replenishing potion. He will need one at least every four hours for the next two or three days." Waving his wand he spelled it directly into Harry. Next came the fever reducer, tissue regenerating potion, nerve restoration potion, a potion to fight infections, nutrient potion and finally a calming drought.

Severus knew when Harry woke he would panic. He wanted to keep him as calm as possible.

Grabbing a jar of salve he approached Harry, vanishing his left pant leg he started rubbing the salve into the horribly damaged leg. " There really is nothing that can be done for his leg. The salve will help keep his muscles from atrophying and help with some of the pain. Like I said back at Hogwarts he will only have limited use of this leg and likely will always suffer with pain." sighing he added " We can only use the salve when he is sedated. Touch causes a panic attack and his magic to spike. Right now with his core so low and damaged we run the risk of him burning it out ,,,,and dying."

Carlisle turned to check on Esme. He could see the fear and pleading in her eyes. Emmett had moved behind Rosalie hugging her to his massive chest.

Turning back to Severus he asked. " Is there anything you can give him for the bruises and scars?"

" I'm sorry but with all the potions currently in his system it's to dangerous and we run the risk of overdosing him. Right now I only want to use the potions that are an absolute must." Looking to Harry he continued " The bruises while painful will fade. When he is off some of the other potions I can use a scar reducer on his scars. Sadly, the scars caused by dark magic won't fade and cannot be glamoured."

Pulling the blanket over his son Carlisle bent down and kissed him on his scarred cheek. " Everything will be ok," he whispered. He didn't know who he was trying to convince Harry or him?

Raising his head Carlisle looked out the window. He could hear the sound of a car in the far distance. Edward was coming! He could no longer put off explaining everything to his family.

" How much longer will he sleep?" he asked Severus.

" The charm I placed on him will wear off in 30 minutes, after that it is up to Harry."

Carlisle walked to Esme and wrapped her in his strong arms, placing a kiss on her head. " Why don't we all go to the living room and I can explain what I know?"

Draco stepped up to the bed and took one of Harry's hands. " I'm not leaving." Conjuring a chair he sat down.

" Carlisle, Draco and I will stay with Harry so you can have a few minutes alone with your family. I will be down shortly to talk."

" Thank you Severus."

Keeping his arm around his wife Carlisle turned to leave motioning for his kids to follow.

" No Carlisle,, no I can't do this! It's not fair. He can't just walk away from us with no word and expect us to welcome him him back. I won't do it." Rosalie was clinging to Emmett.

" Rose please." muttered Emmett pulling her tighter to him burying his face in her hair.

" No Emmett, we weren't good enough for him, he left and didn't look back. I'm sorry he's hurt but he can go back to his precious wizards." Turning to Carlisle. " I won't stay here with him Carlisle, I won't allow him to hurt this family again."

A growl could be heard coming from Harry's bed. Draco stood up shaking trying to control his anger.

" Rose that's enough!" Carlisle said . " There is a lot you need to understand. Please hold your opinions till you have been informed."

" No I won't..." Carlisle cut her off before she could finish " I said enough Rose. I don't want to hear anymore until after I have had a chance to explain. Now please go downstairs." Carlisle was trying not to get angry with his daughter. He understood where she was coming from after all, he felt the same earlier.

With a sneer towards Harry, Rose left in a huff. Nodding his head to Severus and Draco Carlisle followed his family out.

I have had a few requests asking not to make Draco his mate. That was my orignal plan but I can change it. I would love to hear everyone's opinions and ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

As a thank you to all who have reviewed I decided to give you another update,,, hope you enjoy! Please continue to review!

Chapter 9

" I don't get it? Why are you letting him do this to us?" yelled Rosalie as she descended the stairs.

" Please Rose, I know your hurting but Harry is my baby and your brother we just can't turn him away." pleaded Esme.

" Listen to me, things aren't what they seem" said Carlisle. " Just give me a minute , till Edwards gets here and I will explain what I know."

Storming off to the living room Rosalie regally took a seat far away from everyone else. " Come on babe don't be like that." sighed Emmett.

Rosalie did love Harry with all her heart. She helped raise him and felt more like a second mother to him then a sister. She remembered how he would cower and hide from everyone his fist few months living with them. How his huge emerald eyes would look at them, pleading them not to hurt him. She could still feel the terror that first night he was with them when they thought they lost him , that he had run away. They thought he was asleep in his room but when she went to check on him he was gone. How could a house full of vampires not hear a small , scared child get up and leave? They tore apart the house and surrounding woods to only find him curled up asleep in Esme's art cabinet behind some old rags and art supplies. He was so tiny that you could barely see his petite body in the cabinet. His magic thinking he needed protecting cast a silencing charm so even with their vampire abilities they couldn't hear or smell him. She would sneak into his room after that just to watch him sleep, to make sure he was ok.

The sound of Edwards Volvo pulling into the drive wrenched her out of her painful memories.

- line break- line break -

Edward was confused and a bit worried. What family emergency could they be having that he couldn't bring Bella home with him? If Jasper hadn't been the one to call him, his first thought would have been that he slipped and killed someone. He knew how everyday was a struggle for him. He also knew Alice hadn't had a concerning visions lately. He just hoped it wasn't anything to big so he could return to Bella before she fell asleep, she slept much better with him there.

Parking his car he looked up at the house, everything looked ok. Running a hand through his hair he hopped out of the car and headed towards the door. Just as he was reaching for the door he froze,, tilting his head back and closing his eyes he caught the most amazing scent coming from within. He just stood there inhaling, not able to move just savoring that incredible smell. The scent was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He wanted to charge in there grab the person who it belonged to and lock them up in his room so no harm could ever come to them. He could also think of many " things " to do with said person while locked up.

Edward was getting drunk on the mystery persons smell. He knew whoever it belonged to was human as he could hear three different heartbeats ,, one beating slower like they were sleeping. The scent was screwing with his gift, he couldn't pick up on anyone's thoughts but he knew his family was in there. He thought Bella's scent was the most amazing smell but it had nothing on this persons. Bella scent made him hungry, made his venom pool in his mouth, made him want to drain her dry. He wanted to bask in this persons scent, roll in it covering himself completely with it, treasure and love it.

Edward stood there for another minute deeply breathing in that drug because that's what it had to be,,, a drug! His brain felt fuzzy and he was disoriented.

Finally Edward reached out and grasped the door handle. Pushing the door open , he entered the house. It was like an inferno, a raging fire! The scent was so strong in the house , undiluted! When outside the scent was mixed with all the outside smells and getting carried away by the breeze.

Edward staggered back grasping the door to keep him from falling.

" Edward , son are you alright?" Asked Carlisle in a concerned voice. Never had he seen his son react that way. His eyes were pitch black, unfocused and he was having trouble standing.

Edward could just make out the worried faces of his family. His vision was hazy and all he could think about was finding the person who that tantalizing scent belonged to. When he found them he planned to never let them go.

Jasper stumbled to the couch collapsing on it. The emotions rolling off Edward were to intense for him to handle. What could be causing Edward to feel like this? He thought feeling Edwards bloodlust to Bella was bad but this was overpowering!

" Jasper!" yelled Alice running to her mates side. Placing her hands on both sides of his face she started soothingly caressing his cheeks and neck. " Shhhh,, it will be ok Jasper, just relax. It will be ok." Jasper tried focusing on Alice's voice but it was hard, Edwards emotions were so strong and confusing.

Carlisle quickly approached Edward to check on him. Edward was a vampire what could possibly be causing him to act like this. As Carlisle reached out to his son he heard a deep growl come from him. Quickly he snatched his hand back,,, was Edward going feral? " Edward?" asked Carlisle taking a step back.

Edward watched his father approach but as he got closer the scent got stronger. Carlisle was covered in that amazing scent, why? That scent was for him , he should be the only one allowed to be covered in it! He saw Carlisle reach out to him , he tried to control it but he couldn't stop the growl that came out.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Here is another update for my lovely readers and even more lovely reviewers,, you guys are awesome!

Please continue to review , it inspires me to keep writing.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

Edward was gripping the door so hard that he ripped it off its hinges. What was wrong with him? Why did he want to hurt his father? Why was his mates smell all over him?

Wait mate? That can't be right, Bella was his mate.

" Please, Carlisle." Edward snarled between clenched teeth. " Back away from me, I don't want to hurt you." Edward was holding his breath trying his hardest to not breath in that intoxicating scent.

Emmett and Rosalie rushed to Carlisle's side prepared to help restrain Edward if needed. Jasper was still trying to cope with Edwards emotions. On top of everything else Edward was feeling he was now feeling blinding rage and jealousy towards Carlisle.

" Please Edward, tell me whats wrong?" demanded Carlisle. He knew Edward fed last night so it couldn't be that.

" He's gone feral Carlisle,, why?" asked Emmett. He was tense, ready to attack as soon as Edward made a move. He had heard stories of where vampires went feral but he never imagined it would happen to someone in his family. Their coven was known for their amazing self control, what happened between Bella's house and here to cause this?

Carlisle knew that Edward was going to lose the battle to stay sane. " Esme, very slowly go upstairs and warn our guests what's happening and don't come back down." Carlisle didn't take his eyes off Edward. Without arguing Esme slipped out of the room and up the stairs. " Emmett?" he whispered " Get ready."

" Son, you need to focus." pleaded Carlisle. " Remember who you are!" he could see Edward was trying to fight it. " That's it, you can do it. Focus on my voice."

Edward was trying not to let the scent consume him and turn him feral. " Scent,,,,,, to much,,,,,, strong,,,,,,, you." Edward tried to form a complete sentence but it was to hard, all he could manage was a few broken words.

" What was that?" asked Carlisle taking a step forward. That one step proved to be to much, causing the scent that Carlisle was covered in to blow in his face. Not only that but his shirt was tinged red,, blood,, his mates blood! With a roar Edward snapped and lunged at his father.

Edward collided with Carlisle with the force of a roaring freight train. Even though Carlisle was prepared for the attack he still went flying back busting the coffee table and into a wall, leaving a huge hole. Carlisle was stunned , he couldn't believe how strong his son was. Carlisle winced when Edward grabbed his head smashing it into the floor. He didn't want to fight Edward but he feared Edward would kill him. He prayed they could get him under control, that he wasn't to far gone. Feral vampires were extremely dangerous and almost impossible to bring out of their feral state. Feral vampires needed to be killed, torn apart and burnt. Carlisle prayed that he wouldn't have to kill his first son!

All Edward could see was red, red for rage, red of his mates blood coating this other vampires clothes. Edward was so far gone that he didn't recognize that this was his father , a man he knew for a fact would never hurt another person. His mate was hurt, his mate who he has yearned for, fantasized about for so long and it was this vampires fault. He knew there was other vampires in the house but they weren't covered in his mates scent, his mates blood!

Strong arms wrapped around Edward from behind lifting him off Carlisle. Emmett knew he was the strongest vampire here but he could tell it was going to be impossible to restrain a feral Edward. Emmett flipped around pinning Edward to the floor he wrapped his massive arms and legs around him hoping to keep him from breaking free. It was useless, Edward broke from the iron cage, scrambled to his feet lifting Emmet with him and threw him into the 80in flat screen TV.

Jasper was doing everything in his power to block Edwards emotions. His father and brother needed him, he had to help stop Edward before he killed someone. Looking to his mate he saw her with a dazed expression, she was having a vision. Before he could ask what it was she tore out of the room as fast as she could. Stumbling to his feet he rushed to where Edward was once again advancing on Carlisle. He noticed Emmett getting up and was also heading to help. Between the three they surrounded Edward.

With a pained expression Carlisle looked to Emmett and Jasper and nodded. He knew there was only one way to deal with a feral vampire. How could this have happened? He gets one son back only to lose another!

- a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Severus lunged to his feet upon hearing a loud crash come from down stairs. "What the hell is going on down there?" Grabbing his wand he turned towards his godson. " I'm going to check things out, stay with Harry!"

Before he had the chance to take a step a terrified Esme came bursting in the room. She was talking so fast he couldn't understand what she was saying. Rushing to her side he grabbed her shoulders and bent his head down to her level. " Slow down, I don't understand you." he demanded.

" It's Edward he has gone feral and is going to attack Carlisle. Please , can you stop him?" Esme was terrified for her husband and son, she couldn't bare the thought of losing either one.

" Shit!" muttered Severus. Vampires were immune to most magical spells. Severus turned to Draco. " When I leave seal this room with every locking , warding spell you know. Also, cast a sinencio, and masks your scents. If he gets past us he shouldn't be able to hear or smell you." Draco looked like he was about to protest. " I mean it Draco! Stay with Harry know matter what you hear." Severus turned to Esme. " Stay with Draco and Harry!" Upon seeing her nod Severus fled the room.

As Severus rounded the corner he ran into a panicking Alice. " It's Harry." she yelled. " Harry is Edwards mate. He's fighting the pull because of Bella but Harry's scent and blood is to much for him, his vampire has taken over, he's feral. If you don't stop him they will have to kill him and if Edward dies Harry will die too!"

Flying down the steps he saw the three vampires surrounding Edward. Edward was growling and lunging at them. " Don't kill him!" he roared. Edward broke through and jumped on Carlisle grabbing his head. Jasper seeing what was about to happen grabbed Edward and tossed him across the room. In a flash Edward was up and charging towards Carlisle.

" Impedimenta!" shouted Severus. All he could do was hope to slow Edward down to give him a chance to banish Harry's scent from the house and the blood from Carlisle's shirt.

The spell hit Edward in the chest causing him to fly back into a huge picture window , shattering it , landing outside.

Waving his wand Severus banished Harry's scent then masked it, turning to Carlisle he did the same along with the blood.

Disoriented Edward got up and rushed back in. He was still in a rage but his head was clearing. He still felt the need to kill the vampire that dared touch his mate!

" Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Severus. He knew this spell couldn't hold a vampire for long but he was hoping it would be long enough for Edward to come back to his senses.

Rushing to Edward Severus knelt down beside him. " Your mate is fine, he is upstairs sleeping. If you don't come back to your senses you will end up scaring him or worse , hurting him." Severus could see Edwards fingers twitching and knew he was breaking the spell. " Your mate needs you, needs you to help him but you can't do that if your feral."

" Mate!" muttered Rosalie. " How can Edward be his mate?"

Edward was coming down from his rage now that he couldn't smell that scent or see the blood but this stranger wasn't making any sense. His mate wasn't a " he" his mate was Bella a sweet, soft, beautiful girl.

" He's coming back." said Jasper rubbing his head. He had never experienced such intense emotions before and hoped to never experience them again.

" That's it son come back to us." Carlisle knelt beside Edward and ran his fingers through his hair. He could see the black fading from his eyes. " You really gave us a scare."

Sitting up Edward looked around the room at the damage. " Wh- wh- what happened?" he asked.

" What do you remember son?" Carlisle asked.

" I-I remember getting Jaspers call, driving home." Edward eyes got wide . " The scent, I smelled the most amazing scent. After that I don't remember anything." Edward stood up looking to everyone. " What happened?"

" Dude,,,, you totally went feral and tried to rip Carlisle's head off." laughed Emmett smacking Edward on the shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!

Once again as a thank you for reviewing, another update! Please review and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11

" Emmett honestly!" said an exasperated Rosalie. " Edward almost killed Carlisle, that's nothing to laugh about."

" Come on Rose, he's fine now!" laughed Emmett. Ruffling Edwards hair he added " See, no more crazed little Eddy."

Edward stumbled to the couch and sat down. Placing his head in his hands he bowed his head. " Carlisle, I don't understand why would I attack you? What made me go feral?" Edward was shocked and disgusted about what he did. He loved Carlisle and he couldn't think of any reason that would cause him to turn on him.

" This is all Harry fault." sneered Rosalie. Storming to Carlisle she shouted " If he wouldn't have come back none of this would have happened!"

Edward lunged to his feet and advanced on Carlisle. From the corner of his eyes he could see everyone tense.

" Harry? Harry is here, in the house?" asked Edward. Seeing Carlisle nod Edward turned and headed for what was left of the door. No, he didn't want to see Harry. Harry destroyed him , left him. He wasn't going to let Harry ruin the happiness he built with Bella.

" Edward stop!" demanded Carlisle.

" No Carlisle, I'm going to Bella's , call me when he has left." with that Edward stormed outside.

" He's in a bad way." whispered Jasper. " He's hurt real bad." Jasper couldn't bring himself to say those words loud but luckily Edward could hear him with their vampire hearing.

Edward froze, took a deep breath then turned to his family. Seeing the pained look on Carlisle's face Edward sighed then went back in.

Edward was shocked to see his gift was still not working. He hoped it was just a side affect from going feral and that it would return soon, though he was going to enjoy the silence why be could.

" Rosalie, could you please go get Esme and Alice we have a lot to talk about." asked Carlisle. " Don't worry, I will get them. Draco will have the room vampire proof." With that Severus disappeared up the stairs.

" Is Harry going to be ok?" asked Edward in a soft voice. Running a hand over his face Carlisle shook his head " No,,, It's going to be a long time before Harry is ok." Gesturing for everyone to follow him he added " Harry needs us now more then ever."

Carlisle walked to the kitchen and sat down at the long wooden table. A minute later he was joined by Esme, Alice and Severus. Everyone took a seat except Edward, he was to worried to sit.

" First I would like to introduce you to Professor Severus Snape potions teacher at Hogwarts , he has also been treating Harry." Carlisle motioned to Severus.

" The dungeon bat!" whispered Emmett in mock fear.

Severus snickered " I see Harry has written home about me." With a smile Carlisle answered " Yes a time or two." " Or hundred !" muttered Emmett, earning himself a slap to the head from Rosalie. " What! It's true" whined Emmett rubbing his head.

Carlisle went around introducing his family to Severus. " This is Esme my mate, my daughters Rosalie and Alice and my sons Jasper, Emmett and Edward "

" The non psycho version of Edward." laughed Emmett. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at him.

Carlisle lifted up a bag and dumped the contents out on the table. Everyone reached over and grabbed a letter, a letter not addressed to them but to Harry.

" These are all our letters to Harry ." gasped Esme. " I don't understand"

" It seems the great and powerful Dumbledore kept our letters from Harry for " his own good." snarled Carlisle.

" Why, why would he do that?" sobbed Esme. Alice reached out and grabbed her hand. She too wanted to know why Dumbledore hurt her family.

" There was a war going on." answered Severus. " Albus wanted Harry to focus on that and not anything else , not even family." shaking his head he added " Honestly, I think Albus was jealous of you all. Harry adores you all and would go on and on talking about his life with you."

Rosalie hung her head in shame. How could she think such horrible things of Harry? When she first saw Harry in Carlisle's arms she was glad he was hurt, he deserved it, after all he hurt her. How could she think like that though, Harry was the most compassionate person she ever met , even more then Carlisle.

" Why didn't he right to us?" asked Rosalie " Why didn't he come home?"

" Let me guess." Jasper said. " Albus withheld his letters to us." Nodding Carlisle dumped out another bag this one containing hundreds more letters then the previous bag , and a lot of gifts.

Edward was like a statue, staring at all the letters. " He never stopped writing, never abandoned us!" Edward closed his eyes, an expression of extreme pain on his face. For years he thought horribly of Harry, he actually wanted to hurt Harry for all the pain he caused him.

Rosalie jumped up and ran to the window, she was shaking with the need to cry. Emmett joined her and wrapped her in his protective arms. " Shhhhh, it will be all right Rose, Harry will forgive us." Emmett knew though that they didn't deserve forgiving.

" Why didn't he just leave, come home " asked Esme shaking.

" He couldn't." said Severus. " Albus had Harry brainwashed into thinking he was the only one that could defeat the Dark Lord, that without him all his friends and the entire wizarding would die.

" Harry would never turn his back on anyone." muttered Carlisle shaking his head.

" He did try to see you once." Severus knew that what he was about to say would crush them but they had to see that this mess, all their pain wasn't Harry's fault

" Harry came to me one night 3 months ago. The war was at its peak and he didn't think he would survive. The Dark Lord was thirsting for his blood, it was only matter of time before they faced each other. He wanted to see his family one more time before he died. He wanted to say he was sorry for whatever made you stop writing to him . and to say goodbye!"

Severus looked up to see everyone with their heads hung. Taking a breath he continued. " He begged me to take him to see you. He knew Albus would refuse his request so he pleaded with me to sneak him out. I apparated us to your home in Alaska, the last place Harry knew you to be. I have never seen anyone as devastated as Harry when he found your house abandoned. He went around asking everyone he saw if they knew where you went but they had no forwarding address for you. All they knew was that you packed up and vanished. Harry wasn't the same after that. He stopped eating, stopped taking , he gave up. A month later he was taken by the Dark Lord." Hanging his head Severus quietly add. " And I don't think he even put up a fight!"

With a scream Rosalie dropped to the ground taking Emmett with her. Jasper quickly stood grabbing a shocked Alice and holding her tight to him. Esme may be a vampire and not physically able to cry but she was going through the motions. Carlisle just sat there shocked.

Edward was leaning against the marble counter gripping the edge, knuckles turning white. He was intently staring at Carlisle with an expression promising pain and death. With a roar he shattered the marble counter then took off for the stairs.

Edward's gift was back!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Ok, not much action in this chapter but it is important.

Im so excited! Since starting this fic I had no idea why Draco's bond was blocked, but it finally came to me,,,, yaaaaaaa!

Thank you for all the amazing reviews and keep then coming. I hope you enjoy this update!

Chapter 12

Draco sat at Harry's bedside gently holding his hand. He was trying to be careful , the sleep spell had worn off and he didn't want to wake him. Sleeping was the only time he could touch him, and he craved his touch.

He just knew Harry was his mate. There was something in him that screamed " MINE!" but there was also something blocking the bond. It was driving him mad!

Normally an Elf would first dream about his or her mate shortly after they came into their inheritance, this is known as a mate-dream. They wouldn't get a full picture of their mate just small things like gender , hair and eye color. After a while they would be able to tap into their mates dreams. They wouldn't be able to interact but the mate would feel a sense of comfort and safety. The elf couldn't see what their mate was dreaming, but could feel their emotions and manipulate them to a degree. If they were sad he could make them feel happy, lonely he could offer a feeling of companionship, scared he could make his mate feel safe and protected, angry he could give them a sense of happiness.

The last step in an Elf finding their mate is aura. The first time an elf sees their mate after the first two steps, their aura would call to them. An Elf would instantly be able to recognize their mate from their aura.

Mates to an Elf are everything. Elves are very protective and possessive of their mates and dominates have been known to kill those they feel are a threat to their mate. Draco is a dominate elf! Elves stop aging at around 21 years old and can live for over a thousand years and in that time they get only 1 true mate. One chance at unconditional love and happiness, and as such will do everything in their power to make sure nothing or no one can ever take their mate from them.

Draco was so excited after his inheritance , he couldn't wait to find his mate. He went to sleep every night praying to Merlin that, that would be the night he would get his mate-dream.. Finally, a week after his inheritance he got his dream, but there was a problem. The dream was like trying to see through a horrible blizzard, everything was fuzzy and distorted, and there was no way he could make out any details. He had never heard of another Elf experiencing such a dream, even Elves who mates had already passed on. If your mate was already dead you just never received a mate-dream. That was every elves worst nightmare!

Draco read every book on Elves and talked to portraits of deceased family members who were also Elves , but no one could help him. He even wrote to the high council for Light Elves but they too couldn't offer any help or advise.

He prayed that he would receive another mate-dream, but one never came.

He was able to tap into his mates dreams but all he ever felt was fear, pain and loneliness , and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't manipulate his emotions for the better. It was tearing him apart not being able to help his mate!

Draco arrived at platform 9 3/4 three hours early just so he could look at everyone as they came through the barrier. Technically, he didn't need to ride the train as he had been living with his godfather ,Severus Snape, at Hogwarts since his father had been killed. He was disheartened to find that no aura called to him. He just knew his mate had to be a fellow student.

Strangely though he couldn't keep his eyes off boy-wonder, and he had an overwhelming need to care for him, and protect him.

He wanted to rip the freckled weasels arm off and beat him to death with it when he put his arm over Harry.

Draco tried to ignore the pull to Harry but the harder he tried the more forceful and painful it got. He had to find a way to get close to the Gryffindor, and he knew just the person to help.

It didn't take much to convince his godfather to help. His godfather is a Dark Elf who sadly never received his mating-dream. He could still find someone to marry and spend their spouses life with, even have a family, but it wouldn't be the same as if he had his one true mate. If he married a mortal he would still stop aging at 21, and would have to watch their spouse grow old and die, along with any children that didn't receive an elven inheritance. Most unmated elves who married mortals chose to take an aging potion then would kill themselves after the spouse died.

His father had once told him how his godfather went into a deep depression when he realized he wasn't going to get his mate- dream and he almost let himself waste away.

Wasting away was common for Elves who didn't receive their mate-dream. They would first go into a depression then eventually stop eating completely till they finally died. The only reason Severus pulled through his wasting away was because of James Potter.

James and Severus hated each other with a passion but that all changed the night James found Severus crying on top of the astronomy tower.

James, thinking Severus was going to jump, grabbed him, wrestled him to the ground then held him till he quit struggling. Normally a human wouldn't be strong enough to restrain an elf but Severus had been "wasting away" for quite sometime, and was weak.

Severus and James stayed up on the astronomy tower till dawn talking, getting to know each other and putting their past behind them.

After that night Severus and James would secretly meet and they even became a couple for a while. Lilly Evans discovered them once while making her headgirl rounds, and instead of blowing their secret she helped cover it by pretending to be James' girlfriend.

James ended their secret relationship right before graduation, when Severus joined the Dark Lord and became a Death Eater.

What James didn't know was that Severus became a spy at Dumbledores "urging". The Dark Lord had been trying to recruit him for a long time because of his incomparable potion making skills.

James and Severus didn't talk for a long time but finally they made up after an order meeting where Dumbledore revealed that Severus was not truly a Death Eater, but a spy. About 2 1/2 years later James was murdered by Lord Voldemort. If it wasn't for Harry, James' son, Severus probably would have killed himself. Even though James had married Lilly a year earlier he had still grown to love him. He promised James that if anything ever happened to him he would look after and protect Harry.

Severus was once again delivered a painful blow when after James' death Dumbledore took Harry away. He had come to love that sweet little boy as if he was his own. He begged to be able to at least visit Harry and check up on him but Dumbledore wouldn't give up Harry location.

Draco was wrenched out of his thoughts by someone's scream of rage then a loud crashing sound. Thinking that Carlisle's son went feral again he lunged to his feet, pulling out his wand. Just as he was about to ward the room, a very pissed off vampire came barreling in.

Wings painfully ripped out of Draco's back, lunging over Harry's bed, he confronted the vampire head on!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

M'kay, well I felt bad with leaving you with a cliffie so here's other chapter, though I think there will be some not happy with me!

please, please, please review and check my comments at bottom!

Chapter 13

Edward felt sick! He couldn't believe what he was hearing out of this man, Severus', mouth. He closed is eyes picturing Harry standing in front of their empty home in Alaska. A home where he grew from a terrified little boy to a confident, caring , affectionate teenager. A home where he learnt what it felt like to feel safe for the first, and loved.

He pictured himself as Harry. He knew he would have been destroyed, shattered, lost if he discovered his parents, two sisters and three brothers had up and left him without a warning, or way to find them. Packing up and taking that feeling of safety and love with them.

Edward always felt like a monster because of his vampire, his unquenchable thirst for human blood, and he was right. He is a monster! Not, because of his thirst for human blood, but for what he did to Harry. For allowing himself to believe that Harry no longer wanted them or needed them. For thinking that Harry thought he was better then them, ashamed that he was raised by vampires.

Harry's aunt and uncle belittled, starved and beat him,,,,,but they broke him! They gave Harry all their love and promised it unconditionally, then the first time that love was tested they ran. They packed up everything and started a new life, a life where he wasn't welcome.

They knew Harry had a huge weight on his tiny shoulders. He never asked for the fame that came with being The-Who-Lived,, nor did he want it! There were nights during winter break and summer holiday that Edward would hold Harry as he cried himself to sleep over events that happened during that school year. Nights where Harry woke, screaming from terrifying nightmares.

Harry wasn't the strong, outgoing warrior that the wizarding wold demanded him to be. He was quite, caring and gentle, not wanting anything to with confrontations and chaos. He just wanted to be loved and taken care of, and to return that love and care.

Edward knew Harry gave up after he discovered their abandonment. They made it so he no longer wanted to live, to fight for his life against that power hungry psycho that murdered his parents.

It was their fault that Lord Voldemort captured Harry.

2... tortured... months... starved... damaged... raped!

Scrunching up his face Edward slowly raised his head to look at Carlisle. He was picking up pieces of his thoughts. His gift was slowly returning.

With an inhuman roar he busted the marble countertop he was leaning against.

His sweet innocent little Harry was tortured,,,, starved and,,, r-r-raped!

With that thought he took off. He had to get to Harry, had to hold him and beg for his forgiveness.

-a- -a- -a- a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Edward was fast, faster then anyone else in his coven. It took him less then a second to reach the guest room where Harry was at. Without knocking he barreled into the room.

White, white was all he could see. Huge white feathers flying into his face. Hands were wrapping around his throat lifting him off his feet. Blindly Edward reached out grabbing handfuls of soft white feathers. Then next thing he knew he was flying through the air and crashing into the priceless antique dresser, busting it into hundreds of pieces.

Edward blinked to see the feathers advancing on him, growling! Stumbling to his feet, he lunged at the feathers grabbing them and hurling them through the French doors.

" Edward no!" screamed Alice , grabbing him and trying to prevent him from flying out the door after the white feathers.

Emmett arrived just in time to catch a flying Draco heading for Edward.

" Easy there Big Bird, Eddy here won't hurt Harry." he chuckled.

" Harry!" screamed Esme.

Everyone turned to see the bed empty!

" Son of a bitch roared!" Roared Severus.

-a- -a- -a- -a a-a -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Paul was on rounds checking the La Push boarder for blood suckers. Everyone in the pack took turns patrolling, and today it was him, Jacob and Seth's turn. Jacob and Seth had taken off a few minutes ago to have a race. They had been arguing over who was faster till he finally had enough, and told them to race and get it the hell out of their system.

He was just approaching the North side of the boarder when he got a whiff of that sickeningly sweet blood sucker smell. Not just any blood sucker stench but Cullen stench!

How dare they break the treaty and cross over to their lands? He didn't care if they didn't drink human blood, he was going to tear then limb to limb, and he didn't care which Cullen it was.

It was a young fragile looking boy he found, wearing pajamas and standing on one leg. This wasn't one of the Cullen's but he reeked of them. Even though this boy looked to be only 12 he was still a blood sucker and had to be taken out.

With a vicious snarl he lunged at the small boy clenching his strong jaws over the bony shoulder, and biting down with all his force. His claws tearing at his clothing and flesh.

The boy let out an ear piercing scream and feebly tried to push him off of him.

Letting go of his shoulder Paul latched onto the boys left leg and started viciously shaking it, chewing through skin and muscles. Paul knew he would be haunted by the boys screams for a long time.

Just as Paul was going for the throat he saw a flash of russet color fur and the next thing he knew he was being thrown off the small vampire.

" What the hell!" screamed Jacob. " Blood Paul,, your fucking covered in blood! That child is not a vampire!"

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Please don't hate me! I love Paul but he is the hot headed wolf with anger issues, just what I needed for the part. I promise Paul won't be a bad doggy!

Poor Harry, I'm really sticking it to him but I promise all will be good!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!

YES,,, I finally broke the 2000 word count for a chapter. Yes, that excites me;)

Shew,,, this chapter was hard to write. I think my brain froze on me for a while.

Please keep up the reviews!

Chapter 14

Growling,,,, loud , ferocious growling was all Harry heard as he was waking. He knew it was to good to be true, that it was just another way for Voldemort to torture him, making him believe that his dad was there to save him.

For that short time it felt amazing to be able to hear his dads voice, to hold him close! Hearing his dad say he loved him and that he was taking him home, and would always protect him.

The pain of knowing it wasnt true hurt worse then any other method Voldemort has used to break him, and he knew he was broken! He no longer wanted to live, he had nothing to live for.

He would take a hundred crucios if he could see his dad just one last time! Thinking of his family was like a double edged sword. On one side, he has all the wonderful memories and love they gave him, but on the other side he has the pain and heartache of them abandoning him, leaving him alone once again.

A loud crashing sound, like something being thrown into the wall made him jump. He didn't want to open his eyes and lose the image of his dad. He knew if he did the image of his amazing dad would be replaced with that of Greyback's cold, leering eyes , hair matted with his blood , and foul rotting teeth.

He knew the growling had to be coming from the werewolves. It wouldn't be the first time they fought over who would get to play with him first. Greyback's pack was the worst. The death eaters

are creative with their torture methods but they only use magic. The werewolves love to use their hands, they love getting dirty and covered in his blood.

He wished they would just allow him to die. He would love nothing more then to see his biological parents and Sirius. But they wouldn't let him die, there was always someone shoving potions down his throat and casting healing spells.

It was his fault that Sirius was kissed by Dementors. He deserved the torture Voldemort put him through. Remus hated him, couldn't even look at him after he got his mate killed.

He didn't mean for it to happen, he just wanted to see his family one last time. He didn't know Sirius would panic when he found him missing and run out looking for him.

Dumbledore didn't give him details. He just told him that Sirius got kissed while looking for him. He also informed him that he was disappointed in him for wanting to see his family, something he had strictly forbidden. He made it clear that Sirius' death was his fault.

He begged Dumbledore to allow him to attend the funeral but he refused , saying it wasn't safe for him. He wanted to pay his respects , to apologize for getting him kissed and to let him know how much he loved him. He knew Dumbledore's refusal had nothing to do with his safety but to punish him for going against him.

In one night he not only lost his family but he also lost Sirius and Remus. Sirius his godfather, and Remus a man he loved like an uncle.

Another crash, this one sounding like busting glass shocked him into opening his eyes. Without his glasses he couldn't make out any details but he didn't recognize where he was. All he knew was that two werewolves were fighting over him and he wanted out,,, NOW!

Harry was shocked to feel his magic respond, after not feeling it for two months. Not caring where he was going he apparated.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a-

Harry appeared in the middle of a wooded area. The apparition left him feeling sick a shaky. He tried to see where he was but he could only make out the trees.

He was laying on soft, squishy moss, and he didn't care that it was damp and dirty, it felt wonderful! Birds were singing like it was the most magnificent day, and it was, he was free.

Harry couldn't believe he was free. He tried countless times in the past two months to apparate but it always failed.

Harry took a deep breath savoring the fresh air. He had been in a dirty cell for so long the he forgot what fresh air smelled and felt like.

He hurt though! There wasn't a place on his body that wasn't screaming in pain. His left leg was the worst and the pain was almost blinding.

Goyle took great pleasure in shattering the bones in his left leg over and over again. He would tear the muscles, ligaments and tendons. He said it was so he couldn't run away but he got the feeling it was one of the only spells he knew! It was also the only injury they refused to heal.

Taking a deep breath Harry forced himself to sit up. If he thought he was in pain laying down it was nothing compared to the pain when sitting up.

Squeezing his eyes shut as tight as he could, Harry tried to will the pain away. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the Dark Lord tracked him down so he needed to find a safe place to hide.

Reaching out he grabbed a near by tree and slowly pulled himself up. The bark from the tree felt like nails on his abused body.

Just standing caused Harry's heart to race and he was breathing like he had just ran a marathon. How was he ever going to walk?

Bracing himself Harry took a tentative step. He bit through his lip trying to prevent the scream from escaping when he put weight on his left leg. Blood flooded his mouth and he almost passed out. It was to much! There was no way he was going to be able to walk.

Harry leaned back against the tree trying to figure out what he was going to do when he heard the snap of a twig. Whimpering, Harry knew that they found him.

Harry felt like he was going to hyperventilate, his heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his ears. He would rather die then go back.

Turning his head he saw a massive silver wolf, larger then even Greyback. The wolf towered over him.

Harry couldn't help but to smile, finally he was going to get his wish. He was going to leave all his pain and heartache on earth and join his parents and Serius in heaven.

With a nod Harry closed his eyes and in the next second the wolf was on him. He couldn't help the scream that was torn from his throat when it latched onto his shoulder and started tearing at his body. He just wanted it be fast, he was tired of suffering.

Blood bubbled in his throat from the scream he let out when the wolf bit into his already injured leg. His body was being tossed like he was nothing more then a small chew toy.

Something knocked into the wolf tearing his teeth from his leg and a huge chunk of flesh.

" What the hell!" Harry heard someone yell. " Blood Paul,, your fucking covered in blood! That child is not a vampire!" was the last thing he heard before blackness consumed him.

-a- -a- -a- -a- a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Shifting, Paul was horrified to see he was covered in blood. His hands, arms, stomach, legs and face, everything was bloody.

Paul bent over and started vomiting. There was so much blood in his mouth. He collapsed to the ground shaking.

Seth raced to the small bloody, mangled form on the ground.

" Shit, Jake what do I do? There is so much blood!" Seth was shaking violently " O man! Look at him Jake, he's going to die."

Jacob grabbed his shirt and wrapped it around the boys mangled shoulder. " Hold this." he ordered to Seth.

" Paul, call an ambulance, he's going to bleed to death" he yelled.

Paul just sat there staring at the boy that he attacked. He couldn't believe what he did. He did that, he shredded that boy to pieces.

" Paul, what hell is wrong with you? Why did you attack this kid?" cried Seth

Seth was only wearing shorts, causing his bare skin to get covered in blood. The sight and smell was starting to make him sick to his stomach.

Harry's clothes were torn to shreds and his stomach was covered in deep claw marks. A huge chunk had been taken out of his shoulder and blood was gushing from the wound. His leg was just a mess of blood, skin and meat.

" O god, I think I'm gonna be sick." groaned Seth.

" H-h-he smelled like the C-Cullens! " Paul muttered. " I th-thought he was a vampire!"

" Couldn't you hear his fucking heart beating Paul. Are you mad, it's just a kid." screamed Jacob.

" Ambulance NOW!" ordered Jacob.

" NO, NO ambulance, don't call" yelled Sam, their Alpha running up and dropping beside Seth. He reached out with his finger to check the kids pulse.

The rest of the pack had also arrived. Obviously they saw what happened through their mind link.

" So much blood." whined Paul. " I-I killed a kid. I didn't know!"

Jared moved to comfort Paul but he shrugged him off.

" What do you mean no ambulance? We need to get this kid to the hospital" screamed Jacob. He was busy wrapping the kids leg in Seth's shirt. He too was covered in blood, and like Seth he was only wearing shorts.

" Damn Jacob don't you see, if we go to the hospital people are going to ask questions. Nothing in these woods is big enough to leave marks like that." said Sam pointing to the teeth marks on Harry's leg.

" He's going to die." stressed Jacob

Sam started to pace.

" We have to protect the tribe, the pack. What do you think would happen to us if they found out we could turn into wolves?" demanded Sam.

" We just can't let him die. We're the good guys, remember?"Jacob yelled back.

" Come on Sam" whined Seth " We have to help him,,, please!"

Sam ran a hand through his cropped black hair. This was bad, if he didn't do something soon this kid was going to die, and he would have allowed it!

" Take him to the Cullen's" he ordered. " He smells like one of them, and Carlisle is a doctor."

" Your kidding right? He is covered in blood, they won't be able to resist." said Jacob

" Now Jacob!" commanded Sam, using his Alpha voice which meant he was not to be questioned.

" This is my fault." said Paul lunging to his feet, finally coming to his senses. " I will take him to the Cullen's."

" No Paul, you have done enough, and I can't trust you around the Cullen's."

" But Sam..."

"Dammit Paul look at him, look what you did! He is proof I can't trust you around them. The Cullen's don't drink human blood. Doctor Cullen trusted us enough to come alone, surrounded by all of us to help heal Jake after the newborn busted him up. Yet you still attacked someone who smelled like them without thinking first. Without noticing he had a beating heart and blood flowing through his veins. He even looked sickly to start with."

A small pained whimper had all eyes looking to Harry. Looking down they saw his eyes start to flutter and tears leak from the corners.

Harry tried to curl into a fetal position but Jacob reached out and gently stopped him.

" Easy there kid, your hurt pretty bad. Try not to move ok?" he soothed.

Harry cried out as Jacob touched him. His eyes snapped open with a flood of tears.

Jacob was frozen , eyes wide. Never had he seen such beautiful eyes. They were bright green reminding him of the forest , and the tears made them look like they were glowing. He wanted to look into those eyes forever. He wanted to take the pain out of them and see them laughing.

He reached out to touch him again but Harry screamed and tried to scoot back.

" Jake?" asked Sam looking at Jacob in concern.

" No, it can't be!" whispered Jacob. "shit!"

Scooping up the small, bloody body that weighed close to nothing , he took off running in the direction of the Cullen's house.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, it might be a few days before the next one. I really need to do some spring house cleaning,,, blah!

I love all the reviews so please keep them coming!

Chapter 15

Draco was in a panic. Harry was gone, ,, just gone. How did he even have enough strength or magic to apparate. He could be anywhere, how were they going to find him?

" I don't think he could have went far." stated Severus. He was waving his wand trying to track Harry's magical signature. " He was way to weak and his magical core far to low for him to have gone far."

Severus was terrified over losing Harry. Anything could happened to him but what really concerned him was Harry's magical core. As it was it was dangerously low and unstable. Apparating took a lot out of a wizard. A healthy wizard wouldn't notice the drain but in Harry's case it could prove fatal.

" I don't understand." complained Rosalie. She was pacing back and forth in front of the large window overlooking the woods. " Why would he leave? He knew he was with Carlisle, he told him he was going to bring him home."

" He didn't" murmured Jasper. " He was scared, so scared. I never felt such fear in a human. I think he thought he was still being held prisoner." Jasper stood up from the sofa he had been sitting on and headed for the door. " I'm going out to look for him. I want to find him before the wolves do!" Jasper took off running followed by Emmett.

" Wolves?" asked Draco.

" There is a Native American tribe close by in La Push, the Quileutes. When vampires move close to their territory some of the young men become shape-shifters, wolf shape-shifters." answered Carlisle. "

"Edward call Billy Black and tell him we are looking for someone seriously hurt and probably not aware of their surroundings. Don't tell him he's a wizard or family. See if he can get the pack to look for him or at least keep their eyes and ears open."

Edward had been sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Bella had been calling him over and over again but he couldn't bring himself to answer. He was so close to seeing Harry again but now he was gone. He wanted to go out and look for him but Carlisle ordered him to stay, he was worried about him going feral again. Picking up the phone he dialed Billy.

" Why do they become shape-shifters when vampires are near?" Severus was really curious, he never heard of someone becoming a shifter but only triggered by the appearance of vampires.

Severus was also getting frustrated and worried. After everything he tried he still couldn't pick up on Harry's signature.

" It's in their genes. When vampires are near it triggers those with the ability to shift and become wolves in order to protect their tribe. Vampires are their natural enemy." replied Carlisle

" They allow you close because you don't drink human blood?" asked Severus.

" No, we actually have a treaty with them promising to never step foot on their land, bite or turn another human."

" Enough of the damn history lesson we need to find Harry." screamed Draco.

He was going out of his mind. Not only was Harry missing but now he was worried about a pack of wolves hurting him. Why did everything happen to Harry? He wanted to look with Jasper and Emmett but even though Elves were fast, vampires were a lot faster.

As far as he was concerned it was that damn vampires fault ,,,,,, Edward. Everything was going fine. They managed to get Harry out from under Dumbledore's thumb, he was resting comfortably and they were going to work on healing him and fixing their bond. Then Edward had to come busting in with no warning. Of course he was going to attack, he had to protect his already injured mate.

Draco sent a sneer at Edward, who returned one of his own.

Edward glared at Draco. There was no way that blond feather brain was Harry's mate. There was no way he was good enough for Harry. Harry was beautiful, smart , compassionate , loving and mine! MINE! Wait, where did that come from? Harry wasn't his Bella was, Bella was his mate. Harry was his brother,, just his brother!

Just then Jasper came running back without Emmett.

" We picked up Harry's scent, on the North side... across the boarder!"

Edward lunged to his feet but Jasper was prepared, and tackled him before he could run!

" Let me go Jasper!" he growled out.

" What's going on?" demanded Severus. " What's happening?"

" Edward, breaking the treaty isn't going to help Harry its just going to start a fight with the wolfs and Harry will be in the middle. Emmett is still at the boarder, he's trying to call Jacob." explained Jasper while wresting with a struggling Edward.

" What do you know son?" asked a worried Carlisle. If Edward was acting like that then something must have happened.

" We heard Harry screaming Carlisle! It sounded bad... real bad! said Jasper.

It took everything in Jasper and Emmett to not cross the boarder. Hearing a scream like that coming from their baby brother was horrifying. A human didn't scream like that for no reason. He knew he had to get back to Carlisle but he was worried about leaving Emmett. The last time Emmett almost crossed the boarder him and Paul got into it.

Summoning his potions bag Severus demanded. " Take me to the boarder . I'll be damned if a pack of dogs is going to stop me from crossing and going to Harry!"

" I'm going too." both Draco and Edward said at the same time. Both boys glared at each other neither liking the other.

As they were heading outside to leave Emmett came flying through the trees carrying a very bloody Harry, followed by an enormous russet colored wolf.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Jacob ran as fast as he could carrying his dying imprint. He was going to rip Paul's throat out if his imprint died,,,, heck, he was going to rip his throat out even if he didn't.

His imprint! He couldn't believe he imprinted, and on the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes on,,, even if he was bloody a bloody.

He didn't even care that his imprint was a boy, he was perfect. If someone would have told him that he would end up with a male he would have either laughed in their face or punched them in it.. Don't get him wrong, he has nothing against same sex couples, but he has always had a thing for a fairer sex. Their soft curvy bodies, plump lips and round firm breasts.

" Shhhh ,, It's ok,, your going to be ok I promise. Dr Cullen will fix you up."

Harry whimpered. The pain was so intense he could hardly breath. He could taste blood in his mouth, so much of it that he knew it was spilling out.

" O god,,,, please don't die on me." cried Jacob.

So much blood was pouring out his imprints mouth. He was terrified he was going to choke but he didn't want to stop to try to clear it. He had to get help, and fast!

As Jacob was approaching the boarder he saw Emmett Cullen standing there looking anxious. It looked like it was taking every ounce of his vampire strength to not cross the boarder.

" Emmett, get him to Carlisle!" yelled Jacob thrusting his imprint into the large vampires hands.

It killed him to hand over his imprint but Emmett could get him to Carlisle in seconds. Jacob was as fast as a vampire as a wolf, but he was no faster then the average person when not. Also, he knew all the jarring from his running was aggravating his imprints wounds .

Cradling Harry close to his chest Emmett took off, ,, Jacob in wolf form hot on his heels.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-a - -a- -a-

Emmett was in a panic! His little brother was across the boarder screaming like someone was torturing him, and he couldn't do a damn thing to help.

He tried calling Jacob Black on his cell but he only got his voice mail.

Emmett walked up to a large tree and ripped it from the ground, tossing it a few hundred feet! He couldn't just stand here doing nothing. If those damn wolves touched his brother he was going to skin every last one of them and make a rug for his room!

Just as he decided treaty be damned, he was going in after Harry, he picked up the scent of Harry's blood,,,, a lot of blood!

He was getting ready to break the treaty when he spotted Jacob running towards him covered in blood,,,, his brothers blood. In his arms he looked to be carrying a bundle of bloody rags.

Emmett was shocked when Jacob thrust the bloody rags in his arms but was horrified when he looked at it and noticed that it wasn't rags but Harry. That bundle of bloody rags was his brother.

Emmett didn't even hear what Jacob said, he just turned and ran for Carlisle.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -

" Carlisle!" bellowed Emmett running up to him and handing Harry over to him. " I can't feel his pulse"

Emmett ran faster then he has ever ran before. He could feel and hear that Harry's pulse slowing and getting weaker. He was just a few feet from the house when it stopped.

Running into the house Carlisle laid Harry on the table. Severus joined him and waving his wand he muttered 'Anapneo' clearing Harry's airway. Once clear he started resuscitating him.

Everyone was crowded in the room praying that Carlisle and Severus could save Harry. Everyone was so worried they didn't even comment on the half naked young man covered in blood.

Normally the sight and smell of blood would cause vampires to go into a feeding frenzy but none of them have ever been tempted by Harry's blood.

" I got a pulse!" sighed Carlisle. " but his breathing is really shallow and labored, I think he has a punctured lung.

Severus waved his wand again to scan Harry's injuries. " His lung is punctured, 4 broken ribs, broken right clavicle, severe lacerations to the chest, stomach and thighs, severe blood loss, deep puncture wounds to the right shoulder and,,,, DAMN,,, his left leg has been shattered again and mangled... I hope we can save it!"

Severus started pulling out potions. Carlisle stood at Harry's head, he was worried about his son but also very interested in seeing Severus work. There wasn't much he could do so he was just going to stay out of his way.

Severus repaired the lung first, the most severe. Then he vanished his clavicle because it wasn't just broken but also splintered in thousands of pieces. Picking up the skele-gro bottle he spelled it directly into Harry.

Next he administered 8 bottles of blood replenishing potion to replace the lost blood. Casting a bone healing spell he fixed the broken ribs and did what he could for the weaker bones in the leg.

Harry has already had the bones in his leg vanished 3 times and it wasn't safe to do it more then that.

With a ' Tergeo' all the blood was siphoned off Harry. Waving his wand in a complicated motion he started chanting ' Vulnera Sanentur,, Vulnera Sanentur...' over each laceration.

Vulnera Sanentur is a counter curse to his Sectumsempra spell but it can also be used to heal deep lacerations.

After all the wounds were closed he poured Dittany over each one to reduce scarring.

After spelling a fever reducer, pain potion and a dreamless sleep potion into Harry he turned to Carlisle. " I have done what I can for his leg but it doesn't look good. The bones are very week and the tendons and ligaments are beyond repair. The chunk of flesh that was ripped out will leave his leg looking deformed."

Severus was exhausted. It felt like he hadn't slept since Harry was taken. Rubbing his eyes he continued.

" If you could in a few hours put a cast on his leg. I want to give the skin over the lacerations time to strengthen first. I would also like an IV started for fluids and antibiotics. I don't want to keep giving him potions."

Severus might have been an excellent medi-wizard but he had no clue on how to perform muggle medical procedures.

" I can do that." Said Carlisle. He was amazed at how fast magic could heal someone. If Harry would have been taken to the hospital he would have died for sure.

Stepping back Severus spelled some soft pajamas on Harry. " Can you please take him somewhere comfortable Carlisle? Draco and I will repair the damage in the living room and guest room."

Draco came up and took Harry's hand. " What about his core Sev?" he whispered.

" It's not good! It was unstable before this but now... Let's just try to keep him calm, he can't take much more."

Severus turned and addressed everyone. " I don't know what happened but I have a clue." Severus glared at Jacob. " Don't get me wrong, we will be addressing and ,,,,, dealing with this issue." he said to Jacob in a deadly voice!

Jacob gulped! He didn't know who this man was but he could tell he was someone close to his imprint ,,,, Harry. He was also damn scary!

Edward starting growling.

Pointing his wand at Edward and gritting his teeth Severus snarled. " Right now is not the time for arguing or fighting. I may have healed his injuries but his magical core is dangerously low and unstable. If his core burns out he will die, there is NO cure for it, and NO way to repair. He needs to remain calm and in his current mindset that is going to prove difficult enough without adding fighting elves, vampires and wolves. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

The three in question reluctantly nodded but continued to glare at each other.

" Harry was right, he is terrifying" mumbled Emmett.

Ignoring Emmett Severus kept talking " Harry is going to need all of you. There is a lot he isn't going to be able to do, like walking. His leg was bad before but now it is damn near useless. There is still the chance he could lose it if what we do doesn't work. We are all adults here and while I know tempers are running high due to mating complications." here Severus glanced at Draco and Edward. " I need you to act like it!"

Severus turned his eyes to a blood covered Jacob.

" Who are you and why are you still here?"

" I'm Jacob Black sir, and Harry is my imprint."

With a groan and a facepalm Severus sank to the couch. " Three mates! Only you Harry."


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 16

To say Jacob was happy would be an understatement. Even three hours after finding his imprint he was still floating on a happy cloud. Even sitting here in a house full of vampires, wearing Emmett's clothes couldn't bring him down off that cloud. Jacob knew the grin he was sporting would probably creep Seth out.

He was concerned that this imprinting business was messing with his head. After Alice shooed him from the destroyed living room with a set of Emmett's close to the shower; he returned to see the room was now perfect and everything fixed. He don't recall any of the guys saying that imprinting causes mental problems or hallucinations; guess he will have to talk to Sam.

There was a lot Jacob didn't understand and he had a million questions. Why was his imprint with the Cullen's and why we're they referring to him as son or brother? Where did Harry come from? Bella never mentioned there being another Cullen. What happened to him? There was obviously something wrong with him before Paul attacked him. How was he able to get healed that fast? All that scary man did was wave a stick , mumble some crazy words and Harry was healed. And really,,,,what the hell was up with that man? He was one terrifying son of a bitch!

The biggest question though was why did Mr tall- dark- and-scary say Harry had three mates? There was no way Harry could have three, he never heard of such a thing. Harry was his imprint, his mate, his alone!

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Severus stood at the foot of Harry's bed checking his vitals. Harry was in a peaceful sleep, leg set in a cast and IV dripping fluids and antibiotics into him.

Conjuring a plush leather chair; he pulled it to Harry's beside and laid his head on the bed.

He was tired, so damn tired! He had hoped that things would settle now that the war was over, and he had gotten himself, Draco and Harry away from Dumbledores manipulations. With Harry things just seemed to be always be chaotic. How can one small boy cause so much trouble; he was going to be the death of him.

It took some convincing and him slipping a dreamless sleep potion into Draco's tea, but he finally got him to lay down. If he was lucky,,,and boy did hope he was lucky,,, Draco would sleep for at least 12 hours. That boy was a ticking time bomb and he knew he would be set to go off when he found out Harry had two other mates.

Three mates! What the hell were the fates thinking giving him three mates. In a way it made sense, he would need extra mates to protect him from all the trouble and chaos he attracted. Harry was powerful too, more powerful then the Dark Lord and Dumbledore; probably both combined . He would need his mates to help control such power.

He had so much to plan before he could relax. He had to find a way to get Harry out of that marriage contract with Weasley. There was no way he was going to allow Weasley to take Harry. He had to find out what was blocking the bond between Draco and Harry. He prayed Draco would be a little less insane after the bond has been opened; but he wasn't betting on it. That boy has always been high strung. Then there was Edward fighting the bond to the point of going feral, and now denying it. The young shifter is the only one who doesn't seem to have any issues but he was sure that would change after hearing about Draco and Edward. And then to top it off, all three boys wanted to kill each other, and that's before finding out about the shared mating.

Top on his list was planning a wolf hunt and skinning. Ever since the Lupin and Womping Willow incident he has fancied himself a wolfskin coat.

Visions of him walking through the snow wearing a beautiful silver wolfskin coat was the last thing he saw before drifting off to sleep.

-a- -a- a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Edward was sitting on floor outside Harry's room with his earphones and iPod, blasting music. Him along with Draco and Jacob got banned from the room.

He needed to think and that was impossible with everyone else's thoughts screaming in his head. Really, if that dog thought he was going to let him do THAT to his Harry he had another thing coming.

Edward was so confused. He couldn't figure out where all this extreme possessiveness towards Harry was coming from. He didn't even feel this possessive towards Bella.

Bella,, what was he going to tell Bella? How was he going to explain Harry and his situation? Why did he feel like he didn't even want Bella near Harry?

Edward closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall. Why does everyone think Harry is his mate? He had always been drawn to Harry and loved him deeply but never felt that kind of love towards him. Granted, what he was feeling for him now was anything BUT brotherly.

Alice said it was his fighting the pull to Harry that caused him to go feral. He doesn't remember much other then the most devine scent hitting him in the face. It was so different then Bella's scent, so much better. He had no desire to drain him; actually he would rather not think about his desires towards Harry.

Bella was everything he had ever wanted and more. He had given up hope of ever finding a mate, till she came to Forks. She was perfect, beautiful , caring, understanding and it was a great bonus that he couldn't read her mind. He just wished he didn't want to drain her of every ounce of her blood.

With a sigh Edward stood and reached out for the doorknob to Harry's room. With a yelp he flung his hand back, the knob shocked him.

He could hear Emmeet roaring with laughter downstairs!

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

With a fond smile Carlisle reached his hand out and grasped Edward on the shoulder, giving it a pat. Moving past him he turned the knob to Harry's door and entered. He couldn't help but laugh at the growl that came from Edward. Severus had charmed the door to deliver a strong electrical shock to Edward , Draco and Jacob if they tried to enter. From the sound of Edwards yelp he would guess he charmed it to deliver quite a powerful shock.

He wasn't surprised to see Severus asleep half across his sons bed. Severus cared very deeply for Harry. He had a feeling Severus thought of Harry as a son. It didn't bother or make him jealous that Severus thought of his son as his. Harry deserved all the love that came his way. Harry has suffered so much and has experienced unimaginable hate and abuse at the hands of humans.

Harry looked so small and peaceful laying there. His appearance has changed some in the last 4 years but not much. He was still tiny and delicate but now his hair was longer and he had an angelic look about him.

He hated thinking about everything his son has been through. He was finally able to sit down with his family , and one wolf, and explain everything that happened to Harry. Harry will be lucky if he is ever allowed to venture out alone again, or sleep , or eat, or shower , or use the bathroom. Alice was already drawing up a ' Operation don't let Harry out of your sight' schedule.

With a sigh Carlisle approached the potions master. He hated to wake him but Harry needed his potions, and that was something he could't help with. He had a feeling with everything Severus has been through shaking him awake might be a bad idea.

It only took a small clearing of Carlisle's throat to wake the slumbering potions master.

" Forgive me Severus but it's time for Harry's potions."

Standing with a stretch Severus gave Carlisle a slight smile " Not to worry Carlisle, I did not mean to fall asleep."

Severus picked up his wand that had rolled out of his hand onto Harry's bed. He waved it over to Harry. " Everything is looking good and no fever. His core hasn't regenerated any though."

Carlisle approached the bed to check on Harry's IV. " What are the chances of his core burning out?" This has been worrying Carlisle the most.

Severus ran his hand through his long hair. " To be honest Carlisle, I have never seen a wizard with a core this low and still be breathing. If you believe in the power of prayers; I would get praying."

" I'm don't think my kind has it in good with the big guy." said Carlisle sadly.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a

Leaving Harry in the capable and loving hands of his father Severus wasn't surprised to see 3 boys loitering outside Harry's door. With a smirk he wondered how many times each had been shocked.

" Follow!" he barked and stormed off down the hall. He was dreading trying to talk to these three possessive, hotheaded, idiots.

He lead them to the living room and ordered " Sit!"

" Shit, it's never a good sign when he starts off with one word sentences." muttered Draco.

" Draco!" snapped Severus.

" Told you." Draco said.

Standing in front of the three boys Severus addressed them.

" I will be doing the talking and you three will be doing the listening. Your butts will remain in your seat, your eyes will stay on me , and your mouths will remain closed. If at any time you find the need to talk I will help you curve that need by administering a painful hex."

Raising his hand Jacob asked " What's a hex."

With a smirk Severus flicked his wand at the young wolf!

" Son of a bitch!" screamed Jacob rubbing his arm " What the hell was that? That freaking hurt."

" That Mr Black was a mild stinging hex." smirked Severus. Flicking his wand he sent another at him.

Jacob jumped off the couch with a scream grabbing his backside. " Why did you hex me again?" he whined.

" That was for your crude language Mr Black. Keep in mind, that was a mild hex, next time I will introduce your backside to a stronger one; now sit!"

Laughter from the resident vampires could be head from in the other room and Emmett saying " I like the scary wizard, can I keep him?"

" Now that we got that out of the way, let's continue. And please remember the rules as I will not be repeating them." said Severus.

" For those that are not aware ." Severus looked to Jacob. " Myself, Draco and Harry are wizards."

" b-b-b" Jacob stuttered but wisely shut up after receiving a one raised eyebrow glare from Severus.

" Draco is also a light elf and I am a dark elf."

Jacob had to suck his lips in to stop himself from blurting out questions.

" I am not going to get into details so the short version! You three are Harry's mates."

At that Severus had to administer 3 stinging hex's causing all 3 to yell,,,,,,, and Emmett to laugh harder.

" Harry is a very powerful young man and as such requires three strong mates to help him control that power. He is also a magnet for trouble; trouble that is now your problem, not mine. You three may not like each other, I don't care, but you WILL learn to get along for Harry's sake. The three of you have been told what Harry has suffered through and he doesn't need to deal with his three mates at each others throats. He needs you there to help him heal both physically and mentally. If at anytime I find you upsetting him I will take you outside and I will hurt you,,,,, a lot!"

" Your mistaken." stated Edward " Harry is not my mate , Bella is."

Addressing Edward with a disgusted look, Severus responded. " No Mr Cullen, Bella is your dinner. You are the fat kid in a candy store with the last chocolate bar. You want to eat it, but beings its the last one you put it on a shelf where you can watch it, smell it, savor it, keep others from taking it. You need to just eat the damn thing and move on."

There was a loud thump from Emmett hitting the ground, laughing hysterically.

" Now Mr Black, I need the name and location of a certain wolf that thought it would be fun to maul on a small , innocent , traumatized boy."


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Thank you for all the reviews, I love them. Reviews keep me writing if I don't get reviews I will become depressed and end up doing something stupid like ,,, clean house or cook dinner for the husband, and we can't have that happening!

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The irate red head sat glaring at Professor Dumbledore in his gaudy office at Hogwarts. He had arrived earlier that day to retrieve his future husband and submissive but all he ended up getting was knocked out, a concussion and 2 broken ribs.

Ron was pissed, how dare Malfoy attack him for visiting his own submissive. What was ferret face doing sniffing around Harry anyway? For the past year Malfoy always seemed to be there, trying to get closer to Harry.

Harry was his, signed and sealed in a non breakable contract. His mother made sure there was no way Harry could get out of it without his magic destroying him. His mother really should have been a Slytherin.

Once he bonded to Harry he would be set for life and Harry would be his to use however he liked, and there was a lot of ways he would like to use him.

Harry really was stunning, looking more girl then boy. He was small only 5'4 and petite; perfect fit for his 6'2 muscular body to dominate over. At his urging Harry had grown his horrible mess of hair out and it now flowed beautifully past his shoulders. He cant't wait to wrap that hair around his fist as he forces Harry to submit to him.

Just thinking about what he wanted to do to Harry was causing his pants to get awfully tight. The best part; Harry couldn't stop him from doing any of those delicious things to him. As his dominate Harry had to do what he said, when he said it and how.

" Why did you let them take Harry? He is my submissive!"

Dumbledore gave Ron a small smile and offered him a lemon drop. Upon seeing him just glare back he mumbled. " I guess not."

" Now Ronald, Harry has been through a great traumatic event and he is going to need time to heal and move on from it. I knew bringing in his father would help speed up the process." Dumbledore rested his chin on his hands and looked at Ron from overtop his spectacles.

" He wasn't supposed to take him," raged Ron. " He was supposed to help him here or at Burrow. And what the hell is Snape and Malfoy doing with him?"

" Yes" sighed Dumbledore, a dark look passing over his face. " That is a complication I did not foresee." He popped in another lemon drop, laced with calming drought, and closed his eyes in bliss. " Severus made a vow to James years ago to look after his son if something should happen to him. Young Mr Malfoy is Severus's godson and with his parents passing has been residing with him. There is nothing for you to worry about , no harm will come to Harry.

Dumbledore knew about Severus' and James' relationship and did not approve of it. The boys thought themselves clever sneaking around with the help of Lilly Evans, but this was his school and nothing got past him. He knew once he convinced Severus to take the dark mark that James would leave him.

There was something about the Potters that always drew him in. He was always sensitive to magic and with each generation of Potters that sensitivity grew stronger and stronger. He didn't know what it was about them that called to him, but he knew that James' child was going to be something special, and he didn't need blood as dark as Severus' tainting the child.

After laying eyes on Harry shortly after he was born, he knew that he was correct. There was something special about Harry, lurking below the surface. He didn't know what but he was going to make sure that he was in control of the boy when it happened.

Bonding him to the Weasley family was a brilliant idea. They always worshipped him above all others , and would probably murder their oldest son if he asked it of them.

He knew Ronald would make a horrible husband but he didn't trust any of the other Weasley boys to allow him control over Harry. The twins truly loved Harry like a brother; even more then they loved Ron, whom they seemed to greatly dislike. They wouldn't let him within 100ft of Harry if they thought he was up to something. Percy was to besotted with the ministry. He didn't need the ministry knowing his business. The oldest two boys would also take Harry and run if they thought there was something not right.

Ronald was his only choice. He did considered bonding Harry to himself. He may be an old man, but not to old to appreciate a beauty like Harry. Plus, there was potions to help him " perform" when needed. But he knew such a scandal could possibly cost him Hogwarts, and he wasn't about to lose that power.

" Professor, my mother has everything set up to take care of Harry and will be heartbroken when she finds out he won't be coming. I am perfectly capable of looking after Harry." sneering Ron added. " Legally Harry is mine, so if you don't mind I would appreciate if you would go fetch him."

With a sigh Dumbledore lowered his head, took off his spectacles and rubbed his eyes. " Technically Ronald, Harry is not yours until his 20th birthday; at which time he will have to either bond with you or have his magic turn on him, killing him. Until then, you have no control over him."

Ronald was pissed! He wanted Harry now; he wanted the power that came to being bonded to the " savior " of the wizarding world , he wanted all that gold in his vault but most of all he wanted Harry in his bed. There was no way he was going to wait a year to have Harry.

" I want to be able to visit him" he demanded.

" I have already informed Harry's father that we will be visiting to check on Harry's progress,and to give you some alone time with Harry." Dumbledore gave him a wink.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Paul was sitting on the floor in Sam's guest bedroom leaning against the bed with his knees to his chest , forehead resting on his arms that were draped across his knees. He had been sitting in this same position for hours.

After Jake left to take the boy to the Cullen's Sam drug him back to his house with the order to take a shower and not to leave the house. Sam then left to inform the tribe elders of the incident.

His attack on the boy kept replaying itself over and over again in his head. How could he not know that he wasn't a vampire? Why didn't he notice the taste of blood in his mouth or the fact the flesh was soft not hard?

Paul knew he always had issues with his temper and they only intensified after becoming a shape-shifter. Sam always kept him close to him so he could help him keep from shifting in a burst of anger. Sam had hurt Emily badly after he lost control, and he didn't want him to suffer the same guilt he felt every time he looked at her scarred face. Sam was also worried he would expose them.

What really scared him though, this wasn't the first time he lost control. He can still remember the rage he felt that day Bella Swan confronted him about Jake and then hit him. He knows if Jake wouldn't have stopped him that he would have attacked her. The fact that he wanted to hurt someone that much smaller and weaker then himself disgusted him,,, and that boy was even smaller then Bella.

He was worried what his punishment would be for attacking an innocent, not that he didn't deserve to be punished.

Standing Paul headed to take a shower. He already had one shower but he could still the blood sticking to his skin.

-a- -a- a-a -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a

Harry was so warm and comfortable, he couldn't remember ever feeling this warm and comfortable. He was laying on something so soft that his body just melted into it.

He visioned himself laying on a puffy white cloud with his biological parents and Sirius sitting next to him waiting for him to wake up.

He knew if he felt this good then he was dead. The last thing he remembered was the giant wolf sinking his teeth into his leg.

He didn't even feel sad that he had died. He was tired of everything. Tired of fighting, tired of the heartache and tired of the pain.

He had hoped to see his family one last time before he died; he wanted to thank them for taking him in, giving him a home and loving him. He didn't understand why they left him, why they forgot about him but he still loved them with all his heart.

Harry laid there for a few more minutes soaking in the warmth and comfort. He knew he should open up his eyes and get up, but he really didn't want to. Slowly he went to roll to his side when he body screamed in protest. There was something laying on his leg and his arm was restrained. His body was now throbbing with pain. With a distressed whimper, Harry opened his eyes.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

The Cullen's plus their three guests were all in gathered in the living room trying to form a plan on how to get Harry out of the marriage contract with Ron Weasley. Severus had made sure the three mates to Harry sat at different ends of the room. They were still extremely volatile towards each other.

He also made sure he sat farthest away from Edward. He knew if Edward denied one more time that Harry was his mate he was going to crucio him.

" Let me get this straight." asked a frustrated Jacob. " In your world someone can bind another person to someone else without their consent or knowledge?"

Jacob was still having a tough time wrapping his head around the existence

of wizards, witches and elfs. He guessed he shouldn't be that surprised beings he was a wolf shape-shifter and he was currently sitting in a house full of vegetarian vampires. He wondered what else was real that he thought was a fantasy or myth.

" If that person is the magical guardian of the other; then yes they can enter them into an unbreakable contract." sneered Draco.

He was pissed. He didn't like that fact that he was going to have to share his mate, his Harry, with two other men. Being from the magical world he knew of triads and such but he never fancied himself in a multiple person relationship. He understood that Harry was magically strong and as such needed multiple strong mates to help him control that power, but that didn't mean he would have to like it. At least just Harry was his mate and not the other two. He had no desire to be intimate with them. He knew the three of them were the dominates and that Harry would be their submissive.

" Does Harry know about the contract , Severus" Esme asked softly.

" No, Mr Weasley announced it to everyone after Harry was taken by the Dark Lord. He wanted everyone to know that it was his future bonded that had been kidnapped. He was also overheard asking Albus if he would still get the keys to Harry's vaults if he should die." Severus ground out.

" Vaults to what?" Jacob felt so lost and confused.

" Harry is a very rich young man. His family has multiple vaults in a bank in the wizarding world full of money, gold, jewels, properties and priceless artifacts. Combine that with the vaults he inherited from his late godfather, and Harry is one of the richest men in the world." explained Severus.

Jacob was shocked. He couldn't believe that his mate was that rich; not that money ever meant that much to him. He had always worked hard for what he wanted and planned to continue to do so.

" Isn't there any way to break the contract? There has to be something we can do?" Rosalie was disgusted, this was rape and the wizarding world condoned it. Harry had already been raped and hadn't even had time to heal from it physically not to mention emotionally. She still hasn't healed emotionally from what Royce and his friends did to her. Harry was going to have to give himself to his so called ' best friend ' for the rest of his life, and there was nothing he could do about it.

" If it's about the money couldn't Harry just give it to him? We have plenty of money; Harry will never have to worry about money." Emmett's reached over and lifting Rosalie out of her seat he settled her on his lap. He knew what she was thinking about, what she was reliving. Running his large hand through her hair he pulled her against his chest and kissed her temple.

" That's not how a magical contract works." sighed Severus " If Harry doesn't fulfill the requirements of the contract by his 20th birthday his magic will turn on him killing him. I saw the contract and there is only one loophole and it doesn't apply to Harry."

" What is it?" Jasper asked interested. If there was a loophole he was going to find a way for it to apply to Harry.

" Every bonding or marriage contract has one loophole and its always the same. If the person should come into a magical creature inheritance and have destined mates then the contract is void. Wizards have bred so much in the past with magical creatures that there is no telling who in the family or when the gene will active causing the person to change. Some creatures have destined mates and if they can't be with their mates then they will die. Unfortunately, there is no history of creature blood in the Potter line." Severus was getting frustrated; he couldn't find a way to save Harry.

" Doesn't the fact that Harry has mates make the contract void." As far as Edward was considered Bella was his mate, not Harry. Regardless, he cared about Harry and didn't want to see him forced into such a relationship.

" Not that you care but it doesn't work that way." snapped Draco. " Harry is OUR mate, we are not his and as such he can live without us. We also will not die without Harry as our mate. Granted, we will never be completely happy and there will always be a hole in our heart, but we will survive." Draco wasn't being completely honest. He knew without Harry he would waste away; there was no way he was going to live without him. Seeing the look Severus was giving him he was thinking the same thing.

" At what age does the person change, becoming a creature?" asked Carlisle.

" All creatures are different but the change normally takes place between their 16th and 19th birthday. Most change on their birthday but there are a few creatures who don't, they can change at any time. Physical and emotional stress can also influence the change; either triggering it early or delaying it." said Severus.

Everyone sat quietly lost in their own thoughts. Alice was trying her hardest to see Harry's future but she couldn't get anything. She didn't know if it was Jacob or the magic blocking her.

" Harry will be 19 in two months." she said sadly.

" Wh- what if we turn him?" whispered Jasper.

Both Jacob and Edward lunged to their feet protesting. Neither of them wanted Harry to be a vampire but each for different reasons. Edward didn't want Harry to lose his soul; Harry always had a pure soul. He also didn't want Harry to struggle with being a monster craving human blood all the time. That is why he refused to turn Bella. Jacob was scared that if they turned Harry then it would destroy the imprint bond; after all vampires were their enemy. He didn't want to lose Harry to that Weasel guy but he also didn't want to lose him because he became a vampire.

" If we turned Harry he would have a destined mate but not one he would die over if he couldn't be with him." Stated Emmett. " I don't think that will work."

" I don't think Harry would survive the turning, even if we waited till he was completely healed." stated Severus. " Harry's magic is to strong it would end up fighting the venom and tearing Harry apart."

Once again everyone was lost in their thoughts each trying to find a way around the contract, but each failing.

Jasper raised his head looking to the ceiling, cocking his head to the side.

" He's waking." he said. " I'm picking up some emotions from him."

Everyone lunged to their feet heading for the stairs.

" FREEZE" shouted Severus.

Everyone stopped dead and turned to look at him.

" We all can not go charging in there at once, it will be to much for him. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper if you could come with me."

" But Sev!" whinnied Draco. " Why Jasper, he's not a mate of Harry's."

" No he isn't but he is an empath that can manipulate emotions. We are going need him to help keep Harry calm." Severus turned to go up the stairs with Carlisle, Esme and Jasper following


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter 18

Severus, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were standing in the back of Harry's room waiting for him to wake. They were afraid if they crowded his bed that he would panic when he woke. It was very important that Harry remain as calm as possible.

" Why didn't we bring Edward? He could read Harry's mind." Esme whispered. " We would know exactly what he is thinking."

" I taught Harry how to block his mind a few years ago. It wasn't easy and we almost killed each other but he finally accomplished it." Severus whispered back. They were whispering because they didn't want to startle Harry, they wanted him to slowly wake on his own.

" I also don't think it's safe for Edward to be around Harry much till he accepts the bond. There is no telling what he will do to Harry if he goes feral again." added Severus.

" He's feeling warm and comfortable." Jasper said with a smile. Jasper was happy to be asked to help Harry, he missed him so much.

Even though he was never drawn to Harry's blood he still had a hard time when Harry first came to live with them. Harry's emotions were all over the place and incredibly intense. There were times he would have to stay away from the house for days at a time just to get a break.

" Sadness, he now feels incredibly sad" Jasper had to take a step back, needing to get some distance from Harry's emotions. Jasper started sending him waves of love, trying to at least lessen the deep sadness he was feeling.

Severus slowly approached the side of the bed as Harry went to turn over.

" Easy there Harry, try not to move." Severus soothed. He was afraid to reach out to him, he knew Harry was afraid of touch.

Harry started to whimper. " Pain, fear , disappointment ,,,, so much, everything is so intense." Jasper fell to his knees, he couldn't handle the emotions rolling off Harry.

" Jasper, if you need to leave its alright." said Carlisle, bending down to lay a hand on Jaspers back.

" I - I just need a minute to process it all. I will be ok. Harry needs me." Concentrating on Harry he started sending the feeling of calm to him. He could feel it work some, but not as much as he would have liked.

Whimpering Harry's eyes slowly opened.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around. It was hard to see anything without his glasses. Moaning , Harry squinted his eyes; everything was to bright.

Seeing Harry squint Severus dimmed the lights. " Harry I need you stay calm ok? It's Professor Snape and you are safe. Please take a deep breath and relax."

Harry could feel his heart rate pick up and begin to beat faster and faster. He tried to bring his knees to his chest to make himself as small as possible, but his left leg wouldn't bend.

" Severus, his heart is racing." Carlisle didn't need any special machines to monitor his heart, he could easily hear it. He approached the opposite side of the bed Severus was on.

" Harry son, it's ok your home. We are all here for you. Please try to calm your heart and relax." Carlisle was worried that Harry would hyperventilate.

Harry turned his head towards his fathers voice. Tears started streaming down his face. He he knew it was just another horrible way for Voldemort to break him, but he so badly wanted to believe his dad was there for him, that his dad saved him.

Stumbling to his feet Jasper leaned on the wall for support. " He doesn't believe it's you Carlisle."

While Harry's head was turned Severus waved his wand at his face to cast a temporary sight revealing charm. It wasn't a permanent fix but it would last until they could get him new glasses. He waited until his head was turned because he was concerned Harry would react negatively to a wand pointed at his face. After two months with the Dark Lord and his followers Harry was sure to have a lot of issues with wands.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, his father was there looking down at him. He tried to raise his hand but grimaced in pain when something tugged on his arm. Looking down he saw something sticking into his arm. In a panic he reached over with his other hand to yank it out.

" No son, leave the IV alone."

At seeing Carlisle's hand reaching out to him, Harry gave a small scream and covered his face with his good arm. Harry was tired of being hit and tired of the pain. Covering his vulnerable areas had become a natural instinct for him.

Carlisle closed his eyes, he couldn't stand the sight of his son cowering from him. Once again Jasper fell to the ground, the fear he could feel from Harry was debilitating. Esme rushed to him to try and help him to his feet.

Severus decided it would be a good idea to just explain everything to Harry, in hopes his voice would help calm him and maybe jog his memory.

" Harry you are safe and in your families new home in Forks Washington America, and everyone is very anxious to see you."

Harry continued to hide his face but the trembling lessened and he tilted his head in Severus' direction. There was no way it was true; no way that he was actually back with his family. Dumbledore would never allow him to go back.

" We are currently in your new room and I advise you to get better soon as Alice has plans of decorating it for you. I would hate to see her wallpaper you to the wall."

Harry's arm lowered just a tad, just enough to see a speck of emerald green eyes peeking out. Now he knew it couldn't be true. Snape would never crack a joke.

" Draco is also here, and in the room with me is you father , mother and brother Jasper."

Tears started to flow out from under Harry's arm. He lowered his arm just enough to look at everyone. He could almost believe it, he desperately wanted to believe it. They really were standing there.

Jasper was now able to hold himself up on his own; Esme and him slowly approached the bed. Even though Harry was calming at Severus' words, he continued to send more calming waves to him.

" Hey squirt!" Jasper smiled down at Harry. " It is so good to see you and have you home, but I must warn you Alice has planned to keep you glued to one of our sides 24 hours a day for the rest of your life. I'm sure that's going to get old fast." he said with a chuckle.

Slowly Harry shook his head no. He didn't want to ever be away from his family again. He would happily have one of them glued to him. He just prayed it was true and not another way to torture him.

Feeling the doubt Jasper added. " It really is us Harry, your really home where you belong." Still feeling the doubt Jasper decided to try something. "

Remember that time when you were 9 and you wanted to get Emmett back for slipping hot sauce into your pizza sauce? Remember how you asked me to take you to the store so you could buy hair dye? We then slipped it in his conditioner; his hair was pink for a month, and everyone started calling him Emily."

The very tiniest of chuckles came from Harry's direction but the tears never slowed. He remembered that by the end of the month Emmett was even walking and talking like a girl; much to Rosalie's dismay. Harry slowly lowered his arm and a tiny smile was revealed.

Looking up to Severus Jasper gave him a nod signaling for him to continue; Harry was believing them.

" Harry, that thing in your arm is an IV and it's giving you fluids and antibiotics. It's very important that you leave it in. As soon as you start eating and drinking again we can remove it."

Seeing Harry glance at the IV bag in fear Severus added. " I promise Harry there is nothing in the bag that will harm you, it will only make you better and help fight any possible infections you may get from your injuries."

Harry really wanted it out of his arm, he didn't like how it felt. Harry tried to shift some but a pained moan escaped his lips. Esme gave a little whine of her own at seeing her son in pain. Harry slowly raised his hand in her direction but quickly snatched it back. He wanted to comfort his mother but he just couldn't bring himself to touch her.

Quietly Jasper whispered, just loud enough for the adults to hear, but not Harry.

" He is feeling unworthy, undeserving of our love. He is feeling his love will dirty us." Jasper closed his eyes trying to center himself.

" Oh sweetie." Esme soothed. " Everyone here loves you so much, even your grumpy potions master; he hasn't left your side. You have know idea how hard I am restraining myself, I just wanna reach out and wrap my arms around you and never let go. I know your not ready for that though, but I will be here waiting, and as soon as you give the go ahead, I'm going to do just that."

He wanted it, Harry wanted her to hold him so badly but she was right; he wasn't ready. The thought of being touched made him break out into a sweat, made him sick to his stomach. To make her feel better though, he gave her a very small lopsided grin. Esme gave him a huge grin in return.

" Now Harry, you also have a cast on your left leg preventing you from bending it. I'm sorry to say this but your not going to have much use of that leg; the damage was to severe." Severus hated telling him that, but he didn't want to keep any secrets.

Harry started to panic! What was he going to do? How was he going get around? He didn't want to be like Mad Eye Moody.

At seeing Harry's panicked look he added. " Try not to worry Harry, we are doing everything we can and you have your family, Draco and myself to help you."

Not many knew it but Draco and Harry became good friends over the past year. It started when Professor Snape assigned Draco to tutor Harry in potions. At first things were rocky but they quickly became fast friends and Harry even started helping Draco with his Defense Against the Dark Arts. The past year Ron also became demanding and possessive for some reason, and Draco became a good friend to lean on at those times he was hiding from Ron.

" Son" said Carlisle. " We have you and we don't plan on ever letting you go."

Harry let out a loud sob and started crying even harder. He was home finally, and they wanted him,, loved him. This was true, it wasn't a trick.

" Harry, I know it's a lot to take in but its really imperative that you calm down. If I hand you a calming drought will you please take it?" Severus slowly raised his hand and held the potion out to him.

With a very shaky hand Harry tried to reach out for the potion. His shaking was so bad though he couldn't grasp it and gave up and lowered his hand back at his side.

Harry wanted to do what the professor asked but his hand wouldn't cooperate with him. To many crucios had left his limbs with nerve damage.

" It's ok Harry, I understand what's happening and I will brew a potion that will help with the nerve damage."

" Whats wrong?" asked a concerned Carlisle. His sons shaking like that wasn't caused from fear; there was something else wrong. " Why can't he control his limbs?"

Severus looked to the current Cullen's. He really didn't look forward to explaining the crucio curse to them. He knew they would hate knowing that Harry had been subjected to it, and multiple times.

" One of the vilest curses in our world is the Cruciatus Curse, or torture curse." He saw all the Cullen's stiffen and Harry wince, lowering his head. He didn't want them to know what happened to him. He knew they would take it personally.

" The Cruciatus Curse inflicts excruciating pain. That and the fact it doesn't leave any visible marks makes it a favorite amongst the Dark Lord and the Death Easters. If left under the curse to long you could lose your mind and just become a shell of a person. Multiple crucio's can cause severe nerve damage." He looked down to see Harry looking ashamed.

Esme tried her best to hide her cry of distress upon hearing about the Cruciatus Curse. It killed her to know that her little boy was held under it so much that he couldn't even hold a vial. She quickly turned and buried her head in her husbands chest. Carlisle ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her.

Harry hurt, but not for himself. It hurt to see that he caused his mother so much pain. He only wanted to see smiles on her face.

" Harry its not your fault." Jasper had picked up on Harry's guilt. " We just love you so much that it hurts us to know that someone hurt you so badly."

" Please look at us son." pleaded Carlisle.

It took a few minutes but Harry slowly raised his tear stained face. " You have nothing to feel guilty about. We love and will do anything for you. Do you understand?"

Harry really didn't understand, if they loved him so much why did they leave him. He didn't want to ask though; he didn't want to talk. He didn't want them to know that from screaming so much his vocal cords have been damaged. He could still talk but it was weak and he stuttered. Most of the times words didn't come out at all.

Harry didn't want to upset him so he nodded his head and lowered it in shame. He didn't like to lie, especially to his family.

" He doesn't understand!" Whispered Jasper, to quite for Harry to hear.

Carlisle understood that it would be a while to build up Harry's trust again, and that hurt. They still had to explain to Harry about Dumbledore withholding their letters, but right now wasn't the time. They didn't want him getting upset. Up until recently Dumbledore had been a grandfatherly figure to him.

" Harry, I would like for you take this calming potion and pain potion. Is it alright if I hold it to your lips? I promise I won't touch you." asked Severus.

Harry wasn't so sure he wanted Professor Snape that close to him but his pain was getting blinding. He would really love a pain potion.

Slowly Harry nodded. He kept a close eye on the hand that came towards his face. He couldn't stop the uncontrollable shaking at seeing it get closer.

" Breathe Harry I won't touch or hurt you I promise." slowly Severus brought the vial to Harry's lips then gently tilted the potion in his mouth.

Harry tried to drink it all but he was having a hard time swallowing and some of the potion dribbled out his mouth and down his chin.

" Thats good Harry." Severus praised. " Now one more." Severus repeated the process but had to restrain himself from patting Harry on the back as he stated choking on it.

Harry tried not to choke but he had a hard time swallowing and some of the potion went down the wrong pipe.

" Easy there Harry , just do your best to breath." Carlisle also had to restrain himself from patting Harry on the back.

" Harry, is there something wrong with your throat." he asked?

Harry just dropped his head shrugged his shoulders.

" Harry would it be ok if I cast a diagnostic spell on your throat?" Severus asked with trepidation.

Harry let out a scream and tried backing up on the bed to get away from Severus. He was aggressively shaking his head no and tears once again started to fall.

" Calm Harry, I won't do it. I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to do." Severus took a few steps back hoping it would calm Harry. He really wanted to scan his throat but he figured it could wait until Harry fell asleep.

Jasper stumbled a bit but caught himself. Everything was going so smooth that he wasn't prepared for the burst of fear Harry let out.

Seeing Professor Snape back off, Harry calmed a bit. He was terrified of wands, they caused to much pain.

" Harry?" Esme asked softly. " Would you like a little chicken broth? I made a bunch of different kinds of soups just for you."

Esme loved to cook, especially for Harry. He loved everything she made him and he always thanked her for it. He ate some things that kids would normally turn their noses up at. She was happy he ate but it also saddened her to know that it was because he was staved for so long by his aunt and uncle.

Harry would have loved some soup but he didn't know how he would be able to eat it. He shook so bad and he didn't want to embarrass himself by spilling it on his clothes.

Picking up on his emotions, Jasper gave him a wink. " No worries there, we can help. I think we even have some straws."

Harry gave him a small smile and bobbed his head. He was so happy to be home.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a-

Everyone else was downstairs sitting on pins and needles. They were all praying that Harry would remain calm. Draco had explained more to them about magical cores. They now understood how dangerous it was and how close they are to losing Harry.

Hearing his phone chirp Edward looked down to see Bella was calling ,,, again. He knew he couldn't keep ignoring her, it wasn't fair to her. She was probably worried to death about him.

Sighing he picked up the phone. " Bel..." That was all he got out before she started screaming into the phone. Everyone could hear her, not just because she was loud but also because they all had excellent hearing.

" Edward, oh my god, where have you been? I have been calling you for hours. Why haven't you picked up?"

Draco looked to Edward incredulously. He was choosing THAT over sweet Harry. What the hell was wrong with him?

Jacob couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't believe that just a few hours ago he thought himself madly in love with her. Granted, he didn't know Harry's personality yet, but he just knew Harry was going to be perfect, in every way.

"Bella I'm so sorry." Edward pleaded. He hated when Bella was upset. " We have a family emergency and I haven't been able to leave."

" Is it Jasper, did he kill someone? I don't understand why after all these years he still has trouble with his control."

Alice and Rosalie started growling. What right did she have judging Jasper?Alice may have liked her before, but she knew now that Edward would end up with Harry,,, well as soon as he got that stick out of ass.

Edward sent her a dirty look; he had picked up her thoughts.

Emmett as always was enjoying the show. He was glad that Jasper wasn't down here to hear the accusation. He was always beating himself up over his struggle.

" Bella,, Bella it wasn't Jasper, he didn't kill anyone. I can't get into it over the phone right now, it's a long story."

" And it's not yours to tell." muttered Draco glaring at Edward.

Edward ignored him, right now he had to calm down his pissed off mate.

" Listen Bella it will probably be a couple of days before I can s..." Once again before he could finish Bella interrupted.

" What do you mean a couple of days? What about school? What about me Edward? I can't sleep without you. You promised me you wouldn't leave me again Edward."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Emmett and Draco making gagging faces at each other over Bella. Alice and Rosalie where laughing at them.

" I promise I will explain everything , but I really need to be here now, my family needs me. You know I love you; I'm not leaving you."

" I'll rip your head off if you tell her about us and I won't even burn the pieces. Each time you regenerate I'll rip your head off all over again. I think it will be very therapeutic!" snarled Draco.

Edward gave a wince. He didn't doubt that Draco would do just that.

" Fine Edward I will just go to La Push and hang out with Jacob. He would love to see me." Edward knew she was trying to make him jealous. He was surprised to find it wasn't working. If she would have said that earlier that he would have gone off in a fit of jealousy.

" Fat chance." grumbled Jake. " I better call my dad and give him a heads up. I don't want her to know I'm here." He had a lot of explaining to do to his dad, but it was going to have to wait till after he found out about Harry.

" Bella you know I worry when you are with the wolfs." He could hear Jacob growling at him. "But I can't leave right now and we won't be in school for a few days."

"WHAT!" She screeched. Everyone winced because of their sensitive hearing.

" Fine Edward, I'm heading to Jakes." With that she hung up.

" Hope she isn't to disappointed." Said Jacob. " I should be upset that she's using me to make you jealous, but I just don't care."

"I can not believe you are choosing that- that- that harpy over Harry." Raged Draco. " What are you stupid? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Edward was surprised when he automatically didn't feel the desire to defend his mate.

" Pipe it love birds, I hear some movement from upstairs." said Emmett.

They were upset when they discovered Severus had cast a silencing charm. They where desperate to know what was going on with Harry. They all looked up to see a smiling Esme coming down the steps.

"He wants soup!" She said as she passed them heading to the kitchen.

She couldn't help but laugh when she heard their whoop of excitement.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

I would like to thank everyone who has read this fic and reviewed. Your reviews mean a lot to me so please continue.

Chapter 19

With the help of Esme Harry ate about half a bowl of chicken broth, and a small buttered roll. As good as it was his stomach just couldn't handle more then that. He stretched as best as he could and snuggled into the warm thick blanket. It was just him and Jasper in the room now. He wanted to see everyone else, but was glad they all weren't bombarding him at once. Looking around his room he was delighted to see how open it was. After spending so much time locked up he never wanted to be trapped inside four walls again. He stared longly out the floor to ceiling glass wall. It was so beautiful out and everything was an amazing vibrant green color. The trees were thick and lush and he could just make out what looked like a stream cutting through them.

" As soon as you get stronger I will take you outside to explore." Jasper had noticed the look of longing Harry gave the forest. Harry always did like to explore the wilderness.

Turning to Jasper, Harry gave him a small smile. As much as he would love to go outside, he was terrified to leave the safety of the house. No, he was fine right here.

Picking up on Harry's apprehension, Jasper carefully lowered himself to sit on the edge of Harry's bed. He didn't want to push Harry by getting to close but he wanted Harry to know that it was ok for someone to get close to him without touching. Harry was going to need a lot of help and in order to do that they were going to have to start building up his trust.

Harry tensed when Jasper sat next to him on the bed. Deep down he knew his brother would never hurt him but he couldn't control the fear that suddenly took over.

" Breath Harry, it's ok I won't touch you." Jasper turned to look out the window. " Forks isn't the sunniest place and it rains most everyday but I think you will enjoy living here. I know you will love exploring the woods, and one of us will always be with you. You will be safe."

Remembering the ginormous wolf that attacked him, Harry started shaking. With a trembling hand he reached up and rubbed his right shoulder. He could still feel the wolf sinking his massive canines into it. Looking to Jasper, he shook his head no.

Jasper didn't need Edwards gift to know what Harry was thinking. He knew Harry was remembering the wolf attack.

" I promise the wolves won't hurt you again Harry. They aren't normal wolves, but shape-shifters from the local tribe. The one that attacked you, mistook you for a vampire because you smelled like Carlisle."

Harry frowned in confusion. Why would he smell like Carlisle, and why did the wolf want to kill his dad?

" Carlisle had retrieved you from Hogwarts and carried you through the woods home; Carlisle scent was on your clothing. When you woke earlier you panicked and apparated away. You didn't have enough magic to go far so you ended up appariting in the woods, in the middle of their territory. See, we have a treaty with them and we are not allowed to cross the boarder onto their land. Paul, the shifter that attacked you has a strong dislike for us and a short temper. If he knew you were human, he wouldn't have attacked you."

Harry was doubtful, he didn't have the best track record with wolves. He could happily go the rest of his life without ever laying eyes on one.

Feeling the fear roll off Harry, Jasper sent calming waves back. " I promise Harry, they won't touch you. You are safe from them." Jasper left out that Harry was the imprint to one of the wolves and their law forbade anyone from the pack harming him.

" Jacob, one of the shifters saved your life. He was able to get Paul off you, stop some of your bleeding then he ran all the way carrying you till he came across Emmett. Emmett then brought you the rest of the way home. If it wasn't for Jacob you wouldn't have made it."

Harry looked back out the window. He remembered wanting to die, wishing the wolf to quickly kill him. He just wanted it to end, to be with his birth parents and Sirius. Looking at Jasper, Harry gave a small smile. He was so relieved that his wish wasn't granted. He had another chance to be with his family, to be happy.

" Harry you don't have to, you can say no, but Jacob hasn't left since he brought you here. If your up to it, he would love to meet you. He has even put up with Rosalie's sharp tongue and Emmett's pranks just for the chance to meet you."

Severus explained to them that Harry was tortured by a notorious werewolf pack with an infamous reputation for horrifically torturing their victims before killing them. He knew after Paul's attack that Harry would have a justifiable fear of wolves. He didn't want to push Harry but he was afraid the longer they waited the greater Harry's fear of wolves would become.

Harry wrapped the arm without the IV around his stomach and pulled his good leg to his chest. He really didn't want to meet Jacob or any wolf for that matter , but he felt like he owed it to Jacob for saving his life, and giving him the chance to be with his family.

Jasper could feel Harry's fear but also gratitude towards Jacob and just a tad bit of curiosity. He was relieved to see Harry slowly nod his head. Jasper may not be the biggest fan of the wolves, but as Harry's mate he was going to have to learn to accept him.

" Great, let me just go get him."

Harry lunged up in a panic and started shaking his head no. He didn't want to be alone, he didn't want Jasper to leave him, not even for a second.

" Hey, easy there relax. I won't leave you. Just let me go to the door and call for Carlisle to come and sit with you; so I can get Jacob, ok?"

Jasper knew he could just yell for Jacob but he wanted to have a talk with him before allowing him to see Harry. It was going against everything in him to allow the wolf in his brothers room.

Taking a few deep breaths Harry relaxed back onto the bed. He winced looking down at the tube sticking out of his arm. Lunging forward caused him to pull on the IV and now it was stinging.

" Carlisle will check that for you; make sure it's all good." smiling at Harry he turned and opened the door calling for Carlisle.

It only took a few seconds for Carlisle to get there and giving Harry a nod, Jasper slipped from the room to get Jacob.

-a-a-a- -a- a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a- -a-

Jasper descended the stairs to see Jacob finishing off a huge sandwich that Esme made. He had a feeling that with Jacob around, Esme will be very busy in the kitchen.

Severus had drug a protesting Draco out into the forest to track down ingredients he needed to make the potion for Harry's shaking. Everyone else was off doing different things, waiting for their turn to see Harry.

" Jacob, can I talk to you for a second?" Jasper asked.

Wiping the crumbs off his hands a face, Jacob stood and approached Jasper.

" Harry has agreed to meet you but there are a few rules first." Jasper wasn't surprised to see Jacob's face light up.

Jacob couldn't believe he was going to get to meet his imprint. He thought for sure everyone else would get to spend time with Harry before him. He was ok with that, he would wait as long as Harry needed. It helped that Esme was an amazing cook!

" First" said Jasper. " There is to be no touching. Harry can't handle contact, not even from us, understood?"

Jacob quickly nodded his head. He could understand that, after everything Harry had suffered. No body knew all the details of Harry's time being held captive but they did know he was tortured and raped.

" Second, you are not to mention anything about him being your imprint or mate. Harry is not ready for that type of relationship, and he doesn't need the pressure."

At seeing Jacobs nod, Jasper continued. " Third, you are not to ask him about his time being a prisoner. It's going to be a long time before he is ready to talk about it, if ever.

Jacob had no problem with that. He didn't want to know all the horrors his imprint suffered. It would only make him want to go out and kill someone.

" Fourth, you will not mention the bonding contract. He has no idea that he is being forced to bond with his supposed best friend."

Jacob growled at that. He didn't like the thought of someone coming to take his imprint away, and forcing him to mate with them. His wolf clawed at him to break free.

" Down boy" Jasper laughed. " Jacob, Harry is beyond terrified of wolves so please try not to show any wolffish traits,, like growling. Remember, we have to keep Harry calm. Also, Harry has scars. I don't know if you saw them before but they are pretty bad, so please don't stare at them. He also isn't talking. We think there is something wrong with his vocal cords, but we won't know until after Severus scans him, after Harry falls asleep. Right now Harry won't let a wand near him."

" I promise I won't do or say anything to upset him. The scars won't bother me and I won't stare; I'm use to them with Emily."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Carlisle was sitting by Harry's bed talking about nothing important. When the room got quiet Harry seemed to get nervous, tense. He looked at the door when he heard someone approaching. Jasper came in leading Jacob, an excited Jacob that was trying, but failing at hiding his excitement.

Carlisle stood up to leave. " I will let you boys get to know each other." As he turned to leave he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Harry looking terrified and grasping his shirt sleeve, knuckles turning white and shaking. It also seemed Harry was trying to hide behind him.

" It's ok Harry. Would you like me to stay."

Carlisle smiled when Harry quickly nodded. It felt good to be needed by his son, he just wished it wasn't out of fear. He also felt relieved that Harry reached out to him. It was only his shirt but it was a start.

Jacob was incredibly nervous entering Harry's room. He knew Harry was going to be scared of him, scared of his wolf. He gave Jasper a slight nudge with his shoulder when he heard him laugh at his expense.

Looking in the room the first thing Jacob noticed was glowing emerald eyes peeking out from behind Carlisle. Those eyes took his breath away. Jacobs heart started pounding in his chest.

" Easy there lover boy." Jasper joked. " You don't want to pass out before you get to meet him do you?" Jasper made sure Harry couldn't hear him. At seeing a slight head shake from Jacob, who never took his eyes off his brother, he added. " come on then, remember no wolfishness."

Harry was ready to run and hide. Any moment a wolf shifter was going to be walking through the door. Other then Remus, every wolf he has ever met has hurt him. No, that wasn't true. Remus hurt him verbally and then by ignoring his existence.

At hearing the door open Harry looked up to see Jasper entering with a huge man following. He was taller then Jasper and as muscular as Emmett, if not more so. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed his dads shirt. He didn't want his dad to leave him, This wolf was even bigger then Greyback.

" I won't leave, Harry" Carlisle was going to retake his seat but Harry pulled him close, so he could hide behind him.

Jasper started sending calming waves to Harry. He hoped this wasn't a bad idea, bringing Jacob up to meet Harry. Severus would behead him if Harry had a panic attack.

" H-hi, I'm Jake, Jacob Black." Jacob couldn't believe how beautiful his imprint was. Harry was incredibly small; he didn't think Harry would even reach his shoulders. Everything about him looked delicate. He had long black hair and dazzling emerald eyes. He had never seen such eye color before. He couldn't believe that this creature was so powerful that it was going to take 3 large mates to help him control that power. He was just thankful that he was one of those mates.

" What is it Harry?" Jasper felt the spike of interest coming from Harry when Jacob introduced himself.

" Jacob, you wouldn't happen to have family in England would you? You share the same surname as Harry's late godfather." Carlisle knew Black was a common enough last name but not those with magical abilities.

" Um, ya I think so. I remember dad once saying he had a distant cousin over there, but he was in prison or something."

Jacob panicked when Harry gave a choking sound and saw tears start to fill his eyes.

" Oh shit,, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, please don't cry." Jacob couldn't believe that with just a few words he blew it with his imprint.

" It's ok Jacob." Carlisle reassured. "Sirius, Harry's godfather was innocent of the crimes he was accused of. Harry grew very close to him before his passing."

" I'm sorry about your loss Harry. I didn't mean to upset you, please don't send me away." Jacob pleaded. He was getting ready to drop to his knees and beg for a second chance.

Harry couldn't help but give a small chuckle. Jacob looked like a kicked puppy, a very large kicked puppy. He did kind of remind him of Sirius, especially with those sad puppy dog eyes. He could tell, like Sirius, Jacob could be a prankster and fun loving. While Sirius wasn't a wolf , he could turn into a grim ,and that was close. Harry could feel himself relaxing, he didn't think Jacob would hurt him.

" He's alright Jacob, he's relaxing." Jasper reassured the panicking wolf. " Is it ok if we come closer Harry?" It took a few minutes but Harry finally gave a tentative nod.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Jacob couldn't be happier. He got to spend a full 45 minutes with his imprint, and Harry didn't even make Carlisle stay after the first 15 minutes. Jasper stayed, but he was ok with that; Jasper was helping Harry with his emotions. He was completely smitten with his little mate. How could he ever think Bella was the love of his life.

Jacob was heading into the woods stripping off Emmett's shirt when he ran into Severus and Draco.

" Where you headed dog." sneered Draco. Draco wasn't quick enough to dodge the smack to the back of the head his godfather gave him.

" Home" Jacob laughed. " I need to check in with the pack and tell my dad about my amazing, incredible, stunning, brilliant and perfect imprint." Jacob was flying high and nothing Draco said could bring him down.

" What?" snapped Draco. " You have never even talked to Harry. What would you know?"

" For your information Draco. I just spent 45 minutes with him and he is all that and more."

" You WHAT?" Draco was furious! How dare that disgusting dog see Harry before him. He had been waiting by Harry's bed for weeks, waiting for him to come out of his catatonic state. Without looking back Draco stormed into the house.

" Mr Black, if you don't mind me asking; why are you stripping out of your clothes?" Severus asked in his silky smooth voice.

" Um well, if we shift while wearing clothes, they get shredded. Dad will shoot me if I destroy another pair of shorts; plus these are Emmett's clothes." Jacob ran a nervous hand across the back of his neck. Severus really did scare the shit out of him.

" If you would like Mr Black, I can cast a spell on you that will permit you to shift with your clothes on without destroying them , or having to run through the woods with your,,,,, asssssets hanging out."

Jacob couldn't help but to blush at the remark. Normally he wasn't bothered by his nudity but this man made him feel all kinds of uncomfortable.

" Ya, that would be great. Will it hurt?"

" It's yes, Mr Black not YA. " Severus said snippily. "And no you will not feel a thing."

Jacob gulped " Sorry,,,yes I would appreciate it if you would cast the spell." He couldn't believe he was being corrected on his speech but he really didn't want to get on this mans bad side. He had a feeling it was the only side he had. He also knew Severus meant a lot to Harry and therefor would remain a part of Harry's life. Jacob closed his eyes screwing them up as tight as he could when he saw Severus raise his wand.

" That is it Mr Black, your clothes will now shift with you."

Opening his eyes, Jacob was amazed, he didn't feel a thing. He couldn't wait to try it out. The rest of the pack were going to be so jealous.

" Thank you sir, this is awesome." As Jacob turned to leave Severus held his hand out to stop him.

" Don't mind Draco; he was a spoiled only child. He has never played well with others and does not like to share what he believes is his; in this case Harry."

" Ya - I mean yes, I could tell. This situation is going to be hard on all of us but we will do what we have to, for Harry. Thank you again sir." Jacob gave Severus a wolfish grin then took off in the woods.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -

Jacob raced through the forest feeling freer then he could ever remember. He felt like everything was finally coming together for him. He had his pack, he had his imprint, and he now had it so his clothes would shift with him. Wizards rocked!

He was still working through the whole shared mate thing. How did something like that work? Did they alter days of the week with Harry; or did the just all live together? He couldn't see himself living with stuck up Draco and moody Edward, but he could't fathom only seeing Harry a few days a week. He figured eventually they will work it out. Right now they had a lot of other problems to work out, like the bonding contract!

As Jacob was getting closer to the village he picked up a scent that made his blood boil, that made him see red. Without a second thought his large paws took him in the direction the scent was coming from.

Jacob came upon his pack leaving what looked like a council meeting. Before he knew what he was doing he was shifting back, and on Paul. Jacob was in a blind rage.

" He almost died you bastard!" yelled Jacob as he delivered a punch to Pauls face. "You attacked my imprint, my mate." Jacob punched him again.

" Jacob that's enough!" Sam ordered.

Jacob didn't listen and punched Paul again. He wasn't going to stop till Paul

was bleeding as bad as his little mate was.

" Jacob I order you to stop now!" roared Sam.

" How could you hurt someone so pure, so innocent" Jacob could feel hands on him trying to pull him off Paul but he wasn't done yet, not by a long shot! He could hear his pack brothers yelling at him drawing the attention of the elders.

He had just cocked his fist back to deliver another punch, his sixth, not that he was keeping count; when something hard struck him on the head.

The blow was so hard it stunned him enough for his pack brothers to yank him off Paul.

Jacob looked down to see that Paul was a bloody mess. Jacob could tell his nose was broken and Paul would be lucky to be able to see out of either eye for the next week.

Wincing he rubbed the golfball size knot on his head. Looking up to see who had split his skull open; he saw Seth standing there, wide eyed mouthing ' I'm sorry'.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

I had some great reviews last chapter , thank you all very much! Those reviews are what gave me the push to get this chapter up so fast. Please keep reading and reviewing.

When I originally started this fic Dumbledore wasn't going to be bad, just manipulative. It seems though as I write he keeps pushing me to make him bad. Guess we will have to see what happens. You know Dumbledore, he usually gets his own way!

Chapter 20

Severus entered the kitchen late that night carrying a couple of thick books. He was exhausted but his over active mind wouldn't let him rest.

" Severus, are you alright?" asked a kind Esme. " You should really be sleeping. Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

Severus looked to the warm and caring vampire. He found it amazing that someone whom the world would consider a monster or dark creature was the most considerate and loving person he has ever met. Molly Weasley tries to act the part but only for her or her family's own gain. Even then if they cross her or she doesn't get her own way, she turns into a screaming banshee. She is always yelling and belittling the twins, and her 2 oldest moved as far as they could right after graduation. Even Percy abandoned the family at the first chance he could get. There were so many times during order meetings that he wanted to hex her tongue down her throat till she choked to death on it. He actually created a spell just for that; just for her.

" If it isn't to much trouble I would appreciate something to eat and some coffee please."

" Not a problem Severus. I love to cook, but since Harry left I haven't gotten much of a chance. Bella is such a picky eater. Won't coffee keep you awake though?"

Yes, Harry was truly lucky to have been raised by this family for over 7 years.

" Hmmmm, yes it will, but that is the plan." Severus started flipping through his books. " I was finally able to scan Harry's throat. He has extensive scarring and some paralyses of the vocal cords, but I'm concerned it is a spell or potion that is causing him to have trouble with his speech. It took some convincing to get him to try to talk and it was pretty bad. I would think if it was just all vocal cord damage then he would also have issues with breathing, which he does not."

" That poor boy has suffered so much. Will he ever get a chance at happiness?" asked Esme.

" I'm going to do everything in my power to see that he does." Severus pushed the book aside to accept the sandwich Esme made.

" Severus, if you don't mind, can I ask a personnel question?"

" You can ask but I make no promises that I will answer." He said with a cheeky grin.

Esme gave him a beautiful smile in return. " Well, it's just that Draco said your a dark elf and that elves stop aging at 21. Not to offend you, but you look a bit over 21."

" I use a glamour to hide my true self. If I was my true self then those hopeless dunderheads I taught would have never have respected and feared me. Potions is an extremely dangerous subject, and I'm proud to say that I'm the only potions teacher in Hogwarts history to have never lost a student. I may not like the incompetent idiots but I have no wish for them to get hurt or die."

Taking a deep breath, Severus waved his wand over his body. Esme's jaw dropped in shock. Sitting where Severus had been was a tall, stunningly handsome man with slick, straight black hair that came down to the middle of his back, his eyes were still black but had flecks of what looked like pale green, he had lean muscles, his nose was no longer big and crooked; he looked like a character out of a fantasy movie.

" WHOA!" exclaimed Emmett walking into the kitchen. " Can you do me next? Rosie has always had a thing for Legolas."

Esme couldn't help but to laugh. " Where is Rosalie?" she asked.

" Her and Draco are planning Harry's wardrobe while watching him sleep." He snickered.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -

Rosalie and Draco were sitting in Harry's room flipping through fashion magazines. With their head bent close to each other they could easily be mistaken for twins. Draco was in his glory, he had never seen such magazines. He had been sitting there for 2 hours looking through every back issue she had. He was so relaxed he was even enjoying listening to Edward play the piano. It seemed like forever since he had been able to relax and not worry about the war, and the Dark Lord.

Rosalie really liked this elf, and she didn't like anyone outside of the family. She couldn't wait for the two of them to go shopping for Harry. Only Alice appreciated fashion so it was nice to have another to share her passion with, and to teach since he knew nothing of muggle fashion.

Her head shot up as a small whimper came from Harry. She could see his fingers twitching along with his head every few minutes.

Draco stood dropping the magazine to the floor. " I'm going to get Severus, he looks to be having a nightmare."

Draco took off and Rosalie slowly approached the bed. Harry was saying something in his sleep but his voice was to broken to hear what it was. He started whimpering more and thrashing around. She was scared to hold him down or try to wake him. She didn't want to make it worse by him waking to a hard body holding him down. Just as she was about to shake him, Severus came running in followed by everyone except Edward.

" Don't touch him; if he gets startled his magic might lash out and hurt you." Severus approached the bed with the thrashing and crying Harry. Before Severus could stop him, Harry bolted up screaming at the top his lungs, and ripping his IV out. Severus ducked just in time to avoid getting hit with glass as the giant window shattered.

Jasper fell to the ground with a cry, grabbing his head. He thought Harry's emotions were intense before but this was like nothing he had ever experienced. His head felt like it was going to split in half.

" Shit!" Roared a panicked Severus. Grabbing a calming drought, he spelled it directly into the thrashing young man. Blood was dribbling down his arm from the ripped IV and some blood was also dribbling out of his mouth. Another loud scream was ripped out of Harry's already abused and bloody throat. Harry's magic was thick in the air, making it hard to breathe, and keeping anyone from approaching the bed. All the lights in the room started flickering and bursting.

" Can't you stun him?" Cried Draco.

" I don't know what his magic will do if I cast an aggressive spell at him." Severus had to dodge a hurling cup.

" Harry,, come on Harry; you must wake up." Severus pleaded. Severus couldn't understand where Harry was getting all this magic from, his core was almost completely depleted. Severus grabbed a second, stronger calming drought and spelled it into Harry.

" P- pl-ease, do-oo-nt.!" Harry sobbed. The calming droughts finally taking affect. He was laying on his side, double breathing, trembling, covered in sweat and tears. Blood was pooling on the sheet under his mouth and arm. " N-ooo m-m-ore." he whined pitifully.

Esme and Rosalie were holding each other, hearts broken at the sight. Emmett and Alice were trying to help Jasper who was still on the ground in pain. Draco, Carlisle and Severus were standing as close to Harry's bed as his magic would allow.

There was a loud crash that came from where Edward was playing his piano, his now busted piano. The next second Edward was standing in the doorway to Harry's room with a look of rage and pain.

Finally, Harry's magic settled enough for Severus to approach him. He was heartsick to see Harry just laying there, slowly blinking tears out of his lifeless eyes.

" Harry?" Severus whispered. " Are you ok?" Harry just clenched his eyes together tight, and started weeping.

A panicked and disheveled Jacob came tearing into the room. " What the hell happened." He panted. " I could feel Harry's magic all the way at the reservation."

" He was reliving his first,,,, rape." Edward ground out, staring at Harry.

" You saw it?" asked Carlisle.

Edward closed his eyes trying to get out that horrible vision of that monster on his mate. " His mind shields dropped during the nightmare, it was,,,, Voldemort!"

-a- -a- -a- a- - -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

After Harry's nightmare and the horrific revelation about Voldemort, Severus spelled some dreamless sleep potion into Harry. After he was out they cleaned him up but decided to hold off on the IV. They knew how much he hated it, and as long as he was eating and drinking they weren't going to make him suffer with it. They also once again repaired the damage to Harry's room.

Just as they were getting ready to leave Harry's room a brilliant red bird flashed into the room, landing on the foot of Harry's bed.

" Wh-what is that?" Exclaimed Jacob. He didn't know what it was but if it so much as looked at Harry he was going to pluck and fry it up. He was startled when the fire bird looked him dead in the eye; like he had read his thoughts.

Running his hand through his still Elven hair Severus approached Fawkes. He was enjoying being his true self.

" That is Fawkes; Professor Dumbledores Phoenix." At that Fawkes gave a loud screech! " Excuse me. Fawkes is actually bonded to Hogwarts and as such every headmaster." Not many people knew that Fawkes was not Dumbledores familiar. Dumbledore led people to believe it to make him look more light, more powerful.

" Will it hurt Harry?" Jacob had heard myths about Phoenixes and knew they were supposedly good, but he still didn't like that it close to his mate, especially when he already on edge.

" No. Fawkes has always had a special fondness for Harry." With trepidation Severus reached out and took the letter. Opening the letter and reading it, he gritted his teeth hard, if he was human they would have broken them.

" Severus, what is it?" asked a concerned Carlisle. He knew anything from Dumbledore would be bad.

Crumbling the letter in his fist, Severus turned towards Carlisle. " Albus was letting us know that he will be coming to pay us a visit in three days time; along with that little bastard and his harpy of a mother."

" Draco, Jacob, I want you two to get some sleep we have things to do in the morning." Ordered Severus. It was 2 in the morning and it wasn't looking like he was getting sleep anytime soon.

" You!" Severus barked to the Phoenix that was cuddling into Harry's chest making a soft keening sound. " Don't leave! I have a letter I need you to deliver." The Phoenix just raised its imperial head, staring at the positions master as if to say ' excuse me'.

Sighing Severus amended. " Can you please deliver a letter for me, it's to help Harry?" After a moment the regal bird bowed its head.

" Dobby!" Severus ordered. Jacob crashed into the wall as the ugliest little brown,,, thing he had ever seen suddenly popped into the room. " What the fu..."

" I would not finish that sentence if I were you Mr Black; unless you prefer for your tongue to be located somewhere other then in your mouth." Severus snapped. He didn't have time to explain magical creatures.

" Dobby, I need you to track down every book in Prince, Malfoy , Potter, and Black Manor you can find on bonds, contracts and creature inheritances and bring them to me." Dobby gave a longing look to his master and best friend laying in the bed, and squeaked out. " Dobby be doing as Harry's bat be asking" then he popped out of the room.

With a face palm Severus turned towards the Cullen's. " When he returns can you all start researching? Look for anything we can use to get him out of that contract." At seeing them nod he continued. " Tomorrow I will take those two and Edward" Severus pointed to Draco and Jacob. " and go to the closest Gringrotts Bank and see if the goblins can be of any help."

" You know you can count on us." Said Carlisle.

" I know" replied Severus turning towards the door. " Now, I have a letter to write."

" Who are you writing to Uncle Sev?" asked Draco

" A couple of red headed pain in the asses!" he muttered while walking out the door.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Fred and George Weasley were currently locked in their apartment above their joke shop with a very drunk Remus Lupin. He had showed up at dawn, slurring something about Harry, and Moony calling him a jackass. They had never seen the man in such a state and found it in equal parts amusing and disturbing. They figured he had to have been at it for a long time because it was almost impossible for werewolves to get drunk.

They almost turned the inebriated werewolf away after the way he treated Harry. They were the ones to comfort a hysterical Harry after he screamed at Harry that ' it was his fault that he had no family left; he wished he had never been born, and that he would bend over for Greyback before ever talking to him again!". Remus even refused to join the failed rescue attempts on Harry.

They would have happily kicked Remus in his hairy ass if it wasn't for the nagging feeling they had; that something just wasn't right! Remus and Sirius saw Harry as their son, their pup. Remus' reaction to Harry after Sirius' death was to,,, extreme. They understood losing a mate was hard, and fatal with some creatures, but it shouldn't have turned him against his pup; if anything Remus would have become even more protective of Harry. Harry was the last of his family.

They were startled out their observation of a moaning Remus by Fawkes flashing into their apartment. They had nothing against the bird, but despised its owner. After looking at each other, silently conveying a message to the other; George took the letter Fawkes was carrying.

" Pack your bags dear brother. We are going to see Harry in a town in America named after silverware." George said with a smile.

" What about him?" Fred asked, throwing his thumb over his shoulder pointing at Remus. " I'm not paying a kennel to board him."

Staring at the Remus in thought George shook his head. " Grab a barf bag! International portkey is going to be hell on him in his current state."


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter 21

Jasper and Alice were sitting in Harry's room. Jasper was flipping through a dusty old tome trying to find anything that could help Harry. He didn't want to leave Harry today, since last nights events Harry had been closed off and distant. Alice was rambling on to him about old times, but Harry wasn't listening.

Harry was laying in bed staring out the window. He was happy to no longer have the IV sticking in his arm, he just wished his arm didn't throb from where it tore out. For a brief moment, a wonderfully brief moment yesterday, he thought maybe everything was going to be ok. He knew he still had a lot to overcome but he had his family back, along with Snape, Draco and a distant relative of Sirius', Jacob. But after last night he knew things would never get better, he was to damaged.

Harry closed his eyes trying to block out the nightmare from last night that was playing on a continuous loop in his head. How was he ever going to move on after everything he had been through? What really made him sick, made him wish that the wolf had finished what it had started, was the fact that he knew Edward saw. He knew his shields crashed last night and that Edward saw what Voldemort did to him,, everything. Edward now knew how dirty and disgusting he was. That had to be the reason why everyone had visited him since he woke yesterday,,, except Edward. He knew Edward couldn't look at him, didn't want to be in the same room with someone as horrible and filthy as him.

Jasper looked up sharply when he felt a strong feeling of self-loathing coming from Harry.

" Harry please look at me." Jasper asked.

Harry continued to stare out the window despite hearing Jasper calling his name. Tears slowly started to make their way down his face. He hated the fact that he was letting Voldemort and his Death Eaters win. Snape had explained last night how they found Voldemort and his followers dead, and how he was somehow responsible. He didn't know if he should be horrified that he supposedly killed all those people or livid that he couldn't bask in the memory of ridding the world of such abominable creatures.

Jasper was trying to counteract what Harry was feeling but it wasn't working. Harry was feeling a deep hatred and disgust for himself, and he couldn't figure out why. Seeing Harry shiver Jasper stood up to wrap an extra blanket around his thin shoulders.

" Harry, I'm going to wrap an extra blanket around you, ok?"

Harry still didn't respond so Jasper slowly reached over to drape the blanket over him. The touch of Jaspers hand on his shoulder shocked Harry from his thoughts.

" N-o-oo, p-pl-ee-ase" Screamed Harry cowering away from Jasper.

Jasper quickly stepped away from Harry dropping the blanket. Harry had curled up into the tightest ball he could with the cast still on his leg, crying.

Jasper stood staring at Harry for a few minutes lost in thought " Alice, could you go tell Rosalie I need her and please remain down there?" asked Jasper turning to his mate.

Alice gave Jasper a hard look before nodding her head and walking away. She had an idea of what Jasper was planning and she prayed it didn't back fire on him. She really hated not being able to see where Harry was concerned.

-a- a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were all gathered around the table surrounded by stacks of books and old parchments. Ever since Severus left 2 hours ago with Edward, Jacob and Draco, they had been nonstop researching.

" How does something like that even happen , and more importantly why." muttered Emmett, with his head stuck in a magical creatures book.

" What is that dear?" asked Esme looking to Emmett who was making the most comical face she had ever seen him make.

" A mating between a goblin and a human? I can understand some of these other creature / human matings such as Veela, werewolf,and elves, but a goblin! What was that human thinking?"

Rosalie couldn't help but laugh at her mate. " Obviously you haven't gotten to the section about Drackens!" she giggled.

" Drackens?" Emmett quickly thumbed through the book looking for Drackens. " Never in my... how,,,,, I-I,,,, dragons!" stuttered Emmett.

Alice entered the room to her family laughing at a dumbfounded looking Emmett. She was glad with everything going on that they could still take a moment to laugh.

" Rosalie, Jasper wants to see you in Harry's room." Alice said quietly.

" Is everything ok?" asked Carlisle, putting down a book he had been reading about all the different types of bonds there were in the wizarding world .

" No" Alice said sadly. " That nightmare really affected him. I haven't been able to get him to look at me or respond all day."

Carlisle went to stand up to go to Harry when Alice stopped him. " Jasper has an idea; let's give it a chance."

Nodding Carlisle sat down. Rosalie leaned over and pecked Emmett on the cheek then left to see how she could help Jasper.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a -a- -a- -a- -a- -

Jasper sat on the edge of Harry's bed. Harry hadn't moved since he panicked from Jaspers accidental touch. Looking up as the door opened he signaled for Rosalie to come closer.

" Harry, Rosalie is here to see you. Can you please sit up?"

Harry ignored Jasper's request and tried to burrow into the blanket more. Jasper and Rosalie stared at each other for a few minutes before Rosalie gave a sigh and moved closer to the bed.

" Harry James Cullen Potter, I know you have been through hell and back and wish nothing more then to waste away in that bed but we are not going to allow that to happen. You are not the only one in this family who has been hurt,,,,, or raped." Rosalie hated to get forceful with Harry but they had to try something. If he kept this up they were going to lose him to depression; he even refused to eat today.

Slowly green eyes could been seen peeking out from under the blanket. Harry was still in a fetal position but at least they now had his attention.

" Harry" Jasper said softly. " Rosalie is going to tell you the story of her turning."

Rosalie's eyes snapped to Jasper in disbelief. She couldn't believe what Jasper was asking. She thought maybe he wanted her to sit with Harry for a few hours or to be the bad cop and get stern with him. She never expected that he would want her to tell Harry about her turning, her rape.

Jasper hated asking Rosalie to relive her turning; he knew how much it still affected her, even after all this time. Harry needed to see that he wasn't the only one in the family who had been raped. He wasn't the only one who had lived with the feeling of self loathing, and fear of being touched. Emmett and Rosalie didn't come together right after she found him. It took Emmett a long time of showing Rosalie that he loved her, that he would never hurt her, that there was nothing dirty about her and that she was beautiful and special before they finally mated. He knew that there were still times that Emmett had to reassure her of this.

" Jasper, I don't think this is a good idea." Rosalie said through gritted teeth.

" I know your experiences aren't the same, but he needs to see that he isn't alone, and that with time and love from family he can heal." Giving Rosalie a desperate look he added so softly that only she could hear him with her sensitive vampire hearing. " He's giving up Rose, he's wallowing in self-loathing and pain. He feels dirty and disgusted with himself; he doesn't want to live. I'm really scared Rose!"

Rosalie closed her eyes and took a few minutes to collect her thoughts. She now understood why Jasper was asking her to do this, and he was right. Harry needed to understand that they would be here for him no matter what, and would always help him. He needed to know they weren't disgusted or ashamed of him for what happened while he was being held by that monster. Rosalie pulled a chair flush against Harry's bed and sat down facing him.

" Harry I never wanted you to know the story of my turning but Jasper it right, you need to know. I hope that even if it is in a small way that it can help you. See, I know how you are feeling." Rosalie closed her eyes , lowered her head, and clenched her trembling hands together on the bed. " I too was beaten and raped by a gang of men, including my fiancé Royce; who then left me for dead in the middle of the street. Carlisle found me broken and bloody, and turned me. I wasn't happy with Carlisle at first. I didn't want to live this life and I didn't want to live forever with the memory of what Royce and his gang did to me. Two years later I found Emmett who was dying from a bear attack. I fell instantly in love with him but I was scared so I tried to keep him from getting close. I didn't feel like I deserved his love, I was dirty, and used. Emmett wouldn't give up though and eventually after time I let him in. With his and the rest of the families help I slowly started to heal. They showed me that it wasn't my fault and I was beautiful and deserving of their love.

Rosalie was startled to feel a light, warm brush to her hand. Lifting her head, she saw that sometime during her story Harry had sat up and was now softly holding her hand. Tears were falling from his emerald eyes and he was shaking. She also noticed that Jasper had slipped out of the room.

Very slowly she lifted her other hand and carefully laid it on top of his hand. She was relieved to see he didn't pull away or flinch.

" I wish I could take the pain away from you Harry. I wish I could say everything will get better fast, but I can't. It's going to take time and it's going to be hard, and it will hurt. There will be days where it hits you all over again and you won't want to get out of bed, and that's ok, your allowed bad days. Just fight Harry, don't let them win. Take one day at a time and if you need to rage and hit someone then hit ,,,,,, Jacob!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. He knew there was no love between Rosalie and Jacob. Jacob had told him a few stories of his encounters with Rosalie last night, and some of her favorite names for him.

Rosalie felt like her heart was going to melt at hearing Harry laugh. " Will you let us help you? Will you fight? You know we all love you and we don't think bad of you for what happened.

Harry flinched, he knew that wasn't true. " E-E-d-d-ward,,, s-saw." he stuttered.

" I know he did honey. He too has seen what happened to me, but he still loves you."

Harry started shaking his head and tried to pull his hand away. " N-o-t,,,,v-visited,,,, m-me,,,, h-hates me."

" No that's not true, Edward adores you. He is actually afraid of hurting you. Edward went feral a few days ago and you know how moody he can be."

" Yup, he's a bright ray of sunshine." laughed Emmett from the door.

Jasper had informed him what Rosalie was doing and decided to come and check on them. He was thrilled to see Harry bright eyed and holding Rosie's hand, and more importantly allowing her to hold his.

" Everything good in here?" asked Emmett.

Rosalie looked to Harry and at seeing him smile and nod, she turned back to her mate. " Ya,. Everything's good, we're going to be ok. Right Harry?"

" Y-yes-s." stuttered Harry.

Emmett beamed at hearing Harry talk. " Excellent! How about you let me help you out of this room and see about getting you caught up on some movies. I'm sure if you flash those sad emeralds at Esme she will make you a couple dozen of you favorite cookies."

It sounded so tempting to Harry to be able to watch tv and binge on cookies with Emmett, just like when he was younger. He knew Emmett would have to touch him to help him up and down the stairs. Feeling a tight squeeze to his hand, Harry looked up to see Rosalie smiling and nodding to him.

After looking into Rosalie's eyes for a minute he turned back to Emmett. " Ok,,, b-but,,,I -I,,, get,,, t-to,,, p-p-pick,,, m-movie-e." he said breathing heavily. It was really hard for him to talk.

" You got it little bro!" whooped Emmett.

-a- -a- -a- -a -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Rosalie stood and helped Harry untangle himself from his nest of blankets. She was ecstatic that he wanted to get up and get moving.

" Ok Harry, you direct us, and let us know if we are hurting or making you uncomfortable." Emmett said as he approached his nervous brother. He could hear Harry's heart rate pick up. " Take your time we are in no hurry, hell us vampires have all the time in the world." he joked.

Trying to control his breathing Harry shakily swung his legs over the side of the bed. The cast was heavy and cumbersome making it very hard on him. He was dressed in a short sleeve green sleep shirt with black sleep pants that had the left leg vanished from it to make room for the cast.

Rosalie and Emmett stood by Harry's side trying to keep from grabbing and helping him. They wanted to reach out to him but knew they had to wait till he was ready and asked.

Slowly Harry slid off the bed and braced himself against it. He wasn't expecting his head to spin so much.

" Take it slow and catch your breath. That's it Harry, I'm so proud of you." murmured Rosalie.

" Harry is it ok if Rose and I each take a hand and elbow? We won't touch you anywhere else. You can walk in the middle of us and we will support you, ok?"

After the spinning in his head stopped Harry jerkily nodded his head. His heart was pounding now and his first thought was to craw back in bed, and never ever leave it. At seeing the encouraging looks from his siblings Harry bit his lip and held a shaking hand out to Emmett.

Emmett wrapped his large hand around the delicate one of Harry's, giving him enough time to pull away if he needed. Rosalie took the other hand and between the two of them Harry slowly limped towards the door.

Harry was trying not to cringe from their touch but it was hard. He had to keep reminding himself that this was Emmett and Rosalie; not Voldemort or one of his followers. Emmett and Rosalie would never hurt him.

They made it to the top of the stairs when Harry had to take a break. He was sweating from the exertion and his leg felt like it was on fire.

" I can carry you the rest of the way or at least down the stairs if you want." Emmett was getting concerned at how pale his brother was getting.

" N-No" Harry shook his head. He wasn't ready for that much touch or to be held tight in someone's arms.

" That's fine Harry, we can rest here till your ready to move on." reassured Rosalie.

Harry took a few minutes to catch his breath and then nodded that he was ready to move on. It took them almost a minute per step but they finally made it to the bottom. Harry was relieved to see the couch only a few feet away.

Harry wasn't surprised to see the couch was already made up with a soft blanket and a few pillows. He figured with all the clunking noise he was making from the cast that Esme could have heard him from five miles away.

Just as he was getting settled on the couch Esme and Carlisle came out beaming at him.

" Oh Harry, we are so happy to see you down here." Esme was carrying a tray with chicken noodle soup, grilled cheese and a drink with a straw. Esme laughed when she heard Harry's stomach rumble. " When your done this I have chocolate chip cookies and peanut butter cookies in the oven."

" Very proud of you son." Smiled Carlise. " Before you can eat though, Severus left a pain potion and a potion for your shaking." he chuckled at hearing Harry groan.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

" Will you close your damn jowls you mutt, your embarrassing me. You act as though you never been in a magical village before." grumbled Draco.

They just arrived at Crossed Wands Court, the closest magical town in Washington State, and already Severus was ready to AK himself.

Since that morning Draco had done nothing but complain. ' Why can't I stay with Harry? Why is the mutt going? Why do we have to take a muggle car? Why does Edward get to drive and not me? Why can't I sit in the front seat?.' Severus was ready to pull his hair out. Draco had never even been in a muggle car let alone ever driven one.

" Maybe because I have never been in a magical village before. And would you stop with the name calling and bitching. We are supposed to be getting along, for Harry. " Jacob's head had been swinging in every direction since they entered the magical village. How did he not know such a place existed?

" WHOA! Do you honestly fly on brooms?" Barked Jacob, wandering over to a store with a broom in the window and a picture showing someone riding it.

" Maybe we should pick up a leash and a collar for the mutt before heading to Gringotts." Draco muttered to his godfather.

"Draco I understand everything is stressful and chaotic right now but you have to try and get along with Edward and Jacob; your mate needs them. You don't want anything else happening to Harry do you?" At seeing Draco shake his head, Severus continued. " Just try and give it a chance. Im not asking for them to be your best friends, just stop the insults and name calling."

Edward wasn't as impressed with Cross Wands Court as Jacob since he had already been to Diagon Alley with Harry. Harry had been on his mind all day, well since Harry showed back up. He had been trying to deny Harry as his mate since he went feral but it was getting harder. He couldn't deny his scent, even diminished by Severus, made him want to purr. He had yet to visit Harry while he was awake because he was scared. He didn't know what scares him more, finding out that Harry is his mate, or finding out that Harry isn't. He shouldn't being having these feelings for Harry; someone he thought of as a brother since he was 6. He needed to see Bella, to reassure himself that she is his mate, not Harry.

Gringotts in Cross Wands Court was an exact replica to the Gringotts in Diagon Alley. Severus had warned Jacob ahead of time about goblins but it still didn't prevent the look of shock on Jacobs face when he first saw them.

Severus approached the first free goblin.

" Excuse me, I would like to talk to someone about bonding contracts."

After scrutinizing the potion master for a minute the goblin asked them to follow him. They were led down a long winding hallway to a large door with the name ' Bloodrean' on it.

" Well, the name sounds promising." whispered Jacob, earning himself a jab to the ribs by Draco.

As they entered the room they saw a very old goblin sitting behind a desk. The room was decorated in all different styles of goblin made weapons.

" How may I help you gentlemen today? I am Bloodrean head of Cross Wands Gringotts."

At seeing the goblin smile, Jacob discreetly stepped behind Severus. He didn't think he would find anyone more terrifying then Severus,,,, till now!

" Greetings, I am Potions Master Severus Snape and this is..."

" Yes, yes,,, Professor Severus Snape and young Mr Malfoy, I do know who you two are." Bloodrean then shifted his gaze to Edward. "If I'm not mistaken, by the color of your eyes you are one of the Vampires from the Cullen clan in Forks." Bloodrean then pointed a gnarly finger to Jacob. "And guessing by your size and coloring you are one of the Native American Shifters from La Push."

" How did you know?" Asked a stunned Jacob.

Bloodrean gave a pointy toothed smile that made Jacob shiver. " Goblins make it their business to know all of the creatures and goings on in their area." Folding his fingers together Bloodrean leaned forward. " Time is galleons gentlemen, take a seat."

Once everyone was seated Severus addressed Bloodrean. " We are hear on behalf of one of my former students whom I happen to have signed permission to discuss his affairs."

Bloodrean held his hand out for the paper that Severus had Harry sign early that morning giving him permission to access his vaults. They told Harry that they wanted to check to make sure his vaults weren't being meddled with and to close them off to all but Harry and Severus with signed permission. Bloodrean studied the paper then picked up a green vial and spilled a few drops on it making it glow.

" Very well, this is authentic. How may I be of service to Mr Potter?" Even in America they knew of Harry Potter. Each Gringotts bank was owned and managed by a member of the Gringott family and as such knew this history of all the import clients, even those in other countries.

" Albus Dumbledore entered Mr Potter into a bonding contract that is said to be airtight. I would like to find a way for him to get out of it. The young man Dumbledore contracted him to has no love or even like for Potter; he just wants him for his fame and money."

Bloodrean hit a button on his desk and a moment later another goblin entered the room. " I need all files on the Potter Family." The other goblin bowed and left the room.

" I understand why you are here Professor Snape but what does this have to do with these three gentlemen?" Bloodrean asked motioning to Jacob, Edward and Draco.

" Mr Potter is the mate to each of them." Severus answered.

Raising an eyebrow Bloodrean muttered " interesting!"

" Excuse me but why is that interesting?" sneered Draco. He had been in a bad mood all day and this goblin wasn't helping.

Bloodrean just stared at Draco without blinking or answering his question. A minute later the goblin returned with a stack of files. After depositing them on Bloodrean's desk he bowed again and left.

Bloodrean took a few minutes to scan the files before pulling out a long piece of parchment. " Yes, here is the contract between Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Ronald being the sole dominate in the bonding, sole control of the vaults and sole custody of any children birthed." Bloodrean eyes darkened in anger. " Basically this contract was drawn up to make Mr Potter a slave with no rights what so ever. House Elves have more rights and freedom then what Mr Potter will have with this bonding.

Bloodrean had never seen such a binding contract before. " I hate to say it but this contract is solid, I can't see a way out of it for Mr Potter."

" What if this Ronald had an,,, accident?" Jacob asked with gritted teeth. He was blown away that a person could just be signed away in such a manner.

Bloodrean flashed the wolf a malicious grin. " I like your way of thinking but that will not work either. Dumbledore has it written that if anything should happen to Mr Weasley that was not of natural cause then all Potter vaults would be split between the Weasley family and himself, and Mr Potter sent to Azkaban for life. He also has a second bonded listed incase anything were to happen to Mr Weasley of natural causes."

" A second bonded,,who?" asked an incredulous Severus. He couldn't believe that Albus had a second dominate listed.

Bloodrean knew they weren't going to like the answer. " The seconded bonded is , Albus Dumbledore."

" What the hell!" roared Draco lunging to his feet. " That sick old bastard wants my Harry? What is with his disgusting obsession with Harry?"

" That is a very good question Draco, now take your seat." ordered Severus. "Why is Dumbledore so obsessed with Harry? It's go to be something more then Harry having the Potter and Black fortune. If it was about the money alone he wouldn't have bothered with Weasley; Dumbledore would have just forced Harry to bond with him."

" Heir, Mr Potter is the heir to the Black fortune." corrected Bloodrean.

" No, Sirius Black was kissed by the Dementors a few months back." Severus was confused, why didn't Gringotts know this?

" According to The Black Family files which updates itself magically, Sirius Black is still alive."

" But how? Albus..."

Bloodrean interrupted Severus . " Ahhhh, I see you just answered your own question,,, Albus Dumbledore!"


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

OMG,, thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. I'm shocked over how much everyone loves this fic. I hope you continue to read and review!

I love all the suggestions I have gotten and have take some into consideration. Feel free to throw some more at me.

Chapter 22

Severus sat there in shock, Black was still alive. He may detest the man but he knew the mutt would never willing deceive Harry. What did Dumbledore do to Black? Severus ran a hand over his tired face. Was there no end to Dumbledore's manipulations?

" I don't understand." Severus looked to the goblin. " What is it about Harry that Dumbledore wants? First he leaves Harry with those despicable muggle relatives that starved, and beat him. I have no doubt that he would have left Harry in their care if it wasn't for the fact that the Uncle came close to killing Harry, and the police arrested him. Then he gives him to a loving family, only to rip them away from him making sure Harry felt abandoned and unloved. He then takes away Sirius and Remus and tells Harry that Sirius' death was his fault. He bonds Harry to the one person that is sure to abuse him; leaving Harry no rights. He sets a clause that makes him the second bonder should anything happen to Ronald. I don't even want to get into Harry's Hogwarts years. Why is he so drawn to James and Lilly's son?"

" Well to start, Harry is not Lilly's son."

Severus lunged to his feet in shock and outraged. " What do you mean ' not Lilly's son'?"

" Just as I said, Harry James Potter is not the son to Lilly Evans. Lilly Evans had no children before her passing, and she was never married."

Severus was pacing like a caged, wild animal. " How, How is she not Harry's mother? If Lilly isn't his mother then who is?"

" I'm sorry I can not tell you that. Harry's birth certificate only lists one parent, James Potter."

Severus slowly sank bank into his chair. He didn't know how much more he could take. Sirius was alive and Lilly was not the mother to Harry.

Severus could feel his hands trembling in his lap. " This is a lot to take in and process, and has left us with more questions then answers. Right now we need to focus on the bonding contract, we have to get Harry out of it. What about life debts? The Weasleys owe Harry several life debts. Can he use them to get out of the contract?"

Bloodrean flipped through several more papers. " Arthur, Ronald and Ginerva owe Harry life debts. Unfortunately, the only debt he can use in this case would be Ronald's, but he couldn't use it to get him out of the contract. The binding contract was signed before the life debt incurred. He could use the life debt to possibly give himself some wiggle room like saying; Ronald could never take the kids from him or Ronald can't physically abuse him. We would have to find a way to get creative around the words written in the contract. Nothing specifically written in the contract could be changed, like Ronald being dominate, that can not be changed."

" Damn!" muttered a frustrated Severus. " I was hoping that would work. When was the contract signed?"

" It was signed when Harry was 12 years old."

" That sick old pedophile listed himself as second bonder when Harry was only 12 years old." Draco was disgusted. How were they going to save Harry?

" You said that there was no creature blood in the Potter and Evans line." Up until this point Edward had been quiet. " Well, we now know that Lilly isn't Harry's mother. So isn't there a possibility that Harry's other parent could have creature blood?"

" Ahhhhh, now we are getting somewhere." exclaimed Bloodrean getting excited. " The only way for Harry to get out of the contract is if he comes into an inheritance with destined mates. The fact that you three powerful creatures are sitting here claiming Harry as your mate leads me to believe that to be a possibility. There is the possibly that the unknown parent has creature blood, but why do you assume the Potters had no creature blood in their line?"

Severus was shocked, he was told there was no creature blood in the Potters. " Dumbledore, after the contract was discovered I confronted him; he informed me then."

" Ahhhhh, well just because Dumbledore thinks he is all knowing, doesn't mean he actually is." Bloodrean gave a wicked smile. Severus had a feeling he was enjoying himself to much.

" Are you saying the Potters do have creature blood? What is it?" Draco was trying not to show his excitement. This was the best news so far.

" Yes, well thats where we run into another problem. We goblins were sworn to secrecy many, many, many centuries ago to never reveal their creature bloodline."

" I don't understand. What could be so bad that the Potters had to hide the knowledge of their creature blood? Creature blood is common in the wizarding world." asked a confused Severus.

" I wouldn't want anyone to know if we had troll in our blood." sneered Draco. " But there is no way my beautiful Harry has troll in his blood."

" You miss understand me young elf. There is nothing wrong or disgusting with the Potter creature, quit the opposite actually. Many centuries ago a young lady came to the goblins seeking sanctuary. She was the most beautiful, innocent, caring, being we had ever seen , and you couldn't help but to be drawn to her. She was like nothing we had ever seen before. Because of that several men had attempted to kidnap and rape her: she also had those jealous of her try to maim or murder her. By the time she came to us she was so terrified even her own shadow scared her. We took her in, healed her wounds and cared for her. Eventually she grew comfortable enough with us to confess what she was. To say we were shocked would be an understatement. As much as we wanted to keep her with us, it wouldn't have been fair to her. She desired love and a family of her own. So we performed a ritual and sealed her creature. Even if a descendant inherited, the seal would hold and they would never transform. She didn't want any of her family to suffer the way she had. A year later she married her mate, William Potter."

" If her creature was sealed, how was she able to find her mate?" Severus was enthralled with the story.

" She was able to sense her mate because she was born what she was , not inherited."

Bloodrean left everyone in the room speechless, lost in their own thoughts. Each trying to comprehend the tale they just heard.

" What was her name?" whispered Severus.

" Nevaeh" answered Bloodrean.

" I researched the Potter line. There was no mention of a Nevaeh." stated Severus.

" That is because she changed it after the ritual. She didn't want anyone to be able to trace her so she changed her appearance and her name."

" Was Willian Potter her destined mate?" Never before had Edward wished he could read someone's thoughts but the goblin was blank to him. He wanted to know what she was.

" Yes, William was her destined mate. We have tried to keep track of the Potters through the centuries to ensure the seal was holding. We became concerned after Harry survived the killing curse as a baby, we don't know what such a dark spell will have on the seal. We also don't know how it will affect the seal if Harry's other parent has creature blood. When performing the seal we warned Nevaeh about the possibility of creature blood weakening the seal. As a precaution she asked us to also block any future creature mates from being able to sense their mate in a Potter. The fact that you three are claiming to be his mate leads me to believe that the seal is breaking."

" That is why my mate dream was foggy, it's why I can't manipulate his dream emotions" muttered a shocked Draco.

" How was it Draco's mating was interfered with, but not mine or Jacobs." asked Edward? He still was trying to deny Harry as his mate.

" If I were to guess, I would say it was because elves rely more of magic to find their mate. First they dream of their mate, then they enter their mates dream, and then finally they see their aura's. Vampires find their mate by scent and shifters by looking into their eyes. If the seal is weakening it was probably enough at the time for them to know Harry was their mate.

All was quiet in the room for a few minutes as they digested all they had learned.

" Is there a chance Dumbledore knows the Potter secret?" asked a shocked Severus.

" No there is no way he could know, but he is very powerful; he could be sensing something about Harry." The goblin replied.

Severus sat back in his chair and ran both hands over his face. This was both good and bad news. " Isn't there any way you can tell us what creature blood he could have. We need to be prepared, need to know what to expect if he comes into his creature inheritance."

" I wish I could tell you, but we made a vow to Nevaeh to never reveal what she was. If Harry does inherit we will then be able to tell him what we know. We grew to love Nevaeh and do not want to see anything happen to her many times great grandson."

" Just exactly how old are you?" asked a stunned Jacob. Jacob cringed at the grin Bloodrean gave him! " Never mind." Jacob muttered.

" Harry's birthday is in 2 months. Do you think if he will in inherit, it will be on his birthday?" Severus was trying to wrap his head around everything he had just heard.

" There is no way of knowing but it is possible." Bloodrean handed Severus a medallion. " Take this and if you should need me tap it 3 times with your wand. The medallion will let me know your location, even behind heavy wards, and I will come."

Severus reached over for the medallion. " Thank you for this, and thank you for your time." Severus stood and motioned the boys to do so too.

" One more thing Severus. If Harry is coming into Nevaeh's inheritance, it's imperative that Dumbledore doesn't get his hands on him,, or anyone else for that matter."

Looking at the goblin Severus nodded. " Understood." he said, then left.

-a- -a- -a-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

The four men didn't talk much on the drive home; not even Draco to complain. Everything they learned from Bloodrean was a lot to take in. What was the mystery creature in Harry's bloodline. Obviously, it wasn't some common creature if the goblins were shocked when they discovered what she was. She must have been something special to earn such loyalty and devotion to creatures such as goblins, who hated humans and,,, well everyone!

" If Dumbledore suspects that there is something extraordinary about Harry he will never give up trying to control him." Draco was sick thinking about everything Harry had been through, and still had to go through.

" I suspect that is the reason he bonded him to Ron Weasley." Severus was thinking the same thing as Draco. " He is the only Weasley who thinks Dumbledore walks on water, well him and Molly."

" Is there any way to find his father? Is there a chance he can void the contract?" Jacob couldn't believe how his life had changed and what he has learned in just the past 2 days.

" I will brew a heritage potion but it will take a month. I believe since at the time the contact was made Dumbledore was Harry's magical guardian that the contract will stand." answered Severus.

" What about Sirius, is there anything he can do if we can find him?" Edward felt like they left Cross Wands Court with more problems then when they went in.

" I think Sirius discovered something and that's why Dumbledore made him disappear. Sirius had gotten quiet the last few weeks before Dumbledore declared him dead." Severus sighed. " Guess I will have to write the wolf."

" Wolf?" asked a curious Jacob.

" Ha, you thought you were the big bad wolf wait till you meet Lupin. Your nothing more then a trash picking mutt compared to him." laughed Draco.

" Draco enough!" Severus snapped. " Did we not have this discussion earlier. I have enough to deal with without your petty jealousy. If you can't refrain from letting your mouth get away from you then I will hex your lips off."

Draco lowered his head. He really was trying but it was hard overcoming a lifetime of his personality.

" To answer your question Remus Lupin is a true werewolf." answered Severus.

" You mean like turn on the full moon, if you get bitten by them you turn into one, silver bullet kinda true werewolf?"

" The one and only." Severus deadpanned.

Jacob was wide eyed. He couldn't believe that true werewolves were real. Wait till the rest of the pack learned about this.

As Edward was turning into his lane a beat up old truck followed behind him.

" What the hell is that monstrosity!" It was so loud and ugly it actually frightened Draco a bit.

" Oooh, somebody's in trouble." Laughed Jacob.

" Ya, well how do you think she will react to seeing you? She has spent the last 24 hours texting you, and you haven't returned a single one." Edward teased back.

" Good point" muttered Jacob!

Edward got out of the car and was instantly assaulted by Bella.

" Edward Cullen where have you been and why are you ignoring me? I missed you so much."

Bella leaned in for a kiss, and Edward instantly stepped back. Everything in him screamed that this wasn't his mate. Her screeching voice was making him cringe. How did he mistake her for his mate?

" Edward what's wrong why won't you kiss me." Whined Bella

" Bella we have a lot to discuss but not right this minute. I will come to your house tonight." Edward was now anxious to go see Harry. He had to know for sure that Harry was his mate. His dead heart was beating with excitement. He felt bad about Bella and he knew she was going to cause a few problems, but if Harry was his mate he was no longer going to deny him.

" No, no Edward I will not leave. Why are you hurting me this way. I-I can't live without you; you know that." Tears were now pouring out of Bella's eyes.

" Please!" muttered Draco. He had been standing there dumbfounded that this was the woman Edward and Jacob had been fighting over.

" Close your mouth Draco, Malfoy's don't gape." Severus was actually enjoying the show.

" Who, who are ..." Before Bella could finish her sentence she spotted Jacob.

"Jake what are you doing here? How did you know I was going to be here?"

Jacob laughed. " Sorry Bella I found my imprint so I have been busy."

" What? You, You found your imprint? Well, that's great I'm happy for you." Bella looked anything but happy. She looked like she was going to cry and hit him all at the same time.

" Sure you are!" Draco was astounded at the stupidity of Edward and Jacob for fawning over her. There was nothing special or even pretty about her. She was plain, and below average looking. She dressed like a 12 year old boy and her voice made him want to rip his ears off.

Bella gave Draco an appreciative look. " Hi, who are you? I'm Bel..."

" I know who you are." said Draco with an evil grin. " Your Edwards chocolate bar!"

There was a second of dead silence before Severus, Jacob, Draco and even Edward busted out laughing. Even Emmett could be heard laughing from inside the house.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter 23

" I don't get it, what's so funny?" asked Bella.

" Dont worry about Bells, inside joke. I'm going in, I want to see if Harry is awake and up to talking." Jacob couldn't wait to see Harry, the few hours he had been gone felt more like months.

Draco and Severus followed Jacob into the house. They had a lot to discuss and it was time to let Harry in on some of what was going on.

" Who's Harry Edward?" asked Bella.

" Harry is my brother; he came back a few days ago. He has some problems and he needs our help." Edward started walking towards the house. " Look Bella, I really don't have time right now. If I can I will come by your house tonight."

" Wait, Edward you can't just walk away like this. Can't I meet your brother? Why haven't you ever mentioned him before?" Bella was following Edward into the house.

Edward never answered Bella because upon entering the house he saw Harry laying on the couch with Draco sitting at his feet, and Jacob sitting on the floor by Harry's head. When Harry's eyes turned to him, Edward felt like he had been punched in the gut. At that moment a plane could have crashed in the backyard, and he wouldn't have noticed.

" Harry!" Edward whispered. Without thought his feet carried him to Harry. This was his mate, Harry was his mate. It never felt like this with Bella. Bella made him feel hungry, starved, but Harry made him feel complete.

Seeing Edward made Harry nervous. He was waiting for Edward to call him names and tell him how disgusting he was. Harry started to tremble and he lowered his eyes from Edward's gaze.

Edward took a seat on the coffee table next to the couch Harry was on. " Harry look at me."

Slowly Harry raised his eyes to Edwards. Edward couldn't help but suck his breath in. He was beautiful,,,,no stunning. He never wanted to stop looking into those eyes.

" Don't be ashamed Harry. I love you know matter what happened." Edward had picked up on Rosalie's thoughts informing him of the conversation she had with Harry earlier. He could hit himself for making Harry believe that he was disgusted with him.

" M,,,s-s-sorry." stuttered Harry with tear filling his eyes.

" No, don't you dare. You have nothing to be sorry for. Look at you down here with everyone. I'm so proud of you." grinned Edward.

" M-m-issed,,,you." Harry held a shaking hand out to Edward.

Slowly while looking Harry in the eye, Edward took his Hand. " You have no idea how much I missed you Harry. Your back now though, and I'm not going to let anyone take you away or hurt you."

" Edward, what's going on? What's wrong with your brother?" asked Bella. Bella had followed Edward into the living room and was confused over everything she saw. What was wrong with the boy? Why was Jacob sitting with him? What was so special about Harry that everyone was dropping everything for him?

Edward started to growl. This was his mate and he didn't want that human near his mate. Finally after so long alone he had his mate, and he wasn't going to allow anyone to take him away.

" Shit, his eyes are turning black" Jacob jumped up and got between Edward and Bella. " Bella you really need to leave,,, now."

" Wha- what's wrong, why is Edward growling at me?"

" E-e-dwa-rd,,, n-no." Harry didn't know who that girl was but he recognized that Edward was about to lose it, and attack her. Edward was really scaring him, he had never seen him act like this. Rosalie had said he went feral the other day; could it be happening again?

" Edward your scaring your mate." Jasper whispered so only those with creature hearing could hear. They still had to find a way to inform Harry that he had 3 mates. After everything he has been through with the rapes, they are worried he won't take the news so well.

Carlisle laid his hands on Bella's shoulders. " Bella, I have to ask you to leave. There are things going on that need more time to sort through. When Edward is ready he will let you know."

" Doesn't he love me anymore Carlisle?" tears were now freely falling down her face.

" Come on Bella, I will walk you to your truck." Jacob didn't want to leave Harry but he needed to get Bella out of the house before she said something stupid and Edward attacked. His mate was finally up and talking, and he didn't need Edward scaring him back into hiding."

Bella looked one last time to see Edward lovingly caressing that boys hand. Edwards eyes were still black but they were completely focused on his brother. " Will you come to my house tonight Edward,, please?" Edward never answered, nor did he take his eyes off Harry.

" Come on Bella." Jacob put his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the house. As soon as they got to her truck she threw herself at Jacob crying. Jacob awkwardly patted her back.

" Bella, I really need to get back in the house. Why don't you go home and rest." If Jacob didn't have so much on his mind and wasn't worried about his imprint he would have felt bad for Bella, but right now all he could think about was Harry.

" Why are you staying here Jake? You don't like the Cullen's." asked a teary Bella.

" They are growing on me, and they are kinda becoming family." Jacob answered with a fond smile.

" Family? I don't understand."

" It's Harry Bella. Harry is my imprint."

" What! But he's a boy, he, he, can't..."

" Go home Bell." Jacob turned and went back in the house.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a

Edward shook his head, trying to clear it. He could feel his mates fear of him and it hurt to think that he caused that.

" I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just didn't want her near you." Edward was still holding Harry's hand, and he had no intention of ever giving it back.

" W-w-why?,, I'm-m,,,-d-d-irty." Harry tried to pull his hand back from Edwards strong grip. For some reason he really liked holding Edwards hand.

" NO,, no you are not dirty Harry. I don't want to ever hear you say that again. You are brave, strong, loving and perfect. I feel,,, extremely protective of you Harry, and when Bella got close to you I wanted to hurt her before she could hurt you. I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to scare you, but I couldn't control it." Edward lowered his head in shame.

Harry reached out and touched Edwards hand again. Edward looked up to see Harry giving him a loving smile. " L-l-ove,,, you,,, t-t-too." Edward gave Harry a blinding smile back.

Jacob returned to hear Harry confess his love to Edward. He knew for Harry right now it was more of a brotherly love, but that would change, and surprisingly he wasn't jealous. He felt no jealously towards Edward and Draco, they were supposed to be there with Harry,,, All 3 of them.

Severus came into the room followed by the rest of the Cullens. " Alright enough of the sappy stuff. We have a lot to discuss, and we have to bring Harry up to date on everything."

Before Severus could get started there was a crack followed by a groan and twin laughters.

" Son of a ... This day couldn't get any worse."grumbled Severus.

" I will get them." sighed Draco. The twins and Emmett under the same roof, no good could come of that combination.

" W-who,,, I-I-ss ,,, it?" Harry was scared, he didn't want to see Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't want him with his family and he would take him away. Harry wrapped his arms around himself and leaned in as close to Jacob as he could without touching him. Jacob had taken his seat back on the floor leaning against the couch Harry was on.

" Hey, easy there I'm sure it's alright. We won't let anyone take you away from us." Jacobs wolf puffed up in pride over the fact that Harry leaned to him for comfort and protection. Edward gave Jacob a nudge with his knee laughing at him. Jacob couldn't help but blush a bright red.

" Sev we have a problem!" yelled Draco from outside. There was a yell and what sounded like a body hitting the ground. The back french doors banged open revealing an amber eyed man looking to the couch Harry was on, growling.

"R-r-rem-us!" whimpered Harry. Harry started to have a hard time breathing, his vision darkened and he started seeing spots. Harry thought he heard someone calling his name but he couldn't focus. Remus was here, Remus was going to kill him.

Moony could smell his pup in this strange place. He needed to go to him, comfort him, beg for forgiveness. His human was mad at their pup for some reason and that made Moony mad. They had the perfect pup, what could he have done to make the human mad. It wasn't their pups fault that their mate was gone.

Moony busted through door and froze. His pup was surrounded by vampires and a strange wolf. Curling his lip back he released a warning growl. He could feel his human trying to take control, he wasn't happy to see their perfect pup. He wouldn't let his human hurt their pup.

Jacob lunged to his feet when he heard his mate whimper in distress. He didn't like the way the other wolf was growling at his mate. There was something off about this wolf though, something didn't smell right.

Moony started whine, it was to far from the full moon and he was losing control to his human. His human that wanted to hurt his pup. Moony looked to the other 2 legged wolf and howled for him to help.

Sensing what was going on Jacob and Edward were able to tackle Remus as he made a lunge for Harry. Remus had lost his wand to Draco outside so he was going to use his hands on Harry.

" Don't hurt him, there is something not right with him." yelled George coming in from outside.

" Incarcerous" muttered Severus with his wand pointed at Lupin. Thin ropes shot out from his wand wrapping themselves around Lupin, preventing him from moving. He then levitated him to the chair farthest from Harry and cast a silencio on him.

Carlisle was with Harry trying to talk him through his panic attack but wasn't having much success. Harry's chest was heaving and he wasn't getting much oxygen.

" Here Harry take this calming drought, it will help." said Severus stooping down to Harry's level. Harry looked at him with big frightened eyes. Harry made a mess of it but with Severus's help he was able to get most of the calming drought down.

" Lay back and rest your head on the pillow." instructed Severus. " Give it a moment, and you will feel much better Harry."

It took a few minutes but Harry's heart rate slowly returned to normal. Harry was laying on the couch looking to Remus with tears in his eyes.

" M-m-sor-ry" cried Harry softly.

" Don't apologize Harry." Severus said sternly. " Everything, this entire mess is Dumbledores fault. Everyone needs to get comfortable, we have a lot to discuss."

" There something not right with him?" Jacob said pointing to Lupin. " His wolf was pleading with me to not let him hurt his pup. The wolf and the man are fighting each other and it's tearing them apart. He also smells off, like poison on something."

Severus approached Remus and ran a diagnostic scan. " Damn, it's a curse and a potion combination. He has been given a potion that induces rage when seeing the person he has been cursed to hate. The potion doesn't work on the wolf so he has been fighting Lupin to keep Harry safe from him."

" One guess on who slipped him the potion." grumbled Draco.

" Can you help him?". Jacob felt bad for the wolf. The wolf must really love Harry to fight so hard.

" Of course I can, I am a potions master." Severus summoned his potion bag and pulled out a few different potions. " These potions will counteract the other but only for a few hours. I will need to brew the antidote."

Severus forced Remus' mouth open then poured 3 different potions down his throat. It took a few minutes but finally you could see the sanity return to Remus' eyes. Upon seeing him try to talk Severus canceled the silencing spell.

" O Merlin pup, I'm so sorry. I, I can't believe I said those horrible things to you. Moony was right, I am a jackass." Remus was devastated over how he had treated his pup the last few months. He didn't even try to save him when he was kidnapped. Remus lowered his head in shame. If Sirius was still alive, he would have his ass.

" I-i-it's,,, O-ok." Harry had forgiven Remus, but he was still scared of him. Remus had really hurt him emotionally, and he was going to hurt him physically if Edward and Jacob hadn't stopped him.

" Do you think you can stay sane enough for me to fill everyone in on whats going on?" Severus asked Remus.

" I will be fine, I swear. I will let you know if I start feeling negative about Harry." Remus looked over to Harry and his heart lurched to see him hiding behind a large tan, muscular boy. He knew it was him Harry was hiding from. He was intrigued, the boy smelled of wolf but not werewolf.

Severus raised his wand and released Remus from the ropes. " First we need to introduce everyone."

Everyone went around and introduced themselves. From the mischievous look in their eyes you could tell that the twins and Emmett were going to hit off. For years Harry had told them stories about each other so they felt like they had known each other for years.

" Before I get into what we learned today at Gringotts, Harry needs to learn the truth about his family." stated Severus.

Harry sat with tears in his eyes as he learned about Dumbledores betrayal. He knew Dumbledore could be manipulative but he never imagined he would make him suffer believing that his own family abandoned him. Deep down he thought Dumbledore honestly cared for him.

" Shhhhh, it's ok Harry don't cry." murmured Carlisle soothingly. We are all together now and we all love you very much."

" L-l-love,,, yo-u,, t-too." rasped Harry. Harry started rubbing his throat, it was really starting to hurt.

" Here Harry take this pain potion." Ordered Severus. He really needed to figure out what exactly was wrong with Harry's throat.

With shaking hands Harry hurried and downed the potion, grimacing at the taste.

" I think it would be wise if you gave your throat a rest, and tried not to talk for a few hours." suggested Severus.

Harry gave a tentative nod. He was ok with that, he really didn't like everyone hearing him stutter anyway. Harry was surprised to see Severus thrust another potion at him, another calming drought.

" Your magic is still dangerously low and unstable. The next bit of news is going to upset you, and I would prefer to not have to fix this room,,, again." Severus glared at a sheepish Edward.

After Harry took the calming drought Severus explained to Harry about the binding contract with Ron. Even with the extra calming drought, Harry still shattered 1 window and 3 drinking glasses.

" Relax little bro." Said George

" We won't let ickle Ronniekins hurt you." finished Fred.

Harry was trying not to have another panic attack. There was no way he could bond to Ron; he didn't have those kind of feelings for Ron. He couldn't be in a relationship anyway. He was broken, dirty, used, and he never wanted to be touched like that again.

" Don't think that way Harry, you are none of those things." Edward was able to get some thoughts from Harry. Harry was so upset that his shields were flickering.

" We are doing everything we can think of to get you out of this contract. That's why we went to Gringotts earlier and we did find out some interesting things." Severus then went into detail explaining what they learned about Nevaeh.

" What do you think the chances are of Harry coming into this mysterious creature inheritance." asked a concerned Carlisle. He was conflicted. He didn't want Harry to be forced to bond with Ron but he was worried about his son coming into a creature inheritance that his many greats grandmother felt the need to hide what she was.

" It sounds better then good. Bloodrean seemed pretty certain that Harry will inherit; we just have to pray that it's before Dumbledore forces Harry back." sighed Severus.

Harry's heart rate started to pick up. " N-no... g-g-go." Harry started shaking his head no and hyperventilating.

" Damn" cursed Severus. " Harry, you really need to calm down, your going to burn out your core."

Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's hand and started rubbing soothing circles. Jacob reached out for the other hand and started doing the same. Very slowly so he wouldn't frighten Harry, Edward cupped his cheek. As soon as Edwards hand touched Harry a blinding blue light surrounded the four if them.

" What the hell is that" bellowed Emmett. He was ready to fight whatever was attacking his brothers and their mates.

" I'm not sure" whispered Severus, " but it's the first time all four have touched each other at the same time.

It only took a few seconds for the light to dim, then disappear completely. All four boys were sitting there stunned staring at each other.

Draco had tears in his eyes as he looked at Harry. " I- I see Harry's aura. It's absolutely amazing."


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed my story, it means a lot to me! Please read my note at the end and give me your opinion.

Not a very long chapter but I got some people visiting tonight and I didn't want to leave you all with nothing.

Chapter 24

Harry was staring at the 3 guys touching him in shock, and confusion. What was with that bright light and what did Draco mean that he could see his aura? He also felt strange like he just experienced a mild electrical shock. He was feeling light headed, warm, tingly and a bit shaky.

" Wh-Wh-at... wa-as... that-t." Harry asked starring at Professor Snape.

" That Harry, I believe was the seal on you creature cracking some more." Severus looked to a still shocked looking Draco. " Draco, are you all right?"

Draco still couldn't take his eyes off Harry. Harry's aura was the most amazing shimmering gold. It was mesmerizing! Gold auras in the wizarding world represented power, greatness, divinity, purity, and were thought to be a myth.

" I... I thought that I was deluding myself." Whispered a stunned Draco. " I didn't get a full dream and I couldn't see his aura. I... I thought I wasn't deserving of a mate. I thought..."

Severus closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. He knew exactly what Draco was feeling,,, all to well. When he didn't receive his mating dream he wanted to die. Even now, the thought of spending eternity alone made him want to hide and waste away. Harry was the only thing keeping him from doing just that. He promised James that he would look after his son.

" I- I ... no... I-I..." Harry started shaking his head NO viciously. He couldn't be Draco's mate, he couldn't be anyone's mate. He was broken , used, there was no way he was ever going to be able to let someone touch him like that again. Just the thought of doing THAT again made him want to throw up.

" Please Harry, please." Whispered a pleading Draco with a single tear sliding down his cheek " Please don't reject me. Just don't, it will kill me. I'm not asking anything from you and I promise we don't have to do anything sexual,,,,, EVER,,,, if you never want to. Just, don't turn me away."

Harry didn't know what to say. It wasn't fair to Draco to have a mate that could never allow him to physically touch him in that manner. A few months ago he would have been over the moon to find out that he was Draco's mate. Before the kidnapping he had a huge crush on Draco and wanted nothing more then to have Draco kiss him.

Rosalie got up and kneeled on the floor in front of Harry. " Harry, look at me please." Harry's fear filled eyes locked with Rosalie's beautiful gold ones. " It's going to be ok Harry. Draco loves you and he would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do. Give him a chance Harry, like I gave Emmett. I know what your feeling, I felt the exact same way. Draco doesn't care if you never want to have sex, he just wants to be with you, to love you."

" I had to wait a long time for Rose." said Emmett joining Rosalie on the floor. " I didn't mind the wait and if Rose still wasn't ready for a sexual relationship, I would still be right here by her side. Love isn't about sex!"

Harry was trying not to cry but a few tears still managed to escape his eyes. He looked to a lost looking Draco and felt his heart clench. He didn't like Draco looking that sad and lost. With his heart beating madly in his chest he slowly nodded his head yes.

Draco's grin was blinding. His mate wasn't going to reject him, Harry was accepting him. He so badly wanted to reach over and hug his small mate but he knew it would terrify him. He was content for now just holding his hand, the hand he had yet to let go of.

Severus let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that Harry wasn't going to reject Draco. They had a very long road ahead of them but he had no doubt that with time Harry would be able to have a sexual relationship with his mates. Mates, there was the next hurdle. They now had to inform Harry that Draco wasn't his only mate.

Severus ran his hand over his face. " Harry we don't yet know what creature inheritance your going to come into, but we do know that you are extremely powerful. With so much power you need more then one mate to control it, and by the sound of it your creature needs more then one mate to protect it." Severus could see Harry shaking. " Harry you are also the mates to Edward and Jacob."

It was to much, everything he had learned in the last few hours was to much. First there was Remus and the potion, then Dumbledores betrayal, the binding contract to Ron, possibility of turning into an unknown creature, and now finding out that he had not 1 but 3 mates. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears, then everything went blissfully black.

" Well, he..." said Fred

" took that well" finished George with a chuckle.

" At least he didn't pass out when he found out about me." Grinned Draco.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Since Harry had a hectic and emotional day already, Severus decided to go ahead and spell a mild dreamless sleep potion into him; to allow him to get a few hours of restful sleep. Edward gently lifted Harry and carried him to his room. After making sure Harry was tucked in comfortably they met with everyone back downstairs.

Remus was in shock over everything he had just heard. He couldn't believe everything Dumbledore had done to his little pup. He would let Moony tear out Ron's throat before he let him lay a hand on his pup. Moony growled in agreement.

" Alright, I have 2 more pieces of information" Severus announced while retaking his seat. " I learned this from the goblins and I'm glad Harry isn't here for this. I do not want him to hear about these until we can find a way to verify it."

Severus looked to Lupin. " " According to Bloodrean, your mutt is still alive."

Remus jumped to his feet. " No, he was kissed. I saw his body, Dumbledore showed me his body." Remus' heart was pounding. Could his mate be truly alive? He was to frightened to believe in such a miracle. He ached for Sirius. " H-how?"

" Bloodrean said the Black file atomically updates itself and according to it, Black is still alive. Now, after everything we have learned is it so hard to believe that Dumbledore would make Black disappear to gain a tighter hold on Harry?"

Remus collapsed back into his chair stunned. His mate was still alive, out there somewhere. Where could Dumbledore be keeping him? Moony whined for his lost mate.

" We will do what we can to find him." assured Severus, looking to the lost wolf. " I may detest the man but he means a lot to Harry. Remus I will need you to mentally retrace Sirius' steps the weeks leading up to his " supposed" kiss. There had to be a reason why Dumbledore felt the need to eliminate him."

Remus nodded his head, already going over everything he could think of. Sirius had been acting strange the 2 weeks before he was " kissed".

" Finally the last bit of news is a bit shocking. It seems Lilly Evans never married James Potter and she is not the biological mother to Harry." Severus was expecting the shocked reaction he got from everyone, but he was not expecting the wolf to be sitting there looking sheepish.

" What do you know wolf?" gritted out Severus.

Remus gave a long sigh. " Not much I'm afraid. I knew James was in love with someone who was not Lilly. I know when he found out that he was a carrier and was expecting that Lilly agreed to go along with pretending they were a couple and..."

" Wait a minute!" stormed Severus. " Are you telling me that James carried Harry? James was a carrier?"

" Yes, we were all shocked as it is extremely rare for wizards to be a carrier, usually only male creatures can be carriers. He didn't want anyone to know, especially Dumbledore. For some reason James didn't trust Dumbledore."

Severus stopped listening after Lupin admitted that James was a carrier and indeed birthed Harry. James was pregnant, James carried Harry, James birthed Harry. Severus broke out in a cold sweat and started shaking. He was with James, and James admitted that he was the only man he had ever had sex with. James admitted to loving him. He couldn't be Harry's father... Could he?

" Severus are you ok?" asked a concerned Jasper. He could feel Severus emotions all over the place. There was fear, disbelief, excitement and love.

" I ,, I do not know." whispered Severus. " Did,,, did James say anything about the other father." He asked Lupin.

Remus looked at Severus in confusion. Severus looked like someone just told him Voldemort was back and stronger. " Not really. He said that he loved him and had been in love with him since Hogwarts. He said it wasn't safe for the other father to know about the baby. He was hoping to be able to tell the other father after the war."

Severus leaned forward and put his head between hands. He had to be Harry's father. That had to be why he was always drawn to Harry. That's why James begged him to look after Harry should anything happen to him. Severus leaned back resting his head on the back of his chair. He closed his eyes picturing Harry. Harry had black hair like his, not brown like James or red like Lilly's. Harry's eyes were a stunning green, only 2 shades darker then the green in his eyes when he is in is dark elf form. Harry didn't have any of Lilly's features.

" Sev, are you Harry's father?" whispered Draco. That could be the only explanation for how his godfather was acting. Draco knew his godfather and Harry's fathers were together while in Hogwarts.

Severus slowly nodded his head in disbelief. " I think I am his father." he said barely above a whisper, if it wasn't for their creature hearing he wouldn't have been heard.

" WHAT!" yelled George, Fred, and Remus at the same time.

Severus got to his feet and started pacing. " After I didn't receive my mate dream, I started wasting away. James found me, and saved me. We drew close and started dating. I loved him!"

" Oh Merlin Sev." yelled Draco jumping to his feet. " Don't you get it? Sev,,,, James was your mate! Don't you remember what Bloodrean said? Nevaeh had them block creatures from finding their mates in Potters. You shouldn't have been drawn to someone so soon after not getting your dream and wasting away. You were drawn to James instantly and never stopped loving him. He was your mate Sev, and the seal was blocking it."

Severus' legs gave out on him and he fell to the floor. Draco was right, James was his mate. All that time he had his mate and never knew it. He didn't know what hurt worse the thought of never getting a mate or knowing he had one for a short time a didn't know it. If it wasn't for Nevaeh he would have known James was his mate, he would have know that Harry was his from and beginning and he could have protected the both of them.

" I need to be alone." Severus stood up and went to Harry's room. No, not Harry's,.,,, his sons room.

Severus sat in a chair by his sons bed and just stared at him. How could he not see it before? That amazing scarred boy laying in that bed was his son; his and James' son. They made Harry; they made that amazing, brave, sweet, caring, beautiful young man. And now Dumbledore was going to take Harry away from him, after he just got him.

Severus felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He was so lost in his thoughts he never heard anyone enter the room.

" Don't worry Uncle Sev, we're not going to let anyone take Harry. This is his home and we are his family. It's going to take a force a hell of a lot stronger then Dumbledore and the Weasel to take Harry from us."

Severus turned his head to see his godson with his hand on his shoulder, and behind him, all the Cullens. Jacob, the twin terrors and Lupin.

" Your right Draco, Dumbledore and the Weasel are no match for us." Severus was determined that Harry was never going to be hurt again.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Dumbledore was pacing his office. He had to find a way to convince Harry to come back with him. Something was coming, something big; he could feel it. He wanted Harry firmly within in his reach when it came. He knew whatever it was, it was going to revolve around Harry.

Ronald was also becoming a problem, with all his whining and scheming. Maybe he should just make him disappear and claim Harry for himself. His old body did stir at the thought of that beautiful creature pinned under him. He was going to give it some serious thought, Harry just may be worth losing Hogwarts over.

On his 30th pace around his office Dumbledore got a brilliant idea. Sirius, he would you Sirius to get Harry back. As weak as Sirius currently is, it shouldn't be to hard to imperious him. He could tell

Harry that because he cared for him so much he found a way to return Sirius' soul. Sirius would then convince Harry to return to Hogwarts. Then out of gratitude to him, Harry will do anything he asked. Oh, just thinking about it caused his pants to get a little tighter.

Dumbledore stepped into the floo speaking the address of Phoenix Manner, his home. He had a Grim to collect from the magically dampened kennels!

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a-a -

Ok, I need your opinions! I had a lot of requests about Sev getting a mate. So do I

A) pair him with a wolf like Paul or someone?

B) triad relationship with Sirius and Lupin?

C) bring back James. Hey, if Dumbledore has kept Sirius locked in his animagus form, why couldn't he have James?

D) give me your suggestion!

So please let me know when you review;)


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Thank you everyone for voting and reviewing!

WARNING : This chapter does have a rape scene so please skip if you don't want to read. You will not miss anything in the story by skipping it!

Chapter 25

Dumbledore stepped out of his floo and stretched. He really was getting to old for this. Looking out his window he spotted a magnificent stag grazing. The beast was truly beautiful, regal and proud. He often wondered if any trace of the man it once was still existed. When he first brought the animal here he would run, pace and cry relentlessly, and for the longest time refused to eat. He tried to escape,,,,oh how the poor beast tried to escape but there was no escaping his magically enforced, and magic dampening fields. It took a while but eventually he adapted and became one with the stag. It had been many years since had seen a spark of humanity in beasts eyes. Really, living your life out as a stag is much better then dying at the hands of a mad man. James really should be thanking him, he saved his life after all. He tricked James into leaving his house that fateful Halloween night, forced him into his animagus form, replaced him with a golum then brought him to his lovely manner where he has been spoiled ever since. Since the field prevented any magic that was not his, there was no way James could turn back.

As if sensing his presence the mighty beast raised it head and locked eyes with Dumbledore. Dumbledore felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. No, there was no way a part of James remained, not after being a stag all these years.

Shaking his head Dumbledore walked outback to where his luxurious dog kennels were located. He may be a master manipulator but he was still good. He didn't kill anyone and those that needed to be removed were treated with respect, and lived the spoiled life here at Phoenix Manor, this was no Azkaban.

Approaching the last kennel he heard a deep growling coming from within. " Ah, hello dear boy, and how are we today?" The grim just growled and bared it's long canines. " This is your lucky day Sirius. I have decided I need you to get to Harry." The grim started to viciously snarl and bark. " Yes, yes. I know you don't agree with me, but I only have Harry' best interest at heart. See , I originally planned for young Ronald Weasley to bond with Harry but I am seriously rethinking that. You see I have grown awfully,,, attached to sweet Harry. The thought of Ronald getting to enjoy all that stunning flesh doesn't sit right with me. Now, I'm sure I could convince him to share Harry, but I have never been that good at sharing. No, I think Harry will be trained to obey my hand alone.

The grim snapped and started biting at the fence leave blood behind from where he ripped his gums. Dumbledore took a few steps back.

" I see you are stronger then what I assumed. No matter I'm still stronger then you." Pointing his wand at the dog he muttered an Animagus reversal spell, then before Sirius could get his bearings he cast an imperio.

Feeling like someone dumped a bucket of ice water down his back, Dumbledore turned to find the stag glaring at him from over the fence. No, it was just a coincidence, there was no way James remained in that stag.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Harry was surprised to find himself alone upon waking. His first reaction was to panic but then the events from earlier came crashing back to him. With a groan he covered his face with a pillow.

" Hiding wont solve anything." came a chuckle from the door.

Looking up Harry saw his dad standing at the door. " D-D-ad." Harry was so glad it was his dad and not one of his mates. Just thinking the word mate made him queasy.

Carlisle gave his son an affectionate smile and entered the room, closing the door behind him. Walking to the bed he took a seat and scooted it close to Harry.

" I figured you could you someone to talk to." Carlisle slowly reached out and took Harry's hand. Harry gave a small flinch but did not pull his hand back.

Harry sat up and tried to make his broken leg more comfortable, it was really aching. He didn't know what to say to his dad. Talking was hard enough for him without adding the discomfort of the subject.

Understanding his sons dilemma Carlisle decided to go first. " I know the idea of 3 mates is overwhelming in the best of circumstances. You have suffered greatly so the idea of mates, especially 3 is terrifying. Those 3 men Harry won't do anything to hurt or make you feel uncomfortable. They don't want to be with you for the sex, they want to be with you because they care about you."

Harry lowered his head in thought. How could anyone want to enter into a relationship where there would be no sex, not even cuddling. " I... w-w-will... n-nev-er... w-want... s-s-sex."

" That's fine Harry, you don't have to have sex. If all you ever want out of your mates is friendship then they will be fine with that. Promise me you will at least give them a chance. You deserve to have someone who loves you, and who will look after and protect you. You feel like this now, but you might feel differently 5 years down the road."

" S-s-car-ed" Harry said with a trembling voice.

" I know you are. It's ok to be scared Harry. Do you think either of those you men will hurt you?"

Without even thinking about it Harry shook his head no. He has known Edward since he was 6, he knows Edward would never hurt him. Him and Draco may have not gotten the best start but over the last year they became closer then him and Ron ever were. Jacob he just met but he feels as though he has known him forever. Jacobs eyes are so warm and full of love, he can't help but feel comfortable with him.

" Just think about it Harry. Give them a chance to prove themselves. Give yourself this chance at happiness." At seeing Harry nod Carlisle stood up. " How about I help you into the bathroom so you can take a bath? I don't think you are strong enough to stand for a shower yet."

Harry nodded then pointed to his cast. How could he get a bath with that clunky thing on his leg?

" Don't worry about the cast. Severus said to tell you that he cast an Impervius Charm on it. Now, I will only hold your hand and when you get in the bathroom I will leave you alone."

It took a bit of effort but Carlisle was finally able to help Harry to the bathroom. Carlisle left Harry standing at the sink and turned to start the water. " Are you ok on your own?" he asked. At not hearing a response Carlisle turned to check on Harry and was saddened to see him staring in the mirror with a few large tears rolling down his cheek.

Harry couldn't believe that was his reflection looking back at him. What did his mates see him? He was a disgusting disfigured mess. He was so pale you could almost see through his skin. He had huge dark circles under his lifeless looking eyes. He was incredibly gaunt looking. His long hair was a stringy, knotty mess. But what really stood out were the scars. Those hideous scars that Greyback gave him. Harry closed his eyes remembering that specific encounter.

( warning rape scene)

" Look at me boy as I claim you." Fenrir ground out. Harry had his head turned away and eyes clenched shut. The pain was beyond anything he had ever felt. Greyback was so large, it felt as though he was tearing him apart, ripping him to pieces. It didn't hurt this bad when Voldemort raped him. A hand being fisted in his hair and a brutal thrust made Harry's eyes snap open with a scream.

The fist in his hair made his head turn to face the monster grunting and growling above him. " So pretty, so tight." grunted Fenrir. A line of drool from Greyback's mouth landed on his cheek. Harry tried to close his eyes but each time he did Greyback would give him another punishing thrust.

Greyback thrusts got harder and faster. Harry screamed and thrashed as Greyback got larger and started to swell. " That's it little one, take my knot. If you fight it, it will only hurt you worse,,,, and feel better for me." Greyback threw his head back and howled with his orgasm.

Harry laid under him crying and gasping. The pain was so bad he couldn't catch his breath; he couldn't move with Greback locked inside him.

" I'm going to mark you as mine so every time you look at yourself or someone else looks at you, they will know that you were my bitch, that you took my knot." Slowly while still locked in him Greyback ran one sharpened claw down his face, lapping at the blood as it pooled. He repeated this 2 more times until he had 3 jagged scars running down his face. Greyback's own face and chin was smeared with Harry's blood and tears.

( end of rape scene)

Harry collapsed onto the bathroom floor with a cry and started vomiting.

" Harry!" yelled Carlisle. Rushing to Harry's side he laid his hand on his head to comfort him.

Harry, still locked in the memory released a blood curdling scream when he felt a hand on his head. He started blindly kicking and hitting at his attacker. In his panic he didn't feel his wrist shatter as it came in contact with his fathers marble like face.

Severus, having felt the spike of magic in the house came bursting into the bathroom. " What the hell happened!" he bellowed upon spotting his son laying on the floor in a pool of his own vomit. Harry was still crying and thrashing wildly.

" Seeing his scars triggered a flashback." Carlisle didn't know what to do for his son. He couldn't touch him to comfort him and Harry wasn't responding to his voice.

Severus grabbed 2 high level calming droughts and spelled them directly into Harry. After a few minutes the calming drought took effect and Harry calmed. Harry was laying on the cold floor panting with his eyes staring blankly ahead. With a pitiful whine Harry pulled his shattered wrist into his chest.

Severus closed his eyes, heart pounding in his chest. Snapping his eyes open he kneeled at Harry's side. " Harry it's ok, it's me Professor Snape. You are safe here with your family. Can you hear me?"

Harry gave the smallest of nods. " Harry, can you please close your eyes?" At hearing Harry whimper, Severus added. " It's ok Harry, I'm not going to hurt you. Please trust me." Taking a deep breath Harry closed his eyes. Severus pointed his wand at Harry and cast a quick scourgify, cleaning him of his vomit. Harry gave a small yelp at feeling the charm clean him.

" It's ok Harry." Soothed Severus. " I was just cleaning you up. Harry, I need to get you to the bed, can I levitate you?" At seeing Harry shake his head no Severus gave a tired sigh. " That's ok, when you are ready, your father and I will help you to your bed.

Harry laid on the floor for another 20 minutes lost in his thoughts. Finally with a deep breath Harry shakily sat up clutching his busted wrist to his chest.

" I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean for you to break your wrist. I just wanted to help you." Carlisle felt horrible that his son shattered his wrist his his face.

" S-s...o-ok" whispered Harry. His throat raw and painful from getting sick and screaming.

" Harry, I'm going to take the elbow of your non injured arm and help you up. Ready?" At seeing Harry nod, Severus reach down for his elbow and helped him to his feet. " Let's get you back to bed."

" N-no... b-b-bath." After that flashback Harry felt the need to scrub his skin raw.

" Ok but I need to fix your wrist first. Sit on the toilet for me and close your eyes." Severus knew that Harry wouldn't want to see a wand pointed at him. Once Harry's eyes were closed Severus muttered the spell, repairing the bones in his wrist and hand.

" The bones are healed but will be weak and tender for a bit so please be careful. I have Draco brewing some more potions. I will go get you a pain potion, a soothing potion for your throat, and one for the shaking. I also have a potion for you to try for your speech." Severus looked to Carlisle. " Will you be ok getting him in the tub?" At seeing him nod Severus left the bathroom, vanishing the mirror as he went.

Severus left the bathroom visibly shaking. That must have been a horrific memory to leave Harry in such a state. He was proud of his son though, for picking himself up and continuing on. He knew there would be many more of such incidents.

Severus wasn't surprised to see almost everyone waiting for him in the hall.

" Severus, is he ok?" asked a very upset Esme.

" I think he will be. He had a flash back after seeing his scars but he is doing better now." Looking around Severus noticed a few people missing. " Where is Edward?"

" He saw, he saw Harry's memory and took off. Jasper and Jacob followed to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." said Alice.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't wait till this mess was over so everyone could begin the healing process. As long as Dumbledore was out there, no body could relax and move on.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Harry Potter it Twilight.

Ok, here is another chapter.. Please review!

I got a few messages stating that they didn't get email notification yesterday of chapter 25 posting, so of you missed yesterday's update, please read that first;)

Chapter 26

After Harry took a steaming 45 minute bath Carlisle and Severus helped him back to the couch. Harry had enough with laying around in bed. He was currently watching 'The Avengers', with Draco sitting at his feet. Harry was getting more entertainment out of watching Draco watch the movie, then he was actually watching the movie. Draco being raised a pureblood with parents against anything muggle had never seen a tv before, let alone a movie.

Harry was dreading Edwards return. He knew Edward saw Greyback rape him, saw Greyback disfigure him. At least he now knew there was 1 mate that wouldn't want to touch him. How could anyone want to touch him after witnessing that? He knew Edward took off after the flashback, he didn't want to have to look at his ugly scarred face.

" Stop thinking like that, your ruining the movie." groused Draco.

" Wh-Wh-what." Harry was confused, how could Draco know what he was thinking.

" Harry I have known you since we were 11. You are sitting there thinking that Edward will never want to have anything to do with you. You think that Edward will think your disgusting and scarred. You think Edward took off because he doesn't want to look at you."

Harry bowed his head in shame, Draco was right. If only Draco knew what Edward saw, he too would want nothing to do with him.

" Really Potter, he loves you and that is why he left. He just saw the person he loves the most in the world go through a traumatic experience. I don't know what he saw but I know it had to be pretty bad. Edward is having a hard time controlling his vampire, and he has already went feral once. He needed to blow off some steam."

Draco reached out and took Harry's hand. " There is nothing you could do, or have done to you that would make us feel different about you. Harry, we know you didn't ask for what happened so please stop blaming yourself."

Draco stood up and brushed imaginary lint off his clothes. " Now, I don't know about you, but I'm going to figure out how Loki astral projected himself, because that is wicked awesome!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Draco. He knew Draco was serious, he would try to figure out astral projection.

Sitting up, Harry swung his legs over the couch. This was the first time he had been left alone. His dad had to go into the hospital, Esme Alice and Rosalie went food shopping, Edward was missing with Jasper and Jacob, Professor Snape apparated to Cross Wands Court for potion supplies, Remus was sleeping off the affects of the potion Dumbledore gave him, Draco was apparently working on astral projection and the twins were holed up with Emmett somewhere. That last one was something to be concerned about.

Frowning down at his left leg Harry rapped his knuckles on the hard plaster. Professor Snape said his leg would never work right. He didn't want to always have to rely on someone else to help him get around, or use a cane. How could he protect himself against Ron or Dumbledore if he couldn't walk?

Taking a deep breath he placed his hands on the couch at his sides and pushed himself up. A sharp pain shot through his leg as he put his weight on it. Harry bit his lip to keep from crying out; he didn't want Emmett to hear him. He wanted to try walking on his own, without an audience.

Harry stood there waiting out the pain, taking deep breaths. After a few minutes the pain subsided enough for him to take a tentative step. His leg felt like someone was jabbing a spike through it as it made contact with the floor. He managed 5 steps before he couldn't take it anymore and collapsed leaning against the French doors leading to the back yard.

Hearing a tapping sound on the glass door, Harry looked out to see a large man standing there looking at him. He was about to scream for help when he noticed the man resembled Jacob.

Harry scooted back a bit till his back hit the coffee table. He didn't know what to do. Should he call for help or let this stranger in? He was tall, very muscular and tan. He had his hair cropped and a tattoo on his arm, just like Jacobs. This guy must be part of Jacobs pack.

With some difficulty Harry forced himself to stand up. With a trembling hand Harry reached for the door. He kept his hand on the knob trying to build up the courage to open it. Finally, with a deep breath, he pulled the door open.

The man gave Harry a small smile but kept himself at a distance. " Um, high! Is,, is Jake here?"

Harry shook his head no. He probably should have called for Emmett, what if this man attacked him.? He wondered what Emmett and the twins were up to for Emmett to have not heard this guy talking.

" Uh, actually it was you I was hoping to talk to. Can,,, can I come in for a few minutes?"

Harry really didn't want to let this stranger in, but he didn't want to upset a friend or relatives of Jakes. Slowly Harry nodded his head. Temporarily forgetting about the pain in his leg, Harry managed to limp back to the couch.

The stranger took a seat in the chair opposite of the couch, looking nervous. He kept rubbing his hands together and was having trouble looking at him. " I,,, I came here to apologize,,, to you!"

Harry was confused, what could this stranger have done to him. With dawning horror Harry whimpered in distress, wrapping his arms around his middle. This was him, this was the wolf that tried to kill him.

" Please,, please don't be frightened I won't hurt you, I swear. Just,, just hear me out, please." Paul knew that if Harry started screaming, there was a good chance that the Cullens and Jake would kill first, ask questions later.

Harry was trying to control his breathing. This was the wolf that hurt him, that wanted him dead. He could still feel the wolfs large canines sinking into his flesh, ripping, and tearing. He silently begged for Emmett to come save him.

" I am so, so sorry. I,,, I thought you were a vampire. I'm supposed to protect the tribe from vampires. I would have never hurt you if I had known you were human. Please believe me." Looking at the small boy in front of him Paul couldn't believe that he mistook him for a vampire. What the hell was wrong with him? This boy, this small boy was Jacobs imprint and he almost killed him.

" You have nothing to fear from me and I will take whatever punishment your family sees fit to give me. Hell, Jake all ready busted my nose and beat the shit out of me. I just,, I just needed to see you, to tell you how deeply sorry I am."

Harry studied Paul. He could tell that he was sincere with his apology. He could tell that he had been beating himself up over it, and by looks of his eyes, hadn't slept since the attack. Could he totally blame Paul? After all, he wanted the wolf to kill him. Hermione always said he was to forgiving.

Harry knew that it took a lot for Paul to come here and apologize in person. There was a good chance that if any of his mates were here that they wouldn't hesitate to kill Paul.

" M-m... s-sorry." stuttered Harry.

" What? Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong. You were already injured and in need of help, and instead I viciously attacked you."

Harry flinched at Paul's words. He really didn't want to think about the attack again.

" I don't want to be a bad person. I know I have issues with my temper, but I try to be good. I took a big risk coming here, I know your family wants me dead for what I did. Just,,, I had to see you, I had to see that you were ok, and I had to plead for your forgiveness." Paul lowered his head, he couldn't keep looking into the intense green eyes. His wolf wanted to lay at this boys feet basking in his goodness.

" S-s-s... Ok... f-forg-give... you."

Paul was stunned! How could this boy forgive him after all the pain he put him through; after almost killing him? This boy was truly amazing. He knew he didn't deserve Harry's forgiveness but he vowed he would earn it, somehow!

Paul only got a seconds warning, a warning scent, before being slammed into the ground by a pissed off Emmett.

" What the hell do you think your doing wolf." Emmett slammed his head into the floor. " Did you come here to finish off my brother?" Emmett swung him up and slammed him into the wall.

Paul didn't fight the large vampire. He deserved this, he deserved the pain for what he did.

" N-no... d-don't." screamed Harry.

" Harry, do you know who the hell this is? This is the wolf that mauled you to pieces. Harry, this is the wolf that made your heart stop beating while I held you in my arms." Emmett let out a ferocious growl and threw Paul across the room.

Harry was in tears, he didn't want to see Paul hurt. He was tired of all the pain and fighting.

Without thinking Harry raised his hand and erected a shield around Paul. He had to do something or Emmett was going to kill him.

Emmett made a lunge for Paul but crashed into Harry' shield instead. " What the hell Harry, he deserves to die for what he did."

" N-no... p-p-please... stop!" Harry was trembling and in tears.

Emmett dropped to his knees in front of his little brother. " Don't cry Harry, please! I didn't mean to scare you but he hurt you. Dammit Harry, you were in my arms when your heart stopped, I heard your heart beat its last beat. I,,,, I thought you died. Every time I close my eyes I picture him on top of you, tearing you to pieces."

Harry was sobbing now, he didn't know he stopped breathing. He didn't care that he almost died, but the thought that he put his brother through so much pain killed him.

Reaching out with both hands Harry grabbed Emmett's face and brought his forehead to his. " D-dont... k-kill... him." whispered Harry, " p-p-please"

Emmett closed his eyes enjoying being so close to his brother. Feeling his little hands on his face and his forehead pressed to his, settled the beast inside him that screamed for Paul's blood.

" Ok Harry, no more. I won't hurt him." Emmett whispered back.

" Well what do..." said George.

" We have here?" finished Fred.

" Why wolf, what big teeth you have!" said George grinning!

" And muscles, lets not forget all those big yummy muscles!" said Fred leering at Paul.

George moved closer to Paul who was still sprawled out on the floor. " No forgetting those brother dear. Do you think he will let me pet them?"

" I don't know according to our little brother, this wolf bites. He may try to eat you." Said Fred suggestively.

" Oh please don't go getting my hopes up. I don't think I would mind those teeth sinking into me or anything else of his for that matter." George reached out and touched Paul' bicep.

Fred joined George in caressing Paul's other bicep " I don't know Georgie, do you think he's wolf enough to be able to handle the 2 of us?"

" To true Freddie, we are a handful." George picked up one of Paul's hands. " but he does have awfully big strong hands."

" You know what they say about the size of a mans hands..." Fred wagged his eyebrows at his brother.

Paul just laid there in shock. Emmett must have really did a number on him because he was seeing double,,, double imprints!. He couldn't believe what they were suggesting and he couldn't believe how hard he was getting. Paul dropped his head to the floor.

Emmett started roaring with laughter.

"I leave for 30 minutes and I come back to you 2 demons molesting the dog. Why am I not surprised?" Severus advanced on Paul dropping his wand into his hand. With a flick of his wrist Paul went flying into the wall.

Severus jabbed his wand deep into Paul's throat. " You are very lucky that I feel being stuck with those fire haired demons is punishment enough for what you did to Harry." Severus thrust his wand harder into Paul's throat causing the tip to light up and burn. " But if you even so much as blink wrong in Harry direction, I will personally show you why I'm one of the most feared men in the wizarding world. Do you understand me?"

Paul nodded his head as best as he could " Yes,,, yes sir." he croaked out.

Severus felt a touch to his arm and looked down to see a small hand. He followed the hand and found himself looking into huge emerald eyes, filled with compassion. " P-p-please... h-he's... g-g-good." Harry smiled at Paul.

Paul was once again entranced with Harry. There was something about him; something that made him want to fall to his knees and swear his life to him.

With one last warning glare to Paul, Severus took Harry's hand and led him back to the couch.

" Don't worry about it." said George next to Paul but looking to Harry.

" Harry has a way of making everyone fall in love with him." added Fred.

Both twins turned to Paul with mischievous matching grins. " I don't know about you brother of mine" said George with a wink. " But I would like to test the " large" hand theory."

Paul closed his eyes with a groan.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter 27

I am totally shocked. When I started this fic, I wasn't expecting any interest. I now have 200 reviews. You have no idea how happy you made me! Thank you so very, very, very much, and please keep reviewing.

Chapter 27

Molly Weasley was finishing up the dinner dishes when her floo activated, and out stepped Professor Dumbledore along with a stranger wearing a long cloak with a hood.

" Headmaster, how wonderful to see you. You just missed dinner, can I get you anything?" Molly was trying not to stare at the mystery man, but she was very curious.

" No thank you Molly, I have come to talk you and Ronald about tomorrow." Dumbledore gave her a kind grandfatherly smile.

" Oh, yes poor Harry. We really need to bring him home where I can properly look after him. The poor thing must be terrified with those vampires and Slytherins. What does a vampire know about properly feeding a growing boy? My Ronald has been worried to death about his bonded."

Molly looked behind Dumbledore when she thought she heard a growl come from the mystery man. " Right, I will just run and get Ronnie."

Molly rushed out of the kitchen to retrieve her son from his room. He was hoping to have had a place of his own by now, but since he could not yet access the Potter vaults, he had to remain here. She herself couldn't wait to get her hands on some of that Potter and Black fortune.

Dumbledore turned to Sirius and motioned for him to take a seat. He was surprised at how easy it was to imperious Sirius. He figured with Sirius' Auror training and Black upbringing that he would have put up more of a fight. Years in Azkaban must have really messed with the mans head, weakening him.

Sirius took the offered seat having to bite back a growl. He wanted nothing more then to wrap his hands around Dumbledore's neck and squeeze the life out of him. Dumbledore thought him weak and easily controlled but he knew what was going on; he was able to throw off the imperious curse as soon as the old fool cast it.

Sirius had to pretend to be cursed in order to get away and save Harry. Sirius knew he would have never gotten free of those damn kennels if he didn't.

Sirius almost had a heart attack when he looked out to the fields that first day and spotted a very familiar stag. He just sat there in his kennel frozen, staring at the ghost of his dead best friend. There was no way that was truly James Potter. But if Dumbledore was crazy enough to trap him in his animagus form what's to say he didn't do the same to James.

He was scared to get the stags attention, he was scared it was just a delusional dream and that it was just an ordinary deer. Finally after an hour of observing and wrestling with himself, Padfoot started barking. Instantly the deer threw his head up in the air and swung his massive antlered head in his direction. Rearing up on its hind legs the stag tore through the field in his direction.

Sirius almost passed out, it had to be James. All these years James had been trapped here as a stag. How sick could a person be to do such a horrific thing, and why? Why had Dumbledore did this to them?

The stag came to a skidding halt right in front of his kennel. Dear Merlin it was James, he would recognize him anywhere. The stag started pawing and tossing its head in the air. He tried using his antlers to free Padfoot from the cage, but Dumbledores magic was to strong. Finally, the stag gave up and laid down in front of the kennel with his muzzle through the fence. Padfoot laid in front of the stag he had despaired of ever seeing again, and touched his muzzle to the stags. They just laid there staring into each other eyes. James was still in there, trapped inside the stag. How did James survive here for so long? The pain he must have felt knowing that his precious son was out there, and he couldn't get to him.

The sound of Ron Weasley's voice snapped Sirius out of his thoughts.

" I'm tired of waiting Professor, I will make Harry come back with me tomorrow; he has had enough time with his damn family. It's time he comes home and does his duty by me.

Sirius clenched his hands so tight that his nails dug into his palms drawing blood. That was his pup that little shit was talking about.

" I understand your frustration Ronald, but you can not force Harry till the day before his 20th birthday. We need to convince him that being with us is in his best interest. After we get him back here I will put magic blocking cuffs on him so he can't run back to his family for help." Dumbledore was getting really fed up with Ronald. He was going to use him to entice Harry back then add him to his collection at Phoenix Manor. Ronald wasn't an animagus but he could transfigure him into something.

" Will we be able to access the Potter vaults after we get Harry back?" asked Molly.

Dumbledore tried not to roll his eyes. " Of course Molly dear, we just need Harry to get into the vaults and make a withdrawal. As soon as Ronald bonds to Harry he will have complete control of all the vaults.

Molly gave her son a huge grin. There was so many things she planned on buying after she got her hands on those galleons. She didn't feel they were doing wrong, they deserved to have his money; after all they took him in and befriended him. They kept Harry from going dark.

Sirius was gritting his teeth so hard he could feel one chip. He thought the Weasley's loved Harry like a son. How could they do this to his pup? Harry was the most caring and giving soul he had ever met. Harry would have happily handed over all his galleons to the Weasley's if they needed it.

" Who is that?" Said Ron giving Sirius a disgusted look.

" Ahhh, he is our ,,, how do the muggles say it? ' ace in the hole '. It truly was genius on my part, a miracle mind you. I have accomplished many amazing feats in my time but this one is beyond anything I ever could have imagined."

Sirius was trying not to get sick. How could one person love themselves so much? He honestly believes the bull shit he's sprouting about himself.

Dumbledore stood up and approached Sirius, laying his hands on his shoulders from behind. " It took months of research but I was able to figure out how to restore the soul of a person that had been kissed." With that, Dumbledore lowered Sirius' hood.

"S-Sirius!" screeched Molly. "How?... It's so good to have you back, I'm so happy.

By the look on her face Sirius could tell she was anything but happy to have him back. She was probably mourning the loss of all his galleons. Greedy bitch!

" Sirius, you know we only have Harry best interest at heart right? I love him so much" Ron was terrified that Sirius was going to start cursing him for what he said about Harry. Sirius was a terrifying wizard, why did Dumbledore feel the need to bring him back?

" No worries Ronald. I explained everything to Sirius here, and he agrees we are doing what's best for Harry. Don't you Sirius?" Dumbledore gave Sirius' shoulders a hard squeeze.

Sirius could feel Dumbledore glaring a hole in the back of his head. " Of course headmaster, you are always right. Harry needs someone to look after him and love him, and you will always make sure Harry is well cared for.

Sirius had a hard time not choking on those words. What Dumbledore had planned for Harry was nothing more then slavery, thievery, and rape. What made it even more disgusting, was the fact Dumbledore desired his little pups body. That old sick bastard was planning on forcing himself on Harry.

" That's my boy Sirius. Now tomorrow I will portkey us all to the Cullen's house and we must remember to be nice to Harry's family. Harry will be so happy to have Sirius back and so grateful that he will return with us." Dumbledore was confident in his plan, after all he always gets what he wants.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Harry's mates were not happy to find Paul in the house. When Edward and Jacob returned they flipped out when they caught his scent near their mate. A quick leg locking curse from Severus is the only thing that saved Paul. Harry then explained how he liked Paul and if they loved him, they wouldn't hurt him. Needless to say Harry had a couple of sulking mates.

Severus had given Harry a potion that would help with his speech. It is a multi-dose potion and so far he had improved a little after the first dose. They all felt bad for Harry because the potion was very painful. They didn't like seeing him withering on the couch in pain.

Everybody was sitting around the house tense. Dumbledore, Ron and Molly were due at any moment. Severus had to give Harry 3 calming droughts, and even those were wearing off at an alarming rate. They didn't know what Dumbledore had planned but they knew he wouldn't leave without trying to force Harry with him.

After being filled in of the situation by the twins, Paul refused to leave. He was going to prove he was worthy of Harry's forgiveness. He also couldn't bring himself to be separated from his newly found imprints.

Paul was shocked to have not only imprinted, but to have imprinted on identical twins. Like any typical man, he had fantasies of having sex with a set of hot identical twins. These twins weren't exactly how he fantasized them. He had never been attracted to the same sex before, he saw himself as the ultimate ladies man. Fred and George were loud, forward, brash, the ultimate tricksters. But they were also fiercely loyal to Harry, whom they considered their little brother. He could see in their eyes how they worried about Harry but they tried to hide it by cracking jokes. They thrived off of making everyone smile and laugh. They had a good heart and a lot of love to give, and even after just meeting them, Paul was already falling in love with them.

Harry was sitting at the table in a hard wooden chair. Everyone knew his leg was killing him sitting up, but he refused to be laying down and vulnerable in front on Dumbledore and Ron. He was surrounded by his mates, but it was his father, Carlisle, that he was clinging to. He had scooted his chair as close to Carlisle's as he could, then wrapped himself around his arm.

Carlisle hated feeling his son trembling against him. Harry had come such a long way in his healing in just the few days he had been here. Why couldn't Dumbledore just leave his son alone?

" It will be hard, but I ask all of you to try to refrain from attacking Dumbledore and Ron. Even though Harry is an adult, Dumbledore will go to the Ministry claiming Harry is unfit after everything he has been through to look after himself. He will then show pensieve memories proving you all are to volatile to be looking after Harry. He will then petition for full guardianship of Harry, and he will win." Severus was trying not to feel jealous that Harry was clinging to Carlisle. Harry didn't know that he was his biological father, but they planned to tell him after Dumbledore left.

" Is there an American Ministry of Magic? Couldn't we petition them to keep Dumbledore from taking Harry until he is 20? Harry did become an American citizen after his adoption." asked Edward.

Severus raised one eyebrow in thought. " That is a very good question. Why didn't I think of that?"

Severus checked the time. " Lupin, go to the American Ministry and see if you can get an audience with the Minister or the head of the DMLE. Explain to them the situation and see if they can help. This just might be the break we have been looking for. Dumbledore will be here in less then an hour so please hurry." With a loud crack, Remus was gone.

" That is so kool!" muttered Paul.

" Do you think they will help." asked a nervous Esme.

" The American Ministry holds no love for the British Ministry. I have heard Dumbledore complain countless times about their Minister. The American Minister despises Dumbledore. Harry is an American citizen, famous and powerful; I believe they will step forward to help." Severus could not believe that he didn't think of asking the Americans for assistance. In his defense he has had a lot on him mind.

" Th-the... Am-m-mercian... M-M-instery... wont... t-t-take... me?" asked a terrified Harry. He was clinging to his father as tight as he could. He knew his father wouldn't let Dumbledore take him or Ron hurt him.

Severus kneeled down in front of his son. " No Harry, from what I heard Minister Williams is a good man. He has no reason to want to take you away. We will figure this out."

" Ok" Harry trusted Severus. They may not have always gotten along but Severus has always helped him, and been there for him. Harry shifted in his seat and whimpered.

" Is your leg hurting?" asked Severus. At Harry's nod Severus handed him a pain potion.

" Harry one last thing. Do not eat anything Molly or Ron gives you. I wouldn't put it past them to slip you a love potion or something, ok?" Harry gave a sharp nod.

All heads turned towards the door as Professor Dumbledore walked in.

" How nice of you to knock Albus." Deadpanned Carlisle. He pulled Harry tighter to him when Harry buried his face in his shoulder.

" Ah Carlisle, no need for such formalities, we are family after all." Dumbledore was followed by Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and a tall man in a long robe with a hood covering his face.

Molly Weasley hurried past everyone heading towards Harry. " Harry dear, I have been so worried about you here. Give me a hug."

Before Molly Weasley could reach Harry, Esme stepped in front of her blocking her path. She wasn't going to let that sad excuse of a mother near her baby.

Sirius' heart was pounding in his chest. His pup was here and surrounded by people that looked like they would give their life for him. He knew who the Cullens were, Harry told him many wonderful stories of growing up with them.

Sirius felt a nudge at his occlumency shields and quickly dropped them. He remembered Harry telling him that his brother Edward was a mind reader. Looking around the room he spotted the boy that he knew to be Edward from the many pictures that Harry showed him. Sirius relayed to him everything that happened and what Dumbledore planned for Harry.

Edwards eyes widened in shock when he found out who the mystery man was. Quietly so only those with creature hearing could hear, he retold everything that Sirius had said.

" Excuse me." Molly said snippily "but I'm trying to get to my son."

" Then you should turn around. The only son in front of you is mine, and he doesn't wish to be hugged by you." snarked Esme right back.

" I don't know who you think your talking to vampire, but Harry will soon be my son-in-law, and I would like to give him a proper Weasley greeting." Said Molly as she puffed out her chest.

" I don't know about you Freddie, but I don't remember any proper Weasley greeting." Said George stepping into view.

" Well Georgie I do remember the ' when are you going to take school serious?' greeting. There is also the ' when are you going to get a proper ministry job ' greeting." Fred did the perfect imitation of his mother.

" How COULD I forget? How about her greeting for Bill ' When are you going to let me cut that damn hair?' greeting." said George.

" Do you know what my favorite greeting is? Asked Fred. Both Fred and George looked at each other and answered at the same time. ' Pranking is no way to make a living, you 2 need to grow up.' " And yet we make more money then dad in a month then he does the entire year." finished George.

Molly just stood there with her mouth hanging open staring at her twins.

" Fred, George, what are you 2 doing here?" Demanded Ron. He was pissed that his brothers were here with Harry when he wasn't invited.

" You boys need to get home and stop imposing on these,,,,, people." Molly gave a disgusted look to the Cullen's.

" Oh we aren't..." said Fred.

" The ones... " added George.

" Imposing!" they finished at the same time glaring and both their mother and Ron.

" Now don't you talk..." Molly never got to finish because she was interrupted by Dumbledore.

" Thats enough Molly, we are here for Harry. I'm sure the twins were just visiting their friend and plan on returning to their flat tonight. Isn't that right boys?" Dumbledore glared at the twins, daring them to go against him.

" Well after putting it like that." answered Fred

"NO" they both yelled at Dumbledore.

" We are here to make sure Ronniekins doesn't hurt Harry" Fred glared at Ron.

" And the locals. They have very delicious locals." George reached behind him and tugged Paul forward.

Dumbledore was seeing red! How dare they go against him.

Sirius was having a hard time not laughing. He always did like the twins the best.

" Let's just all settle down." Said Dumbledore in his calmest voice. He walked over and sat on the plush couch. Dumbledore patted the seat next to him " Come sit with me Harry my boy, we have a lot to talk about."

Dumbledore couldn't take his eyes off that beautiful boy. He looked absolutely breathtaking sitting next to Carlisle. Dumbledore had to subtly adjust his hardening cock.

Jasper couldn't hold back his growl. He could feel the lust pouring off the old man directed towards his little brother. Edward reading Jasper's thoughts moved closer to Harry, baring his teeth.

At seeing Harry ignore him Dumbledore tried again. " Harry, that wasn't a request. Come and sit next to me ,,, now." He was furious at the boy for ignoring him and was visualizing how he was going to punish him later that night. Dumbledore couldn't help but lick his lips.

" Albus, Harry doesn't have to sit next to you if he chooses not to." Carlisle didn't like the way the great pervert was looking at his son. Jasper had let him know what kind of feelings he was getting from Albus.

Dumbledore knew he couldn't force Harry with his family around so he got up and sat at the table across from Harry.

" Harry, I'm so happy to see you up and about, you look much better." Dumbledore was using his best grandfather voice, and laying it on thick.

" I'm happy your time with your family has been good for you, but it's time you return with me and your future Dominate, Ronald. You don't want to miss out on planning your own bonding ceremony, do you?" Dumbledore was getting frustrated that Harry refused to acknowledge his presence.

Carlisle was glad he was a vampire because Harry's nails would have drawn blood by now by how hard he was gripping his arm.

" N-no!" Stated Harry, lifting his head to look Dumbledore in the eyes. He was terrified of Dumbledore but he wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of seeing him cower in fear.

" Harry Potter, as your dominate, I order you to show Professor Dumbledore

some respect. Now, go pack what things you brought so we can get out of this place." Ron was red in the face with anger. Harry would be paying for his disrespect as soon as he got him home. He planned on having Harry on his knees begging for forgiveness.

Draco and Jacob stood and moved closer to Edward and Harry at hearing Ron address Harry in such a tone. Ron at seeing the 3 much larger men glare at him took a few steps back.

" Harry won't be going anywhere with you,, Weasel." sneered Draco.

" You aren't Harry's dominate for another year, and I can guarantee you that we will find a way for Harry to get out of that bonding contract." added Edward.

" Ok, boys no need for violence. " Dumbledore cut in before Ron could say something stupid.

" Now Harry I have a wonderful bonding present for you. I worked very hard on this gift for you and I hope you will come back with us and spend some time with it." Dumbledore knew he would have Harry after he saw Sirius and Sirius convinced him to return.

Dumbledore motioned for Sirius to come closer. " Come here dear boy, there is someone here who has been dying to see you again."

Sirius stopped just shy of Dumbledore. He could feel Harry's eyes on him, wondering who he was.

" Lower your hood and say hello." Dumbledore commanded of Sirius.

Slowly while looking at his godsons face, Sirius lowered his hood. Harry gave a shocked gasp when he saw his godfather. Tears started to roll down Harry's face. Sirius quickly ran around the table to kneel at Harry's side.

" Hey pup, I have missed you so much." Sirius reached out to Harry but was saddened to see him flinch from him. He was confused, Harry never shied from his touch.

" S-Sirius... r-r-real-ly... y-y-you?" Harry wanted so much to believe that this was his beloved godfather but people can't come back from the dead, especially those that had their souls sucked out.

" Of course it is your godfather Harry. I did a lot of research and found a way to return the souls to those that have been kissed. It can only work for those that have been recently kissed." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad. He knew he had Harry now.

With a shaking hand Harry reached out and touched Sirius' face. Sirius closed his eyes soaking in the feeling of his sweet godson touching him. After seeing James who had been locked away for so long, he thought the same fate awaited him. He thought he would never get to lay eyes on Harry again.

" Now Harry, wouldn't you like to come back with Sirius? You can live with him at Grimmauld Place. Sirius wouldn't you love for Harry to live with you?" Dumbledore had no intention of letting Harry live with Sirius. After they left here he was taking Harry to Phoenix Manor to teach him a few lessons about going against him. When he was done with him, Harry would be the perfect little submissive.

Sirius took Harry's hand in his. He looked up to Edward warning him about what he was going to do. He was about to piss off one very manipulative and powerful wizard.

" Harry, you know I love you right?" At seeing a teary Harry nod, Sirius continued. " I have only wanted what was best for you. I want to see you happy, and loved. Dumbledore is 100 percent right."

Sirius had to grip Harry's hand tighter to keep him from pulling away. He saw Snape take a step closer and drop his wand in his hand when Harry started to whimper.

" Dumbledore is right, I would love for you to come live with me at Grimmauld, but we both know Dumblefuck won't allow that."

" SIRIUS!" bellowed Dumbledore. Dumbledore stood up and pointed his wand at Sirius and Harry. Molly and Ron also pointed their wands at different people even though they were greatly outnumbered.

" Sirius stood up and blocked Dumbledore from Harry. " You never had me old man. I have kept my mind the entire time. You will not be taking Harry, and I will tell everyone about your special farm." Sirius didn't have a wand, Dumbledore never returned his.

Everything happened so fast. Dumbledore shot a spell at Sirius, and Jasper feeling his intent knocked both Sirius and Harry out of the way of the sickly green light. Both wolves shifted and stood over Harry who was knocked to the ground by Jasper. Severus shot a stunner at Dumbledore, which he easily blocked. Molly shot a cutting hex from behind Severus, hitting him in his wand arm, causing him to drop his wand. Sirius lunged for Severus' wand and in doing so left himself open to Dumbledore., who fired a killing curse at Sirius. Emmett seeing what was happening was able to use his vampire speed to beat the green light and knock Sirius out of the way. Ron who was standing behind Sirius took the curse right to the chest, dropping dead instantly. Molly screamed and ran to her dead son, dropping to his side.

" Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for using an unforgivable curse and killing someone" Boomed a loud voice from the entrance of the door.

Everyone turned to see a very large, muscular man, in his mid 40's, black hair with flecks of grey, wearing dark green robes, standing in the door with an army of auros behind him.

Albus attempted to apparate but nothing happened. The American auros had erected anti- apparation wards around the house and property.

" Albus Dumbledore I am Minster Williams, drop your wand!" ordered the man from the door, walking towards Dumbledore.

" I don't think so Minister. This has all been a misunderstanding." Dumbledore was inching backwards closer to Harry. He was going to call Fawkes, grab Harry then flash to Phoenix Manor. He was almost to Harry when he bumped into something soft. Turning he came almost face to face with a very large, very pissed off silver wolf. The wolf was baring its massive canines and a deep growling was coming from its chest.

" Take another step and I will be forced to use extreme force on you." stated the Minister.

Albus sensing there was no way he was going to get his hands on Harry, called Fawkes to him. Fawkes flashed in but didn't go to Dumbledore, instead he walked under the massive to russet wolf to cuddle with Harry.

" Get over here you damn bird!" screamed Dumbledore.

Minister Williams growing tired of Dumbledore fired a stunner and dropped him. He then signaled for his aurors to bind and take him away.

Crying could be heard from Molly Weasley who was still sitting with her dead son. Lifting her head, she glared at Harry. " This is all your fault you little bastard. My Ronnie is dead because of you."

Faster then what anyone could anticipate she fired the killing curse at Harry. She was to close when she shot the spell so no one could intercept it. Fawkes who was cuddling into Harry's chest, spread his great red and gold wings and took the curse. Harry let out a scream thinking Fawkes died but was shocked to find a baby Fawkes crawling down his shirt.

The minister pointed his wand and stunned Molly. " Is everyone ok?" he asked.

Remus came running into the house " Sirius!" he yelled and ran to embrace his mate.

As the aurors were taking away their prisoners and the dead body he turned to Carlisle.

" I'm going to see to Dumbledore but I will be back." He looked to Harry who was being helped up by Draco and Edward. " We have a lot to discuss."

Carlisle nodded his head. He was in a bit of a shock, he couldn't believe everything that just happened.

After they all left Paul and Jacob shifted back.

" What the..." Severus turned to the twins. " Will one of you spell some clothes on him?" Severus pointed to a very naked Paul.

Fred and George were openly ogling their mate. Their very naked, very well endowed mate. They were trying but failing at not drooling.

" Oh he'll no, we like him just the way he is." the twins said in unison.

Harry could be heard giggling from next to Carlisle.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Shew,, that was one hell of a chapter,, lol. I didn't plan on killing Ron, not sure where that came from but it worked.

Well, Harry still has the bond with Dumbledore to worry about! We also still need to find out his creature;)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Harry was helped to the couch by his fretting mates. He was trying to not drop a baby Fawkes who was nesting in his shirt. Harry scanned the room till his eyes landed on Fred and George.

" S-sorry" Harry cried. Ron may have become an ass, but at one time Ron was his best friend; he was also Fred and George's brother.

" Don't Harry, it wasn't your fault." said Fred sitting next to Harry. Fred felt horrible over his brothers death but to be honest, he felt like he lost Ron a long time ago.

" There was no good left in him Harry." said Edward. I read his thoughts and they weren't pretty.

Harry lowered his head. What did he do to make his best friend turn on him so.

" Harry, I know your blaming yourself so just stop." demanded George. " Ron was always envious of you. Then he started desiring you and your money. Merlin Harry, he would have treated you horrible."

" His thoughts regarding what he wanted to do to you Harry was very,,,, disturbing. I'm glad he's dead, he is one less person to worry about." stated Edward.

Harry looked to Severus who's arm was being seen to by Carlisle. " W-wh-what... n-n-now?" he asked. He wasn't sure what was going to happen with the bond now that Ron was dead and Dumbledore in custody.

" I honestly don't know Harry. None of us were responsible for Ron's death, so you won't be going to Azkaban. Dumbledore is the next person your bond

transfers to but now, I just don't know."

" Pup!" yelled Sirius, rushing to Harry's side.

Harry looked into Sirius' eyes. He couldn't believe that his godfather was here, that he was alive. " M,,, s-sorry." Harry tried to stop the tears from falling, but he failed. He was the reason his godfather had been kissed.

" No pup, it wasn't your fault. I was never kissed." Sirius could here several people gasp. " It was Dumbledore! He forced me into Padfoot and then kept me in the kennels at his home.

" Damn, if this wasn't a serious situation I could run with that." grumbled Severus.

" W-Why?" Harry wanted to know why Dumbledore took Sirius and then lied.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn't want to tell Harry what he witnessed. " Harry, let's just say I caught him doing something disgusting and very, very wrong."

Harry scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. " What?" he asked.

" Harry" sighed Sirius. " I caught Dumbledore disillusioned, watching you take a shower." What Sirius didn't tell him was that Dumbledore was masturbating while watching Harry bathe. Dumbledore didn't realize that him being Lord Black could see through disillusionment charms while at Grimmauld Place.

Harry started shaking his head no, then leaned forward, and threw up. He couldn't believe that a man he thought of as a grandfather was spying on him while he was naked. He felt so dirty.

" It's ok Harry, Dumbledore can't hurt you now." soothed Severus. He wanted to march down to the ministry, and kill the disgusting pervert. How dare he look at his son while he was having a private moment.

Harry shakily laid his head on the pillow and cried. He just wanted it to end, to forget about everything. Severus sensing Harry's distress spelled some dreamless sleep potion into him. Not a minute later Harry was fast asleep.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Sirius stood up and started heading towards the door.

" And just where do you think you are going Black." sneered Severus.

" The American Ministry! I need to find the location of Dumbledores Manor."

" Why, were the kennels so grand that you can't wait to return?" Sneered Severus.

Sirius stopped and looked him in the eyes. " No, but I wasn't the first person Dumbledore forced into their animagus form and kidnapped."

" Sirius, what are you talking about?" asked Remus.

Sirius gave Harry a long look then looked to his mate. " Remus, James is alive. He has been stuck as Prongs all these years at Dumbledores Manor."

" WHAT!" demanded Severus. He couldn't have heard right, his mate couldn't possibly be alive.

" I saw him, James is alive. We have to go and save him. I just hope James is still there after being stuck as Prongs for so long."

" Are,, are you positive it's James." stuttered Severus sinking into a chair.

" Look, I know you never cared about him Snape, but we have to go save him,,, NOW" yelled a frustrated Sirius.

" Never cared? You don't know what the hell your talking about you stupid mutt." Severus advanced on Sirius and slammed him into the wall. " James was my mate, and I have loved him since I was 16 years old. James has been the only person I have ever been with."

" What the hell are you talking about? James would have never been with you." Sirius yelled while trying to push Severus off of him.

" It's true, Sirius." Remus wanted to break these two volatile men up before they destroyed even more of Esme's beautiful house.

" H- how? I don't understand." said a deflating Sirius.

Remus gave Sirius the quick version of everything they found out. Severus was pacing trying to take in the fact that his mate was still alive. He had to go rescue him, but he was scared to leave Harry, even for just a few hours.

" We have to go to the American Ministry, and see if we can talk to Albus, but I know him, he isn't going to give up the location of his manor." stressed Severus.

" That won't be possible." said a haggard Minister Williams coming through the opened front door.

" What happened?" demanded Severus. Minister Williams looked a mess. His robes were torn and scorched, he had a bruise on the side of his face, and his hair was a mess.

" Dumbledore was able to fight off the stunner. As soon as we got to the ministry he surprised us and started dueling, wandless. For a man that old he really is quit powerful. In the end he got away. I'm sorry. I came back here right away, I'm concerned about Mr Potters safety." Mr Williams looked exhausted.

" Shit!" Bellowed Severus. Not only was his son once again in danger, but the only person who knew the location of his mate was gone.

" I have every man out hunting him down, and there are wards to let us know if he leaves or enters the US. We will find him. I'm also going to assign a couple aurors to Mr Potter. I need to know everything that is going on." said Minister Williams.

Severus looked to his sleeping son and couldn't help but smile when he saw a baby Fawkes peeking out from the collar of his shirt.

" We will have to tell Harry about Dumbledore, he needs to know so he can be on guard." said Severus, once again pulling himself together. " I don't want him to know about James though."

" Why the hell not." raged Sirius. " James is his father, Harry has a right to know." There was no way Sirius was going to keep this from Harry.

" Use what little brains you have you stupid dog. James has been stuck as a stag for over 17 years. Do you want to be the one to get that boys hopes up about getting his father back, only to find out that James isn't right in the head? There is a reason why we have to limit our time when in our animagus form. After a while we start to lose our humanity and the animal takes over."

" You don't know what your talking about Snape." snarled Sirius. " He recognized me, he tried to break me out of the kennels and when he couldn't he laid on the outside of them, and stayed with me."

" Sirius, did you ever think that maybe it was Prongs that recognized Padfoot, and not James recognizing Sirius?" Remus asked quietly. He wanted to believe that James was alive and still in control of Prongs, but Severus was right, James has been Prongs for to long.

Sirius lowered his head. " I know" he whispered. " But, I have to believe that James is still there, I have to."

" That is why we can't tell Harry yet." said a sad Remus. " We can't get his hopes up like that, it's not fair to him. We need to rescue James first and then see how he is. Harry has gone his whole life thinking his father is dead, he can go a little bit longer."

Sirius wanted to protest but he knew they were right. It was eating at him not knowing if James was ok, and it would be worse on Harry. Sirius looked to Severus and nodded.

" What if Dumbledore goes back to the manor and destroys the evidence." all eyes turned to Paul. " I'm sorry" he quickly said.

" It's ok" said Remus patting Paul on the shoulder. " You are right, that is a possibility." he said sadly.

" No, I don't think he will." stated a thoughtful Severus. " You said Dumbledore kept everything nice and the animals treated good. He sees them as his trophies, and he has worked to hard for them; He isn't going to destroy them."

Severus walked over to Harry and started running his fingers through his hair. " Don't you see? Harry will be his ultimate trophy, his grand prize. Dumbledore won't give up until he has Harry, then he will disappear to his manor and we will never find them."

Severus straightened up and addressed the room. " I want someone with Harry around the clock, he is NOT to be left alone, not even to use the bathroom. I want everyone taking shifts patrolling the house and the grounds."

" Why don't we put the house under the

Fidelius Charm? asked Remus who was comforting his distressed mate.

" We need Dumbledore come for Harry." Severus knew that statement was going to cause arguing.

" What the hell,, you want to use my godson as bait for that sick bastard." screamed an enraged Sirius.

" No Black, I do not want to use MY SON as bait but how else are we going to be able to draw Dumbledore out?" It killed Severus to have to use his son but he had no other choice.

Sirius was about to protest when Jasper interrupted. " As much as I hate it, Severus is right. Harry will never be able to live a normal, happy life with Dumbledore lurking out there. Dumbledore wants Harry, and he will risk everything to get him. He has been controlling Harry's life since before he was born. He has been playing people like a chess game, leading up to the capture of Harry."

Everyone was quiet, taking in Jasper's words. The only sound to be heard was that of baby Fawkes' chirping coming from Harry's chest.

Jacob gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. " I'm going to talk to Sam and the pack. They need to know what's going on, and they will help with the patrolling and watching of Harry." Jacob didn't want to leave his imprint but they were going to need all the help they could get. The pack knew the area better then anyone else. Jacob looked to Edward and Draco, the three silently conversed with each other, agreeing to come together for Harry.

" We have to go too." said George standing up and grabbing his twins hand. " We need to go to the Burrow and let everyone know about Ron and mom. We also need to find out who else was in on the contract." The twins prayed that the rest of the family were innocent of wanting to take money from Harry and see him with Ron.

" I'm going with you." ordered Paul. He wasn't going to let his trouble making imprints out of his sight with a deranged pervert running around.

" Fred and George, before you go I have to tell you something. When I was being held by Dumbledore I saw a set of identical foxes." Both Remus and Severus gasped. " I only saw them turn a few times, but your uncles, Fabian and Gideon Prewett were fox animagi, identical foxes.

" Are,, are you saying our uncles are alive and at Dumbledore's farm?" asked Fred, leaning into Paul for support.

" Yes, I'm almost positive those foxes were Fabian and Gideon." Sirius said softly.

Both Fred and George had to sit down before their legs gave out. They were raised on stories of their uncles and were even named after them. They were supposedly killed by death eaters when they were very young. They always wanted to meet their uncles.

" How,, how did he pull off kidnapping people?" asked a dazed George.

" My guess would be golums or polyjuice potion." said Severus running his hand through his long hair. " Why though? What did they do to cause Dumbledore to want them out of his way?"

" That's not all, there was more." Now that all the excitement of the last few days was wearing off, Sirius was starting to feel sick as everything was hitting him. Sirius stumbled a bit but was caught by Remus who helped him into a chair.

" There,, there was a large spotted Great Dane." whispered Sirius.

" How is that possible?" asked a stunned Remus.

" And a white Persian cat who was always hanging with the Great Dane."

" If they are there, then who is in St Mungo's?" Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was there no end to Dumbledores madness?

" Who?" asked a curios Fred and George at the same time.

" Frank and Alice Longbottom." stated Severus.

" Neville's parents?" asked George. " I thought they lost their minds and were in Mungo's"

" I know why Dumbledore took them." stated Severus. " Alice is Harry's godmother. My guess, Dumbledore wanted them out of the way so they wouldn't get Harry. It all seems to come back to Harry."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Dumbledore was pacing the library in his house at Phoenix Manor. He couldn't figure how everything went so wrong. He was supposed to have Harry here with him, preferably tied to his bed, naked. Sirius had to go and fuck everything up.

Dumbledore threw a blasting hex at one of the tables, and watched it shatter into a million pieces. Well, at least Ron was out of the way and legally Harry was his. Unfortunately, he was now a wanted man for murder and using 2 unforgivable curses. He was positive that by now Sirius had told everyone about his wonderful manor; it's a good thing no one knows where it is, or can even get to it if they did.

He had to get Harry. The pull to the boy was stronger this time then ever before. The boy was coming into something, and it was going to be soon.

Looking out the window, he spotted that damn stag staring up at the window. With a yell of frustration he apparated out of the library.

Dumbledore appeared a few feet away from the stag with a loud crack. The stag jumped in shock but didn't take off.

" I don't know if your still in there James, but Harry will be MINE!" Dumbledore screamed at the stag hitting it with a stinging hex.

The stag tossed his great head in the air and screamed but he still didn't take off.

" I have waited long enough to have that boy. Your son will be mine, and he will serve me. Sirius thinks he's clever but all he did was piss me off, and it's YOUR son that will pay for it. Its your son you will hear screaming as I fuck him over and over again."

Prongs let out a bellow of rage, and charged Dumbledore with his head lowered and sharp antlers pointed at him. Dumbledore gave a deranged laugh and sent a stunner at the charging stag, dropping him less then a foot away from him.

" Your son will never escape me. I have great plans for him. He will be mine."

With a crack Dumbledore was gone.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Happy Easter everyone! For those that don't celebrate, Happy Sunday:)

First I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Your reviews have really helped me keep going with this fic, and your ideas have helped a lot.

Second, I probably won't update tomorrow. I have all the family Easter activities to attend! So, I hope everyone has a great day, and see you in a day or two!

Chapter 29

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Dumbledore, and so far everything had been quiet. Harry took the news of Dumbledore escape pretty bad and wasn't even complaining that he had to have someone with him 24 hours a day. Harry was still having horrible nightmares nightly but now instead of them starring Voldemort and his followers, they also starred Dumbledore.

Harry was never seen without Fawkes in his hands, the two had become inseparable. The Phoenix was growing fast and probably would be able to fly again in a few days. Fawkes was able to help Harry through his nightmares, and calm him during his frequent panic attacks. Severus had a feeling that Fawkes was going to be Harry's familiar.

Harry's speech was improving with each dose of the potion Severus had brewed him. Harry, along with his family dreaded each dose because it caused Harry great pain. The pain was so bad that Harry would cry before each dose, breaking the hearts of his family and friends. Harry tried to be brave and not show how much it hurt, but his body was incredibly exhausted and in pain all the time. He just couldn't summon up the energy to be strong enough to hide the pain and fear.

Harry still had a hard time with letting people touch him, but he was making small improvements. He would now allow his family and mates to kiss him on the forehead, and even would allow his mates or Jasper to lay in bed with him, above the covers! He would lay his head on their shoulder but other then them holding hands in bed, he was uncomfortable with any other form of contact. When Harry slept with one of his mates his dreams weren't as bad.

Even though Harry was scared of touch, he craved it. He craved touch like a man in desert craved water. He needed the reassurance that they were really there, and that they weren't leaving him. He was always needing to be in contact of some form with his mates or family. He was always holding a hand or leaning on a shoulder. He was getting to the point where he would suffer a small panic attack if he wasn't touching someone.

Harry' leg was still in a cast but they were talking about removing it later that day. His leg still caused him a great deal of pain, but mostly only when he walked or sat in one position to long. Draco, with help from Paul had handmade Harry a beautiful cane, without using magic. They were going to teach Harry to use it after the cast was removed.

Severus had yet to tell Harry about being his biological father. He had decided to wait for actual proof before revealing it to him. To be honest, Severus was terrified that Harry would reject the idea of him being his father. Severus decided to use the muggle method of DNA testing as he could get the results faster then what he could brew a heritage potion. Carlisle was expecting the results later that day.

Harry's mates were also learning to work together, and even starting to care for each other. They weren't attracted to each other sexually, they only saw Harry as their mate. They were starting to see each other as best friends, even brothers. Severus figured it was their shared bond with Harry that was helping them overcome their differences, and their past in Edward and Jacobs' case.

The wolves and the Cullen's were learning to tolerate each other, some even becoming friends. Seth was always found at the Cullen's house, he was always hanging with Paul, Emmett, and the twins. Sam in the beginning was leery of Remus, especially with Remus being a true alpha werewolf. Over the last few days they had come to an understanding and were now planning to run together on the next full moon. Moony was excited to be able to run with an actual pack of wolves for the first time.

Emily would also come to the Cullen's and help Esme with the cooking. With so many of the pack hanging out there Esme appreciated the extra hand. Severus had brewed some salves for Emily to help reduce the scars that Sam accidentally gave her when he was first learning to control his wolf.

For some reason the wolves were drawn to Harry. They had a fierce need to protect him. After consulting with Bloodrean, they figured it probably had something to do with Harry's creature and that the wolves were becoming a guard of some sorts to him.

Sirius got to meet his distant cousin Billy Black. He was over the moon to have family once again. Billy was a decedent of an old Black squib line. Sirius was planning on giving Billy some of the immense Black fortune. Sirius had more money then then he could spend in 3 lifetimes, and Billy was family so he deserved some of the Black gold.

The twins were happy to find out that only Ron and their mother was in on the bonding contract. Arthur was horrified when he found out about the contract after Harry had been kidnapped. He had spent a lot of his time trying to find a way to break the contract, or convince his wife and son to dissolve it. At her refusal he started sleeping in Bills old room and had been drawing up papers for a divorce. The family was heartbroken over Ron's death. Even though they didn't agree with what he was doing he was still their son and brother. Molly was sentenced to life in an American prison for attempted murder and use of an unforgivable; her family had yet to visit her.

True to his word, Minister Williams had an Auror assigned to Harry at all times. He also stopped by a few times to get to know Harry. He was amazed that even after everything Harry had been through he was still a kind and loving young man. Minister Williams didn't tell Harry, but Minister Fudge had been trying to force the American Ministry to hand Harry back over to them. Fudge stated that Harry was their hero, and a national Icon and as such belonged to them. Fudge was threatening to take his case to the International Confederation of Wizards. Williams didn't want to cause further stress to Harry so he only told his family about Fudge's threats. Williams had grown to care deeply for Harry the last few weeks and was going to do everything in his power to keep Harry in America, with his family.

Bella was still calling and texting Edward and Jacob, but they had yet to take the time to visit her. They were talking about erasing the knowledge of them being shifters and vampires, and having her believe that she dated Edward, then broke up with him.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a-

" Ok Harry, I'm going to vanish your cast." Harry still didn't like having a wand pointed at him. His fear of wands was so great that he was scared to even hold his own wand. He was getting proficient at wandless magic but Severus restricted his use of it. Wandless magic was extremely difficult and used a lot of magic. Harry's magical core was getting better but Severus didn't want to push it.

Harry grabbed a hold of Jacobs hand and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see Severus' wand pointed at him, he didn't want to have another violent flashback. " Shhhh,,, Harry your ok." whispered Jacob. " Take a deep breath and it will be over, then you will get to try that awesome cane Draco made you, or you could just hit him over the head with it. Harry gave a nervous giggle.

" Finished" said Severus. Harry released the breath he had been holding and looked down at his leg. He was saddened to see scars and burn marks.

" Don't worry Harry, most of those can be removed." Severus said at seeing the depressed look Harry was giving his leg. " You need to be very careful on this leg. It is still very weak."

" Are you ready to try the cane?" asked an excited Draco. It took him over a week to make Harry's cane by hand. He was very proud of himself.

" Ummm, ya I-I... g-g-guess... just d-don't let me f-f-fall." Harry was really nervous, whenever he put pressure on his leg it was like an electric shock, the pain was so intense. He wanted to be able to walk by himself but he didn't want to embarrass himself by falling. He was in love with the cane Draco made him. The wood was a deep reddish brown, the handle was a wolfs head and the tip was a wolfs paw. Draco had carved Celtic designs throughout the shaft, it was stunning.

" We will be right here beside you." reassured Edward.

Harry swallowed the lump of fear that rose up in his throat. Taking a deep breath he stood up and leaned on his cane. He held back a whimper of pain, not wanting to upset his mates. Slowly, with his 3 mates hovering over him, he took a few shaky steps. It was hard and very painful, but he could do it.

" Thank y-you... D-Draco... it m-m-makes... it e-easier." He looked to see a beaming Draco. Biting his lip Harry leaned over and gave Draco a small peck on the lips.

Draco thought he was going to feint. He couldn't believe that his mate kissed him. He honestly didn't think Harry would ever be comfortable with kissing or anything sexual. Draco's face flushed a bright red when everyone started whistling.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Harry was sitting at the window watching his mates and some of his family outside. Draco was showing the wolves how to fly on a broom. They didn't have a lot of magic but they did have enough to fly a little. He was feeling a bit depressed, and left out. He would have loved to have been out there with them but he was scared. The outside world was so big and open; he didn't feel safe. There were so many areas that someone could be hiding just waiting to get him. His eyes were constantly scanning the area looking for movement or listening for noises. He felt safe in the house with the smaller spaces and doors to keep people out. A lone tear made its way down his cheek, he hated living this way. He tried to go outside but it caused him to have a panic attack.

" It will get better, I promise." said Severus pulling up a chair next to Harry.

" I-I... will never g-g-get... better. I-I... will a-a-always... be broken." Harry wrapped his arms around himself, trying to comfort himself.

" That's not true. Don't you see how far you have come already? Harry, it's only been a few weeks, you have to give yourself time. It may take a month or it may take 5 years, but eventually you you will get there. You will be able to go outside without looking for demons. You will be able to sleep through the night with out nightmares. You will be able to except love from your mates."

Harry flinched at the thought of being intimate with his mates. He desired them, but he didn't think he would ever be able to have sex with them. He couldn't deny how good Draco's lips felt on his earlier that day when he kissed him, or the way his stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies.

" I know your not even close to thinking about sex Harry, but sex with your mates would be different then what you experienced while being held captive. Sex with your mates will be a magical experience, filled with love, and tenderness. There is nothing bad or dirty about sex when it is with someone you love, and trust."

" I-I... don't... k-know." Harry looked out the window to where his mates were goofing around and wrestling each other. He really did love them; he loved them so much that it scared him.

Severus took a shaky breath, he was so nervous. " I don't have a lot of experience with sex myself. I have only ever been with one person, and that was many, many years ago. I didn't realize it at the time, but he was my mate. We hid our relationship from everyone, we were supposed to be enemies. When I was with him though it was so incredible, so magical. I loved him more then anything and I would have gladly given my life for him."

" What h-h-happened?" It was hard to picture Professor Snape in a loving relationship but he was certain that he would have fiercely protected his mate.

" He got taken from me the end of the first war. As you know, I was a spy so we had to continue to keep our relationship a secret, even from close friends. I just recently found out that my mate was pregnant. He was scared for me and for the baby so he never told me. He married a friend so they could pretend that she was the one pregnant. Male carriers in the wizarding world are very rare." Severus was having a hard time controlling his beating heart, he just knew Harry was going to reject him.

" Where is y-your... ch-child?" Harry felt bad for his professor, not only did he lose his mate, but he also lost the chance to be a father.

Severus closed his eyes trying to summon the courage. Taking a deep breath he opened them to look into the enchanting green eyes of his sons. " He's sitting in front of me. Harry, your my son. Your the son I didn't know I had, but have thanked Merlin everyday since I found out that you are mine. You are the proof of the love James and I shared. If you let me Harry, I would love to be your father. I know you have an amazing father in Carlisle, but if it's not to much to ask, do you think you could find room in your heart for another father, for me?"

To say Harry was in shock would be an understatement. His dad was never married to Lilly? Lilly Evans was never his mother? His dad and professor Snape were mates, and we're in love. Harry looked to the professor to see love and uncertainty in his eyes. He could tell the man was scared that he would start screaming at him, telling him that he didn't want him as a father. He had never seen the professor so scared. The professor had always been there for him, especially the last year. Other then his family, the Cullen's, nobody else had ever done so much for him.

Harry gave the anxious man a small smile. " C-c-can... n-never... have to m-many... d-d-dads."

Severus couldn't remember ever smiling so big. He had a son, a son who wanted him to be part of his life. Now all he needed was his mate, Dumbledore dead, and his life would be close to perfect. He knew there was a lot of issues to overcome, but together, they could do it.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Harry Potter or twilight.

Chapter 30

Harry was trying not to watch Emmett and Rosalie make out but he couldn't help it. They were kissing and giggling, and so in love. He looked to his mates who were trying to teach Draco how to play video games. Jacob had his head thrown back laughing while Edward was shaking his head grinning. Draco was growling, and looked ready to hurl the controller. He looked back to see Rosalie was now sitting on Emmett's lap and he was caressing her face while whispering in her ear. He wanted what Emmett and Rosalie had.

He jumped as Fred came running into the room laughing, with a shirtless Paul hot on his heals. With a wolfish growl Paul scooped up a protesting and laughing Fred and tossed him over his shoulder; carrying him back to the other room.

With a sigh Harry grabbed his cane and limped off to his room. His dad, Carlisle, converted his office on the bottom floor into a room for him. The cane and lack of cast helped him get around but he still couldn't manage all those steps. His dad brought him home a brace for his leg, it helped take some of the pressure off and kept his knee from bending so much. Unfortunately, the cast didn't help with the pain in his leg.

Harry sat in a large plush chair that his other dad, Severus, transfigured for him. His dad knew how much he loved to sit and look outside so he made the chair extra soft with a matching footstool.

He couldn't believe that Severus was his father, his biological father. It was a bit confusing having two dads in the same house so he decided to call Carlisle dad, and Severus father. It had been three days since he found out about Severus, and Severus was still smiling. Despite the grinning, Harry could tell that something was deeply troubling Severus, something other then Dumbledore, and fear of his upcoming creature inheritance. They were all keeping something from him. Normally, he would be upset that they were keeping secrets, but right now he was just thrilled to be home and to have such loving friends and family. He didn't want to have to solve any mysteries or go on stupid adventures. He just wanted to bask in the safety and love of his family.

He knew his creature inheritance was coming, he could feel it. It felt like balls of energy rolling under his skin. He would also get twinges of pain in his back and shoulders. He was terrified not knowing what he was going to become. His fathers said that Bloodrean said his ancestor was beautiful, but he was still worried about becoming something hideous. He already thought he was hideous looking enough with his scars, horrible limp and stutter. He was also concerned that the transformation was going to be extremely painful. Draco said his change was horrible and no one was allowed near him during it or could give him anything for the pain. He didn't want to go through more pain alone.

" Hey, is everything ok? You normally don't like to be alone." asked Edward coming into the room. He picked up Harry's feet off the footstool, sat down and placed Harry's feet in his lap. He gently started to massage the calf of the bad leg. He kept his hands below the knee, he didn't want to freak Harry out by going higher. He didn't want Harry to feel like he was pressuring him for more.

Harry closed his eyes enjoying the massage to his aching leg. This is the first time anyone massaged it, and it was heaven.

" That feels s-so... great E-E-Edward. Your c-cool... h-hands... a-a-and massage is h-helping... the m-m-muscles... r-relax." Harry couldn't help but moan.

Edward had to grit his teeth as venom flooded his mouth. That moan was the most erotic sound he had ever heard. Harry had his head thrown back, eyes closed, his long hair was laying on one side draped over his shoulder, and his mouth was slightly parted. Edward couldn't help but be aroused at such a sight. Edward dropped his chin to his chest to try to will his arousal away. He didn't want to upset Harry by having a huge bulge in his pants.

" K-Kiss me!" Harry demanded in a whisper. He felt like there was a lump lodged in his throat. He was petrified of kissing Edward but he really wanted to try it.

Edwards head snapped up so fast that if he was human, he would have done some serious damage to his neck.

" What did you say Harry?" Edward thoughts had been occupied trying to will his hard cock away, but he could have sworn Harry asked him to kiss him.

Harry gave a nervous laugh and tried to hide his shaking hands in his shirt. " Kiss m-m-me!"

Edwards long dead heart started pounding in his chest. " I- I, Harry I can't, your not ready." Edward wanted nothing more then to grab his mate and kiss him senseless.

" P-Please,,,, Edward. I-I,,,, want to t-try."

Any chance of Edwards cocks deflating flew right out the window with Harry's plea to be kissed.

Edward scooted the footstool so it was touching the chair Harry was sitting on. Gently he separated Harry' legs so they were draped on the sides of his legs. Reaching out he touched Harry's lips with his thumb and traced them. Edward was completely mesmerized by those perfect pink lips. Locking his eyes with Harry's he slowly leaned forward till his lips were less then an inch from Harry's.

Harry was trying to control his shaking. He didn't know if he was shaking from fear or excitement. He could feel Edward breath on his lips and his hand was cupping his cheek. Closing his eyes, Harry leaned forward until their lips met.

Edward couldn't help but give a slight moan as Harry's lips touched his; they tasted better then any blood that has ever touched his lips. Very tentatively Edward opened his mouth and traced Harry's lips with his tongue.

Harry gave a surprised gasp when Edwards tongue started to trace his lips. Reaching out with a trembling hand he fisted Edwards shirt to keep him from pulling away. Summoning up all his courage he opened his mouth and touched his tongue to Edwards.

Edward gave a deep moan when Harry's tongue touched his. This had to be heaven. Leaning in further he let his tongue sweep the inside of Harry's mouth. deepening the kiss.

Harry couldn't believe how magnificent it felt to have Edwards tongue in his mouth. He loved the feel of his tongue rubbing against Edwards and of Edwards tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. Harry was quickly running out of breath, but he never wanted the kiss to end.

After a few more heated seconds, Edward pulled back enough for Harry to catch his breath but his lips were still brushing Harry's.

" W-W-Wow!" Harry was panting and his heart was racing. With a smile he buried his face in Edwards neck. " That was a-a-amazing."

" Amazing doesn't even begin to describe that kiss." Edward brought his hand up and gently ran it through the back of Harry's hair. He was pleased when Harry didn't tense. He remembered how that monster fisted Harry's hair as he violently raped him. He was relieved that Harry didn't associate his loving act with that monsters.

" I l-love... you Edward." Harry mumbled sleepily into Edwards neck. He couldn't wait to kiss Edward again, or maybe one of his other mates. His father was right, being with his mates was magical.

" I love you too, Harry. Rest, I have you." Just a few short moments later Edward heard Harry's breathing even out as he fell asleep.

Looking up Edward spotted Jacob and Draco in the door. " That was fucking hot." proclaimed Draco. A wide eyed Jacob nodded his head in agreement.

-a- -a- a- -a- -a- -a- a- a-a -a- a- a- a

Minister Williams came rushing into the Cullen's house. He was relieved to see most everyone was seated around the living room with the exception of Harry. " Where is Harry?" he asked.

" He's taking a nap, and Edward is watching over him. What has happened? Demanded Severus.

" We just got notice that Dumbledore has apparated into the US."

" This is it then" muttered Severus. " Jacob notify the pack and let them know Dumbledore is going to be making his move. Harry is not to be left alone, I would prefer for him to be surrounded by as many people as possible.

Edward came out of the bedroom holding up a pale sweaty Harry. Instantly Severus, Carlisle, Jacob and Draco were at his side.

" He woke a few minutes ago burning up." said a scared Edward.

Severus ran his wand over Harry but the only thing that registered on the diagnostic was the fever. " Harry, can you tell me what's wrong?"

" I-I,,,, feel w-weak... hot and c-cold,,,, b-back... h-h-hurts." Edward caught Harry up into his arms as his legs gave out on him. Edward carried him to the couch and laid him down.

Severus acciod a fever reducer and helped Harry drink it. Ten minutes later Severus was getting really concerned when Harry's fever had increased. Harry was whimpering on the couch both shivering and sweating.

" When the shifter gene activated we ran a fever for a few days. Could this be his inheritance." Jacob was kneeling down at Harry's face running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

" That's very possible. We don't know what he is coming into so we don't know what to expect." Severus was very concerned. This was the worst time for Harry to be weak and defenseless.

Fawkes who still couldn't fly, came hopping into the room trilling softly to Harry. Harry reached down and started caressing the fiery red feathers.

Edward tilted his head to the side. " Sam is coming fast, and so is Bella." Everyone looked out the giant window to see a massive black wolf come running out of the forest. As he hit the steps he shifted, and thanks to Severus all the wolves could now shift in their clothes.

" Bella's coming! We tried to stop her but she damn near ran us over." grumbled Sam.

" Shit, we don't need her teen drama now." Severus was worried about his son and Dumbledore, and now this chit was going to cause a problems. They should have obliviated her weeks ago.

" What the hell now?" raged Severus at seeing a wispy dog patronus appear in front of Minister Williams.

" Dumbledore has left the country." came a disembodied voice.

" What is he playing at?" asked Minister Williams.

" Maybe he was just scouting out the area." suggested Jasper.

All eyes turned to Harry as he started moaning. " h-h-hurts" he cried.

Tires could be heard coming down the drive, then the slam of a door. " I will get rid of her." said Edward.

Before Edward could untangle himself from Harry a knocking was heard at the door, then it was being opened. " Edward, please will you talk to me?" Bella looked a mess. Her hair was stringy and oily, huge dark circles under her eyes, she looked to have lost 25 pounds, and she was wearing old wrinkly clothes.

" Bella, I'm really sorry but I can't talk to you now, my brother is really sick." Edward felt really bad that Bella looked so bad and had suffered. He had been so wrapped up in his mate that he didn't give her any thought. It was wrong on his part, it wasn't Bella's fault that she wasn't his mate.

Bella walked up to the couch to stare at the sickly boy everyone was gathered around. " I'm sorry Edward. Is he going to be ok?"

" He just has a virus, and I would hate for you to catch it. Let me walk you to your truck"

" Ok, I understand and I'm really sorry your brother is sick. Let me introduce myself first, then I will go." Bella held her hand out to Harry. " Hi, I'm Bella Swan, Edwards girlfriend. It's nice to meet you."

Harry just wanted this girl to leave. He was feeling really sick and his back was killing him. He also didn't appreciate her calling his mate her boyfriend. Hoping to get rid of her faster, he reached out to shake her hand. As soon as their hands touched both Bella and Harry vanished.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

As soon as Harry's hand touched Bella's he felt that horrible feeling of a hook behind his navel. The last thing he heard was his father screaming his name.

The next second Harry's body was being painfully slammed into the ground. With a groan, he rolled to his side and vomited what little food he had managed to eat that day.

Trying to clear his head he could hear Bella crying next to him. " Where are we? Who are you? " she wailed. " How did I get out of my house?"

It didn't take much for Harry to figure out that she had been under the imperious curse. That meant that Dumbledore had got to her. He planted a portkey on her , probably her ring and now they were most likely at Dumbledores manor.

Rolling onto his back he forced himself into a sitting position. Looking around he discovered he was in what looked to be a library. Harry tried to stand but it was hard without his cane. Bella stood up next to him and offered her hand. After a few seconds of thought, Harry took her hand and she helped him up.

" Your Edwards brother right?" Harry just gave her a nod, he was to busy checking out the room. They had to figure out an escape before Dumbledore came.

" Where are we?" she asked in a panicked voice.

Before Harry could answer the door opened and in walked Dumbledore. He was wearing bright purple robes with snitches on them.

" Harry my beautiful, beautiful boy, I'm so glad you could join me here at my manor. I promise if you behave , I will be the perfect host. You are going to be here for a very long time, so I think it would in your best interest to treat me with respect."

Dumbledore looked to Bella. " I really have no need for a muggle. When I send you back please tell Harry's family that he no longer has need of them and that he will be residing with me. Make sure you tell them that I plan to take very, very good care of him, and that we plan on getting to know each other very intimately. " With a wave of his wand, Bella was gone.

" Now Harry, is that a proper greeting for your Dominate?." Dumbledore gave Harry a lustful look.

Dumbledore advanced on Harry. Harry tried to get away but he didn't have his cane, he was burning with fever, and he was in a lot of pain. His magic was also not responding, he was completely defenseless.

Dumbledore grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and smashed his lips to Harry's. With a growl Dumbledore bit Harry's lip then forced his tongue in his mouth when he gasped.

Harry could taste blood in his mouth along with his headmasters tongue. He was so disgusted that he started gagging on the tongue in his mouth. Harry tried to push Dumbledore off of him but in his weakened state he didn't have any success.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Thank you everyone for taking the time to review. A lot of the reviews have really helped especially where I forgot or didn't think of something. Please keep reviewing!

WARNING:::: WARNING:::: WARNING!

This next section is a bit graphic so mature audience only! If your a Dumbledore fan, please hit the back button! There is also some dirty talk and offensive language!

WARNING:::: WARNING:::: WARNING!

Chapter 31

Dumbledore finally let a crying Harry go. " Welcome to your new home Harry. I know you don't think so now, but you will learn to love it here. I know how much you love animals and I have plenty here."

Harry was shaking uncontrollably, he was scared and sick. " Please h-headm-master... l-let... me go h-h-home!"

Dumbledore reached out to caress Harry's face but he flinched back. Dumbledore eyes hardened at the flinch. " This is your home Harry, and you will come to love my touch. I will treat you like a Prince. All you have to do is obey my commands and give me heirs. I know your father was a carrier so I'm positive that you are too. Imagine how powerful our children will be."

Harry wrapped his arms around himself. He couldn't figure out anyway to escape. If Sirius was here for months and couldn't escape, then there was no way he would be able too. He couldn't live without his family and mates, he would kill himself first.

Dumbledore held his hand out to Harry. " Come love, let me show you around your new home.

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around himself. There was no way he going to willingly touch the old man. " Need c-cane."

Dumbledore was thoughtful for a moment. " Yes, I forgot about your leg. Maybe after you settle in and except your life here, I will get the best healer to look at it." Picking up a book he transfigured it into a cane.

Dumbledore held the cane out to Harry, reluctantly he reached out to take it. Dumbledore grabbed his wrist and pulled Harry to him. " I can't wait to have you Harry." he whispered in Harry's ear. " I can't wait to sink into your beautiful body, I want to hear you scream in pleasure as I pound into your tight ass." Dumbledore pushed his hand down the back of Harry's jeans and started fondling his ass cheeks.

Harry started to buck against the old man and scream. Dumbledore bit down on his ear hard enough to draw blood. He kept his teeth clamped tight on the ear until Harry stopped moving. Slowly he slid a finger between Harry's cheeks and started rubbing his finger up and down. " Thats it boy, just relax. I don't want to make this painful for you, but I will."

Dumbledore started circling Harry's entrance with a dry finger. Harry started to cry harder but he stopped fighting against Dumbledore. " For so long I have watched you Harry. For so long I have masturbated while watching you bathe. I can't wait to finally be able to cum inside you."

Dumbledore sunk his dry finger into Harry and let out an animalistic groan as Harry screamed in pain. " Oh Merlin, you are so tight around my finger. I can feel your muscles clenching so deliciously around my finger. I wish I could sink my cock into you right now, but I did promise a tour."

Dumbledore started sucking on Harry's neck while fingering his hole. Harry was choking on his sobs as the old man fingered him. With a scream he started pushing against Dumbledore's chest. Dumbledore started laughing and thrusting his groin against Harry's. Harry was horrified to feel a bulge under Dumbledore's robes. Dumbledore started rubbing himself against Harry faster and faster until with a loud grunt he came in his pants.

With his finger still sitting motionless in Harry's channel, Dumbledore rested his head on Harry's shoulder. " That was so good Harry. You felt so good around my finger that I just couldn't help myself." Lifting his head Dumbledore admired the large bruise and bite mark he left on the young mans neck. " I will make sure you always carry a mark from me."

With one last thrust Dumbledore withdrew his finger from inside the crying and shaking boy. Dumbledore licked off a trail of tears from Harry's cheek. " You taste so delicious."

Harry bent over and vomited again on the floor. " That really is a nasty habit boy. You will come to crave my touch, I promise. You soon will be seeking me out to fill you with my cock." With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore vanished the vomit from the floor and the drying cum from his pants.

" Come, I will show you around and introduce you to my special collection of animals." Dumbledore kept his hand on Harry's lower back as he led him towards the door.

It took sometime but finally the pair made if out to a large fenced in enclosure. Laying there basking in the sun was a huge black panther. At hearing someone approach his enclosure the panther lifted its massive head and started flicking his tail.

At seeing Dumbledore a deep growl started rumbling from the panthers throat. " This magnificent beast is Reggie." The panther sprung to its paws and leapt at Dumbledore, slamming his sleek body into the fence.

Dumbledore laughed at the cats antics. " He isn't the friendliest of cats. His entire family is known for their,,,,, black disposition!" Dumbledore gave a demented laugh.

Harry was still silently crying. He felt bad for the beautiful cat that was locked up, denied its freedom. He knew that his fate was going to be the same, locked up forever.

The cat gave Harry a long look then let out a sorrowful meow. He approached Harry and rubbed his body against the fence. " Well, Harry seems like he likes you. Then again who can resist you." Dumbledore grabbed Harry and forced his tongue down the boys throat. Harry screamed into his mouth and tried hitting Dumbledore with his cane.

The panther let out a vicious roar and attempted to break through the enclosure to get to Dumbledore. Dumbledore released Harry and sent sparks from his wand at the panther. The panther jumped back and hissed at the old man, showing off his massive pointy teeth.

" Now Reggie, is that any way to congratulate me on acquiring the perfect submissive, Harry Potter?" The great panther looked to the trembling boy and started whining.

" Come my love, let's leave this miserable beast. I have a few others to introduce you to" Once again Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's lower back and led the way. Harry looked back to the panther to see him standing there with his head lowered between his front legs.

Harry was really having a hard time concentrating. He felt like his body was about to erupt in flames. His back was constantly throbbing and the pressure there was getting unbearable. His leg was also in a tremendous amount of pain. He didn't think he could walk much longer.

" This ragtag group, my love, is much less dangerous then Reggie the panther." In this enclosure was a pair of frisky foxes, a Great Dane dog and a beautiful Persian cat.

The foxes stopped their antics and yipped to their other 2 companions. All 4 approached the pair at the fence.

" The dog is Franklin and his girlfriend is Ally the cat." Dumbledore was caressing Harry's neck with the tips of his wrinkly fingers. The dogs top lip started quivering, showing off large canines. The cat moved closer to the fence to get a better look at Harry.

Harry was trying to keep down the vomit that was trying to work its way up his throat. He didn't know how much more he could take, he knew he would be passing out soon and he was terrified that Dumbledore was going to rape him while he was out.

" Those 2 frisky critters." said Dumbledore pointing to the foxes" are Fae and Gid, they are brothers!"

Harry tried to focus on what Dumbledore was saying but his vision was starting to go blurry.

Dumbledore moved to stand behind Harry and started rubbing his hands up and down his chest and belly. " I just can't keep my hands off you my precious." Dumbledore started grinding his pelvis into Harry's backside. Harry's legs gave out and he slid to the ground sobbing. The animals on the other side of the fence started going into a frenzy, trying to rip, tear or dig their way out.

" Come now, enough of that. I have one more animal to show you, he's my pride and joy." Dumbledore yanked Harry to his feet and drug him off to the last enclosure.

Harry was half carried to another enclosure. His vision was so blurred that he couldn't make out what kind of creature resided in it. He felt like there was something about to burst out of his body.

" This Harry, is Jamie the stag, I named him after your father. He is proud and noble just like James Potter was." Dumbledore was holding Harry close to his body, touching whatever part of the boy that he could reach. The magic was just pouring off Harry. He couldn't hold himself back much longer. He was going to take the boy and he was going to take him soon. He doubted he would make it back to the house before he snapped. The boys magic was incredibly intoxicating, like nothing he had ever felt before.

Harry could just make out the outline of a very large deer. His head was spinning and he knew he was on fire.

" I can't take it anymore Harry, it has to be now. I have to have you right now, right here." Dumbledore pulled at Harry's shirt, tearing it in two.

Harry's magic was swirling about wildly. He tried to fight off Dumbledore but the pain of something pushing in him, trying to break free was to much. Harry could just make out what sounded like an animal screaming in the background.

Dumbledore ignored the screaming stag as he unbuttoned it's sons pants and yanked them down. Quickly he discarded his own clothes, then stood there admiring the naked teen in front of him. Harry's magic was calling to him, begging him to take him, to claim his body.

Harry collapsed to the ground with a scream. He knew he was naked and that Dumbledore was going to rape him but there was nothing he could do. He knew his creature was going to break free and there was nothing he could do to stop it, or Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pounced on the young body that was laying on its side panting. Reaching down he inserted his finger into the burning hot channel. The heat was almost unbearable, he couldn't wait to stick his cock into it.

Dumbledore rolled the small boy onto his stomach. Taking his left arm he hooked it under Harry's left knee and pushed it up towards the boys left shoulder. This position left the boy spread opened wide to him.

Harry could no longer comprehend what was going on. He felt like his body was being electrically charged, like every nerve ending was on fire. He could feel his back starting to tear.

Dumbledore was panting on top of the burning hot boy. He had his cock in his right hand trying to guide it between the boys ass cheeks, searching for that wonderfully scorching hole. He felt like he could burst right now before even sinking into that deliciously tight ring of muscles. His slit was dripping copious amounts precome onto Harry's crack making it slick, and his cock kept slipping as he tried to sink into Harry. Finally his head started to nudge the tight ring of muscles. He took his hand off his cock and brought to the top of Harry's head, to keep the boy from moving forward as he slammed into him. Dumbledore closed his eyes relishing the feel of the tip of his cock separating his submissives anal muscles.

Dumbledore was just about to slam into the boys body when Harry let out a blood curdling scream. A blinding white light shot out from Harry surrounding him. Harry's magic exploded out from inside of him sending Dumbledore flying through the air and slamming into a tree. Dumbledore crumpled to the ground naked and unconscious. The force of Harry's magical burst caused all the wards inside and around the manor to fall.

Harry lay on the ground surrounded by a glowing white light whimpering and crying. He never felt soft hands lay on his shoulders as something burst from his back.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Severus was in a rage. He tried to grab Harry but he was to late. He didn't notice the glazed look the girl had till her hand was just touching Harry's. Severus magic reacted to his anger busting out all the windows.

Draco's winged ripped from his back as his mate was whisked away from him. Jacob had shifted and Edward was being held back by Emmett, eyes black as night. His little mate was gone, and he was on the edge of going feral.

" I thought we had anti portkey wards up?" screamed Sirius whirling on the Minister.

" We did, I dont know what happened. Dumbledore is very powerful, he must have figured out a way around it." The minister was pacing back and forth with his wand waving in the air. He had put a tracker on Harry, and was trying to locate him.

" Where the hell is he?" bellowed Severus to the Minister.

The Minister flicked his wand a few more times. " Scotland but there are wards blocking the exact location. I -I'm sorry." The Minister felt horrible, he came to see Harry as a nephew.

Severus picked up a vase and threw it at the wall. His son was gone, and there was no way of ever finding him. He was in the hands of that dirty, disgusting, old pervert.

Carlisle couldn't believe it. Just like that, in a blink of an eye his son was taken from him. He knew what was going to happen to his baby boy and he was helpless.

" What about Fawkes?" yelled Alice. " Can he find Harry?"

All eyes turned to the Phoenix that was still by the couch Harry was on. The bird looked like he was flickering in and out.

" He can't, he isn't old or strong enough. He is trying to flash to Harry but he can't."Severus grabbed a fist full of his hair. " We can't do anything until he can, and I don't know how long that will take." How was he going to just sit here and wait for a damn bird to grow? His son, the son he just found was probably being raped right now.

Just then a crying Bella appeared in the room. She crashed to the ground upon landing.

" Where is Harry?" screamed Draco grabbing the girls shirt.

" The old man said he-he was going to-to keep him. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I don't even know how I got here." Bella started to cry harder.

" Let her go, she doesn't know anything." demanded the Minister. The minister turned to one of his auror's. " Take her home and obliviate her. I don't want her to remember anything about this, vampires or the wolves."

Bella started screaming as the man in red robes approached her. The auror pulled out his wand and stunned her.

" We have to do something, we just can't stand around." Rosalie yelled. These people had magic, why couldn't they find her brother? " Lets go to Scotland and search every inch of it."

The Ministers wand omitted a bright flash of light. Grabbing it, he gave it a few flicks. " Son of a ... I got it! I got the location, the wards must have crashed." Grabbing a blanket he muttered " portus". " Everyone grab on" he yelled.

Everyone clambered to grab a piece of the blanket. Elves, wolf shifter's, vampires and wizards, a second later they were gone.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter and PLEASE review!

WARNING:::: slight perverted Dumbledore in this chapter but not as bad as the last chapter.

Chapter 32

" Don't fight the change." came a gruff, scratchy voice. " Just let it happen" the voice soothed.

Harry laid on the ground panting and whimpering. His back felt like his spine was just ripped out of it.

" What- what is he?" came a feminine voice.

Harry gave another scream as his back convulsed. He felt his head being lifted and put on something soft. Gentle hands started running through his dirty, sweaty locks. " It's ok Harry, just breathe. It will be over soon." came the feminine voice.

" P-P-Please" Harry cried. He couldn't take the pain. He felt like his blood was boiling.

" The worst is over baby. The wings are out." came the same gruff voice.

" Here cover him with this." came a different gruff voice. Harry felt something being laid across his lower half.

" What are we going to do with the old man?" asked a completely different voice.

" I'm going to kill the sick, raping bastard. I'm going to rip his dick off and shove it down his throat. Did you see what he was going to do to my little boy?" shouted the first gruff voice.

" We saw James, and we will help you but first we need to take care of Harry." came another males voice.

Harry tried to curl into himself but something was keeping him from turning over. He began to panic and thrash, he didn't want to be held down.

" Easy son, you are going to damage your wings. You cant turn over right now." Harry cried out as a hand came down between his shoulder blades. " I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to startle you. Merlin Alice, have you ever seen anyone so beautiful?"

" James, being a Black I have been taught extensively about different creatures, and I have never seen or heard of anything like him." came a male voice. " Can you feel his magic? I have never felt anything like it."

Harry screamed as another small burst of magic tore through his body. He tried scooting away from the hands touching him. His skin felt to raw and sensitive making the hands feel like hundreds of tiny needles. " T-Touch... h-h-hurts" he cried.

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby." Both sets of hands pulled away.

Harry leaned to the side a bit a pulled his knees up to his chest. He could feel something wet and slimy brushing his side. Harry wanted to open his eyes and look but he was still in to much pain.

Harry just laid there panting, trying to control the pain. He was so confused. Who were the people helping him? Him and Dumbledore were the only people at the manor. With a shaking hand Harry reached out for the wet thing touching him. Harry cried out as another small bolt of electricity shot through his spine as he touched the soft thing on his side.

" Be careful Harry, your wings are going to be very sensitive for a while. As soon as we can we will wash all the blood and goo off of them." said the male gruff voice.

Harry started shaking uncontrollably. He went from feeling like he was on fire to feeling like he was encased in ice. He just wanted it all to end.

" Is it me or is he glowing Fabian? What the hell is he?"

" I don't know Gideon but its not just you, he is glowing."

Just when Harry thought he could take no more and was going to shatter into a million ice shards, it stopped. The heat was gone and the ice was gone. The pain still remained in his back though.

" I think it's over James." whispered a male voice.

Harry was laying naked on the ground taking deep breaths next to the stag enclosure. His torn shirt was draped over his waist covering his private parts. His hair was spread out on the ground around him with pieces of dirt and debris from his thrashing. He had one knee pulled up tight to his chest and his hands out in front of him, grasping fistfuls of grass. Laying limp on his back was what looked like a pair of crystal, ice blue wings. The color was hard to define because they were wet and coated in blood and a gel like material. The tips of the feathered wings looked to have streaks of red running through it.

A groan could be head coming from behind them and all heads turned, except Harry's, to see a very naked Dumbledore stagger to his feet. His left hand was covering his head where blood was dripping from it.

" Oh, that is just nasty!" commented Fabien who was trying to cover his twins eyes. That is a sight they could have done without.

" You fucking bastard!" screamed James advancing on his old Headmaster. Before Dumbledore could register what was going on, James had cocked his fist back and slammed it into Dumbledores nose. Dumbledore fell to the ground clutching his now broken and bloody nose.

" He's just a boy you disgusting pervert! You tried to rape my son in the middle of his creature inheritance." James grabbed a handful of white hair and pulled Dumbledore to his feet. With his fist still tangled in the hair, James punched him again in the face.

Dumbledore staggered to feet again. He had to see Harry, he had to see what he became. He worked to long and hard to lose it all now. He may not have his wand on him but he was the Great Albus Dumbledore, and he could perform wandless magic.

With a wave his arm all his former pets went flying into the stag fencing with a sticking charm. He would deal with them later. His eyes landed on the majestic creature laying naked on the ground. He had never seen anyone so enchanting, so angelic.

James started yelling as Dumbledore approached his helpless son. Harry just used a lot of magic coming into his creature, there was no way he could fight off the old man.

Dumbledore turned to James with a smirk. With another wave of his hand the 5 of them were silenced. Dumbledore kneeled next to the beautiful creature drinking in the sight. Reaching a hand down he lighty ran his fingers over the soft feathers.

Harry shrieked in pain when someone touched his overly sensitive wings. His wings trembled a bit before settling back down. He didn't like that person touching him, whoever it was, was evil.

" You are so beautiful Harry, and you are mine. Your body and your magic are mine." Dumbledore let his hand slide down and started caressing the inside of Harry's leg. " What are you?" he whispered.

Harry tried crawling away from that hand but he was exhausted and was fighting slipping into darkness. That hand burned where it touched him, he couldn't stand to be touched by such darkness.

" Shhhh love, I will take good care of you. I will make you feel better" Dumbledore marveled at the perfect skin under his fingers. All the scars and burns were gone. Grasping the corner of the shirt, he slowly slipped it off groaning at the sight of the perfect backside.

Dumbledores eyes returned to the stunning wings. He had never known such a creature to have wings like these. Taking the shirt, he started to wipe the blood and goo from the wings.

Harry started crying and screaming, the pain was almost as bad as when they first ripped out of his back. They were to new, to sensitive to be touched and rubbed on.

" I know it hurts my love, but I have to clean this mess up. We have to consummate the bond!" Dumbledore really didn't want to take the time to clean the wings but he wanted to feel the soft feathers as he took his submissive.

Harry tried kicking out at the headmaster but he was to week, the inheritance took to much out of him. He felt like he could sleep for a month. He was sobbing now as Dumbledore touched and rubbed on his wings, it felt like he was digging around in an open wound.

" I don't even know what color to call your wings my love. They are like shimmering crystals frozen in ice; the sun just dances off of them. These red streaks at the tips make your wings look like they are being kissed by flames,,,, stunning. I never want you to retract these wings."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

The group of wizards, elves, wolves and vampires landed in a heap of tangled limbs. There was to many of them and to many who had never taken a portkey to land gracefully. Quickly they all got to their feet and scanned the area.

Looking around they noticed they were standing in front of a grand manor with huge green fields and not another house in sight.

" This is it, Dumbledore's manor. We have to find my pup." yelled Sirius.

Sam, Paul, Seth and Jacob shifted trying to pick up Harry's scent. Severus had his wand out performing a point me spell when they heard an ear piercing scream come from Harry. They all tore off into the manor ready to kill the old man that dared to lay his hands on Harry.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

" There, there my sweet angel, I'm almost done." Harry's throat was so torn from screaming that he could no longer scream, just whimper in distress. Dumbledore was still rubbing on his fragile wings.

" There my love, the worst is gone. When we get back in the house after I consummate the bond we can get in the shower and I will wash these beauties until they are shining." Dumbledore straddled the young boys legs and started rubbing his hands up and down what back wasn't covered by wings, slowly making his way down to his butt cheeks.

James was trying to break free, he had to save his son. James had been pretty good at wandless magic before Dumbledore kidnapped him, but his magic was weak now. Just like any muscle if you didn't use it, exercise it, it weakened. It would take some time before he could build it back up to where if once was.

" Relax Harry, I truly don't want to hurt you. You are to precious to me." Dumbledore let his left hand slip between the tight cheeks while his right hand massaged the right cheek, pulling it away from the left. " So perfect, so beautiful!"

Dumbledore leaned forward and laid his old body on the back of the smaller male. Moaning he started rubbing his old member on the boys tight backside while biting and sucking on the back of his neck. Dumbledore was no longer in a blind frenzy. Harry's magic had settled after the inheritance; it still called to him but he was able to keep a clear head now. He wanted to take his time in claiming his submissive, savor every second of it. Every few thrusts his member would slip between those perfect cheeks, it was heaven!

" Ok love brace yourself, here I come."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a -a- -a

The group was standing in a library where Harry scent was the strongest in the house. " Where the hell are they." raged Severus. There was something interfering with his point me spell and they had to rely on scent to track Harry. After that last loud scream they heard no more from Harry.

There was a crash and all heads turned to see Carlisle jumping out the window. Severus raced to the window. "NOOOOO" he screamed when he spotted a naked Dumbledore laying on top of his naked son. With a crack, Severus was gone.

Severus got to his son just in time to see Carlisle rip the old man from his body. He rushed to his boy as he tried but failed to push himself up. Severus tore off his black robe and draped it over his son just as the rest of his group got to them.

" Oh my god Harry!" someone screamed.

" Look at those wings!" another person yelled.

Harry couldn't take it, there was to many hands touching him. It didn't hurt as bad as when Dumbledore touched him but it was still uncomfortable.

" Get off of him, don't touch him!" yelled Jasper. " Your hurting him, touch hurts him right now."

Harry was relieved when the hands were gone. He cracked open his left eye just enough to see his father, Severus, looking worried at him. Harry tried to give him a half a smile but he couldn't summon the energy. Closing his eyes, he finally let the blackness consume him. He was safe now, his family came for him.

" Harry!" yelled Draco when Harry passed out.

" It's ok, he just passed out." reassured Severus. He looked up to see Dumbledore struggling between Carlisle and Sam.

" You fucking bastard!" Severus flicked his wand and sent a cutting curse at the naked old man, slashing him across his stomach. "'Did you rape him? Did you rape my son?"

" Now Severus, Harry is my submissive and I am in my right to take him when I want. My sweet one is also not your son, he is the son of James and Lilly. Do you think I would allow your dark blood to taint my future mate?"

" You sick bastard" a blur flew past Severus and slammed into Dumbledore. " How dare you lay your disgusting hands on my child. I'm going to kill you."

Dumbledore would have been knocked down if it wasn't for Sam and Carlisle's tight grip.

" James!" whispered a shocked Severus. He couldn't believe it, his mate was actually alive, and sane.

" Sev, oh sweet Merlin!" A crying James jumped into Severus' arms. " I thought I would never see you again."

Severus held James tight to his body, Dumbledore momentarily forgotten. He knew there was enough creatures and wizards to keep an eye on the old man.

Behind them four sets of red heads, each set identical were staring at each other with wide eyes.

" Did we go back in time, brother of mine?" asked Fabian staring at Fred and George.

" We must have, it's like looking at our 20 year old selves." answered Gideon.

" I don't know." piped up Fred. " I don't plan on looking that old."

" or grey." finished George.

" Fred, George is that you? Merlin how long have we been here? You were tiny little trouble makers when we last saw you." asked a shocked Gideon!

" WERE? What do you mean were?" George asked faking being shocked!

" We still are trouble makers!" laughed Fred. " Just not so tiny anymore."

The four twins came together in a group hug, laughing and crying.

" Regulus?" Sirius couldn't believe it. His brother was here, at the manor, not dead like he thought.

" Sirius!" Regulus' smaller frame slammed into his brothers larger one, holding on for dear life.

" Sev?" mumbled James, face buried in Severus' chest.

Severus gripped James even tighter. " Yes?"

" You have to let me go." Even though James asked to be let go, he gripped onto Severus tighter.

" Why? I don't want to." Severus stuck his nose in his mate neck and inhaled. He closed his eyes relishing his mates scent.

" Because I have to kill a pervert." James answered.

It was like a bucket of ice water down his back. Yes, they had to kill Dumbledore, and he planned on taking great pleasure in doing so.

Severus reluctantly released his mate. He turned to check his son, who was surrounded by his 3 mates and the Cullen's. Closing his eyes trying to rein in his magic, he turned back to Dumbledore.

" Did you rape my son?" Severus asked through clenched teeth.

" What I do with my submissive is no concern of yours." Dumbledore raised his head defiantly.

Severus heard growling coming from Harry' mates. He held up his hand to stop them from attacking. He needed answers before they could kill the old man.

" Why did you do this, all of this?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore looked to Harry and smiled. He couldn't wait for everyone to leave so he could finally take his submissive. " I have always known that there was something special about the Potters. Each generation the calling got stronger until James came to Hogwarts. I knew it would be his child, I knew that child would be different. That's why I couldn't let you 2 be together. Severus' blood was impure, dark, I couldn't risk him fathering the next Potter."

James laughed. " You stupid fool, Severus did sire Harry."

Dumbledore looked outraged. " No, he couldn't have! There is nothing impure about my submissive."

" He's not yours, you stupid ass!" yelled Draco. If Dumbledore called Harry his mate one more time he was going to kill him. Well, he was going to kill him regardless.

" Calm down Draco, we know Harry isn't his." replied a calm Severus.

" Your wrong." smirked Dumbledore. " With Weasely's death, Harry became mine."

" Hmmm, yes according to the contract, he is yours." Severus smirked back. " But unlike with Ronald there was no clause in place if someone were to kill you. See, we couldn't kill Ronald because Harry would go to Azkaban. You on the other hand, we can kill. We will kill you old man, very slowly and each of us will get a go at you."

" Now Severus, let's just calm down. Don't you see, I never meant Harry any harm. I love him." Dumbledore was getting nervous, he knew he couldn't take them all on. He also felt the aurors put up anti apparition and portkey wards.

" I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure will be a fabulous lynching, and I do so love a good lynching. But, could we please put some clothes on the old man because,,,, DAMN,,,, that is just nasty!

Everyone turned to look behind them to see a young, tall, beautiful man. He had long black hair that was in a tight braid that fell just below his backside. He was wearing skin tight black leather pants with black leather boots with silver buckles, that came to his knees. He had a skin tight sleeveless red shirt that showed off his perfectly sculpted arms and chest; with a sleeveless leather open vest over it. His eyes were an eerie green, almost like Harry's. Harry's eyes sparkled with love while this mans were crafty with a touch of evil. What was really stunning were the massive blood red feathered wings billowing behind him.

The man glided towards Harry with an elegant grace, he looked to be floating.

He stopped when Harry's mates blocked his path, each ready to fight this man, this creature if he got closer to their submissive.

The creatures eyes sparkled and he grinned showing slightly pointy teeth. " Oh, how wonderful." he purred. " Let's see,, we have a vampire afraid of blood. Hmmm, no worries there Harry's blood will nourish you, making you stronger and faster." Edward growled at the strange creature. " Awwww, don't give me that. You won't hurt Harry. He will take great,,, pleasure in feeding you."

The creature turned to Draco clapping his hands in excitement. " Look an elf!" The creature shook his head. " A Light Elf ,,, tsk-tsk,,, not as much fun as Dark Elves." The creature looked to James. " Don't you agree Jamsie." The creature gave Severus a wink.

The creature sized up Jacob. " Lastly a wolf shifter afraid to become Alpha. You were not born to submit to another. You were born to lead, not follow. Your mate needs a strong leader, a protector. You would not have been fated for him if you were just a common dog!"

The creature spread out his blood red wings and gave an evil grin. " Please step aside, I would like to meet Harry. Oh, don't snarl at me boys. I have no intentions of hurting my many times great-grandson!"


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Please see the note at the bottom. Remember this is fanfiction where anything can happen!

Review,, review,, review,, review!

Chapter 33

Severus, James and Carlisle came to stand with Harry's mates. " Who the hell are you?" demanded Severus.

The creature looked around confused. " Are you talking to me? I could have sworn I just said I was young Harry's grandfather." The creature gave Severus a beautiful, yet evil grin.

" And we are just supposed to believe you? Let you get close to my helpless son?" asked James.

The creature would have looked hurt if it wasn't for the sparkle in his eyes. " What? Can't you see the family resemblance? We both have the same hair and eyes. We have similar facial features though his is more delicate, I am a dominate after all, while he is a sweet little submissive. Don't let that fool you, submissives can be down right scary. We both have wings and I'm delighted to see he has inherited some of my red; though he mostly has my lovely Ariel's ice blue wings. Oh well, we all can't be as perfect as me. And lets not forget that we both are breathtakingly beautiful." The creature gave everyone a wink.

It was true, Harry and the creature did look remarkably alike. There was a strong family resemblance, even James looked a bit like him.

" What do you want with my son?" Carlisle had a feeling that this creature wasn't someone to mess with. He could sense the darkness on him despite his beauty.

" I just want to see my grandson. I haven't had a relative here on Earth since my precious child, Nevaeh. I also want to make sure old wrinkle dick didn't hurt him. Inheritances are very dangerous and painful, and Harry forced himself to stay conscious through the entire process. I'm actually surprised he survived the turning. Then the geezer went and manhandled his wings which are extremely sensitive the first few hours after emerging. I want to make sure no damage has been done to them." The creature looked behind those in front of him to see his grandson. His family couldn't miss the softening of the creatures eyes, or the look of longing.

When his family still didn't move, the creature gave a long sigh. " Look I admit, I'm not the nicest person, some may even call me evil." The creature gave another pointy tooth smile and fluttered his wings. " But Harry is my grandson, the first since Neveah to inherit, I will not harm him. Sadly, from the color of his wings Harry is a good little light boy, with just a touch of the dark side, but he is still of my blood and I will protect him."

" If you care so much, where the hell have you been all these years? Where were you when his relatives abused him? Where were you during his Hogwarts years when he was forced into one dangerous situation after another? Where were you when he was being tortured and raped by Voldemort and his followers? And where were you earlier when he was forced to go through his inheritance with an old man trying to rape him?" demanded a furious Severus.

The creatures wings started to vibrate and a dark look passed his eyes. Everyone present didn't miss the dark clouds rolling in or the distant booming of thunder.

" Where was I you ask?" The creature said in a deadly calm voice. But the thunder getting louder and the lightning streaking across the sky showed that he was anything but calm.

The creature took a step towards the potion master, anger just pouring off him " I was forbidden from interfering with the lives of mortals, and until Harry turned that's what he was, a mortal. But I still helped when I could. Who do you think broke through the old mans wards and compulsions so the mortals could finally see the abuse he suffered at the hands of those disgusting humans? Who do you think put the idea in the old mans head to give Harry to the Cullen's? Do you think it just a coincidence that he ended up in a home with his future mate and one that would lead him to another mate? Who do you think him helped him defeat Quirrellmort?"

The sky was getting darker and you could hear crackling around the creatures wings. " Who do you think sent him the Phoenix in the chamber?"

The sky lit up as a huge bolt of lightning struck just a few feet from the creature throwing dirt and rocks at him. The creature cringed, cowering away. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he yelled to the sky. " The Phoenix was all Ariel's idea." He looked to Harry's mates and whispered " Submissives... don't say I didn't warn you!" The creature looked back to the sky. " The sword was totally my idea though!" he yelled.

The creature turned to Sirius. " It was I that helped you stay sane in prison and " suggested" to that idiot Fudge to give you the paper with that rat on it." Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when no words came out. " It was Ariel that kept you from falling through the veil. Personally I couldn't have cared if you died but she knew how much you meant to her grandson."

" It was me that held Voldemort back in the graveyard so Harry could escape to the portkey. It was the combined efforts of Ariel and I that helped Harry survive his stay his at Voldemort's lovely resort."

The creature looked to Dumbledore giving him a disgusted sneer. " I suggested to the pervert to seek out the Cullen's again to help Harry heal. He was just going to send him to the flame haired family, where he would have died under their " loving" care."

The creature looked to James and the rest of Dumbledore's " pets". " You have my love, Ariel, to thank for your sanity. Do you honestly believe that after all these years as animals that you wound have retained your humanity?"

The creature looked back to Dumbledore. " I kept that monster from raping my grandson today while he suffered through the change."

The creature focused his intensive gaze on the potions master again. " The question is, Severus Snape" spat the creature. " Where were YOU when your son needed you growing up?"

Severus visibly flinched. " You were busy sulking and hating a baby that never harmed you. You were belittling and verbally abusing a young boy who needed your love and guidance. You were so filled with hate and jealously that you couldn't see what was in front of your narrow minded eyes."

The creature turned to the Cullen's. " You were supposed to be his family, you were supposed to love and protect him. Instead of protecting him you abandoned him. You didn't fight for him, you fled, leaving him to the mercy of old limp dick."

The creature turned to Edward. " While you were playing kissy face with that plain looking human, your mate was being raped and suffering pain that made your turning look like a walk in the park." Edward lowered his head in shame.

The creature looked back to Severus. " Even though we were forbidden from interfering, we have done more for that boy then anyone here."

"It was my Ariel that made the ultimate sacrifice." The creature whispered. " She is the one that despite being denied her request, came to Earth and disguised herself as the mortal girl , Lilly Evans." The creature looked to James and Severus. " She was the one who sent James to find you when you were wasting away. She knew James was your mate. She helped hide your relationship from the old man who would have killed you Severus if he knew. She took the curse willingly to protect Harry from Voldemort. Harry was not immortal before coming into his inheritance. As punishment for her disobedience, she is no longer allowed to walk the Earth." A single tear fell from the creatures eyes.

The storm clouds started to clear and the anger rolling off the creature subsided. Everyone was quiet, taking in everything the creature said.

" What are you?" asked Dumbledore.

The creature just glared at the old man. Dumbledore raised his head meeting the creatures gaze. " I have a right to know what creature my bonded is." Dumbledore demanded.

The creature threw his head back and laughed. " Do you honestly think yourself worthy of my grandson? Do you honestly believe that you could protect him and help him control his immense powers?"

" Now see here..." but Dumbledore was cut off by the creature.

" Do you honestly think I will be leaving here with you alive? Oh no, I will be taking your soul to hell with me when I return!"

There was dead silence while everyone absorbed the creatures last sentence.

" P-Please" came a soft voice. " Wh-What am I?"

" Harry!" everyone yelled.

Harry was sitting up a bit with his long black hair flowing over his bare shoulders. His stunning wings were laying limp at his sides but they were sparkling more as they dried. He was covered from the waste down with Severus's robe, and his tiny feet were just sticking out.

Everyone went to rush to Harry but the creature held up his hand erecting an invisible barrier around his grandson. With a smile the creature walked to Harry, bending down to his level.

" Hello my dear child." he said in a soft voice. " How much have you heard?"

For some reason Harry wasn't scared of this creature, he felt very safe and loved in his presence. He had felt his presence before growing up.

" M-Most everything" Harry whispered shyly. He had come to a few minutes after the creature showed up, but had been pretending to be out of it.

" Ahhhh!" said the creature. " I knew there was a reason for the red on your wings. I see you can be a bit mischievous and clever when you want." said the creature with a fond smile.

The creature looked back to Harry's family to see them trying to get through his barrier. " Do you trust me Harry?" he asked.

Harry gave a small smile and nodded. He did trust this creature."

The creature smiled back at Harry. " Good! Can you please tell them to calm down, and that I won't harm you. I will drop the force field so they can hear what I am saying, but I really don't want to be shouting over them."

Harry nodded his head. " P-Please let me t-talk to my g-grandfather. I t-trust him."

The creature gave Harry a frown. " Harry, can I touch your throat? I want to see if I can heal it. Your inheritance helped but it still needs more healing."

Harry could hear his family protesting but he tilted his head back giving the creature access to his throat. The creature reached out and touched Harry's throat. The creature closed his eyes and a soft red glow surrounded his hand and Harry's throat. Harry felt a warm tingling from the hand but no pain.

" There little one, that should help." said the creature removing his hand.

Harry brought his hand up to his throat and rubbed it. " Thank you." Harry's eyes widened in surprise, he didn't stutter.

The creature turned to his grandsons friends and family,,, and evil headmaster. " I will allow you to hear everything and drop the force field, all I ask is for you not to interrupt me. Allow me to talk to my grandson, I promise he will come to know harm by me."

Everyone nodded and the creature smiled, dropping the force field. " First, let's all go somewhere where we can all be more comfortable." With a wave of his hand everyone disappeared and reappeared in the Cullen's sitting room. Harry was now wearing a soft light red shirt that allowed his wings to move freely and black skin tight jeans. Dumbledore was also dressed in a pale grey robe. So different then his gaudy, bright robes. He was also wearing a set of magic blocking cuffs around his wrist.

At seeing the old man struggle with the cuffs the creature laughed. " Did you think I would let you get away? No, you and I are going to get to know each other a lot better,,, in hell! You will be suffering for a long time for what you did to my grandson."

The creature turned and wrapped his arm around a swaying Harry. " Easy there little one, you are going to be weak for a few days. You had a very bad turning thanks to that old man."

The creature helped Harry to the couch and gently moved Harry's wings out of the way before helping him to sit. Harry flinched as the creature touched his sensitive wings.

" I'm sorry, I didn't want you to accidentally sit on them." The creature waved his hand over the wings, emitting the soft red glow. " Your wings are overly sensitive due to some exposed nerves from that moron rubbing on them. It will take a few days to heal, but then they should be ok."

The creature turned to Severus. " You are a potion master correct?" At seeing Severus nod, the creature snapped. " Well get him a damn pain potion."

Severus hurried to get the potion for his son. " Harry, you are going to have to be very careful with your wings until they are healed. Try not to bump them, get them wet, and don't let anyone touch them." with a wave of his hand he vanished the back of the couch. " Here, let me help you lay on your stomach. Rest your wings however they are comfortable."

After Harry got comfortable and took the pain potion the creature stood and addressed everyone. " I guess it is finally time that I introduced myself, I am

Belial."

Carlisle gasped " A Fallen Angel"

" Ahhh, very good vampire. Normally I get,,, DEMON,,, screamed in my face. Humans are so judgmental." Belial shook his head and gave a small laugh. "There have been many stories about me over the centuries, some false, some true. I have taken many forms in the past, some pretty scary." he grinned. " It is even said that it was my blood that created the first vampire."

" I am not here to rehash my past or get into a debate on how evil I may or may not be, but to explain to Harry what he is."

Everyone was in shock. There was many stories about Beliel . Some say Belial was the first Angel to fall from Heaven after Lucifer, and that he was the first angel created after Lucifer. Others believe that he was created along side Lucifer and talked Lucifer into rising against god. Some refer to him as an angel of confusion and lust, chief of all demons , demon of lies, and control earths elements. He is said to be very beautiful with a beautiful but deceptive voice. Like with any religion they have their own beliefs and stories.

" As Carlisle said, I am a Fallen Angel. Decades after being cast from Heaven, I stumbled across the most beautiful being tending to a group of injured Elves. Her name was Ariel,,, Archangel Ariel. Ariel is the angel to animals, elementals and nature. I, being an elemental was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. I fell instantly in love with her, she on the other hand took some convincing." Belial gave Harry a wink.

" I made sure to meet up with her every time she was on Earth, and eventually she fell for my charms,,,, and beauty." Belial was lost in the memory of the first person he had ever loved.

" As you could imagine it was a totally forbidden romance. A Fallen Angel and an Archangel falling in love,,, unheard of."

Belial knelt down and took Harry's hand. " But we did love each other, very much. And from our love a miracle happened. I myself don't believe in miracles but my sweet Arial did. She became pregnant, something neither of us thought could happen. There was never a case before, or after of an angel conceiving. Then again there was never a case of 2 angels, or an angel and demon falling in love like we did."

Everyone in the room was completely mesmerized with the impossible tale. Angels were beings created by God. Some believed that angels had no specific gender and as such no possible way of conceiving.

" We knew we had to hide our child Nevaeh. We couldn't raise her, not in heaven, and not in hell. So we left her with a wonderful family on Earth and we kept a watch over her. Her life wasn't easy, especially as she grew older and came into her inheritance and beauty. We talked her into going to the goblins for help. The goblins worshipped Ariel and we knew they would protect her daughter and keep her secret safe. After she found her mate she found true happiness and while she could have lived on Earth forever as an immortal, she chose to ascend to heaven when her mate passed."

" You Harry are the first of her descendants strong enough to break the seal she had the goblins place on her angel inheritance."

Belial pointed to Harry's wings. " Your wing color repents your Archangel blood. As you can see it is mostly a crystal blue, like Nevaeh's and Ariel's, but you do have those lovely red streaks running through the tips; you get that from me." he wagged his eyebrows at Harry. " The red does not mean that you are evil, but you are cunning, resourceful, and you will do anything in your power to protect family and friends."

" Harry you are very beautiful and very powerful. There will be people drawn to your power and beauty, and will try to claim you." Belial gave Dumbledore a hard glare. " Your mates will protect you from them and from your own power."

" Is he immortal?" asked Edward. He couldn't bare the thought of ever losing his mate.

" Yes he is immortal, but if he so chooses he can ascend to heaven. He could come with me, but he does not belong where I live." Belial said with a smirk.

" What about Jacob?" Harry asked softly. He knew Edward and Draco were immortal.

" As long as I keep on shifting Harry, I will remain as I am." answered Jacob. Harry gave him a blinding smile.

" What about James?" asked Severus. Severus just got his mate back, he couldn't lose him now, not to death again.

In all the confusion and all the people Harry never noticed his father James. Since waking Harry had been focused on his grandfather.

" D-Daddy,, is it actually you? How?" Harry struggled to get up but he was still weak and his wings were killing him. He started crying in his struggle.

" No baby don't get up." James rushed to his crying son. He so badly wanted to touch him, but he didn't know if it would hurt him.

" How? How are you alive?" Harry finally stopped struggling, laying his head back down to cry. " Please hug me." he pleaded. " I need to know you are real."

James started to cry too. " I can't hug you, it will hurt you."

" I don't care." Harry sniffed. " Please!"

James couldn't deny his son, so carefully he wrapped his arms around his son. Harry cringed at the contact but he grasped his dads shirt and wouldn't let go.

There was hardly a dry eye in the house. Those who could cry had tears rolling down their face.

" Where were you daddy?" asked Harry is a small broken voice.

" Oh baby, I never wanted to leave you. Dumbledore took me from you. He trapped me as a stag and kept me at his Manor."

" It was you!" Harry said horrified. " You were the stag in the enclosure." Harry pulled away from his dad, starting to hyperventilate. " You, you saw what he tried to do. You saw..."

" Shhh,, shhhhh, calm down. It was me, and I did see. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you, I tried so hard." James cried.

" You, you helped me during the change, didn't you? You were the one who talked me through it."

" Yes baby, that was me. I wish I could have done more. I wish I could have taken your pain." Harry grabbed his dad and pulled him back to him. It hurt having his dad touch him but it was worth the pain to feel him.

" Don't ever leave me dad,, please." Harry begged into his dads chest.

James looked to Belial with pleading eyes. " I'm sorry, you wouldn't survive the change to an angel, you don't have enough power." Belial looked pained.

Harry let out a choking sob and started crying harder. Severus wrapped his arms around James, who had his arms around their child that was crying so hard he was choking.

Belial looked to the trio, then to the Cullens. " It's possible he could be turned by Carlisle. He might lose his magic but he will become immortal. I would wait until you are fully healed physically and magically. I don't know what affect it will have on the angel gene but you should at least survive the change."

Harry looked to his dad " Please say you will do it,, please!"

" You are more important to me then magic, of course I will do it." James said relieved. He would get to spend forever with his son and Severus.

"Amazing! My love, your an angel!" declared Dumbledore. " I knew you were something special the moment I saw you, are children will be truly incredible."

Belial flared his wings to their full length, and they started vibrating. " I don't know about you all, but I'm ready to get back to that lynching!"

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

I don't know anything about demons and angels. Until earlier today I planned on making up an angel and fallen angel but then I tripped across those 2 while searching the net. I dont know anything about Belial but I called my mother who is a secretary at a catholic church and she asked the priest. Of course I didn't tell them why I wanted to know,,, lol! Could you imagine explaining to a priest that you are writing a creature, slash, Harry Potter, Twilight fanfic? I DON'T THINK SO!


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed.

I have a question for all you lovely readers. Do you want me to wrap this fic up in the next chapter or 2 or would you like me to continue? I can update weekly of so. I can write about Harry's recovery, first time with his mates, James' turning, maybe mpreg, stuff like that. Let me know you opinions!

Chapter 35

Harry lifted his head off his dads chest. " What are you going to do to him?" he asked softly.

Severus sneered at the old man. " We are going to hurt him,,,,, a lot!"

Harry started struggling to get up. " Harry, what are you doing?" asked James. He knew his son was to weak and in pain to get up.

" I-I don't want to watch." He knew his headmaster deserved it, but he still didn't want to watch.

Dumbledore took a step towards Harry, but Belial stopped him with a blood red wing to the face. " Oops, things have a mind of their own." Belial looked anything but sorry, he looked ready to live up to his infamous reputation.

Severus helped his struggling son to sit up. " Harry, you are the one he hurt the most. Everything... Everyone he has ever hurt was to get to you. He took everyone who has ever cared for you, away from you. He is the reason you have suffered through so much pain and heartache."

Harry lowered his head, he didn't want to see the disappointment in his fathers eyes. " I know" he whispered. " I know he deserves it, he is a horrible person. He has hurt so many people, not just me."

Harry looked to Frank and Alice. " Your Neville's parents aren't you? I can see the resemblance. I don't understand, I saw you at St Mungo's?"

Alice approached her beautiful, and sweet godson. " You know my Neville?" Tears started to roll down her face. She couldn't wait to see her baby boy. She was sure he grew up to be a fine, strong man. It broke her heart to know that she missed out on watching him grow.

Harry reached out and took her hand, giving her a small smile. " Neville's one of my best friends. Other then the twins, he's the only other Gryffindor to never turn their back on me. He is brave, smart, kind and forgiving. He has a huge heart, and is always there when you need him. He loves you guys so much."

Harry looked to Severus. " I don't understand?"

" Dumbledore Harry. Neville's mom is your godmother and after your parents supposed death, you should have went to her. You should have been raised with Neville as your brother. They weren't the only ones trapped at his manor." Severus answered.

Harry looked confused and shocked. " Who... What were you?"

Alice brushed the hair from her godsons face. " I was the cat dear, and Frank was the Great Dane."

" There was foxes." Harry started looking around the room full of people. He gasped when his eyes landed on another set of red haired twins, standing next to Fred and George.

Fred stepped forward. " Harry, we would like you to meet our uncles Fabian and Gideon Prewett."

" The foxes!" Harry whispered. He couldn't believe that all these people thought dead or in the hospital were being held by Dumbledore, and it was all his fault.

" There was a panther." Harry said panicking. " We have to go back, he could be a person too."

" Relax pup" Sirius rushed to his godson. " It's ok, the panther was my brother Regulus."

Tears started falling down Harry's face. " My fault." He said in a choked voice. " It's my fault that Neville didn't have his parents growing up. It's my fault you didn't have your brother or uncle." Harry looked to Sirius, Fred and George. Harry looked to his father. " And it was my fault that you lost your mate. It was all my fault." Harry dropped his head between his knees and started sobbing.

" No Harry, don't you think that." said James sternly. Everyone started objecting at once, trying to make Harry feel better.

" It's Dumbledore fault pup." said Sirius turning to glare at his old headmaster.

Regulus joined his brother in front of the amazing little angel. " My kidnapping wasn't your fault. I went to Dumbledore when I found out about Voldemort's horcruxes, and instead of helping me, he trapped me as my panther."

" We were at the wrong place at the wrong time." explained Fabian. " We witnessed him kidnapping Regulus. We tried to help but the old man overpowered us."

" Why didn't the headmaster want Voldemort stopped? He was so evil, and he killed so many innocent people." asked Harry.

" I think I can answer that." Jasper walked to Dumbledore, glaring at him. " He needed a villain, someone to make him look like the good guy. He needed to portray the conquering hero, someone for you to look to, and admire."

Dumbledore gave Harry one of his twinkling, grandfatherly smiles. " Don't you see Harry? Everything I have done has been for you. Everything I have done has made you the amazing, perfect person that you are."

" No, I don't think so." Harry said softly, standing up to face his headmaster. " Everything you have done was for YOU!" he shouted.

Everyone was shocked as the temperature started going up in the room. Dumbledore started tugging on the collar of his robe.

" Oh,, this is going to be good!" said an excited Belial.

" You sent me to my so called relatives because you knew they would abuse me, making me the perfect, scared, meek little boy." Harry's wings were starting to vibrate and the red in the tips were getting darker.

Sweat started to drip down Dumbledores face. " Harry, I never wanted to see you hurt. I didn't know they would treat you like that."

" Liar!" screamed Harry, causing a hot breeze to blow through the house. " I overheard my aunt and uncle talking. They said they were being paid to hurt me."

" Love, I would never do that." pleaded a lying Dumbledore.

" Don't... Call... Me... That!" Harry raised his hand and a small bolt of electricity shot out, hitting Dumbledore in his arm. Dumbledore started beating at his arm as the robe caught on fire.

" Would you look at him, an elemental, just like his old grandad! I'm so proud." Belial wiped away fake tears.

" Harry you need to calm down." said Dumbledore in a stern voice. " You don't want to hurt me."

Harry gave a small giggle. " But I do, I really do want to hurt you." Harry's hair started blowing around his face even though there was no breeze.

" Damn he's sexy!" muttered Draco.

Everyone except Belial moved far away from Harry and Dumbledore.

" I'm not going to let you hurt anyone ever again, and I'm not going to let you hurt me ever again." Harry balled his fists up, clenching them tight.

Dumbledore screamed as his face got bright red and blisters started popping out on his skin.

Belial stepped behind Harry, towering over the smaller angel. Belial stretched his wings out, they were more twice as big as Harry's.

" H-Harry, you need to stop. You are a good boy. Don't let your fathers dark blood corrupt you." begged a burning Dumbledore.

" Don't insult my father." Harry screamed.

Dumbledore screamed as his beard burst into flames. Desperately he started beating at it with his blister covered hands.

Belial gently laid his left hand on Harry's shoulder. " That's it Harry, breath. Fire is the most difficult element to control, don't let it get away from you. You are doing great."

" Harry" Dumbledore gasped. " Don't... Don't listen to him. He is evil, a demon. He is going to make you evil just like him."

" Stop talking" whispered Harry.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. Dumbledore grabbed his throat and started clawing at it, drawing blood.

" What's happening?" someone whispered.

Without taking his concentration off his grandson, Belial answered. " Burning his throat from the inside, basically melting it."

Dumbledore fell to his knees. His face and hands were covered in blisters, beard was singed off and deep gashes were on his neck.

Harry held his fist out and opened it to reveal a small fireball. Taking deep breaths, he concentrated on the fireball, slowly it got bigger.

Belial started shifting behind Harry. " Excellent control little one, amazing!" Belial couldn't believe the control his grandson had over fire, and on his first attempt too.

Harry was panting and starting to sweat, but he never lost control of the fireball.

" You got it, little one." Belial brought his hand up next to Harry's fireball. " I'm going to put up a field around him so you don't burn the house down." Belial waved his hand and a slight shimmer was seen around Dumbledore.

" I loved you like a grandfather." A tear fell from Harry's eye. " Even when you hurt me, by not allowing me to see my family, I still loved you; I still wanted to make you proud of me." The fireball in Harry's hand flared brighter.

Belial put his right hand on Harry's waist and his left under the hand holding the fireball. " Easy, don't let it get away from you." he whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, they were glowing an unearthly green " No more... Burn in hell." he said calmly.

With a flick of his hand he sent the fireball at the man that caused him more pain and suffering then Voldemort.

The fireball connected with Dumbledore and with an ear piercing scream the man went up in flames.

" Don't worry little one, he will." said Belial.

With anguished cry Harry collapsed against his grandfather. Belial wrapped his wings around his grandson and lowered them to the ground.

Harry's mates and family came rushing to his side but Belial held up his hand. " Give him a few minutes. He needs to get control of his emotions, he can really hurt someone in the state he is in."

Harry felt safe and loved wrapped in his grandfathers beautiful wings. " Shhh, you did good, little one." Belial murmured. " He can never hurt you or a loved one again."

Harry cried himself to sleep wrapped in the protective wings of his grandfather.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Everyone gaped in shock at the spot Dumbledore had been kneeling.

" That boys and girls." chuckled Belial. " Is why we don't piss of a submissive, especially a demon / archangel submissive."

" Is- Is he ok?" James asked Belial, looking at his son.

" He will be, but he probably will sleep for a day or two." Belial wrapped his wings tighter around his grandson. " He should have passed out during his inheritance and then slept for 24 hours after. I have never seen anyone stay awake during a turning. What he just did, controlling fire on his first attempt, is unheard of. It took a lot out of him."

Draco threw himself down on the couch in a huff.

" What is wrong with you light elf?" asked an amused Belial.

Draco flung his arm out to where Dumbledore had been, then crossed them on his chest in a pout. " I didn't get a turn with the pervert. It was my mate he hurt, and I didn't get to punish him."

Belial threw his head back and laughed. " I think I like you elf, you will be good for my grandson. If it makes you feel better, I plan on making the old man suffer for a very, very long time."

Carlisle approached the fallen angel / demon. " Would you like me to take him and put him to bed?" he asked gesturing to Harry.

Belial sighed and opened his wings. With a fond expression he looked to the little angel in his arms. " I suppose, though I do love the feel of him wrapped up in my wings. Make sure you watch his wings, and lay him on his stomach."

Carlisle nodded and took his son from Belial. Harry's 3 mates followed him to Harry's room.

" I must admit." commented Severus. " I too was looking forward to having a go at the old man." Severus reached for James and pulled him into his arms.

" Severus?" asked Frank Longbottom with his wife holding his hand. " Is there someone that can take us to our Neville? We are pretty anxious to meet him."

" I can do that." Answered Minister Williams. " I have a lot of explaining to do to the British Ministry."

" Just so you know." said Belial. " You will not be able to speak about what Harry is outside of those here. If people knew what he was he would never get any peace."

" I understand, and I wouldn't want Harry to suffer more." Minister Williams turned back to the Longbottoms.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Things were pretty quiet at the Cullen house. All the American wizards had left now that the threat of Dumbledore was gone. The twins and Paul took their uncles back to the Burrow to meet the rest of the family. The twins planned on returning after things there settled. Sirius and Remus took Regulus back to Grimmauld Place to reintroduce him to the wizarding world and to clear his name. Frank and Alice were getting reacquainted with Neville, and all the wolves with the exception of Jacob returned to the reservation.

Harry was still asleep being watched over by his 3 mates. Severus and James were in a guest bedroom, making up for over 17 years of no sex. Belial returned to hell to have some fun with Dumbledore, but planned on returning as soon as Harry woke.

" I can't believe it's over." said Draco quietly staring at his angel.

" He's amazing, isn't he?" said Edward

" Ya he is." said Jacob grinning. " He's going to be a handful though!"

All three mates started laughing.

" Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep." grumbled Harry. The three mates laughed even harder.


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

After all the amazing reviews, I have decided to continue on with this fic. I probably won't update everyday but I will shoot for weekly.

If there is anything you would like see happen, just request in your review, thx!

Chapter 35

Jacob stood in the door to Harry's room trying not to laugh. Harry was sitting by the window preening his wings. Since waking a few hours ago, his little angel had been memorized with his wings. Jacob was happy to see that they no longer pained him. Jacob couldn't wait to run his fingers through Harry's beautiful wings.

Harry gave a small giggle and stretched out his left wing. He thought his wings were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He had never been vain before, or cared much about his looks, but he thought his wings were magnificent. He loved the red at the tips, they reminded him of his grandfather.

Harry started running his fingers through his feathers, making sure they were laying just perfect. Thanks to Dumbledore some of his feathers were ruffled, and a bit bent. He thought he would feel guilt over killing that man, but after seeing some of his muffed up feathers; he wanted to kill him all over again.

" You know, I don't think the peacocks at Malfoy Manor spent so much time preening." Laughed Draco, joining Jacob at the door.

Harry looked up giving two of his mates a blinding smile. " Don't you think my wings are beautiful?" he asked.

" Of course we do. Our minds haven't changed since the last dozen time you have asked." Draco smiled at his mate as he took a seat across from him.

Harry lowered his head blushing. " I'm sorry." he mumbled.

Jacob smacked Draco in the back of the head. " Ignore him, he's just jealous that his wings pale in comparison to yours."

Harry looked up grinning at his largest mate. " I just can't believe that they are so pretty; they do get in the way a bit though." Harry pointed to so some stuff on the floor that previously had been on the dresser.

" Can't you retract them?" Draco got up to pick up the stuff that got knocked on the floor. He was a bit of a neat freak.

Harry stuck his bottom lip out, and gave Draco his best kicked puppy look. " I -I thought you liked my wings. I thought you said they were pretty, and now you want me to hide them." Harry put his face in his hands.

Draco rushed to Harry's side, and knelt down beside him. " Oh Merlin Harry, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I love your wings. I love everything about you. Jacobs right, my wings are ugly compared to yours.

Harry's shoulders started shaking. " Harry, please look at me, I am so sorry, please don't cry."

Harry decided to put Draco out of his misery when he heard Jacob start growling. Slowly he lifted his head to show Draco his grinning face, not teary face.

" That's not funny." pouted Draco. I thought I really hurt your feelings.

" Well, you weren't being very nice." Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco. " And as punishment, I'm going to let Jacob touch my pretty wings first."

" What? That's not fair." complained Draco.

" Are you sure Harry? If your not ready, I can wait." Jacob really wanted to touch them, but he didn't want Harry to be uncomfortable.

Harry blushed at Jacob, and stretched one of his wings out to him. Tentatively, Jacob reached out to the crystal looking feathers, and started caressing them. " Wow!" Jacob couldn't believe how soft they were, and how turned on he was getting.

Harry closed his eyes enjoying the feel of his mate touching his wings. The feeling was amazing. Harry was so caught up in the pleasure, that he never noticed that he started making a purring like sound.

" Are you purring?" asked Draco laughing.

" Hmmm, cant help it, that feels so good. Better then when Edward massaged my leg." mumbled Harry.

" Really? Do I get rewarded with a kiss like Edward did?" asked a very hopeful Jacob. He had been dreaming about kissing his mate. He didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous that Edward got to kiss those perfect little lips.

Harry opened his eyes to look at Jacob. He was so handsome, and so muscular. He tried to imagine being wrapped up in those big strong arms; how safe he would feel.

Harry dropped his eyes to look at Jacobs lips, and without thinking licked his own lips. Jacob groaned at the site of Harry's tongue darting out across his lips.

Harry stood up, his head not even reaching Jacobs shoulders. With a shaking hand he cupped Jacobs face, running his hand to the back of his head. With just a tiny bit of pressure, he pulled Jacobs head down until their lips met.

Jacob was afraid to move, hell he was afraid to breath. His mate was standing in front of him, touching his face. He prayed that he was going to get to kiss Harry. He felt Harry tug on his head, and obligingly lowered it for him. He was shocked when their lips met.

Jacob gently reached out and cupped the back of Harry's head. Closing his eyes he opened his mouth, running his tongue along the seem of Harry lips asking for permission

Feeling Jacobs tongue, Harry opened his mouth, moaning when Jacobs tongue touched his. It felt just as amazing as when he kissed Edward. Harry wings started to vibrate when Jacobs tongue entered his mouth and started exploring.

Jacob couldn't get enough of Harry's mouth, of his taste. He knew he was going to have some good dreams tonight.

While his tongue was busy mapping out Harry's mouth. Jacob reached out and started caressing Harry's wing again.

Harry gave a cross between a moan and a squeak, before his legs gave out on him. Jacob was just able to wrap his arm around his waist and catch him before he fell.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Jacob was trying not to freak out, he couldn't believe that he hurt Harry.

Harry was panting hard, his fingers digging into Jacobs shoulders. " D-didn't hurt, felt good, to good."

Jacob looked to see his little imprint was once again blushing and he was pleased to note the bulge in Harry's pants. The kissing combined with caressing his wing turned Harry on, and a lot by the looks of it.

" Fuck!" grumbled Draco, storming out the door.

" Where are you going?" Harry didn't mean to hurt his feelings by kissing Jacob.

" To take care of a ,,,,, problem."

Jacob pulled Harry to him in a hug, and started laughing.

" I don't get it." said a confused Harry.

Harry got even more confused when he heard his family all start to laugh from different rooms in the house; damn super hearing.

Jacob took pity on his poor innocent mate. " Harry, us kissing turned Draco on." Jacob dropped his eyes to Harry's bulge. " He had to go relieve a ,,,, problem." Jacob wagged his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry was quiet for a moment then his eyes got impossibly wide. " Oh,,, ohhhhhhhh!" Harry started to giggle.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry ran his hand over his smooth face. He was standing in the bathroom staring in the mirror. He couldn't believe it, his scars were gone. The scars that he thought would haunt him for the rest of his life, we're gone. He had been awake for hours and no one had told him that they were gone.

Stripping off his shirt, he ran his hands across the blemish free stomach and chest. Spinning around he tried to look at his back. From what he could see the scars were gone from there too.

Sliding of his pants, he sat the edge of the tub to look at his bad, left leg. Gone! All the scars, and burns were gone. He was still getting a few twinges of pain, and a few muscles spasms, but they were hardly noticeable.

Closing his eyes, he sighed. For the first time since he was 11, he didn't have someone after him. He didn't have a psychopath wanting him dead because of some prophecy that Dumbledore probably made up. He didn't have Dumbledore controlling his life, or the fear of having to put himself in dangerous situations. For the first time he could be himself, just Harry; whoever that was.

He wouldn't be alone though in discovering who Harry was. He went from having pretty much no family, to a huge, amazing family. He had his parents in Carlisle and Esme. Then two sisters Alice, and Rosalie. The best brothers in Jasper, and Emmett, and also in Fred, and George. Severus who is his biological father, and best of all his dad James is back. He couldn't wait to get to know his grandfather better too. The man was definitely intimidating, but he felt safe and protected with him there.

Then there were his incredible mates Edward, Jacob, and Draco. All three were so very different from each other. Jacob loved to laugh, and play; he could be found huddled up with the twins and Emmett. He did take the protection of his family, and friends very seriously. Draco was the serious one, who tried to take on the responsibility of everything. He also has the shortest temper, snapping before thinking. Edward was always on guard, always careful. he was afraid that he could hurt someone with just his touch. He was also the moody one, who could sulk for days.

Harry loved all three very much , their good, and their bad traits. He just hoped that someday, he could be the mate that they deserved. A mate that they could freely hug, and kiss. A mate that didn't jump at their own shadow, and wasn't afraid to go outside. A mate that wasn't always looking for danger in the dark corners of every room. A mate that could lay in bed, and make love to them for hours.

He could admit, that kissing Edward and Jacob had been amazing, and turned him on. When Jacob started caressing his wing while kissing, he thought he was going to cum in his pants just standing there. Maybe some day he could have a sexual relationship, but it would be a while. Thankfully, he knew that his mates wouldn't pressure him.

Standing up, Harry turned the shower on to as hot as he could stand it. He couldn't wait to scrub off the feel of that old mans hands on his body. Just thinking about it made him physically sick. His grandfather had used a cleaning charm of some sort on him when he first brought him back from the manor, but is wasn't the same as soap, and water. He could still feel his body fluids on him, and his old hands caressing his beautiful wings.

Stepping in the shower he gave a wince as the scolding hot water touched his somewhat still sensitive body. Picking up the soap and a small body brush, he started to vigorously scrub every inch of his body; he didn't stop until his skin was red and raw, and bleeding in some areas. Taking a wing in his hands he started to meticulously clean every feather, when done he repeated with the other wing. The hot water on his feathers felt amazing.

Wrapping a huge fluffy towel around his petite body he stepped out of the shower. He frowned when he noticed that his wings were dripping water everywhere. How long would it take for them to dry? Was it safe to use magic to dry his wings? He guessed he should have asked Draco or his father. His father had cast a spell on all his shirt so he could wear them with his wings sticking out.

With his wings still dripping, he dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a silver form fitting t-shirt. Opening the bathroom door, he was relieved to see that his room was empty. He really didn't want his mates to see him with dripping wet wings; he looked like a drowned chicken.

Looking out the window he noticed that it was a warm sunny day, and the sun was shining through his large window. Finding a sunny patch on the floor, he settled down and spread his wings out around him. Taking his towel he started to gently rub at his wings. He was thrilled to see them drying looking even more spectacular then before.

James couldn't help but to laugh when he spotted his son sitting on the floor, preening his wings, again! He couldn't believe that his son was almost 19. He had missed out on so much of Harry's life, but he swore he wouldn't miss out on another minute.

" Those wings put your fathers, and Draco's wings to shame." said James taking a seat in front of his son. He only had a second to brace himself before he had an armful of Harry.

Harry lunged at his dad hugging him, when he sat down in from of him. He still couldn't believe that his dad was alive, he didn't want to ever let go of him. He only saw his dad for a few minutes since waking, his father had kept his dad pretty busy.

" Did father finally let you out of his sight." asked Harry, still clinging to his dad.

James laughed. " Ya, it's a good thing he is a potions master. I'm going to need a lot of pain potions for a few days."

Harry sat up blushing, and lightly smacked his dad on the arm. " Daaaaad! I don't need to hear about you and father having ,, sex."

" Yes, well your father is trying to make up for 17 years worth of missed sex, in one day."

" Oh Merlin, dad stop." Harry covered his ears with his hands, and started laughing.

James scowled and grabbed his sons arm. His arm was raw, scratched and had flakes of dried blood on it.

" Harry, what did you do?"

Harry turned his head a looked out the window. In a small voice he answered " I-I had to scrub him off of me. I had..." a lone tear started to make it way slowly down Harry's cheek.

James pulled his son back into his arms. " Shhhh, it's ok baby. He is gone, and will no longer be able to hurt you again."

Harry sniffled into his dads neck. " I know, but I'm glad he took me."

James pulled his son away so he could look at him. " What do you mean Harry? Why?"

" If he wouldn't have taken me, then we would have never found you." Harry gave his dad a teary smile.

James pulled his son back into another hug. He had a lot of missed hugs to make up for.

" How about after you eat something we take a walk. Carlisle said that it is a rare sunny day for Forks. Maybe we could go check out the ocean. After being locked up for so long, the ocean would be breathtaking to see."

Harry jumped to his feet backing away from his dad, shaking his head. " I-I-I can't... No- No,,,, I -I..."

James lunged to his feet when Harry fell to his knees, having trouble breathing. " Harry!" he yelled.

" Please, I-I,,, don't make me,,,, please." Harry started seeing spots in front of his eyes, and he couldn't catch his breath. His head started spinning, and he fell to his knees.

He couldn't go outside, he couldn't leave the safety of the house. If he went outside someone would find him, take him away, and hurt him. He would never see his family again, he would be locked up, and used.

Harry grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled on it, needing to feel the pain. He heard a shattering sound come from the bathroom then the sound of water spraying everywhere. He could feel wind whipping through his hair, and wings.

James backed away from his son, the power pouring off him was terrifying. He could hear footsteps and he knew everyone in the house was coming. He looked up when he heard something break in the bathroom, and then he started seeing water spray everywhere.

A strong wind started blowing through the room, knocking pictures off the wall and stuff off the dressers.

" What the hell happened." demanded Severus rushing into the room.

James just shook his head not taking his eyes off his son.

Everyone tried to get to Harry but the wind was swirling around him, like a tornado.

Belial flashed into his grandsons room. He could feel his out of control magic, even in hell. He saw his grandson kneeling in the middle of his own tornado. He was in awe of the power pouring off of him. Looking around he marveled at the destruction in the room and the water spraying out of the bathroom. His grandson had called two elements,,, impressive! He was going to have to start training him before he accidentally destroyed half the earth.

" Stay back" he commanded the rest of the family. Right now he was the only one that could get close to Harry without getting hurt. As soon as he mates with his three mates they will be able to help him too.

Even with all his elemental power Belial had to push to get through his grandsons tornado. Kneeling down, he scooped the distressed angel up into his arms and pressed his back to his chest, wrapping his blood red wings around him.

" Breath child, your safe. You need to get control before you level the house and hurt everyone in it."

Harry could feel his grandfathers wings wrapped tight around him. He tried to concentrate on what he was saying, but everything was hazy and muffled.

" Come on little one, listen to my voice. You are safe with me, I'm the great, and powerful Belial." Belial was relieved to hear a small chuckle come from inside his feathers.

" I must admit little one, I am impressed with your elemental power. After training, you could possibly be more powerful then I am."

He chuckled when Harry turned into his chest and mumbled something. " What was that, little one?

" Don't wanna." Harry mumbled again.

" You don't want to what?"

" Be powerful, don't wanna." Harry pouted again.

Belial unwrapped his wings to look at his grandson all snuggled into his chest. The tornado around them was starting to slow down.

" I'm sorry to break it to you Harry, but you are very powerful. If you try to fight it, you could end up seriously hurting someone. I will train you though, you will have nothing to fear from your power. Now, what brought on this lovely tornado?"

" Dad wants to go for a walk, but - but I'm scared." The tornado around them started to pick up again.

" Easy little one. Take a deep breath and try to rein in your power."

Harry took in a few deep breaths, clutching to his grandfather. " Child, if your scared, you don't have to go out yet. You have all the time in the world to heal through everything you have been through. Your family wont be mad or upset with you."

The tornado around them died down enough that they could now see his family gathered around in the room, looking worried.

" Why can't I just be normal? Everyone is always so worried about me. Their life would be easier without me." Harry tried to hold back his tears.

" Now listen here little one." his grandfather said sternly. " Everyone here loves you, and even if you were ' normal' they would still worry about you. You are an extraordinary young man. Even after everything you have been through, your capacity to love is astounding. You will overcome this, and you will be able to go outside without fear, it will just take time.

Harry sat up and pulled his wing out. Giving his grandfather an impish smile he asked, " Don't you think my wings are beautiful?"

Belial threw his head back and laughed. " Indeed they are, little one." Leaning forward he kissed his grandson on the forehead.


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter 36

" How bad is it back home?" asked Severus. The twins had just returned from the Burrow with news.

" It's bad!" said George. " Everyone is freaking out saying that there was no way that Dumbledore could have been evil."

The news of Dumbledore's actions had rocked the wizarding world. Dumbledore was their hero, there was no way he could be responsible for those atrocious actions.

" Fudge is demanding that Harry come back. He thinks that Harry is becoming the next dark lord." added Fred. " He is blaming everything on Harry."

" What the hell, Fudge never even liked Dumbledore." Severus was pissed. There was no way he was going to let anyone take his son back.

" Ya, but he has always hated me more." said Harry, entering the room. He was trying not to show how upset he was. He never wanted to step foot back in England. He planned on never stepping foot out of the house.

" Harry, its going to be ok." said Carlisle, giving his son a hug. He was so happy that Harry was letting some people hug him again.

" I don't want to go back." He whispered. " They will put me in Azkaban." Harry was clinging to Carlisle.

" Where are they getting the idea that Harry is going dark?" Severus wished they could have hid this from Harry. He was doing so good in his recovery. It had only been a week since Dumbledore was killed, but already Harry was becoming a new person. He was starting to relax, and joke around. He was sleeping a bit better, and was starting to accept small touches. He still refused to go outside, but he could see the longing on his face when he looked out the window.

" They still don't know how Harry killed Voldemort and his followers. They said he used some kind of dark ritual." George looked to his brother, biting his lip.

" What aren't you telling us?" demanded Severus.

Fred ran his fingers through his hair, giving Harry an apologetic look. " It's Hermione. She is telling everyone that she caught you a few times looking through some dark arts books in the Black Library. She told Fudge about your connection with Voldemort, and about being a parselmouth."

" I don't understand. Why would she do that? I know the last few years we hadn't been close but we weren't fighting or anything." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him and Hermione had grown apart but they still talked to each other civilly. Dumbledore was the one that forced them apart. He didn't let him have contact with many people, other then himself and Ron. The only reason he got close to Draco was because his father kept giving him detentions.

" Fudge offered her a job high up in the ministry if she spilled everything she knew about you. Hermione was always motivated, would do anything to prove herself. We know she is making half of the shit up." said George.

" There are a lot of people on your side Harry. Neville has spoken out the most in your defense. Since getting his parents back he has come out of his shell even more." explained George.

Fred really didn't want to relay the next bit of news. " Hermione, is telling everyone that the reappearance of those thought dead, and the Longbottoms was a result of Harry performing extreme black magic."

" Son of a ..." roared Severus. Couldn't his family just be left the hell alone?

Harry collapsed on to the couch, shocked. How could Hermione do that to him. His mates were gathered around him, trying to comfort him.

" Do,,, do they believe her?" he asked in a trembling voice. Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder and grabbed each of his other mates hands. He needed the contact, needed to feel that they were there. What if he was forced to leave them?

" Look, let's just contact Minister Williams and see what he has to say. He really cares about you, and I know he will fight for you?" Carlisle bent down and kissed Harry on the cheek. " Don't let this upset you son, we aren't going to let anyone take you away."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

" I'm doing everything I can on my end." said a frustrated Minister Williams. " Fudge is really kicking up a fuss. He has got the ear of a lot of influential, and powerful people.

Everyone was seated around the room trying to figure out how to help Harry. They had called a meeting of all family and friends.

Harry had been so upset since hearing about Fudge yesterday, that he hadn't been able to eat anything. Severus had slipped him a sleeping drought earlier, he didn't want him part of this meeting.

" Fudge demanded Molly Weasley back, and we were forced to hand her over. She is claiming that Harry imperiused her, and forced her to use an unforgivable." Minister Williams was concerned about Harry's safety. If Fudge got enough people behind him, he would be forced to hand Harry over.

" Did they question her under Veritaserum?" Severus was fuming.

" No, Fudge is claiming she is to distraught after just losing her son, and suffering at the hands of the American Ministry."

James was clinging to his mate. He just got his freedom, and his family back, he would do whatever it took to keep them safe.

" Is there anything we can do?" asked Edward. He would take Harry and run before letting them get their hands on his mate.

" I don't know. Maybe if we allow a neutral person to question Harry, maybe take some memories. We could possibly diffuse the situation that way.." suggested the Minister.

" No!" yelled Draco storming to his feet. " Harry is just starting to heal, he doesn't need to relive those horrible events, for their sick curiosity. Harry also isn't comfortable with strangers."

" Harry won't leave the house either." said James. " He damn near leveled the house when I suggested going for a walk. If it wasn't for Belial, we all would be homeless."

" Is there anything Belial can do?" asked Jacob hopefully.

" Just mentioning Belial's name would send them screaming. All that would prove is that Harry is dark, and conspiring with demons." sighed Severus.

" Well, I'm happy to hear my reputation is still alive and kicking." laughed Belial from the back of the room.

" What the hell!" screamed Draco. " We really need to put an alarm or a bell on him." Draco hated how he could just pop in the room without making a sound.

Belial scanned the room. " Where is my little one?" He figured something had to be going on if there was such a large gathering.

" The British Ministry is demanding Harry back, claiming him to be the next dark lord. If they keep going the way they are, we will be forced to hand Harry over." explained Severus, giving him the short version.

" Like hell we will." mumbled Emmett. " We didn't fight for Harry last time, I'll be damned if I'm going to make that mistake again."

" Yes, I agree with the large vampire. Harry wont be going anywhere." stated Belial.

" What is your plan then if they come storming through the door for Harry?" demanded a frustrated Severus.

" Obviously not hand him over." smirked Belial.

" Great, your plan solves everything." Severus stood up and stormed outside.

James looked to Belial. " Severus has a very short temper, and he is worried about Harry. Please don't antagonize him."

" I may not have been able to interfere in Harry's life when he was a mortal, but he is now immortal; I won't let anyone hurt him. Believe me, I am far more scarier then the British Ministry, and Fudge." Belial left the room to go find his grandson.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Edward found Belial in Harry's room watching over him as he slept. He had an important question to ask him, but wasn't sure how to bring it up.

" Don't just stand in the door young vampire. Come in and ask your question."

Edward was startled out of his thoughts.

" How did you know I had a question?"

Belial smirked. " When you have been around as long as I have, you know how to read people."

Edward sat in a chair next to him, summoning up the courage. " Back at Dumbledores manor, you said I could feed from Harry. Is that true?"

" Ahhh, I was wondering when you were going to bring that up. Feeding from Harry would make you stronger, and faster. It would make you better able to protect my young angel."

Edward looked to the peacefully sleeping Harry. He was still sleeping off the potion his father slipped him. He hoped Harry wasn't to mad when he woke.

" Won't my venom hurt him?" The thought of feeding from Harry turned him on like nothing before. He had been thinking about it since Belial first mentioned it. But he wouldn't do it though if it caused him even the slightest of pain.

Belial laughed at the young vampire. " Your venom would be like an aphrodisiac to him. Pain would be the farthest thing from his mind."

" What if I lost control and drained him? I know he is immortal, but what would happen to him if that happened."

" Impossible, you couldn't drain him. He is your mate, and you would know when to stop. The worst side effect he would get from you feeding is a bit light headedness, and sticky pants." Belial smirked at him.

Belial studied the young vampire in front of him. " I know you struggle with your vampire. Drinking from Harry will solve that, it will settle your vampire. Harry could sustain you forever, and you would be a better mate because of it."

" My eyes would go red if I fed from him." The thought of tasting Harry's blood, sucking from him neck was becoming an obsession. It was taking everything in him to not pounce his sleeping little mate.

" Yes, it's a shame you don't know any wizards that could glamour them for you."

Belial sighed standing up, and headed to the door. " I understand the thought of feeding from Harry is both exhilarating and frightening, but not only would it benefit you, but it would benefit him. Think about it, talk about it with Harry. Tell Harry I will be back later."

Edward got up and followed Belial out of the room. He had a lot to think about, and after talking about Harry's blood, he didn't trust himself alone around Harry.

At hearing his door close, Harry sat up. Could he do it? Could he allow Edward to feed from him? If it would be better for Edward then he should it, right?

-a- -a- -a- a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was standing in front of the mirror inspecting his neck. Did Edward have fangs? Would him feeding leave a bite mark? Would he be left with a bruise? Would he only feed from his neck, or would he bite somewhere else?Harry pulled out his shirt and looked down at his chest. Could Edward get enough blood if he bit him there?

" Merlin, first your wings, and now your chest. Think I will hang around and see if your obsession goes farther,,,, south." Draco wagged his eyebrows at his blushing mate.

Harry's face was almost as red as his grandfathers wings. He couldn't believe that Draco caught him checking out his own chest.

Draco stood behind him so they were both looking in the mirror. " What has you so worried my precious." he purred in his mates ear.

Harry closed his eyes. Draco's voice could be sinful when he wanted. " I- I overheard grandfather talking with Edward. He said if Edward fed from me he would be, faster, stronger, happier and a better mate."

" Do you want Edward to feed from your neck." Draco asked softly, lightly running his fingers down Harry's neck.

Harry's heart started pounding in his chest, and his knees started to go weak. " I - I don't know." he whispered breathlessly.

" Would you like me to show you what is feels like to have a mate suck on your neck?" he asked rubbing his nose where Harry's neck met his jaw.

Harry couldn't talk, he could hardly breath, so he just nodded his head.

" Look in the mirror, precious." Draco said huskily in Harry's ear.

Harry brought his eyes up to look in the mirror. Slowly magnificent white wings unfurled from Draco's back. Draco gently pressed his front to Harry's back. Bringing up his right hand he gathered up Harry's long hair and draped it over one shoulder, teasingly brushing the tips of his fingers over his neck. Harry closed his eyes lost in the pleasure Draco was giving him.

" No" Draco whispered, his hot breath sending chills down Harry's back. " Keep you eyes open, I want you to watch. I want you to see how beautiful, and sexy you are."

Harry opened his eyes, and held his breath as Draco's lips ghosted over his neck. He jumped when Draco gave a small lick to where is shoulder and neck meet. " So good" mumbled Draco.

Without taking his eyes off of Harry's, Draco latched his lips on Harry's neck and started to gently suck.

Harry moaned in pleasure as Draco started sucking on his neck. He had a hard time keeping his eyes open but his eyes were locked on Draco's silver / grey intense ones.

Draco started to nip and bite at Harry's neck, then he would sooth it with his tongue. Draco didn't stay in one spot, he started nibbling and sucking all over, but he never took his eyes off of Harry's in the mirror. He worked his way up to Harry's ear where he was rewarded with a squeal from his mate. He started to suck on the small earlobe. His mate tasted so good.

Harry couldn't take it any longer, he lost his battle with keeping his eyes opened. He felt Draco's right hand come up to caress his right cheek. Draco's soft lips starting kissing their way on Harry's left cheek, working their way towards his lips. Harry started panting hard when Draco's lips touched the corner of his mouth. Taking a deep breath Harry turned in Draco's arms and met his lips.

Harry brought his hand up to the back of Draco's neck and opened his mouth when Draco ran his tongue over his lips. Leaning into the kiss, Harry unfurled his crystal blue wings. Kissing Draco was every bit as magical as kissing Edward and Jacob.

Draco couldn't believe he was finally kissing his mate. He may have been the last mate to get a kiss, but his was way more hotter. Harry was so sensual, and sexy, he knew even after an eternity he wouldn't get tired of this.

Harry almost passed out when Draco touched his wings to his own and started rubbing them together. Who would have thought that his wings had a direct link to his cock. He was already hard, but when Draco's wings started to rub his, he almost exploded. He didn't know what to do. He was experiencing a sensation overload, he wanted release but was scared. He was so hard it was painful. He never experienced an orgasm other by his own hand.

Draco wrapped his right arm around the trembling angel. He knew Harry was close, and needed release. He also knew Harry was scared, he honestly didn't mean to take it this far. Harry was just so responsive, he didn't know touching their wings together would affect him so strongly.

Draco kissed his way back to Harry's ear. " Breath my precious, just relax and feel." Draco started sucking and biting on Harry's neck again, as his wings increasing the pressure on Harry's wings. With a sharp bite to Harry's neck, Draco pressed his jean covered cock into Harry's.

Harry gasped as he felt Draco's cock rub against his. He could feel how large and hard he was. Harry wanted to stop it but he was to far gone, if he didn't cum, he was going to be in pain for hours. Digging his nails into Draco's shoulder and neck, he gave a small thrust back. The sensation was incredible.

" Thats it angel, make yourself feel good." Draco pulled Harry tighter to him

as the little body started thrusting faster against him. Draco was so close, he so badly wanted to thrust back but he didn't want to frighten Harry.

Harry was lost chasing his orgasm. He was so close but he needed something more. Draco sensing his dilemma worked his hand under Harry's shirt and started rolling a nipple between his finger and thumb. " cum for me!"

Harry screamed and bit down hard on Draco's shoulder drawing blood as he came. Draco followed him a second later.

Harry fell to the floor, wrapping himself up in his wings. He couldn't believe what he had just done. It was amazing, but he wasn't ready.

Draco separated Harry's wings to see his stunning flushed face, close to tears. " I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I tried to stop, but you were to close."

" I -I know, not your fault." Harry was having a hard breathing, his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest.

" You were so beautiful. You don't know how much I love you." Draco reached out and caressed Harry's neck, admiring the bruises and love bites.

Harry gave a small smile and relaxed into Draco's touch. " Felt - felt amazing."

" It was better then amazing!" Draco kissed Harry on the forehead. " Are you ok?" He laughed when Harry gave a quick nod. " Are you sure?"

" I'm, sticky." Harry screwed his face up in disgust.

Draco pulled his wand out and waved it over both of them, cleaning them of their mess. Draco cupped both of Harry cheeks and brought his lips down to Harry's. Passionately he started to map out Harry's mouth again. He was relieved to feel Harry respond just as eagerly as before. He was scared that he might have frightened Harry off. Pulling back he whispered. " I love you!"

" I love you too, Draco"


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Sorry this isn't a very long update. I have a lot to do today, but I wanted to give you all something.

Please take a minute to send me a review, even if it's small. I love reading your thoughts and it keeps me motivated. It lets me know that you are still interested in the story, and want me to continue.

Chapter 37

Draco left Harry in the bathroom to get a shower. Looking to his shoulder he admired the bite mark Harry left him with. His teeth had sunk into his skin drawing blood and a magnificent bruise; he loved it. He also had little half moon indents on his shoulders and neck from Harry's finger nails. He loved seeing proof that he made his little angel feel good.

Harry was absolutely breathtaking as he came. His body was incredibly responsive to the slightest of touches. He could still feel his little body thrusting against him, chasing his orgasm. He couldn't wait until he could fully mate with him. Just thinking about it was getting him hard again.

Draco was barely out the bedroom door when hands grabbed him at the collar and slammed him into the wall. Draco's head snapped back, smacking the wall with a loud thud. For a few seconds all Draco saw was darkness.

" He wasn't ready for that."

Draco forced his eyes open to see a pissed off Jasper right in his face. He cringed as Jasper slammed his head into the wall a second time.

" He was confused, and scared. He wasn't ready." Jasper wanted to skin this elf alive. He felt the fear and confusion pouring off Harry. He could also feel that Harry was incredibly aroused and in need of release, but he should have never been in that situation.

" Harry is still very much innocent. Just because he had been raped doesn't change the fact. He had never experienced an orgasm at another's hands." Snarled Jasper in Draco's face.

Draco didn't even try to fight back, he knew Jasper was right " I didn't mean for it to go that far. I didn't know he would respond so strongly to our wings touching. When I did notice, it was to late."

" That's no excuse. As soon as you felt him respond you should have pulled back. You were only his third kiss, all other experiences had been forced on him." Jasper release his hands and let the elf crumple to the floor." He was terrified of having an orgasm."

Draco hung his head in shame. " I didn't mean to frighten him, and I definitely didn't want to force him into something sexual. I let him control the moves, I just held him. He was fine when I left."

" It doesn't excuse the fact that his first consensual, sexual act confused and frightened him"

" Excuse me?" said Severus in a deadly calm voice " We had better not be talking about my son."

Draco gulped, a calm Severus, was way more dangerous then a screaming Severus. Judging by how black his eyes were and how tense he was, Draco was in a lot of trouble.

" I didn't mean for it to happen, I didnt know he would react that way. You know I love Harry and would never hurt him. He would have been confused and scared during his first orgasm by another regardless of it was today it three years from now."

Severus' eyes slowly lowered to the bruise and bite mark on Draco's shoulder. You could just make out a slight twitch to the potion masters left eye. He wasn't ready to deal with his son having sex, and the fact that that mark was staring him in the face was making him lose the tight grip he had on his temper. His son was still innocent, and in many way still very child like. Even though he was almost 19 years old, he most definitely was not ready for sex. Physically his body may want sex, but emotionally he wasn't even close to being ready.

" What's going on?" came a small voice from behind everyone.

Everyone turned to see Harry looking unsure and nervous. At the same time Edward entered the house with Jacob. Edwards eyes landed on Jasper's, going black with rage. With a growl Edward lunged at Draco, knocking him back to the floor. Fists and legs started flying as Harry's two mates started fighting. Jacob jumped in to try to break up the fight but after receiving a few good punches to the face he ended up joining the battle. Furniture was getting knocked over and broken. Holes were getting put in the wall from heads getting knocked into it. Blood from Draco and Jacob was staining Esme's favorite throw rug.

Harry didn't understand what was going on. Why were his mates fighting? With tears in his eyes Harry ran to his fighting mates begging them to stop. Severus tried to stop his son, but the boy was to fast.

In all the confusion and pumped up testosterone the three brawling mates didn't hear the cries from their angel begging them to stop; or feel the tiny hands pulling and tugging at them, desperately trying to get them apart. What they did hear was the bloodcurdling, pain filled scream, and sickening snap that came from next to them. Fighting forgotten and heads now cleared, the three mates turned to see their tiny angel crumpled on the ground crying and screaming hysterically. His right wing was laying limp and twisted and a bone was sticking out from the top. Blood was dripping down, staining the sparkling ice blue wings.

Severus rushed to his injured son but as soon as he touched him Harry screamed in both pain and fear. The three stunned and horrified mates rushed to their angel but got blasted back by an extremely pissed off Severus. Jasper kneeled at his brothers side trying to comfort him.

" Harry!" Severus reached out again but stopped when Harry tried crawling away from him, dragging his broken, and bloody wing.

The pain was so consuming that Harry didn't know where he was or who was with him. Visions of his time with Voldemort kept flashing before his eyes. He knew a hand was trying to touch him but he didn't know who the hand belonged to. All he knew was that hands hurt, and he needed to get away from it. He tried crawling away but all it did was intensify the pain. Curling into a tight ball he tried to make himself as small as possible.

Belial flashed into the room in a rage. He could feel that his grandson was hurt and scared. What could have happened to him in the safety of his own home? Why the hell didn't his mates and family protect him? Scanning the room he found Harry curled into a tight ball with a badly broken wing. He snarled when he saw the damaged wing. Wings were the most sensitive and delicate part on an angel. An angel couldn't experience anything more painful then a broken wing. Broken wings didn't heal easily either, and the healing process was also excruciating.

" What the hell happened?" roared Belial. He didn't like the guilty faces his grandsons three mates were sporting. If they had anything to do with this, he would be dragging all three to hell with him.

Severus tried to pick his son up but Harry threw his head back with another bloodcurdling scream. At that time the rest of the family that had been out hunting came flying into the house, ready to fight whoever was hurting Harry. They stood in shock at the site of Harry.

" Don't touch him!" Yelled Belial. He fell to Harry's side and started running his hand above the badly broken wing. " Angel wings are incredibly sensitive. The pain from a broken wing is equivalent to thirty broken bones at once." Belial's hand glowed a soft red as it hovered over Harry's wing. " I'm trying to take some of the pain away but I won't be able to take it away completely."

Harry was making a high pitched keening sound. The pain had subsided enough that he could now remember what happened. His mates, his mates had hurt him. His mates had hurt his beautiful wing. " Please fix my wing." he cried pitifully.

Edward, Jacob and Draco were horrified at what they had done. They hurt their precious little mate. Harry had experienced enough pain, and they swore they would protect him from anyone ever hurting him again. The site of their mates badly broken wing made them sick. They did that, they broke Harry's stunning wing. Harry was so proud of his wings; so in love with them.

The sound of Harry's crying broke their hearts.

Belial cursed pulling his hand back. " I couldn't do much for the pain." Lifting his head Belial looked around the room. " Carlisle, come hold him. I have to set his wing and it's going to hurt as bad as the initial break did."

" Can't you put him to sleep for it?" asked a horrified Alice. She felt so bad that she couldn't get visions concerning Harry. If she would have seen it happen, she could have warned him.

" The pain is to great, nothing will keep him out." Belial looked to Carlisle who was wrapping Harry up in his steel like arms. " Hold him tight Carlisle, this is going to hurt."

Carlisle was a doctor and had seen patients in extreme pain before, but it had never affected him the way it did seeing his son in pain. Looking at the damage in the room and the battered and bloody Jacob and Draco, it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

" Severus, as soon as I get the bones aligned right I need you to cast the strongest healing charm you know." Said Belial looking to the potions master.

Severus nodded his head and pointed his wand at his son, ready.

" Please, please it hurts." Cried Harry.

" I know little one, I'm going to need you to be brave. I have to set your wing, and it's going to hurt. Hold tight to your father Carlisle for me." Ordered Belial.

Whimpering, Harry wrapped his arms around his father, burying his face into the mans stomach. Carlisle wrapped one arm around his son shoulder and the other pulled Harry's legs to him, holding them tight.

" Ready, count of three." Said Belial, grasping Harry's wing, each hand next to the break.

Harry screamed and tried to move away but his father was holding tight. He couldn't escape the iron grip of the vampire. " No don't, please don't, it hurts."

" One, two, three." Beliel snapped the bone back, manipulating it until it was in the correct position. Harry screams were echoing around the room. Looking to Severus, he nodding letting him know he could heal the break.

The pain was so bad, worse then a hundred cruciatus curses. He tried to get away but he couldn't. Why were they hurting him like this?

Ignoring his sons screams, Severus cast the healing charm on his son. He was relieved to see the skin heal over the bone and Harry's pained screams become a soft whimper.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Harry started repeating over and over again. He didn't know what he did wrong but he promised he would never do if again. He never wanted to feel pain that excruciating again. He didn't mean to make his mates mad at him. " I'll be good, I promise."

Jasper fell to his knees next to his brother having a hard to dealing with Harry's emotions. Right now the pain from thinking his mates hated him was worse the the physical pain of his wing.

" Don't leave, please don't leave me. Harry cried in a broken, small voice. Harry clung tighter to his father who started whispering soothing words in his ear.

Severus spun around pinning the boys with a death glare. He wanted nothing more then to kill them for what they did to his son. He understood Harry getting hurt was an accident, but the fighting should have never happened in the first place. Harry should have never been put in the position to where he had to step between his fighting mates. His three very large fighting fighting mates.

Tears fell from Draco's eyes at hearing Harry beg for forgiveness, and beg for them not to leave him. Cringing under his godfathers glare, Draco crawled to his mate. Hearing a low growl Draco took his eyes off the crumpled form of his mate and locked them on Harry's grandfathers eyes.. The look he was giving was more terrifying then anything he had ever seen. Swallowing down his fear, he continued on to Harry.

" I'm so sorry Harry." He begged. " I don't know what came over us. We never met for you to get hurt. Please angel, don't blame yourself, it was our fault."

Edward and Jacob joined Draco and tried soothing their scared and injured mate. Belial was holding back tearing into the boys. As badly as he wanted to punish them, which he will, right now Harry needed their reassurance. Harry was blaming himself for them breaking his delicate wing.

Harry slowly untangled himself from his father and sat up. His face was red and blotchy and his hair clung to his face and neck. His cheeks were shiny and wet from the tears. His eyes were bloodshot and pain filled. Looking to his injured wing, he whined at seeing blood stained all over his pretty feathers. Tentavily he tried to stretch out his wing, choking back a sob as pain flared through his wing and shoulder.

" Easy little one, try not to move your wing for a few hours. That was a very bad break causing the bone to pop out, it's going to hurt for a while." Soothed his grandfather.

Tears started to fall again, and with great care Harry crawled to his grandfather. He wanted to be held, he wanted to be safely hidden in his grandfathers beautiful wings. Laying his head in the fallen angels lap, he fell asleep to the feel of his grandfathers wings gently laying over him in a loving embrace.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 38

Harry was currently hiding in Jasper's room. He didn't want to admit it, but he was hiding from his mates. It was another rare sunny day in Forks Washington so all his family were home. Harry had found a wonderful sunny spot on Jasper's floor and was laying on his stomach, face into the sun, and his pretty wings spread out around him. Jasper was laying on his bed, that he didn't use for sleeping, reading a book about goblin wars that he nicked from Draco.

Harry had been avoiding his mates since the fight yesterday. Harry knew they were sorry, and by the looks on their faces after coming backing in the house with his father, they had been punished good. Harry knew that it was an accident, and that he shouldn't have been trying to break up a fight between his large mates, but dammit, he was tired of all the fighting. It felt like all he has ever dealt with since he was eleven was violence, and bloodshed. He was done! He just wanted a nice relaxing life with his mates and family. Was he asking for to much?

Harry turned his head to his brother when he felt him try to push happy emotions into him. With a sigh, he got up retracting his wings, and joined his brother on the bed. Snuggling up to Jasper, he laid his head on his cold chest. He started making that purring sound again as Jasper started running his fingers through his hair.

" It's going to be all right, little one." Jasper soothed. " After yesterday, I don't think they will ever fight each other again."

" I know." Harry said softly. " They broke my pretty wing."

" I know they did, but it was an accident." Jasper put the book down, turned onto his side, and scooted down until he was face to face with Harry.

" Do you want to talk about what happened with Draco yesterday in the bathroom." Jasper chuckled at Harry's bright red face.

Harry dropped his gaze until he was studying the design on Jasper's shirt. Taking a finger, he started tracing the design. " I was scared at first. Everything was happening so fast; to fast."

" Did you want him to stop?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. " Dunno, maybe at first. I thought he would have pulled away like Edward and Jacob did."

Jasper put a finger under Harry's chin, lifting until they were making eye contact. " Were you scared if you asked him to stop that he wouldn't?"

Harry eyes got wide. " No,,, no of course not. I know Draco would stop if I asked him to. I trust Draco. It just that..." Harry dropped his eyes again.

" It's just what?" Jasper could feel the uncertainty, fear and self loathing coming off his brother.

" It's just that,,, I want to be normal." Harry said in a broken, teary voice.

Jasper chuckled. " Harry, in case you haven't noticed, no one is normal in this house."

Harry laughed " ya, I noticed." Harry was quiet for a few minutes. " Jasper, I'm almost 19 years old and I'm scared to go outside, scared to be in a room alone, scared of loud noises and people coming up behind me. Jasper, I'm scared to have sex with my mates. What if they get tired of waiting and leave me."

" Harry, don't think that for one more second, your mates will never leave you; ever. After everything you have been through, your allowed to be scared of all those things, and more. Harry, is that why you didn't stop Draco? Where you afraid if you did, that he would leave?"

Harry tucked his head under Jasper's chin and snuggled his face into his neck. " At first, yes. I could see how much he was enjoying himself, and he looked so sexy. I was enjoying myself too, I never felt such pleasure. I'm not sorry that it happened, it was incredible. In a way I was curious too. Grandfather said that I would feel extreme pleasure feeding Edward."

Jasper was shocked, he didn't know Harry could feed Edward. He was going to have to have a talk with Edward, make sure it was safe for Harry. Jasper had always been very close and protective of Harry, even more so since Harry returned. " Do you want to allow Edward to feed from you?"

" It would be good for Edward if I do. My blood will make him stronger and faster. I can tell Edward wants my blood, desperately." said a sleepy Harry.

" That's not what I asked, Harry. Do you want Edward to bite into your neck and suck your blood?"

Harry yawned and snuggled closer to Jasper. " Sounds hot." he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

Jasper chuckled. When Harry healed, he was going to wear his three mates out. He could tell Harry was going to be insatiable. Reaching down for the blanket he covered the both of them. Closing his eyes, he savored the feel of his brother asleep in his arms.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Carlisle, Severus and James were in the study discussing turning James. James was anxious to become a vampire, he was worried something bad was going to happen to him before he had a chance to turn. He never wanted to be away from his mate and son again.

" The first few years after turning will be the hardest and you will be at your most dangerous. Your thirst for blood will be uncontrollable." explained Carlisle.

Severus was pacing back and forth, something he never does. He had alway had complete control of his emotions, never showing what he was feeling. He was terrified of his mate becoming a vampire. There were so many unknowns. They didn't know if James would lose his magic. They didn't know what it would do to his angel gene, if it would trigger something. They didn't even know if he would survive the change, not everyone bitten survived. He knew James had to do it. It may be selfish of him, but he couldn't live without his mate again.

" Can you brew something, Sev?" asked James, following the path that Severus was walking.

" Excuse me?" Severus had been so lost in thought that he didn't hear what was said.

" Can you brew a potion that could help with my bloodlust? I really don't wanna go on a crazed killing spree, draining half of Forks." laughed James.

Severus was thoughtful for a few moments. " Yes, I remember reading a formula that could help, I might have to tweak it a bit and mix it with a blood replenisher so you can keep it down, but it should work."

" Excellent, that takes care of that problem. What else do I need to know?" asked an excited James. He wasn't to keen on drinking blood, but he would do whatever he had to do to stay with his family.

" The change will be excruciatingly painful." Carlisle warned. " I had tried using morphine with Emmett's change, but it burned through his system to fast"

" I could possibly come up with something that could help with the pain too." Severus really didn't want his mate to suffer, he had suffered enough.

" If not, that's ok Sev. I can handle the pain." James tried to sooth his agitated mate.

" We will also have to talk with Sam and Jacob. We have a treaty with the wolves. We are not allowed on their land, and we are not allowed to bite or turn someone." Carlisle really hoped they would grant them this one change, he really didn't want to move yet.

" Well, hopefully Harry being an imprint to Jacob, and the wolves are very protective of him, will let them see that this is needed." James said nervously. If they couldn't change him, then he would find a vampire that could.

Severus wrapped his arms around James and kissed him on the neck. " Don't worry, everything will be fine."

They broke apart when someone knocked on the door. Harry came in carrying a plate of delicious smelling cookies. " I helped mom make them. Do you want some?" he asked his dad and father.

" I have spent 17 years eating nothing but grass, hay, and apples. You never have to ask me if I want a sweet." James reached over and scooped up a handful of cookies, moaning at the smell and the fact that they were still warm from the oven. " Oh Merlin" he moaned. " These are so good."

" You keep moaning like that, and I will have you upstairs and under me before you take your next bite." Said Severus in a silky smooth voice. James had to force the mouthful of cookie down his throat.

" Oh,, ewww! Child here, I don't need to hear such dirty talk from my parents." Cried Harry, covering his ears.

All three men started to laugh. " It's not funny." pouted Harry. " Anyway, I have an idea."

" Oh, this isn't going to be good." Grumbled Severus. " I remember some of your past ideas. I don't think I want to hear this."

James laughed but he couldn't help the pain in his chest. He couldn't tease Harry like Sev could. They didn't have a past history, he knew nothing about his son.

" Hey, that's not fair. Most of those situations wasn't even my doing." Harry crossed his arms over his chest in a pout.

" I know Harry." Severus laughed. " So what is this,,, idea of yours."

" Well, I have three dads now, and while it's totally amazing, it does get confusing. I mean, do I call you guys, daddy, dada, father, papa, pappy, sire, old man, old fart..." Harry kept rambling on.

Carlisle couldn't help but to laugh at his son, he really was adorable. " Harry,,, Harry..." Harry looked up when his father called his name. " Since you were 7 you have called me father or dad, you can call me either of those that you like. I would prefer not to be known as ,,,, old fart."

" Well, when you think about it father, you really are an old..."

" I wouldn't finish that if I were you, Harry." Carlisle warned jokingly.

Harry broke out into a fit of giggles. " Ok, I will call you father and James dad." Harry turned to Severus with a smirk. " I guess that makes you my, old man." Harry squealed and ran behind Carlisle when Severus made a lunge for him.

" You cheeky brat. How about you call me athair, Irish version of father." Said Severus.

Harry beamed at his three dads. " This is great, I now have a father, a dad, and an athair." Harry went and gave each man a kiss on the cheek then skipped out of the room.

" He's so sweet." said James, with a faraway look. " You really did an amazing job raising him Carlisle." James lowered his head and started crying.

Severus held his mate close to him, trying to comfort him. This was the first time that James had broken down over the past. James started to cry harder, heart wrenching sobs. Severus took a dreamless sleep potion out of his robe and helped him take it. With a nod to Carlisle he scooped up his mate and took him upstairs.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Harry grumbled as he started to wake up. He really didn't want to come out from under his warm covers. He also didn't want to look out the window and see the grey, rainy clouds. Yesterday had been a beautiful sunny day. Emmett told him not to get use to such days in Forks.

He spent all of yesterday dodging his mates and he even managed to sneak to bed without seeing them. He was relieved that he didn't have to confront them, but at the same time he was pissed. They should have been on their knee's begging him for forgiveness. Instead, the three of them were off sulking somewhere, together. They should be groveling for breaking his wing, that freaking hurt.

" Wakey, wakey, little brother." Alice came running into the room and pounced on the bed. " It's another sunny day here in dreary old Forks. I'm sure there is a sunny patch of rug somewhere just waiting for you. Honestly, I'm starting to think your part cat." Alice started scratching his head and against his will, he started purring. Alice broke out in loud giggles. " See what I mean, cat!"

Harry knocked her hand away laughing. Sitting up, he was thrilled to see the sun was shining. With an excited squeal he jumped out of bed and ran for the shower.

" Don't forget your clothes, kitty." teased Alice.

Harry came back in the room looking sheepish. " When your done, come straight to the kitchen." ordered Alice.

" Why, what's going on? Asked Harry, digging out his clothes.

" Nothing is going on silly, just come to the kitchen." Alice got up and left the room giggling.

Harry hurried up and ran to the shower. He could tell by the way Alice was acting that something was up.

In a record breaking 15 minutes, Harry came skidding into the kitchen in excitement.. He came to a stop when he only found his mates sitting at the table. His eyes widened as he saw they were surrounded by all his favorite breakfast foods. There was fluffy, thick waffles, strawberries, whip cream, real maple syrup, bacon, blueberry muffins, bowl of fresh fruits, and fresh squeezed orange. Harry's stomach grumbled at the amazing spread. He was also thrilled to see there was a large vase filled with his favorite flowers,,, daffodils.

" What's going on?" he asked a bit nervous.

Draco snickered. " Come, sit and eat. It's all of your favorites."

Very slowly he took a seat across from his grinning mates. Looking around Harry asked. " Did you guys cook all this?"

Jacob grunted and Edward playfully slapped him on the shoulder. " We were going to cook for you but Esme was worried that we would poison you." said Edward.

" Or burn the house down." added a grinning Jacob.

Harry gave them one more uncertain look then started piling his plate high with food. " Hmmmmm,, mom is the best cook in the world." moaned Harry. Draco and Jacob joined him in the feast while Edward just smiled at Harry.

Harry leaned back in the chair stuffed. That was the best breakfast, and he couldn't remember the last time that he ate so much at once.

" Harry" said Edward softly. " We are so sorry about the other day. We shouldn't have fought like that. You know that I sometime have trouble with my temper."

Draco reached across the table and took Harry's hand. " We can't promise you that we will never fight. We are three dominates, in love with the same mate.

Disagreements are bound to happen. My temper is shorter then Edwards, you know that about me."

" We can promise you this, Harry" Jacob took a flower from the vase and handed it to Harry. " We will always love you. We will never leave you and we will always work though our disagreements."

Harry smiled and took the flower. " Without fist fighting?" he asked.

Edward laughed. " Cant promise you that, but we can promise that we will do our best to not come to blows."

" Just do us a favor will you? If we do fight, don't try to break us apart. We are very strong, and it will take a lot for us to seriously hurt each other." Said Draco.

" Shit Harry, I had never been as scared as I was when you were laying there with your bloody and broken wing, crying. I can still hear your screams and cries. I will never be able to get that image out of my head." said Jacob. Edward and Draco nodded their heads in agreement.

Harry smiled at his mates. " It wasn't entirely your fault. I shouldn't have stepped in the middle of you guys. I'm just so tired of all the fighting. Can't we just spend the rest of our lives happy?"

" We will do everything in our power to grant you that wish." said Edward standing up. " Come, we have a surprise for you."

" Really, you have a surprise,, for me?" Harry was so excited, he couldn't imagine what surprise his mates had for him.

" Well, the proper way of doing this is by blindfold." said Jacob.

" But we didn't think you would be comfortable with a blind fold." added Draco. Harry quickly shook his head, he did not want to be blindfolded.

" Would you trust us to lead you if you closed your eyes?" asked Jacob coming to stand next to him. Reaching down he took Harry's hand and started caressing it.

" You,,, you won't take me outside will you?" asked Harry scared.

" Promise, no outside." said Draco, taking his other hand.

Taking a deep breath Harry closed his eyes tight. Very gently his mates started leading him throughout the house. He was very confused, he couldn't figure out where they could be going. Harry froze when he felt the sun warm on his face. His breath started to come faster and he tightly squeezed the hands in his.

" Relax Harry, your not outside." reassured Draco. " Open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes and blinked in shock. Spinning in a circle, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was in a room off the side of the house that was done entirely in glass, even the ceiling. The sun was shining through warming the entire room. The sun hit every corner of the room, and the floor was covered in a thick, soft white rug. Thousands of daffodils were scattered throughout the room, making the room smell amazing. In the middle of the room was a large fluffy white pillow, almost the size of a queen size mattress. Harry could just picture himself laying on it for hours.

" This,, this is amazing. Is it for me?" Harry couldn't believe that someone would go to so much trouble for him.

" Of course it's for you. We know how much you love the sun." Said Jacob kissing his cheek.

" And we know how much you wish you could go outside." added Edward.

" Now, we know how much this area lacks sun, so with the help of your dad and athair, we added a few enchantments." explained Draco. " We placed a preservation charm on the flowers, they will never die or lose their smell. Also, on the days we are lacking sun, we added a charm that will give you artificial sunlight. It will feel just like the real thing."

Harry started crying. " This is amazing, the best thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much, I love it. I might not ever leave this room.." With a tear filled happy smile, Harry kissed all his amazing mates.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Ok, I decided to give the vampires fangs. Sparkly vampires was one thing, fangless vampires are just,,,,,,, whatever:) I laid in bed last night trying to figure out how the hell Edward was going to drink Harry's blood with blunt normal teeth. Was he just going to tear a chunk out of his neck?

PLEASE READ:::::: A rather large slash scene was deleted from here, per FF rules. I have posted over on AO3, same user name, same fic name. If you don't want to read over there, ask in your review and I will pm you the deleted scene,,,,, thx.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Chapter 39

Three weeks had past since the fight and things had been pretty quiet. The mates were getting along, and Harry was found each day in his sunroom. More kisses had been shared between Harry and his mates, and he was getting more comfortable with their touches. He had yet to go as far as he went with Draco in the bathroom, but he felt like he was ready for more.

Things had also been pretty quiet from the wizarding world. Fudge was still pressing for Harry's return but as of yet he hadn't won his case. Most of the witches and wizards believed in Harry, after all, he had saved them from Voldemort. Pensieve memories were also handed over from Harry and Dumbledores pets, proving his guilt. Right now Fudge didn't have any proof that Harry was guilty or turning dark, and since he was also an American citizen, they couldn't just force him home.

Carlisle had gotten permission from Sam to turn James. Actually, it was Harry who asked, and Sam couldn't refuse his big puppy dog eyes. Severus had assured Sam that he had a potion that would keep James from going on a bloody rampage. They tested it on Jasper and he was shocked when it worked. For the first time since joining the Cullen's, Jasper didn't have a problems being around humans or blood.

Tomorrow night was the big night. Carlisle was going to bite James and turn him. Everyone was nervous and scared but Belial assured them that James was going to be just fine.

Belial visited the house daily to visit his grandson and help train him with his elements. Harry was making amazing progress and now almost had complete control over elements. There were times if Harry's emotions were strong that he would slip and cause something to happen. The last incident, Harry caused a wind storm resulting in a couple large trees falling. Harry didn't mind, it was a few less trees blocking his wonderful sun.

Harry still couldn't bring himself to go outside. He desperately wanted to but each time he tried he would have a panic attack. He wanted Jacob to take him to the beach, he had never seen the ocean. Emmett showed him how to use the Internet and he had been researching about all the different critters he could find there. Belial said Harry would probably have a strong connection to all the animals and creatures since his grandmother was the angel of nature. He said that was why Harry craved basking in the sunlight so much.

Right now Harry was filling his sunroom up with tons of snacks, both wizard and muggle varieties. He had Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Bots, Chocoballs, Cockroach Clusters, Licorice Snaps, Canary Creams, and Esme helped him make a variety of cakes and cookies. He also had a couple cases of Butterbeer and Pumpkin Juice. He didn't want his vampire family to feel left out so he also had Bloodpops. Harry was throwing a big surprise party for his dad. It was his last night as a human so he wanted his dad to pig out on all his favorite junk foods. He had also invited all their friends, both wizard and muggle. His athair took his dad out for the day to the wizarding village in Seattle so he could set up the party.

Harry kept checking the time. Sirius and Remus were due at any moment and he was so excited. He hadn't seen them since he was rescued from Dumbledore. They had stayed at Grimmauld Place so they could fight Fudge for Harry. He had spoken to them using his mirror but it wasn't the same.

Jacob came in wrapping his arms around Harry from behind, and started nibbling on his neck. " Hmm, you taste better then any of these sweets."

Harry giggled and swatted him away. " Stop, everyone will be here soon and I want everything perfect."

" I think your dads going to be to sick tomorrow from eating all this junk to be turned." Laughed Jacob, stealing a Chocolate Frog. He had become addicted to the chocolate amphibians.

" Well, with you and the pack here, my dad will be lucky to get anything." Said Harry, smacking Jacobs hand as he went to steal another frog.

" Hey, that's mean. It takes a lot of food to be a big strong wolf like me." Pouted Jacob.

Grabbing Harry around the waist Jacob leaned in for a kiss. Harry eagerly opened his mouth allowing Jacobs chocolaty tongue to enter. With a moan Harry started sucking the chocolate off Jacob's tongue. Jacob groaned and ran his hand down Harry's back and rested it on Harry's ass. This was the first time any of the mates had touched him there. Harry broke from the kiss for some much needed air and started nibbling at Jacobs thick neck. Since he didn't get rejected, Jacob started massaging Harry's ass cheeks.

A cough and a growl came from the door. Harry broke away from Jacob to see a grinning Sirius and a growling Remus.

" Your here!" yelled Harry, running to his godfathers. Without slowing down he jumped into Sirius' arms and gave him a hug. While Sirius was hold him, Harry leaned over and gave Remus a hug. " I missed you guys so much. Promise me you won't stay away for so long again?"

" We promise pup" laughed Sirius. " Old blow gut Fudge has kept us busy, but he pretty much has lost all his support. I feel that they are going to toss his case out any day."

" That's great, I just wanna be left alone. " Harry buried his face in Sirius' neck.

Looking out the window, Harry saw a parade of wolves coming through the forest. " Ya, it's almost time. Dad is going to be so surprised."

Remus looked around at all the chocolate. " Oh, I think I'm in heaven."

The house was full with friends and family and now they were just waiting on Severus and James. Hearing a crack from an apparation, everyone took their spots. When James walked in he was shocked to see everybody. He couldn't believe that his son had thrown him a, last day as a human party.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Harry was standing beside his dads bed. His dad was sitting on the bed in a pair of black sleep pants, and a green shirt. Carlisle was getting ready to bite him, to turn him. His dad would be out for three days and when he woke , he would be a vampire, an immortal.

James looked to his scared son. " Don't look like that. Everything is going to be alright, Harry. I'm going to sleep for a few days, and when I wake I will be immortal, and a hell of a lot better looking."

Harry laughed at his father. Walking over, he gave him a kiss on the cheek. " I love you dad."

" I love you to, son." James looked to Carlisle. " Well, let's get this going. The quicker we get started, the quicker I can get back to my son and mate."

Severus sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Reaching to the side table, he handed James a potion. " This should hopefully help with the pain."

James took the potion and grimaced at the taste. Scooting up on the bed, he leaned back onto his mate. Severus wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tighter into his chest. Running his fingers through James' hair, Severus tilted his head to the side baring his neck to Carlisle.

Turning around Harry buried his head into his grandfathers chest. He wanted to be here for his dad to show support, but he didn't want to watch his father bite him. Belial wrapped his wings around his grandson, holding him tight.

Taking a deep breath, Severus gave Carlisle a nod. Baring his fangs, Carlisle bit into James's neck.

James stiffened in his mates arms as Carlisle's fangs pierced his neck. Biting his lip, he stifled a cry of pain. If it hurt this bad with Sev's potion, he would have hated to feel what it was like without it.

Severus held his mate as he started to thrash on the bed. Looking to his son, he signaled for Belial to take him from the room. He had hoped that the potion would dull the pain, but it looked like it wasn't working very well. He didn't want Harry to see his dad like this.

Harry wanted to protest leaving, but he really didn't want to watch anymore. He didn't want to see his dad in pain. He understood that it was going to hurt, hell, his transformation was excruciating, but that didn't mean that he wanted to watch.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was nervously pacing the floor in his sunroom. He had asked Edward to meet him here, and he was due any moment. His dad was on day two of his turning, and according to Carlisle, he was doing awesome. After the first hour the pain potion seemed to have kicked in, and since then his dad had laid there quietly. His athair had refused to leave his dads bed, he had been holding him through the entire change.

Harry stopped pacing and grinned as Edward came in. With a wave of his hand, Harry locked and warded the door after Edward stepped in.

Edward turned to look at the door when he heard it lock. Confused, he turned back to Harry. " Should I worry?"

Harry laughed. " No, I just didn't want anyone to interrupt us."

" You didn't? And just what do you have planned angel?." Edward asked huskily.

Harry walked towards Edward with a smirk. He was wearing a pair of loose pail blue pants with a white tank top.

Stopping in front of him, Harry reached out and laid his hand on Edwards chest.

Edward had to swallow the pool of venom in his mouth, his mate was sexy as hell. Gently grabbing the back of Harry's head, Edward brought his lips to Harry's. The kiss started off slow and easy but soon got heated. Without noticing, Edwards fangs had retracted and nicked a cut on Harry's lip. Blood dribbled into Edwards mouth making him growl in pleasure. Wrapping his hands tightly around Harry's waist he picked him up.

Harry was incredibly turned on. He felt a seconds worth of pain when Edward's fang cut his lip, but it was soon quickly forgotten. Feeling Edward lift him up, Harry grabbed on tight to his shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist. He gasped when his erection rubbed against Edward's stomach. He had a moment of fear but he quickly buried it deep down. He was going to do this dammit. For weeks he had been thinking about letting Edward feed from him. He had woken up almost every morning painfully hard from erotic dreams.

Edward was trying to control himself. Everything in him screamed to take his little mate, rip his clothes off, and take him as he fed from him. Harry's blood was the most amazing thing that had ever crossed his lips. He craved more, he craved large mouthfuls, not just little dribbles from a small cut. He didn't know how he was ever going to drink an animal after this.

Edward almost lost it when Harry wrapped his legs around his waist. He could feel Harry's painfully hard erection against his stomach, and his tight backside was practically sitting on his rock hard cock. He grabbed a fistful of Harry's ass cheeks and growled when Harry gave a few tentative thrusts against his stomach. Blindly walking forwards until he reached Harry's large pillow, he gently lowered Harry down. Looking into Harry's face, he noticed his pupils were blown and cheeks were flushed. Harry's heart was also racing.

Harry smiled up at Edward, he loved seeing Edward out of control. His hair was all messed up and his eyes were as black as the night. Trying to control his shaking, Harry held a hand out to Edward.

Edward didn't need to be asked twice. With one knee between Harry's knees and the other on the outside of his leg, he lowered himself on top of his tiny mate. Once again he attached his lips to Harry's as his hand snaked under his shirt to play with his hard nipple.

Harry gave a scream of pleasure when Edward pinched his nipple hard. Harry spread his legs farther apart, slowly thrusting against Edward's thigh. He didn't want to cum yet, but he needed to relieve some of the pressure. He wanted to come with Edward's fangs buried in his neck.

Edward trailed his fingers across Harry's neck, feeling his pulse throb fast and hard. Breaking his lips from Harry's, he ghosted his lips across Harry's neck. It was so tempting, too tempting. His fangs ached to sink into his mates neck. Wrapping his lips around the perfect spot, he started sucking hard, bringing the blood to the surface.

Harry tilted his head to the side, giving Edward better access to his neck, and his blood. With shaking hands he ran his fingers through the sides of Edwards hair. " Feed!" Harry said, in a voice heavy with desire.

Edward stilled for a moment when he heard Harry. He couldn't believe that Harry was giving him permission to feed from him. He didn't think he could stop himself now even if he wanted to. With a deep growl, his fangs pierced Harry's skin and buried themselves deep within his neck.

Harry screamed and his back arched up off the pillow as unimaginable pleasure shot through his body. He was expecting pain at first, not immediate pleasure. Even through his pleasure fogged brain, he could feel Edward suck large mouthfuls of his blood while his hips thrust against his leg.

Edward couldn't remember ever being as hungry as he was right now. Harry's blood was sinful and he would never be able to get enough. Harry's blood was hot and sweet as it burned it's way down his throat. Edward could hear his little mate keening, desperately thrusting against his leg. Edward released Harry's abused nipple and trailed his hand down Harry's stomach, stopping right at the elastic of his pants.

Harry felt like an electrical current was running through his body. He could hear his blood rushing through his ears, and he could feel each pull from Edward's lips as he swallowed his rich blood. Harry felt Edward's hand trail a burning path down his stomach, he almost cried when Edward's hand stopped.

" Please, oh please Edward, touch me." Harry was frantically thrusting up, trying to get that hand to slip below his pants. Harry screamed when Edwards hand disappeared into his pants, and his fingers brushed the tip of his leaking cock.

-a- -a- -a- DELETED SLASH SCENE-a- -a

It took Harry about ten minutes to come down from his orgasmic high. He was having a hard time controlling his breathing, and he was feeling a bit light headed from the blood loss. The first thing that he registered, was he was covered in both his own, and Edward's fluids. With a goofy smile on his face, he waved his hand, vanishing the sticky mess.

" That is a handy trick." Said Edward running the tips of fingers over Harry's stomach. " Are you ok?"

Harry turned over until he was facing his mate. " No, I'm better then ok, that was amazing. When can we do that again?"

Edward chuckled. " I'm always here for you." Edward started lazily kissing Harry's lips. Slowly exploring this inside of his mouth. " It wasn't to much for you, was it?"

Harry smiled. " No, it was perfect, just how I dreamt it."

" Oh, been dreaming about me have you? Been dreaming about me sucking your blood?" Edward did his best Count Dracula impression.

Harry giggled, then started running his finger over Edward's eyebrows. " Your eyes, they have red bleeding through the amber."

" It's your blood angel. Your blood, it's changing my eyes." Edward said softy.

" That's totally hot. Guess we are going to have to do this more, until your eyes are completely crimson with my blood."

Edwards growled and crushed Harry to him in a bruising kiss. " I hope you realize that I will never be able to feed from an animal again. Your blood has spoiled me, the flavor was mouth watering. Thank you for trusting me."

" I have always trusted you. Now shut up so I can go to sleep." Harry playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

" Well, you might want to hold of on the sleep, and repair your pants, your dads waking." Edward informed him.

" What!" Harry sat up but had to quickly lay back down as his head started spinning.

" Easy Harry. Your grandfather said that until your body gets use to feeding me, you were going to feel light headed and dizzy." Edward took Harry's hand and helped him stand up. He couldn't help dropping his eyes and checking out Harry's exposed limp cock. His mate was beautiful, everywhere. He stifled a groan when he felt himself getting harder.

Harry looked down and blushed at his exposed crotch. With a wave of his hand, he repaired his pants; covering himself.

" It's only been two days, why do you think dad is waking so soon." Harry was worried that something went wrong.

" I don't know Harry, but he will be ok, don't worry. Your grandfather just flashed in. He must have sensed your dads waking." Edward took Harry's hand and led his shaky mate from the sunroom.


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

WARNING:: ok, I got good news, and I got bad news. The good news,, this is an update! The bad news,,, most of it is dirty smut so I hade to delete the goodies. If you want to read them hop on over to AO3, same fic name, same user name. Before editing the word count was 8925, so that's a lot of smut. Draco was a bad boy, with a dirty mouth! If you don't want to skip over and read on other site, leave me a reviewing requesting it and I will pm you.

Enjoy and review!

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Edward helped Harry up the stairs to where his dad was. He was concerned about how light headed and pale Harry was. He didn't think he drank to much blood, but it was so addicting, so delicious.

" Stop worrying, I will be ok. Grandad warned me that this would happen. The more you feed, the more my body will get use to it, and the more blood I will produce." Harry smiled at his mate when he still saw the doubt and concern on his face.

Edward and Harry entered the bedroom to see that James was still asleep but his fingers were twitching.

" What happened?" asked Severus in concern. His small son was very pale and was being held up by his mate.

" Excellent, I see you finally fed him. Well done!" Belial gave his grandson a sly look, then a quick wink.

Severus was trying not to explode. " What did you do?" he said in a deadly calm voice.

" I - I fed Edward. We're mates, it's my - my job to feed him." Harry was getting scared at the look his athair was giving him. He didn't understand why his athair was getting mad, he knew he had three mates.

Severus slowly took his eyes off his son and pinned Edward with a death glare. " You sunk your teeth into my sons neck and drank his blood?" Severus looked to his sons neck and growled when he saw the bright purple bruise, with two puncture marks.

Harry nervously touched his bite mark, and moaned in pleasure when he pressed on it. He wasn't expecting for the bite to still bring him pleasure.

" Feels good doesn't it?" Belial said with a smirk. He shook his head laughing at the incredulous look his little one was giving him. " What? How did you think I knew feeding a vampire would give you an earth shattering orgasm? I had my share of a few undead."

Harry covered his face with a groan. " Please, I feel dizzy enough without visualizing you and some faceless vampire."

Severus walked over to check on his son. He was very pale, shaky, lightheaded and was starting to sweat. With a curse, he flung his hand out and summoned a blood replenisher potion. " Here take this now and another dose in four hours."

" Thank you athair. Are your mad at me?" Harry asked softly.

Severus sighed and kissed his son on the forehead. " No Harry, I'm not mad, I'm just not ready for you to grow up. I don't like thinking about you and sex, it makes me come up with potions that I could use your mates body parts for."

Harry giggled. " I'm almost nineteen, and they are my mates, they won't ever hurt me."

" I understand that Harry, but I'm still your athair. I didn't get to be there for you when you were growing up. You have been hurt badly and I just don't want you rushing into things. You have an eternity with your mates, they can wait."

Harry gave his athair a kiss on the cheek. " They are not rushing me, athair. I wanted this, I seduced Edward." Harry blushed and lowered his head. " I can't wait to do it again. Like you said athair, it was magical."

Severus sighed and pulled his son into his arms. " I'm so glad it was magical for you. I'm so proud of you. You have overcome a lot, you are very brave, and strong. I am proud to be your athair."

" Can I get in on this hug?"

The pair spun around to see James sitting up on the bed grinning at them. His hair was a little bit darker and longer. The few marks he had on his face from adolescent acne were gone. His completion was pale, but not as pale as the Cullen's. He had lost the haunted look that he had gotten from spending seventeen years as a stag. He looked perfect, gorgeous, even with his blood red eyes. Laughing, they both rushed over to give him a hug.

" Easy there guys. Remember,I don't know my own strength, I don't want to accidentally hurt you." James gently hugged them back but felt bad when he heard them both wince.

" Sorry!" said James sheepishly. Looking around he couldn't believe how clear and bright everything was. Bringing his hand up to his eyes, he went to rub them, then froze; he wasn't wearing glasses. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he didn't need glasses. " This is awesome!" he laughed.

" How do you feel? Do you feel the need to feed?" asked Carlisle, going into doctor mode.

James rubbed his throat. " There is a slight burning but I don't feel a desperate need to feed."

" Excellent, it sounds like Severus' potion is working. I think we need to take you to hunt, I don't want to push the potion and have you snap." Carlisle couldn't believe how easy James' transformation was and the fact that he wasn't thirsting for human blood.

James fell back on the bed and groaned. " What if I come across a deer first and drink its blood? That would be like cannibalism!"

Harry couldn't help but giggle at his dad. " Do,,,, do you think you still have your magic?"

James sat up looking both thoughtful and scared. What if he didn't have his magic? With his hands shaking, he reached out to the bedside table and grabbed his wand. He jumped when the wand exploded as soon as his fingers touched it. James hung his head. " Looks like its gone." he said sadly.

" If your magic was gone then nothing would have happened when you touched your wand." said Belial grinning. " Try wandless."

James raised his eyebrows, he had never been very good at wandless. Focusing on a book across the room, he summoned it to him. He yelped in shock when it smacked into his hand with hardly a thought.

" Your wand exploded because you are to powerful for it now. You will no longer need a wand to perform magic. I suggest that you practice, get use to your new magic, you don't want to accidentally hurt someone." said Belial.

James jumped off the bed in excitement. He was so happy that he retained his magic. Now he had his family and his magic, life was perfect.

" Well, how about we go hunting, your first time will be thrilling." said a grinning Carlisle.

Edward turned to Harry. " Do you mind if I go with them? I don't need to feed but I want to see if I'm any faster after drinking your blood."

" You let Edward feed from you?" asked James.

Harry face once again flushed an adorable red as he nodded. James grinned at his son. " Was it good?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

" Daaaad!" squealed Harry.

Everyone in the room laughed at Harry's embarrassment. Grinning, Edward pulled Harry into a passionate kiss.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was currently wandering the house looking for his two other elusive mates. After Edward and the rest of his family left to take his dad on his first hunt, Harry went back to his sunroom and took a nice long nap. He woke to see that his dad and the rest of his family had yet to return.. His athair was home, but he was locked in the basement brewing, leaving him alone in the house, and he didn't like it. He was trying to fight off a panic attack but he could feel his breathing coming quicker and his hands starting to shake. Without realizing it, he started to make a low, distressed keening sound. He jumped whirling around when he heard something crash from behind him. With a cry he lunged at his other two mates who were standing next to a broken back door, looking panicked.

" Harry are you ok?" asked Jacob, running his hands over Harry looking for injuries.

" You left me, I was alone and couldn't find anyone. I don't want to be alone, please don't leave me." Harry started to cry into Draco's neck trembling.

Draco lifted his small angel up into his arms and carried him into his sunroom, Jacob following close behind. He tried to lay Harry onto his pillow but Harry wrapped his legs tighter around his waist and refused to let go. Chuckling, Draco sat on the pillow, with Harry in his arms straddling his waist. He tried not groan at the feel of Harry's tight ass sitting on top of his clothed, semi erect cock.

Harry giggled when he heard Draco groan. He knew what was wrong with his mate. With his face still buried in Draco's neck, he wrapped his arms tighter around his shoulders and started kissing and licking on Draco's neck.

Draco closed his eyes and dropped his head back. " Sweet Merlin Harry, that feels good. If you don't want to go any farther, you better stop now. My adrenaline is already pumping from thinking you were hurt." Draco sucked his breath in when Harry gave a sharp bite to his collar bone. Running his fingers through Harry's hair, he pushed Harry's face into his neck harder, begging for more.

Jacob was watching the pair, already painfully hard. He wished he was in Draco's place. He wished it was his neck that Harry was sucking and biting on. Dropping his hand, he started rubbing himself through his jeans. With a growl, he sat next to the pair on the pillow and started rubbing his hands up and down Harry back.

Harry tensed at first when someone started rubbing his back, but quickly relaxed when he saw that is was Jacob.

Removing his lips from Draco's neck he stretched his neck kissing Jacob deeply. Jacob growled, grabbing Harry's head and taking control of the kiss. Draco pulled Harry closer to him pushing his ass harder onto his throbbing cock. Draco about came undone when Harry moaned into Jacobs mouth and thrust a few times against his cock. Admiring Harry's beautifully exposed neck, Draco started sucking and biting at it. He wanted to give Harry a mark on his neck, just like Edward did on the opposite side.

Harry broke his mouth away from Jacobs, panting. His body felt like it was on fire. Reaching for the bottom of his shirt, he grabbed it and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the floor. The fire was intense, almost unnatural. Harry moaned when he felt a hand snake between his and Draco's body and started pinching at his nipples. Harry felt Jacob scoot up behind him, rubbing his other hand across his bare back. Harry threw his head back onto Jacobs shoulder as Draco stared sucking hard at the bottom of his neck.

" Your so damn beautiful Harry." Jacob said huskily into Harry's ear, while his hands were rubbing Harry's stomach and chest, stopping every so often to roll a nipple between his fingers.

" Let us make you feel good, let us pleasure you." Draco said between bites on Harry's neck.

Harry closed his eyes and nodded his head. " What was that, angel?" said Draco, giving Harry a painful bite to the shoulder. " I didn't hear you."

" Please, please make me feel good. I'm burning up." whimpered Harry.

Draco chuckled and sat up. " Don't worry , we will take care of you, we will put out the fire." Draco spun Harry around so his back was against his chest. Trailing his hand down Harry's trembling stomach, he slipped his hand into Harry's pants and cupped him through his underwear

-a- -a-a -a- DELETED SEX SCENE-a- -

Jacob collapsed to his side bringing Harry down with him. He wasn't ready to pull out of his mate. The wolf in him urged him to stay locked in his mate, to not let any of his essence escape Harry's tight cavern.

Draco laid on his side in front of his mate. Reaching out, he started caressing Harry's face. " That was incredible Harry. We are now mated, fully mated."

" Hmmmm, m'tired." mumbled Harry. Draco chuckled and conjured a blanket and put it over the locked couple. " Sleep angel, we have you." said Draco as he too snuggled under the blanket and fell asleep.

Jacob closed his eyes and savored the feel of himself still pulsating inside his mate. Pulling Harry tighter to him, he buried his face into his mates neck and fell asleep.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Belial was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, lazily flipping through the channels. Humans really were quit inventive. He came when he felt his grandsons magic. He knew his grandson was mating with two of his mates. He was relieved that they were finally accepting the bond. Harry's mates will better be able to protect him now. They will be able to always feels Harry's emotions, no matter their distance. They will also be able to apparate to Harry, even through the strongest wards. They may even form a mental bond being able to mentally communicate with each other.

" Where is everyone?" asked Severus, coming up from the basement.

" The blood suckers are still hunting, and Harry and two of his mates are locked in his sunroom, mating." said Belial, enjoying the way the potion masters eyes darkened in anger.

" What the hell did you just say, demon?" asked an enraged Severus. He was going to kill his godson and that damn dog for daring to mate with his son.

" Calm down dark elf, it had to happen. The magic had been building for weeks now. They didn't hurt the little one. By the feel of his magic leeching out from the sunroom, he was enjoying himself, very, very much." laughed Belial.

Severus slumped in a chair. He knew that he shouldn't be mad at them, hell, him and James were younger when they first mated. Harry was just still so child like, he didn't want him to lose his innocence. Summoning a bottle of fire whiskey, he popped the top, and took a large gulp.

" Cheer up, you could shortly become a seanathair!" Belial laughed as the stern man chocked on his whiskey, spraying it across the room.

Severus coughed until he cleared his throat and lungs. " I better not become a grandfather anytime soon."

" It's all in the magic, elf. Magic herself will decide when the boy becomes pregnant and no contraceptives will stop it. I have a feeling that you will become a seanathair to many little angels, wolves, vampires and elves." said Belial standing up.

Severus groaned, he was not ready for his son to become pregnant. Belial was right though, there was no stopping magic if it wanted to create a new life. " Where are you going, demon?"

" Back to hell. I just came to make sure that you didn't say or do anything stupid. What those boys did was beautiful and blessed by magic herself. I didn't want you to make Harry feel like it was something bad, of something dirty. Oh, and one more thing. You might want to give Harry a few pain potions, he is going to need it." Belial laughed when Severus dropped his head and groaned.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Harry slowly woke feeling warm, and incredibly sore. Shifting, he moaned when he felt that Jacob was still deep inside him. He laughed when he heard Jacob growl as his anal muscles spasmed around his semi erect cock. Turning his head he saw that Jacob was still sleeping. Looking around, he spotted Draco sitting up, dressed and smirking at him.

" Did you have fun, angel?" asked Draco. He woke about five minutes ago and decided to dress and get them something to drink. He stopped when he heard Harry moan.

Harry smiled wickedly at Draco and ground down on the cock still lodged inside of him. He smirked when he saw the lust in Draco's eyes.

" You better stop it little one or that wolf is going to knot you again?" teased Draco. He couldn't believe how brazen his little mate was being. He could feel the amusement and desire in Harry from their newly developed bond

-a- -a- ANOTHER DELETED SEX SCENEa-

" Fuck!" Draco yelled, as he finally came shooting wildly all over the place. " That was the kinkiest damn thing I have ever seen. I think your wolf just fucked Harry."

Jacob was panting hard, and feeling a bit pissed that he missed out on it. He knew he was taking Harry in his dreams, but he didn't know it was real. He woke just in time to feel his knot slip into that tight passage, swelling more as he came, then locking them tight together. Why the hell didn't any of the other guys tell him about the damn knot? He wasn't complaining, he loved being stuck in his imprint. He loved feeling Harry's heart beating hard in his chest. He love how Harry wiggled around his knot as he got comfortable, waiting for the swelling to go down.

" Well, since you to are going to be,,, stuck here for a while. I'm going to see about getting something to eat and drink." Draco laughed as he exited the room.

" Are you ok?" Jacob whispered in Harry's ear. " I didn't hurt you did I?"

Harry turned his face toward Jacob smiling. " No, it was amazing, but I think I'm going to need a few days to recover before going again."

Jacob laughed and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry pulled away giggling. " None of that Wolfe, I know where that will lead to."

Jacob chuckled. " I really love you Harry."

" I love you to, Jake." said Harry, smiling at his mate.

-a- -a- -a a-a -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -

Harry was a taking a long hot shower, trying to ease his aching muscles. He had muscles hurting that he didn't even know he had. He was embarrassed when he opened his sunroom door to find a grinning Jasper standing there holding a pain potion out to him. Jasper laughed at seeing Harry flushed in embarrassment. Jasper then went on to tell him that there wasn't any couple worse then Emmett and Rosalie.

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't hear his bathroom door creak open, or see his shower door slide open. He did jump and scream when he felt a cold body press up against his hot and flushed one.

" You had fun without me." said Edward, running hands up and down Harry's arms.

Harry groaned when he felt the fire ignite once again. " You weren't here, and I was bored." Harry closed his eyes enjoying the duel sensations of the hot shower, and Edwards cold hands.

-a-LAST DELETED SEX SCENE a-a -a-

Harry had his eyes closed and head tilted back resting on Edwards shoulder. He was exhausted, and his limbs refused to work. With the bond in place Edward could now feel what Harry was feeling. " Go to sleep my love, I will clean you up and put you to bed." chuckled Edward. Gently he lifted a sleeping Harry up off his cock. He groaned in disappointment when he slipped out of that tight heat. Taking a wash cloth he washed both of their bodies then turned off the water. Opening the door he was shocked when he found Draco standing there holding out a towel.

" Don't worry, I didn't watch. I could feel through the bond what you two were up to and figured you could use a hand when I felt him fall asleep. Draco waved his wand over Harry completely drying him. Taking Harry from Edward, he handed him the towel. " I enlarged the bed so all four of us can now fit. I know you don't sleep, but I wanted to let you know there is room.

Edward smiled as Draco carried a naked Harry to the bedroom.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

PLEASE READ:::: There are 2 deleted sex scenes. They have been deleted because of FF's rules and regulations. PLEASE, do not send me Pm's flaming me because I didn't post the scenes.

****Lulube1112345678 /guest*** if you would have read my notes at the beginning of the last two chapters that stated that I DID write the scenes but had to post them on another site, you would have known where to find them instead of moaning that it makes my writing look bad by deleting them. I'm not going to get kicked off FF because you don't want to go to another site to read it or pm me for the deleted scene.

My deleted scenes can be found at AO3 or you can ask in your review and I will pm you the missing scenes.

Please review, I work hard to get these chapters up fast and all I ask is for a little review to know that you are still enjoying the fic.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a-a -a- -

Harry woke to the feel of someone rubbing his back, and something poking him in a currently very tender place. He may had overdid it a bit with his mates yesterday. Jacob was huge and he took him and his knot,,, twice! Even though Draco and Edward were considerably smaller then Jacob, they were still impressive in size, bigger then average.

Harry growled when the hand caressed the top of his crack. " If you would like to keep that hand, I would not go any lower. I think the three of you broke me.

I believe that my sex crazed mates will have to carry me around for a month. And why the hell am I naked?"

Harry's arm broke out in goosebumps when Draco started kissing on his neck and ear. " You passed out after your,,, shower with Edward. I don't think that is the proper way to get clean, but it sure sounded like a damn fun way."

-/- DELETED SEX SCENE,, GO TO AO3 -/

Harry lay under Draco panting. He never thought that sex with his mates would be so amazing. Harry smiled when Draco started nuzzling his neck. " I think I'm healed healer, it's a miracle!"

Draco laughed into Harry's neck. " Your insatiable little minx. We should not have done that, you needed to heal."

" Athair's ointment healed me before we started, I was fine. Besides, you doctoring me turned me on." Harry wrapped his wings around Draco, snuggling into him.

Reluctantly Draco withdrew his wings and his cock from his mates body and rolled to the side, careful of Harry's wings. " I love wing sex." mumbled Harry.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a-a -a- -a- -a-

Harry was hovering by the door trying to convince himself to go outside. He really wanted to go to the ocean and see Jacob's reservation. He knew that his mates were outside somewhere, and he wanted to join them.

James stood in the shadows watching his son try to overcome his fears. It was heartbreaking to see the longing and fear on his face. If he would have just taken his baby and ran all those years ago, then Harry would have never been hurt. If he would have just told Severus that he was pregnant then he could have taken Harry and raised him when he " died". He knew that Harry had a great childhood with the Cullen's, but they couldn't protect him from Dumbledores manipulations, or Voldemort. James smiled when he felt Severus wrap his arms around him from behind.

" He is healing more everyday, he will get to the point where he will be able to go outside. It may not be today, but he will do it. I never thought that he would ever be able to have sex, and now here he is fully mated with three mates." Severus couldn't help but growl at that last part. He still wasn't happy that his son had mated. As far as he was concerned, Harry needed at least another fifty years before having sex.

James leaned into his mates chest. " They are great mates for our son. I know that they will never hurt him, and now that they have mated, they can better protect him."

" Still does not make me any happier knowing what the three of them did to my son yesterday." grumbled Severus.

James chuckled. " Well if it was anything like this mornings screams from Harry, then they did their job pretty good."

Severus winced. " We need to have a bloody talk about silencing charms. I do not need to be hearing that, ever again."

" What, don't you think ' healer Draco' did a good job healing our son?" James laughed when Severus growled and swatted him on his ass.

" I never want to be reminded about ' healer Draco' again." Severus tried not to gag when thinking about what they heard that morning. He knew he shouldn't have sent the little bastard in to give Harry his special ointment.

" Sev, look!" James whispered. Harry had slowly opened the door and was peering outside. Tentatively, Harry stuck his head out the door, but was careful not to let even a toe cross over the threshold. James sighed when his son gave a squeak, slammed the door and took off running for his sunroom.

Severus kissed James on the cheek. " It's a start love, it's a start.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Hermione was sitting at the table at the Burrow crying. She had gotten fired earlier today from her job at the ministry. Minister Fudge had came storming into her office screaming that his appeal to get Harry had fallen through and that she was no longer needed, and to clear out.

" It was your own fault, Hermione" sneered Ginny. " You sold out your best friend. Instead of working hard to achieve your goals, you betrayed the one person that would have stood by your side and supported you. Harry was always there when you needed him. He always stood up for you when you were being picked on for being an insufferable know it all,,, which you are by the way."

Hermione looked at the last person she thought would be on her side in shock. " How can you say that. Harry killed your brother and put your mon in jail."

" Mom and Ron got what they deserved. They tried to steal from Harry and force him into an unwanted bond. It was their own fault, and Dumbledores. You should be happy that Harry hasn't gotten even with you, yet." said Ginny looking at Hermione with disgust. Ginny couldn't figure out why Hermione thought that she would be on her side, she didn't even like the bushy haired know it all.

" What do you mean, Harry can't hurt me?" Hermione stuck her nose up in the air. Harry was nothing but a sniveling little boy who ruined her life. She had to find a way to get even with him for costing her her dream job.

Ginny shook her head, she didn't need to be Professor Snape to read Hermione's thoughts. " Hermione, you owe Harry a life debt. If he wanted to, he could demand your magic as payment and you would be rendered a muggle."

Hermione's mouth fell open. How could she have forgotten that? She couldn't live as a,,, a,,, a muggle. Magic is what made her special, without it, she would be nothing.

Ginny stood up and grabbed Hermione by the arm and led her to the door. " Leave Harry alone, Hermione. He has never done anything to you, and he just wants to live a quiet life with his family." Ginny opened the door and shoved Hermione outside. " Hermione, you are no longer welcome at the Burrow, so please don't come back." Ginny smiled at the stunned, crying girl, and slammed the door in her face. Turning back to the kitchen, she summoned some parchment and a quill. She needed to write to the twins to give them a heads up that Hermione might try to do something stupid.

Hermione stood with her mouth hanging open, staring at the Burrow door. Ginny was her last friend, everyone else had turned their backs on her. It was all Harry's fault. She needed to find a way to get back at Harry for ruining her life.

-a- -a- -a- -a -a- -a- -a- -a- -a a-a -

" Sirius!" screamed Harry, as he launched himself into his godfathers arms. " What are you doing here."

Sirius laughed as he caught Harry up into his arms. " I came with some excellent news, pup."

" Really, what is it?" Harry asked excitedly.

" Your safe, pup! Fudge's appeal was dropped, you don't have to go back to England." Sirius chuckled when Harry whooped and hugged him tighter.

" They can't take me away, right? I can stay here with my mates and my family?" asked Harry with his face pressed into Sirius' neck.

" Your not going anywhere that you don't want to, pup. You should have seen Fudge too, his face looked like he was ready to explode. He was so mad that he stormed back to the ministry and fired Hermione." He wasn't going to burst Harry's bubble by telling him about Ginny's concerns about Hermione, but he was going to warn the rest.

Harry slid from Sirius' arms landed back on his feet. " Why did she do that? Why did she say all those awful things about me, she was my best friend."

" I don't know, pup. I think she just saw the chance at getting her dream job at the ministry and jumped at it. She was basking in the attention she was getting and she would have said anything to keep the focus on her." Sirius lifted his godsons chin up when he lowered his face to cry.

" Did I have any true friends, or where they all just using me?" cried Harry.

" Pup, you know that the twins adore you. Neville has been at the ministry everyday, fighting for you. It was actually Neville that was able to prove that Hermione was lying. Then there were howlers, hundreds of howlers from your classmates in different houses that would bombard the ministry and the members of the International Confederation of Wizards, daily." Sirius couldn't believe how much backing that Harry had.

Harry beamed at Sirius. " Really, they really did that for me? Can,,, can you release a statement, thanking everyone for me."

" That sounds like a great idea, Remus and I will get right on it." Sirius was happy that he was able to make his godson smile again.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -

Harry was sitting on the couch leaning on Jasper, staring out the window. It had been a week since he had mated with his three mates, and he was sad. Jacob had taken Draco fishing for the first time, and he desperately wanted to go. " I wanna go fishing." he mumbled into Jaspers shoulder.

Jasper looked at Harry sadly. He could feel the pain and sadness coming off his little brother. He could feel Harry's daily struggle with wanting to go outside.

" Harry, would you feel safe if we went from the house to the car, and the car to a building? You would only have to take a few steps outside." Jasper didn't know if this would work, but he was willing to try anything. Jasper looked up as Edward entered the rooming at hearing His brothers thoughts.

Edward sat next to Harry and took his hand. " I would go with you and, I'm sure if you asked, some of the others would love to go too."

Harry was quiet for a moment thinking. He was so tired of being locked in the house, and he wanted to go outside like a normal person and have fun. " What,,, what were you thinking?"

Jasper smiled at Harry, and sent him some calming waves. " I was thinking that we could go to the aquarium. It's the middle of the week so hardly anyone will be there. We could surround you when we have to be outside, that way you know that you are safe. You could go and see thousands of fish from all over the world, I heard that they even have dolphins."

Harry bit his lip. Could he do this, could he go to the aquarium? The trip sounded amazing, he had never been to one before. He had always loved fish. " Do you think they have sharks" he asked quietly.

Jasper and Edward looked at each other grinning. " They have a huge shark tank with a tube that you can walk through and watch them swimming all around you." Jasper could feel the excitement pouring of Harry.

" Would you both hold my hands while we are outside, and maybe even in the aquarium?" Harry asked shyly. If he could get over his fear of being touched and make love to his three mates, then he could do this. Right?

" If you don't want, we will never let you go." said Edward. Everyone looked up as Alice came skipping into the room.

" I'm so excited." Alice squealed. " We are going to the aquarium. I have never been to the aquarium. I have seen it Harry, you are going to have so much fun."

" I thought you couldn't get visions of me?" asked Harry.

" I have never been able to before but I just got one of us at the aquarium and you had your hands pressed on the dolphin tank, and all the dolphins were there, pressed against the tank looking at you." She couldn't understand why she got a vision with Harry in it but she was so happy that she did.

" It could be because he mated to Edward. Their bond is allowing you to see Harry in a vision, if Edward is in it too." Severus kneeled in front of his son. Severus could see how bad Harry wanted to go. " Harry, I will take some calming draughts with us, and you can take one before we leave."

Harry looked at his athair with wide eyes. " You will go with me too? You want to spend the day at the aquarium?"

" I would love to go, and so would your dad." said Severus, kissing his son on his forehead.

" Hey, you better not be leaving us out of all the fun. Do you think they will let me wrestle a shark?" asked Emmett as him and Rosalie came into the room.

Harry laughed with tears in his eyes. They were all going to go to the aquarium. Giving Jasper a big hug, he whispered " Thank you!"

It took Harry an hour and two calming draughts before Edward was finally able to pick him up and run to the car. For the entire car ride Harry sat in Edward's lap with his face buried in his shirt, trembling. It then took another thirty minutes to get Harry out of the car and into the aquarium. The group which included Harry, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Severus, James and Esme were relieve to see that the aquarium was empty, except for a preschool class on a trip. Once in the building and with a death grip on Edward's and Jasper's hands, Harry was able to enjoy the aquarium. He was amazed at all the different kinds and colors of fish there where. Harry's family was amazed at how the fish in every display tank would swim to where Harry was standing, even the sharks. Harry had an amazing time at the aquarium and even bought himself a shark tooth necklace, after being reassured that the shark wasn't hurt to get the tooth, and an otter and dolphin stuffed animal. Harry had such a great time that it only took them ten minutes and one calming draught to get him back to the car. Harry sat on Edwards lap on the ride home and fell asleep, not even waking when he was carried into the house.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Edward was sitting in the room that he now shared with Harry and his two other mates. He was putting together a photo album of their trip to the aquarium earlier that day. Harry was still sleeping off the excitement, and close to a dozen calming draughts. He was so proud of his little mate, it wasn't easy for him to go out. He couldn't believe how Harry took to the fish, and how the fish took to him. He was going to talk to Carlisle about putting in a saltwater tank in Harry's sunroom for his birthday.

" Edward" muffled Harry why he was yawning. " Snuggle with me, please."

Edward grinned at his mate and scooped up the photo album and joined Harry in bed. They laid there for forty five minutes looking through the album, Harry just as excited now as he was then. They were on the last page when Edward felt Harry's tongue lick across his neck.

Edward gripped the photo album tight in his hands. " Harry, what are you doing?" asked Edward, closing his eyes enjoying the feel of his mate nibbling on his neck.

" Trying to turn you on." he said in an innocent voice. Dropping his hand to Edward's crotch, Harry giggled. " I see it's working."

Edward growled and pinned Harry under him, attacking his lips. Harry moaned into Edwards mouth, and ran his hands up the back of Edward's shirt.

-/- DELETED SEX SCENE,, GO TO AO3-/

" Do you plan on making him pass out every time you make love to him?" Draco waved his wand and cleaned up Harry and the bed.

Edward dropped his head groaning, he really didn't want to pull out of his mate. He had hoped to stay here until Harry woke so they could go another round.

" Come on horn dog, emergency family meeting." Draco took one last look at the naked and joined couple, and groaned, he would have loved to have joined them.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Thank you for all who read and reviewed. Your reviews are what is keeping me writing, so keep them coming.

Yes this has a deleted sex scene,, sorry. I have to follow FF's rules so if you want to read it, go to AO3, same fic name.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Jasper stood in the entrance to his bedroom shaking his head in exasperation. " Harry, what are you doing?" His little angel brother was laying in the middle of his bedroom floor on his stomach, with his wings spread out, and hair loose cascading down his back. Jasper chuckled when his brother mumbled something with his face pressed into the floor. " Harry, I may have excellent hearing, but I can't understand you when you are face down on my floor."

Harry lifted his head and blew a loose strand of hair out of his face. " I said, my mates won't let me in my sunroom until my birthday tomorrow. Your bedroom floor is the best in the house for soaking up sun."

Jasper looked at his brother then out the large window. " Harry, you do realize that it is raining, don't you?"

Harry sighed then let his head fall back on the floor. " I'm fantasizing." mumbled Harry.

Jasper laughed at his brother. Harry had come a long way since Carlisle brought him home. He went from being scared of his own shadow and terrified of touch, to fully mated to three mates and happy. Harry did still have a lot of issues with leaving the house. Despite the aquarium trip being a huge success, Harry had only ventured outside once and that was when he saw a kitten alone in the woods from his bedroom window. Harry had quickly ran outside, scooped up the kitten and ran back in. Despite Jacobs grumbling and growling, the kitten was still living comfortably in the house. Severus had spent fifteen minutes lecturing Harry on the dangers of picking up unknown animals, stating that it could have been an anamagious or had a portkey on it. James then spent another fifteen minutes comforting his distressed and crying son.

Everybody had been on red alert the past few weeks. George had spotted Hermione secretly meeting an unknown vampire in Knockturn Alley. After Ginny's warning, they were worried that Hermione was plotting to hurt Harry. So far they had managed to keep their concerns from Harry. Harry was healing so well, they were afraid if he knew about Hermione then he would have a major set back.

" I thought you would like to know that Jacob has just been kicked out of your sunroom too." Jasper had come past the sunroom to hear the three mates arguing and Draco shoving Jacob out the door, then sealing it.

Harry quickly sat up. " Really?" Harry jumped to his feet, gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek and took off to find his largest mate. Harry hadn't seen much of Jacob the last few weeks. With Paul in England with the twins, Jacob had taken on extra patrols for the pack. When Jacob wasn't patrolling he was working in his garage doing repairs for other people. Even though Harry was missing his wolfish mate he wasn't going to complain. Jacob was so proud of himself for having his own car repair shop.

Harry was able to track Jacob down in the kitchen rooting through the fridge. Grinning, Harry snuck up behind Jacob and wrapped his arms around him. " Missed you." said Harry into Jacobs back.

Jacob spun around and embraced his little imprint. " You missed me? I haven't been gone." Jacob felt bad that he hadn't been around much. He knew Harry had been missing him but he had just been so busy lately. His garage had really taken off and he had even had to hire two extra mechanics. When he wasn't in the garage he was patrolling. He was concerned about his imprints safety. He couldn't sleep at night until he knew that there wasn't somebody lurking out in the woods ready to snatch Harry.

Harry hummed into Jacobs large, musclier chest. " You leave before I get up and don't come home until after I'm asleep. Are you mad at me?"

Jacob scooped Harry up and set him on the marble counter. " No Harry, I'm not mad at you. The garage has been so busy and the pack has needed me to cover Paul's shifts. I'm sorry that you felt that I didn't want to be with you." Jacob felt horrible that Harry thought that he was mad at him. He was going to have to set aside some extra time for Harry.

Harry leaned into Jacob and kissed him. " Can you stay for a while today?" he asked softly.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and gave him a wolfish grin. " I'm at your service for the rest of the day, angel."

Harry grinned at Jacob and scooted off the counter so that Jacob had to hold him. " Really? You plan on servicing me all day?" whispered Harry, in Jacob's ear.

Jacob groaned and squeezed Harry's ass. It had been close to three weeks since he last had sex with Harry. He could feel Harry's already hard cock pressed against his stomach. With a growl, he turned and carried Harry to their room.

Harry giggled when Jacob took the stairs two at a time. He was so excited to finally get some alone time with Jake. As soon as the bedroom closed behind them, Harry warded and silenced the room. He never wanted to have another talk about silencing charms with his athair again. It took Harry a good week before he could look his athair in the eyes. His dad was still teasing him about ' Dr Draco'. The silencing charm wasn't the only embarrassing talk that his parents forced him to have. His dad spent forty five minutes teaching him a lubrication and stretching spell. Personally, Harry didn't like the stretching spell. He preferred when his mates stretched him with their fingers or tongue. He loved the burning pain as his mates sunk into him for the first time. Jacob was very large and he only got larger as his knot swelled, so sometimes the stretching spell was appreciated.

Jacob tossed his giggling mate on the bed. Harry was so gorgeous with his beautiful smile, glittering eyes and flushed cheeks. Jacob slowly rid himself

of his clothes, enjoying watching his imprint drool as each article of clothing hit the floor. Soon he was standing completely naked at the foot of the bed staring at his panting imprint.

" Your magnificent, Jake." said Harry huskily. Jacobs body was Herculean, just rippling with muscles. He towered over Harry at 6'7 and his skin was a beautiful russet color. His most impressive physical feature in, Harry's opinion, was his penis. Jacob's penis was almost thicker around then Harry's forearm, and almost as long as it. Harry couldn't help the moment of panic he always had at the thought of taking Jacob into his small body. Thankfully, he was always able to stretch enough to fit his wonderful mate. Jacob was always so careful of him, afraid he was going to hurt him. Jacob, was a far cry different from Draco who tended to lose control and get rough, borderline too rough.

Harry loved how each of his mates were different. Jacob was gentle and tended to take him slow until he was close to coming then he would get fast and hard for the last few thrusts. Jake loved to whisper sweet, loving words into Harry's ear as he mated with him, then loved to snuggle the fifteen minutes or so that they were locked together by Jacob's massive knot. Edward, was quiet during sex and tended to do a lot of growling. He loved to give Harry small bites all over during their mating, then gently lick the blood that would pool at the wound. Edward would continue this until right before he came, then he would sink his fangs deep into Harry's neck and feed. Draco, was Harry's wild mate. Draco loved to talk dirty and take Harry hard. There were times after their mating that Harry could hardly move. He had taken to keeping a pain potion in a drawer next to his bed for after his time with Draco. Draco had also started hinting about wanting to add some 'toys' to use during their mating. Harry was a little nervous about this but was willing to give it a try.

Harry slowly tore his eyes away from Jacob's large penis and let them travel up until they met Jacob's wolfish grin. " Like what you see, little one?" snickered Jacob.

-a-a- DELETED SEX SCENE, GO TO AO3 -a- -a-

Harry was currently soaking his aching body in the jacuzzi tub. Jacob wasn't kidding, he had knotted Harry three more times before rolling out of bed in search of food. Harry was planning on not leaving the tub for the rest of the night, there was a good chance that he was going to sleep here. He had never been this sore, even after two rounds with Draco. Harry squealed when there was a knock on the door and the handle started to slowly turn. Grabbing a towel, he quickly covered himself with it.

James entered the bathroom and laughed at the site of his son covering himself with a soaked towel. " You know, I use to change your diapers." James smiled when his son flushed red. James held out a potion and set it on the side of the tub. " Your athair brewed this especially for you. It's a muscle relaxant, and soother. You just poor it into the tub and it will get rid of a your aches and pains. Jacob had you locked in your room for over five hours, so I figured you could use it. I didn't think you would want 'Dr Draco' to ' massage' you after going so many rounds with your wolf."

Harry covered his face with his hands and groaned. How could his dad talk so openly about his sex life? " Thanks" he mumbled through his fingers.

James laughed harder at Harry's embarrassment. " I was also told to tell you, that you are allowed back in your sunroom. Your mates want to give you your birthday present a day early." James gave his son a kiss on the cheek and left. Harry slowly sank until he was completely submerged under the water. He wondered if all teenage angels had to deal with a dad that talked so openly about sex and embarrassed them.

Forty five minutes later Harry was happily skipping down the stairs. He was getting an early birthday present, he had four orgasms earlier and his athair's potion worked miracles on his over sexed body. What more could he ask for? Harry grinned in excitement when he saw his three mates waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. When he was four steps from the bottom, Harry jumped off the step and wrapped his arms around Edward as he caught him. " You got a present for me?" Harry asked giggling.

" Well, it seems five hours with Jacob's cock shoved up your ass has put you in a good mood." joked Draco. Draco let out a loud scream and started jumping up and down, cursing.

Harry started laughing when he saw his athair put away his wand. " Do not be so vulgar Draco, next time I will just crutio you until you piss yourself." sneered Severus.

Harry wiggled out of Edwards arms and ran to his athair. " Thank you so much for the potion, athair. I feel a million times better." Harry reached up and kissed Severus on the cheek.

Severus glared at his sons three mates. " If you wouldn't let those three incompetent animals touch you, then you wouldn't be hurting all the time." Severus still didn't like the fact that his tiny angel son was having sex with three much larger men.

" Harry, would you like your present?" asked Edward.

" And be able to reclaim your sunroom." asked Draco, still rubbing his stinging backside. Draco couldn't believe that his godfather hit him with four very powerful stinging hexes. He will be lucky if he doesn't get four welts across his ass cheeks. Emmett started to howl with laughter as Draco started to limp towards Harry's sunroom. Spinning around, Draco stuck his middle finger up at Emmett.

" Draco!" roared Severus. Flicking his wand, he sent four more stinging hexes at Draco's backside. Draco slapped his hands over his ass screaming. " Watch yourself Mr Malfoy, next time it will be my hand on your bare ass." Emmett was on the ground rolling with laughter. Since the snarky potions master, Harry and Draco moved in, there hadn't been a boring moment. Draco grimaced when Harry skipped up to him, took his hand and drug him off to the sunroom.

Edward had his hand resting on the door to Harry's sunroom. " Angel, we appologize for kicking you out of your special room today, but we needed to set up your present." explained Edward. " This gift is from the three of us, even if one of us..." Edward glared at Jacob. " decided to engage in other,,, activities, instead of helping us set if up.

Harry reached out and took Jacobs hand and gave him a big smile. " That was my fault, I kidnapped the big bad wolf. I was in need of his,,,, services"

" By services, you mean..."

" Finish that sentence Mr Malfoy, and you won't be sitting until Christmas." said Severus from behind the group. Severus had his wand out, tip glowing, and pointed at Draco's backside.

" Sorry uncle Sev." grumbled Draco, covering his ass.

Harry couldn't help but to laugh at Draco's sheepish look. Leaning in, Harry whispered in Draco's ear. " That's ok Draco, your dirty mouth turns me on." Draco groaned at Harry's words and had to subtly adjust his growing cock.

Edward shook his head. " Ok Harry, go on in."

Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door. Harry's jaw dropped open when he saw his room, and he started to cry. " You,, you did this for me? It's amazing!"

Against the back glass wall, was a twelve foot long, three hundred gallon salt water tank. The tank was already up and running fully equipped with decorations, live rock, corals, and fish. Harry ran to the tank and gently placed his hand on the glass. He laughed in excitement when all the fish swam to his hand. " This is amazing, I love it so much." Harry ran back and kissed each mate on the lips. " Thank you, thank you so much." Harry conjured a chair and placed it in front of the tank, so he could study and name all his fish friends.

" He has a strong affinity for sea life." said Belial, who had just popped into the room. He felt his grandsons excitement and came to investigate.

Severus chuckled. " I think if the dolphins at the aquarium could have, they would have followed him home. They caused a horrible commotion when he left, we could hear them at the other end of the aquarium."

" It's a rare gift." said Belial. " Has he gone to the ocean yet?"

Severus shook his head no. " No, we still can't get him out of the house." said Severus sadly.

Belial put his hand on the stern mans shoulder. " Try not to worry, he will get there."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

It had been three weeks since Harry's birthday and everything had been pretty quiet. Nothing more had been seen or heard from Hermione or the mysterious vampire, but everybody was keeping their guard up. Finally, after a lot of convincing and calming draughts, and a guard of the entire family and pack of wolves, Harry got to see the ocean. The Cullen's were shocked when Sam let the vampires cross the boarder. Harry spent a fun filled three hours exploring the tidal pools and playing with the sea life. It seemed whenever Harry put his hands in the water, he was swarmed by fish, and crabs. They were in awe, when a giant whale swam close to shore and kept bobbing his head up to see Harry. Harry laughed and giggled as he petted and talked to all the sea life.

Currently, Harry was kneeling on the bathroom floor vomiting into the toilet. For the past four mornings he had woke needing to sprint to the toilet so he could empty his stomach. Luckily, his mates were early risers and didn't know that Harry was sick. Groaning, Harry shakily stood up and walked to the sink. He cringed when he saw how pale and sweaty he was. Stripping down, he practically crawled into the shower. He felt horrible, he was nauseous, dizzy, shaky, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He about took Draco's head off last night when he wouldn't stop pestering him for sex. He was expecting to deal with a moody mate all day. Unable to stand any longer, Harry sank to the shower floor and put his head between his knees. He needed to pull himself together, he didn't want anyone to know that he was sick. He knew it was going to be hard to hide it from his athair and father, both were doctors, or medi-wizard in his athairs case.

Silently Harry tip toed to his sunroom. He didn't want anyone to see him skipping breakfast. Just the thought of food was enough to send him running for the bathroom.

" You know, us vampires can still hear you, even if you are tip toeing." chuckled Jasper. He was sitting at his laptop when he got some strange feelings from his little brother. " What's going on, little one?" Jasper asked in concern.

Harry jumped and covered his heart with his hand. " Merlin Jasper, give me a heart attack why don't you."

Jasper laughed. " I don't think that is possible, Harry. So tell me, why are you sneaking around?" Jasper asked again.

Harry looked around trying to come up with a good excuse. He had forgotten that Jasper would pick up on his feelings. " I upset Draco last night, and I'm trying to avoid him." Harry said lowering his head, praying that Jasper would fall for it.

Jasper raised one eyebrow and stared at the little angel. " I don't believe you for one minute, Harry. If you don't want to tell me, then I will respect you. If you need me though, you know where to find me." Jasper gave Harry a hug and walked away.

Harry watched Jasper go then released the breath that he had been holding. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he didn't want everyone to worry about him,,,, again!


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

The deleted sex scene can be found at AO3!

Please review,,, please!

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-a

Harry was now going on his third week of getting sick in the mornings, and now even at random times during the day. He knew that he should go to his athair or father but he didn't want everyone making a fuss. He had taken to wearing glamours so he could hide his weight loss, pale, sickly skin and dark bags under his eyes. He knew that his mates were starting to get concerned because of his lack of wanting sex. He just hadn't been in the mood since the vomiting started. All he wanted to do was sleep, sleep and then sleep some more. And that was what he was currently doing, sleeping in his sunroom, with his kitten snuggled into a wing.

" There is something wrong with him." whispered Edward. Edward, Draco and Jake were standing silently in Harry's sunroom, watching him sleep,,,, again. For the past month that was all Harry did. He would wake up, shower, go straight to his sunroom, sleep until noon, eat something small, sleep until dinner, eat a small dinner, then go to bed.

" I agree, all he does is sleep. He tries to hide it but he is hardly eating anything." said Jacob, looking at his mate with concern.

" I know a basic diagnostic scan, I can scan him while he is sleeping to see if he is sick." offered Draco. At seeing the other two nod, Draco waved his wand and performed the scan. Draco frowned at the results. " Other then being dehydrated, and a bit underweight, Harry is perfectly healthy."

" You said is was just a basic scan, could it miss something major?" asked Edward.

" No, if there was something to worry about, then my scan would have picked it up. Maybe he is just healing from everything that has happened to him the past few years. For the first time he feels safe, so he is letting his body shut down to heal." said Draco.

" That makes sense." said Jacob. " Still, if Harry is still acting off when Severus and James' get back, we should tell them our concerns." Severus and James had went back to England close to two weeks ago to settle the Potter accounts, and to pack up all their belongings.

" I agree." said Edward sighing. He really wished he could read his mates mind to find out what was going on.

Harry stretched out, fluttering his wings, and disturbing the sleeping kitten. Opening his eyes, he smiled at his three mates. " Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Harry asked while yawning.

" We are worried about you Harry. Is everything alright?" asked Draco, kneeling down in front of Harry.

Harry smiled at Draco, then gave him a kiss. " I'm fine Draco. Why is something wrong?" Harry knew that his mates were getting suspicious, he was going to have to do something to throw them off the trail.

" Harry, all you do is sleep. Are you feeling ok?" asked Edward.

Harry crawled into Edwards lap and snuggled into him. " I'm fine Edward, just been tired. I think everything has finally caught up with me. I went years not being able to sleep because of nightmares, now I have you three to keep the nightmares away and I can finally rest." Harry grabbed Edward face and pulled him down for a kiss. Harry moaned when Edward ran his hand under his shirt and across his nipples. Harry pulled back and looked into Edwards eyes, he was shocked at what he saw. " Edward, why are your eyes black?" Harry asked in concern.

Edward was trying to control himself, he had gone almost a month without his mate. " Harry, you haven't let me feed for a month." Edward said softly. " You haven't allowed any of us to touch you."

Harry's mouth mimicked a fishes. " I -I am so sorry, I didn't know." Harry cried, large tears falling down his cheeks. " I have just been so tired that I lost track, I didn't know it was that long. Please don't be mad." Harry couldn't believe that he had forgotten to let Edward feed, his poor mate must be starving. He felt horrible, the worst mate ever for neglecting his three mates. Reaching out Harry started to caress Edwards chest.

Edward stilled Harry's hands. " Harry, we are not mad at you, we are just concerned."

Harry got up on his knees and slipped his shirt over his head. " I'm fine, I promise. I feel better today then what I have in a long time." Harry moaned when he felt hands on his back. Turning his head his eyes made contact with Draco's lust filled ones.

Draco reached around and started to unbutton Harry's pants. It had been close to a month since he had buried his cock in his mates ass, and he wasn't going to say no to what Harry was offering.

-a- -a- -a- a-a -a- a-a -a- -a- - a-a -a-

" That was,,,,, wow!" said Jacob. He had came just from watching.

Both Edward and Draco gently pulled out of Harry. Edward couldn't believe how amazing it felt to feel another cock sliding alongside his in his mate. He had never imagined trying something like that before, it never even crossed his mind.

" I think he passed out." chuckled Jacob, while checking on Harry. " Do you think he is ok? He hasn't been acting right the last month?"

Draco waved his wand and ran another basic diagnostic scan. " He's fine, just out cold." Draco snickered. Draco waved his wand again and cleaned, and dressed Harry. Gently he picked him up and laid him on the giant pillow. Draco looked at Harry in confusion. " He feels awfully light, lighter then what he looks."

" What do mean?" asked Edward, getting dressed.

" Harry feels like he has lost a lot of weight, but he looks the same. I wonder if he is wearing a glamour." Pointing his wand again, Draco whispered " Finite Incantatem" There was a slight shimmer, but nothing happened. " Fuck, he is wearing a glamour. What are you hiding, little angel?" Draco asked. Draco tried to break through the glamour again, but nothing happened. " Harry is too powerful for me to breakthrough his glamour." Draco ran his hand through hair, worried about his mate.

" Do you think Belial could breakthrough them?" asked Jacob. Jacob had kneeled down and started running his hand up and down Harry's back, trying to find injuries.

" Probably, but we have no way of contacting him. He normally knows when Harry is in trouble. If he hasn't come, then Harry must be ok. Don't you think?" asked Edward. He was going to call Carlisle and see if he could rush home to check on Harry.

" Who knows how that demon thinks." mumbled Draco. He was praying that their sexual activities didn't make whatever was wrong with Harry worse. " I'm going to apparate to England and see if I can track down uncle Sev." With a crack, Draco was gone.

" I'm going to call Carlisle. You stay with Harry." Edward told Jacob.

A few minutes later Jasper came into the sunroom. " I knew he was lying to me a few weeks ago when he said he was ok." Jasper was looking at his little brother in concern.

" Wait" growled Jacob. " You knew that there was something wrong with him, and you didn't tell us?"

" He told me he was just hiding from Draco, because Draco was upset with him. I didn't think he was sick or anything. If I suspected for one minute that he was hurt or sick I would have went to Severus." defended Jasper.

" Sorry" mumbled Jacob. " I'm just pissed that I missed that there was something wrong with my imprint. I'm supposed to know when he is hurt or needs me."

" Yes, well Harry has always been a stubborn one." chuckled Carlisle, coming into the room carrying his medical bag. " One time when he was eight he got a sore throat. He refused to tell anyone until the swelling was so bad, he could hardly swallow. I only figured it out when he started choking on a cookie. He was hooked up to an IV for a week on strong meds."

Carlisle knelt down next to Harry examining him. Harry started to wake and slapped Carlisle's hand away when he went to press on his stomach. " What are you doing?" Harry mumbled sleepily.

" Harry, your mates are worried. Draco discovered that you are wearing a glamour. Can you please drop it for me?" asked Carlisle.

Harry quickly sat up, and scooted back. " M'fine, leave me alone." Harry couldn't believe that they found out about the glamour.

" Harry, if your fine, then you have nothing to hide. Drop the glamour." Carlisle asked in a more stern voice.

Harry adamantly shook his head no. " Harry James Potter, you will drop that glamour or so help me Merlin, I will painfully tear it down." Severus was standing in the doorway with a look of anger and concern on his face.

Harry crossed his arms over his stomach and started to cry. James smacked Severus on the back of the head and ran to his son, scooping him up into his arms. They were just finishing up packing when Draco apparated into the house in a panick. He said that Harry was sick and wearing glamours.

" Shhh baby, it's ok. Tell me what is wrong." James asked softly, rocking his son.

" Honestly, I'm fine dad." said Harry between hiccups. " I have just been tired lately. I was only hiding my ugly dark circles under my eyes."

James kissed his son on the forehead. " Have you been feeling sick?" James grew concerned when Harry hid his face in his neck and didn't answer. James looked to Severus in concern.

Severus sighed. " Harry, we are not mad at you, but we are scared. We need to know if you need help."

Without lifting his head, Harry canceled his glamour. Placing his hand under Harry chin, James gently lifted his head. " Oh Harry" James cried, when he saw how bad his son looked. What little weight Harry had managed to gain the last few months was gone. He had huge bruises under his eyes, he was paler then the Cullen's and looked very weak and sickly.

Severus cursed when he saw his son. " Dammit Harry, why didn't you tell anyone?" Severus said softly. Severus growled when he saw the bite marks on his sons neck. He knew one set did not belong to Edward. He was tempted to curse the bastards, but right now he had to see to Harry. Severus waved his wand over Harry performing the same diagnostic scan on Harry that Draco used. " Harry, have you been having trouble drinking, your very dehydrated."

Harry rested his head on his dads shoulder. It felt so good to be held and comforted. " I have been having trouble keeping food down." Harry whispered.

" For how long?" asked Carlisle.

" A-A month or so" Harry cringed when he heard everyone gasp.

" What else, sweetie?" asked James, pulling his small son tight to him.

" Tired, I'm tired all the time. Can't eat, food smells funny. Don't wanna be touched, just wanna be left alone to sleep." Harry muttered into his dad's neck.

Edward's eyes grew round and they landed on Jasper. Jasper had jokingly thought that Harry sounded like a pregnant women. " Severus" asked Edward, going into shock. " Will that scan detect a male pregnancy."

Severus closed his eyes and swore. If his nineteen year old son was pregnant, some heads were going to roll.

" Remember what I said" laughed Belial, flashing into the room. " If magic decides she wants Harry to have a baby, there's no stopping her." Belial knelt down next to Harry and opened his arms and wings. He chuckled when Harry quickly climbed into his arms. Wrapping him in his wings, he gently laid his hand over Harry's stomach. Grinning, he kissed Harry on the top of the head. " Congratulations little one, your going to have a baby."

Harry beamed at his grandfather and laid his hand over his grandfathers hand on his stomach. " Really, a baby?"

Harry giggled when he heard Rosalie, Alice and Esme screaming in excitement.

" Really, little one. Come the end of April your going to be a mommy." Belial said grinning.

Harry giggled harder. " I can't be a mommy, I'm a guy." Harry was thoughtful for a moment. " It does sound nice though doesn't it, mommy?"

" I think it sounds wonderful." Belial kissed Harry on the head again. " I guess you better come out from inside my wings. Your three mates and three fathers look like they are going to pass out."

" Can, can you tell who the father of the baby is?" Harry asked softly.

" No, it's to early. But, I can tell you that it's only one baby." Belial smiled when Harry wrapped his arms around him and gave him a big hug. " I love you grandfather."

" I love you to, my little one." Belial closed his eyes and savored the feel if his tiny grandson in his arms.

Harry sheepishly peeked his head out from his wings. He was scared to look at his athair, he didn't wan't to see shame and disappointment on his face.

Jasper stepped up and gave Harry a big hug " Congratulations, I can't wait to be an uncle." Jasper glared at Severus from over Harry's shoulder. " Don't worry, your athair is not ashamed or disappointed in you." Jasper made sure that Severus heard him.

Severus sighed, he didn't want his son to feel that way. " Harry, I love you. I am not disappointed, just shocked. You have been blessed by magic, it's a reason to celebrate." At seeing Harry beaming at him, Severus walked forward and hugged his son. " I still want to castrate your mates. Not because of the baby, but because they dared to touch you."

Harry giggled and peeked at his mates. All three were standing there, shocked. " Are,, are you mad?" Harry asked softly.

Jacob was to the first to move. He wrapped his musclier arms around Harry and spun him in a circle. " A pup, I'm so happy, angel. Even if the baby isn't biologically mine, I'm going to love him or her just as much as if it were."

Harry laughed and laid his head on Jacob's shoulder. " Thank you." Gently, Jacob put Harry back on his feet. Grinning from ear to ear, he laid his large hand on Harry's stomach. " Wow, I can't wait to tell the rest of the pack, and dad.

" Alright wolf, step aside it's my turn." chuckled Draco. Draco picked Harry up and gave him a big hug. He saw how green Jacob's spin made Harry, he didn't want to risk Harry puking all over him. " This is incredible, a baby. Any baby from you is going to be stunning, doubly so if I'm the father." Harry giggled and slapped him on the back. " You know I will love the little monster, even if I'm not the biological father." Draco gave Harry big kiss.

Harry looked to Edward who was standing looking out the window. Harry walked up to Edward and stood just behind him. " Edward, aren't you happy?" asked Harry shyly.

Edward turned a gave Harry a pained smile. " I'm very happy for you Harry, you will make a wonderful mother." Edward smile didn't reach his eyes.

Harry reached out and laid his small hand on Edwards arm. " Edward, why are you sad?"

Edward looked down to Harry and sighed. " I'm sorry, precious. I'm just a little sad that I will never be able to father a child with you." Edward gave Harry a sad kiss on his forehead.

" Why is that?" asked Belial, coming to stand with Harry and Edward.

Edward looked at Belial in confusion. " Isn't it obvious, I'm dead." Edward sneered at Belial.

Belial threw his head back and laughed. " Magic doesn't care about such trivial things as death. You have just as much of a chance of being this baby's father as the other two. Unless, you didn't have sex with my little one the end of July."

Edward looked at Belial like he had two heads. " Are you serious? I can father a baby with Harry?" Edward was trying not to get his hopes up. He never imagined he could have a baby with his mate.

" Of course you can, as long as your sperm can swim faster then Harry's other two mates." said Belial. Belial laughed when he heard Severus groan. Oh, how he loved riling up that dark elf.

Edward gave Harry a huge grin and kissed him passionately on the lips. " I'm going to love this baby regardless of it is mine. We have an eternity to make lots of little ones." Edward said softly into Harry's ear.

Harry turned to see the rest of his family ginning in excitement, waiting to congratulate him. He couldn't believe that he had a tiny little life growing inside of him. In eight more months, he was going to have a little son or daughter.

Carlisle gave his son a hug. " We have never had a baby in the family. The girls are going to spoil it rotten."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

After all the hugging and congratulating was over, Belial ushered everyone to the dining room to have a meeting. Harry was sitting happily in Jacob's lap, with Edward and Draco beside him.

" First, even though Harry has been blessed by magic, male pregnancies are very risky. Harry may be immortal, but if his magic burns out, he will pass on. Male pregnancies need a lot of magic to stabilize it and help the baby grow, which is why Harry has been sleeping a lot. If Harry wants to sleep, let him sleep. Also, try to keep him as stress free as possible." Belial looked to his grandsons mates. " Physical contact is also very important because the baby will also need magic from you. Harry should be in physical contact with one of you for at least twenty hours a day."

" Does it matter which one of us? I mean, will the baby need more magic from the biological father?" asked Jacob.

" It does not matter who the father is. You three are Harry's mates, so you are all the father, even if not by blood. The baby can use the magic from all three of you. So technically, all three of you will be the baby's magical father." Belial smiled at the excited looks that the three boys were giving each other. " Now, as long as Harry is ok with it, sex is fine. Nothing rough and strenuous on Harry though, take it easy."

Jacob chuckled when he felt Harry's deep breaths on his neck. " I think he is out of it again."

Belial smiled. " Good, put him to bed. We have something very serious to discuss. I don't want him to hear it, we don't want him to get upset."

Ten minutes later Jacob came back from laying Harry in his sunroom. He figured Harry would be more comfortable in there with his magical sun.

Belial look around the table in concern. " The reason I haven't been around lately is because I have been following Granger.

The unknown vampire that she has been meeting is Demetri, from the Volturi."

All hell broke loose at those words. Edward lunged to his feet in a rage. " What the hell is she doing with them." Edward was terrified for his mate and unborn child. The Volturi were ruthless and would use any excuse to wipe out their clan and force him, and Alice to join them.

" She wants their help to get revenge on Harry." Jasper said between clenched teeth. " She knows that we are vampires and that Harry is here."

" I haven't seen anything from Aro." said Alice in a panic. Since the incident with Bella, she had tried to monitor Aro's movements. " Someone is blocking him, or he isn't making the decisions."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. " This is bad, this is very bad. We are powerful but so are the Volturi. Harry doesn't need this right now."

Belial stood up and stretched his blood red wings out. " I have some of my lesser demons monitoring their movements. We will know the second they make a move. The bushy haired bitch has also pleaded with them to turn her."

" The Volturi are already upset with us for exposing ourselves to Bella." Carlisle said softly. " Aro will move on this."

" I need to update the pack." said Jacob standing up. Jacob looked to Edward and Draco after a moment of eye contact, they nodded to each other. They were going to whatever was needed to keep their growing family safe.

James also stood up. " I'm going to send a letter to Sirius and Remus and ask them to let everyone know about the Volturi and Hermione. If they move on us, we will need all the wands we can get."


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Finally an update! Thank you for being patient. I was on a roll with 'Shattered Souls' then I started 'The Purrfect Mate', poor Broken Twilight got neglected.

PLEASE review and let me know how I did with Aro. I was so worried about trying to write him.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was once again on his knees and face first in the toilet. This time he wasn't alone though, he had three mates fussing over him. Honestly, he would much rather be puking on his own, without an audience.

" When is Severus going to be done brewing the anti-nausea potion?" asked a nervous Edward. He hated seeing his precious mate sick and suffering. It made him feel guilty knowing that Harry had been getting sick for almost a month and they never knew.

" Like the last five times I told you, it should be done by tonight." answered a flustered Draco. He too hated seeing Harry suffering. Every time Harry tried to eat something it came right back up, sometimes all it took was smelling the food. They had only known about the pregnancy for a week and they were all ready a nervous wreck.

" Please don't fight." moaned Harry. He felt horrible, along with the vomiting he had a splitting headache. The last thing he needed was to have two of his mates bickering.

Both Edward and Draco glared at each other then apologized to their tiny mate. With Jacob's help, Harry shakily got to his feet and went to the sink. He groaned when he saw the sickly image of himself staring back in the mirror. " I'm a bloody nightmare." whispered Harry. Quickly he rinsed his mouth and washed his face.

" Draco, can you please ask Athair for a pain potion? My head is killing me." pleaded Harry. His head hurt so bad he had to keep his eyes shielded from the light.

" Not a problem, love." Draco kissed Harry on the head then took off to find his godfather.

" Would you like me to carry you to your sunroom?" offered a hovering Jacob.

Harry tried to shake his head no but grimaced when pain shot through his skull. " No, it's to bright. Can you just help me to the couch and maybe turn out the lights?"

Jacob gently scooped his imprint up and carried him out of the bathroom. Harry must really be hurting if he didn't want to go to his sunroom. Jacob wasn't surprised to see that the couch was ready for Harry with a pillow and blanket. Vampire hearing really came in handy sometimes.

Jacob went to lower Harry to the couch but Harry clung to him. " Don't leave me, need you." mumbled Harry.

Jacob chuckled. " I wasn't planning on leaving you, little one." Jacob picked up the pillow and sat down, placing the pillow and Harry's head in his lap. Jacob started to gently rub his fingers through Harry's sweaty hair, massaging his scalp.

" Hmmm, that feels good." Harry closed his eyes and relaxed into Jacob's hands.

He must have dozed off because he was startled awake a little while later by Edward gently shaking him on the shoulder.

" I'm sorry to wake you, but you were moaning and whimpering in your sleep. I have the pain potion you asked for. Draco is with your Athair helping him get your anti-nausea potion finished." Edward said softly. He knew his mate was in a lot of pain so he didn't want to talk loud.

Harry smiled at his vampire mate and accepted the pain potion. Holding his breath, he quickly downed it. Harry sighed as the pain went away almost immediately. " My athair is amazing." sighed Harry.

" You better remember that, too." said Severus sweeping into the room. Severus knelt down to check on his son." " How are you feeling?"

Harry smiled at his athair. " Doing better now that my head doesn't feel like the twins are using it as a bludger."

Severus ran a diagnostic scan on his son.

" Harry you are severely dehydrated. I know it isn't your fault but I think when your father gets home we should have him hook you up to a muggle IV for a few hours to get some fluids into you."

Harry couldn't help the tears that fell. He was incredibly tired and weak. For a month straight he had been getting sick and trying to hide it. He hadn't been able to keep a scrap of food down. He could barely keep his head up anymore.

" Shhh, Harry don't cry. After we get some fluids into you that you can keep down, you will feel much better. The anti-nausea potion will be done in a few hours and while it won't cure all your morning sickness, it will help relieve some." Severus wiped the years from his sons face.

" I'm so tired." cried Harry.

" I know you are and the IV fluids will help with that. Is it ok if we do that?" Severus didn't want to force his son to do something he didn't want to do, but Harry desperately needed some fluids. If Harry was muggle he would have been rushed to the hospital with how sick he was.

Harry laid his head back on Jacob's lap and and nodded his head. He really didn't want to be poked and prodded and stuck with a needle but he needed help. He couldn't keep this up.

Edward reached down and squeezed Harry's thin hand. " I will give Carlisle a call." He was relieved that Harry agreed to the IV. He could see that Harry couldn't take much more. Despite how sick Harry has been, he had not once complained about it.

The rest of the family filtered into the room, all worried about Harry. Belial had explained to them all how dangerous a male pregnancy was. Harry needed to be in almost constant contact with one of his mates and for the past month he wasn't. They hoped that now that they knew about the pregnancy, that his mates magic would make things easier on Harry.

" Carlisle will be here in fifteen minutes." said Edward.

" He's asleep again." Whispered Jacob. " Where's Draco?" he asked looking around.

" He is stirring the potion. During the final stages of the potion it needs to be constantly stirred." explained Severus.

" I feel so bad for him." whispered Alice sadly. " He has been through so much and was barely healed before this. He looks so fragile laying there."

Jasper nodded his head. He had been struggling with his little brothers emotions for the past month, but today's was the worst. He figured since Harry no longer had to hide his sickness he was picking up on his emotions even stronger. Somehow Harry had been subduing them.

" He's tough, he will get through this." said Rosalie. She didn't want to admit it but she too was worried about her little brother. As bad as she wanted a little baby in the house, she wanted her brother happy and healthy even more.

" Don't worry everyone, Harry will be fine." said Carlisle, walking into the house carrying some medical supplies. " Morning sickness this bad happens all the time. Once he gets past the first trimester he will feel much better. All we can do now is support him and help him however we can."

Carlisle started to set up the IV pole and bag. He rushed from the hospital as soon as he got Edwards call. He was worried yesterday that Harry would need some IV fluids. Carlisle reached out and laid a cool hand on Harry's arm. " Harry, I need you to wake up so I can start the IV. As soon as I get you hooked up you can go back to sleep.

Harry cracked his eyes open and tried to give his father a smile. Taking a deep breath he held his arm out to his father and closed his eyes again.

Carlisle quickly got to work but because Harry was so dehydrated he had a hard time getting a vein. It took three sticks before he was finally able to get the IV in. His heart bled when Harry whimpered and whined but he never opened his eyes during it, or complained. " There we go, all done. Hopefully in an hour or so you will be feeling much better." Carlisle chuckled when he saw that Harry was already asleep again.

" This is our fault." said Jacob, gently caressing Harry's head.

" Yes it is!" growled Severus.

James sighed and smacked Severus in the back of the head with a magazine he had been reading. " It's not anyone's fault, it's just part of being pregnant. I had some horrible morning sickness when I was pregnant with Harry. Not as bad as what he is going through, but it sure as hell wasn't fun. Carlisle is right, Harry will be fine."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry slept peacefully for about two hours and when he woke, he did feel a bit better. It wasn't much of an improvement but at least it was some. Feeling a cool hand on his head, Harry looked up to see Edward hovering above him. " Hey, can I get you anything?" asked Edward.

Harry smiled at his mate. He really did have the best mates in the world. Turning his head, Harry saw that his head was still resting in Jacob's lap and the large shifter was currently sleeping. Harry giggled and turned back to Edward. " Maybe something to drink."

Edward smiled. " Great. Esme bought you some ginger ale, she read that it can help settle your stomach. Do you think your stomach can handle some crackers?" Edward was worried about how much weight Harry had lost.

Harry thought about it for a few minutes, then nodded his head. " How about some pretzels instead?"

Edward bent down and pecked Harry on the lips. " Coming right up." Edward got up and headed to the kitchen, where he was sure Esme was already getting Harry's requested items.

Harry turned and poked Jacob in the stomach. He giggled when Jacob made a grunting noise, but continued to sleep.

" Poking a sleeping dog isn't safe little brother." laughed George.

Harry spun around in excitement and tried to get up. He hadn't seen Fred and George since the night before his dads turning.

" Easy there, don't try to get up. Merlin Harry, you look like..." started Fred

" Shit" both twins said at the same time.

Harry smiled at his favorite twins. " Really? Guess that explains why I feel like shit." snickered Harry.

" So dear sweet little brother" said George.

" We heard..." said Fred.

" That your going to make us..." Said George.

" an uncle" they both finished.

Harry groaned and dropped his head back on Jacob's lap. " Bloody hell, as if my head doesn't hurt enough without trying to follow the two of you."

" It's annoying as hell, isn't it?" laughed Paul.

Harry smiled and held his hand out to Paul. " Hey, it's great to see you again. I see you have survived the twins, and no grey hairs, impressive."

Paul laughed " It's never a dull moment with those two, that's for sure. So is it true, are you going to have the first pup in the pack?"

Harry looked at Paul and busted out laughing. He laughed so hard that he woke up Jacob. " Yup it's true, I'm going to have a puppy." Harry tried to stop laughing but he found the whole puppy thing hilarious.

Jacob laughed at his little imprint. " You seem a little stronger. How are you feeling?"

" A bit better and I feel stronger. Don't tell them, but athair and father were right about the fluids." whispered Harry.

Harry looked back to their guests. " So, how long are you three back for?" he really missed having Fred and George around.

" We are back for good. We have expanded our business and are opening a store here in Crossed Wands Court. Dean is running our shop in Diagon Ally." said George, puffing out his chest.

" That is brilliant." exclaimed Harry. He was thrilled to have Fred and George back. It also meant that Jake would no longer have to cover for Paul.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry winced when his father pulled the IV out. He wasn't happy about it but he let them talk him into keeping it in for three more days. With the help of his athair's anti-nausea potion he was finally able to keep some food down. He was still getting sick everyday but it was mainly just in the mornings.

" Hopefully, this will be your last IV." smiled Carlisle.

" I hope so too, but it helped. Thank you for helping me." Harry gave his father a hug.

" You don't have to thank me Harry, I would do anything for you." Carlisle meant it too, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Harry.

Harry shakily sat up with the help of his father. He had remained on the couch these past four days, and he was desperate for a shower.

Draco put a hand around Harry's waist and helped him up the stairs. He would have preferred to carry Harry, but he refused. Harry figured the only way he could build his strength up is if he got up and got moving.

" Do you want me to take shower with you?" asked Draco.

Harry chuckled. " I don't think so. I may be feeling better but I'm not up to having sex."

Draco sighed. " Harry, I may be addicted to sex with you, but I know your not up to it now. I just want to help you in the shower, you have hardly moved off the couch for four days."

Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder. " I'm sorry if I offended you, Draco. I would really appreciate your help in the shower, maybe soak in the tub for a bit.

" It's ok Harry, you didn't offend me." Draco kissed Harry on the head and continued up the stairs.

Harry and Draco were sitting in the magically expanded tub. Harry was sitting between Draco's legs with his back against his chest. Draco was running a soaped up cloth over Harry's arms and chest. Harry had his eyes closed and was moaning at how good the water and Draco's hands felt. He giggled when he felt Draco's erection poked him in the back.

" Sorry about that, he has a mind of his own." laughed Draco.

" That's ok. This is nice." said Harry.

" Yeah, I finally got you all to myself." Draco placed his hand over Harry's stomach. " Merlin, I can't believe that there is a baby growing in there."

" You won't be upset if it isn't yours will you?" asked Harry softly. He wasn't positive, but he had a feeling who the biological father was. His magic felt different when he was with this one mate, like he needed him more. Maybe he was needing a bit more magic from the baby's father.

" Harry, you heard your grandfather. Even if I'm not the biological father, I will still be the magical father. The baby will still be mine, and I will love him or her just as much as if they was biologically mine." Draco kissed Harry on the head.

Harry smiled and looked to his mate. " Thank you, I love you."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-a- -a-

" Ahhhh, if it isn't the little witch who wants to become one of us." crooned Aro.

Hermione bowed to the powerful vampire. She was trying not to show it, but she was terrified being around so many vampires. They all looked at her like she was beneath them, and would make a better snack then an ally. Most of her magic may not work on vampires but she was still better then them.

" Lord Aro, thank you for finally seeing me." Hermione raised her chin and stood proud.

Aro chuckled at the foolish witch. " Yes, well your tale did intrigued me. I was not aware that the Cullen's raised a little wizard." Aro smiled at the fidgeting witch and held at out his. " If you don't mind, my dear, I would like to see this boy for myself." Aro gave the witch a brilliant smile.

Hermione nervously looked at the vampires hand. She had come this far, she couldn't back out now. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand in Aro's.

Aro watched enthralled as the witches memories played out. He had no interest in the petty little witch, but the boy she wanted destroyed was breathtaking. " Such power and beauty" said Aro breathlessly.

Hermione blushed at the praise and smiled at the vampire. He wasn't the most handsome but he was the leader of the vampires and she would gladly join him as his mate.

Aro tossed his head back and laughed. " Not you, you stupid human, the boy. The boy is magnificent, beautiful. I have never seen such power in a human. I am disappointed that the Cullen's have been keeping such a precious gem from me." Aro turned back to his brothers Caius and Marcus. " I want the boy, he will make a lovely addition to our little family. If we get the boy, then I am sure that Edward and lovely Alice will come with him." Aro clasped his hands in front of him and smiled.

" Do you think it is wise to go after the Cullen's?" asked Marcus in a bored voice.

" My dear brother, they have something I want. That boy will be my crowning jewel. He will stand proudly at by my side." and lay beautifully, naked in my bed, thought Aro.

" Why is it always Harry?" huffed Hermione.

Aro turned back to the witch and stuck his bottom lip out in a mock pout. " Awww, jealously does not become you, my dear. Then again with those teeth and bushy hair, not much would."

Hermione squeaked and ran her hand down her bushy brown hair, trying to flatten it. " If you turn me, I will help you get Harry." There was no way she was going to let Harry become even more powerful by joining the Volturi. As soon as she saw Harry she planned on ripping his throat out and draining him dry. It was always Harry. Harry never had to study as hard as her to get good grades. Harry always made friends easily, and was loved by so many. Harry was more beautiful then she was. He was a boy, he wasn't supposed to be prettier and more delicate looking then she was. Harry always got the spells on first try with little to no effort. Ron, the only guy she ever loved lusted after Harry, not her. Harry was so much more powerful then her, it wasn't fair.

Aro laid a cold hand on the witches cheek. There was no way he was going to turn the spiteful, know-it-all little bitch. She held no special powers and he knew she would double cross him to hurt his precious, beautiful boy. He planned to treasure and worship his little gem. He might not even turn his boy right away, he would hate for his boy to lose those beautiful emerald eyes. Yes, he would keep him as a human for a few years, keep him fragile, breakable. His boy didn't need to be turned to be incredibly beautiful, he already was.

" Yes my dear, you do deserve to be rewarded." Aro said in a sickly sweet voice.

Hermione smiled and leaned into the vampires cold hand. She was ready for this, she was ready to become a vampire. She would become immortal and be able to spend eternity reading and learning. She would also become powerful and desired. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back, waiting for the painful bite that would change her life.

Aro ran his finger across her neck moaning at the feel of her blood pumping through her veins. Magical blood was intoxicating to vampires. It gave them an incredible high, but sadly it only lasted a few hours. It wasn't often they got to drain a witch or wizard because it wasn't worth the danger of getting killed. Most spells didn't work on them, but with a flick of their wand they could have their heads severed and remains burning before they knew what hit them.

" Yes I will reward you, but not by turning you. I will reward you by becoming my snack." Aro grabbed a fistful of the witches hair when she went to pull back. Laughing, he painfully sank his fangs into her neck. He moaned as her magical blood rushed into his mouth.

Hermione screamed in pain and beat her fists against the vampires hard chest. This couldn't be happening, it wasn't part of the deal. Desperately she fought against the creature but she felt herself growing weaker from blood loss.

Aro wrapped his arm around the witches waist as she slumped against him. Greedily, he continued to drink her delicious magical blood. Pouting when there was no blood left, he dropped the husk of the girl and smacked his lips, blood dribbling down his chin.

" That was delightful." moaned Aro, his eyes a deeper red then normal.

" You could have shared." complained Caius.

Aro smiled a bloody smile. Bringing his hand up he wiped the blood of his chin then licked his fingers. " We must plan brothers, I have a gem to collect."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Yes I know that Aro has a mate but this is fanfiction, I can play with them however I want:)


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Not a very long update, but I will try to get another on up in a day or two.

Please review!

-a- -a- -a- a a/a -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was pacing back and forth in front of the front door. He was now almost four months pregnant and he was sporting a noticeable baby bump. Since men's bodies were different from women's, they showed earlier. He was rubbing his belly and his wings were flaring out behind him, twitching in agitation.

"Love, what is wrong?" asked Edward. Harry had been pacing for almost two hours and had yet to say a word. Harry's moods have been going from one extreme to the other lately. They were all a bit reluctant to get on his bad side. Jake was the last one to piss off Harry when he blamed Harry's outburst on pregnancy hormones. Jake walked around for a week with brown, droopy puppy dog ears that hung to his chin. James tried to rid Jacob of the ears but he couldn't break through Harry's curse. Severus probably could have, but refused saying it was a vast improvement, and fitting.

"I,,,I need baby stuff. I need to shop before I get too big and the muggles notice." said a distressed Harry. Harry was still afraid to leave the house. He had tried on a few occasions but ended up passing out from hyperventilating. He was tired of being a scaredy cat, he just wanted his life back.

"Can't you use a glamour?" asked Edward. Edward gulped when Harry turned on him with fire in his eyes. He prayed that he too didn't end up with puppy dog ears.

"WHAT!" screamed a pissed off Harry. "You want me to expose my baby to unnecessary high levels of magic? Not to mention that I barely have enough magic left to sustain myself and the baby, there is no way I could hold a glamour." Performing magic on your body while pregnant was risky to the fetus and it's development. The pregnancy was also causing a great drain on Harry's magical core. Male pregnancies took a lot of magic to stabilize, which is why most wizards couldn't carry.

Edward covered his head and backed away from his irate mate. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Why the hell are you covering your head?" growled Harry.

"Shit" mumbled Edward. "I,,, I uhm, I didn't want puppy ears." said Edward in a trembling voice. Edward cursed when he backed himself into a corner.

"Why would I give you dog ears?" asked Harry in a sugary sweet voice.

Edward tried not to cower at the tiny little angel, but he was scary as hell when he was mad. "When,,, when Jacob blamed your hormones on your anger, you cursed him."

Harry stopped in front of his vampire mate, wings spread majestically out behind him. "Yes, I recall the incident." Harry giggled madly. "Do you think my hormones are causing me to act like a lunatic?" Harry smiled at his mate and tilted his head to the side.

Edward stood there, afraid to answer. Of course he thought Harry's hormones were causing him to act like a lunatic, but if he admitted it, he was going to be in for it.

Not answering was the wrong thing for Edward to do. Harry mouth dropped open and he took a step back. "You do think that, don't you? Did you ever think that maybe it's my insensitive, idiotic mates that's driving me crazy, and not my hormones?" screamed Harry.

Edward refused to look Harry in the eyes. Picking a point behind Harry's shoulder, Edward muttered. "I don't think your crazy. I think your pregnant, your hormones are all over the place, and your feeling a bit stressed."Edward chanced to look at Harry and whimpered when he saw the storm brewing in Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry started rubbing his hands together. "I AM NOT HORMONAL!" bellowed Harry. As Harry said the word hormonal, he slapped his hands together in front of Edwards face and red sparks shot out. To be honest, he didn't need to do that, but it added a nice dramatic effect.

Edward panicked and started patting down his body, looking for extra appendages. At finding none he looked to his eerily grinning mate and asked. " Vat did youuuuu doooo to meeeee?" Edward slapped both hands over his mouth, and his eyes grew impossibly wide. He sounded just like Count Dracula.

Emmett came into the room howling, followed by the rest of the family. They had been hiding in the other room, scared of their little angel.

" This,,, this is priceless." laughed Emmett, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"Pleeeeease Haaarrrry." begged Dracula Edward.

Emmett hit the ground rolling with laughter. This was the funniest damn prank he had ever seen,, well heard.

Carlisle cleared his throat, trying to stop from laughing. His boy sure was a creative little spitfire. He had warned Harry's mates, but they still didn't listen. "Harry" Carlisle cleared his throat again as a chuckle started to build up in his chest. "Would you like us to take you baby shopping? A long term patient of mine owns the baby shop in town. I'm sure if I ask she will let us come after hours. Since we can't glamour you, maybe we can dress you like a girl."

A thunk was heard and all heads turned to see Emmett rubbing the back of his head, and Rosalie grinning. She knew that Emmett was going to say something stupid about Harry dressing like a girl.

Harry gave the idea a few moments thought. It really was a good plan, and it was safe on the baby. Harry glared at Emmett waiting for him to say something. Emmett smiled at Harry and made the motion of zipping his lips. "I'm not wearing a bloody dress, but I think it's a good idea."

"Great, I will give her a call and set something up." Carlisle gave Harry a hug and gazed to the pitiful looking Edward.

"Carrrrrliiiiiisle." pleaded Dracula Edward.

Carlisle could no longer contain himself and quickly existed the room, laughing uproariously.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Much to the families amusement and Edwards mortification, Edward was impersonating Dracula for a week. It was so bad that just Edward walking into the room caused the family to bust out laughing.

Jasper walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his hand on his baby bump. "You ready to do some shopping? We are leaving in fifteen minutes."

Harry was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a pale blue, off the shoulder girls shirt. Harry actually liked the shirt, even though it was for girls. It wasn't too feminine looking and it had no frills or floral print. Harry didn't need much else done to pass as a girl. He was already petite and feminine and his hair was long, flowing down his back.

Harry sighed and leaned back against his brother. "I'm ready go shopping, but I'm still afraid to leave the house." he said sadly.

"I know this sounds stupid, but try not to think about how afraid you are. Think about how exciting it's going to be to get a nursery ready for your baby. Think of all the sweet baby stuff your going to see and buy. Picture yourself in a year or so from now, taking your baby for a walk in the park, or to play at the beach when their older. Think of all the fun that can be had outside these walls. Harry, you are strong and brave, I know you can do this. You can overcome your fear of leaving the house. Do it for your baby, but most importantly, do it for yourself." Jasper stated, sending calming waves to his little brother. He could feel how scared and anxious he was.

Harry closed his eyes and pictured himself watching a toddler run around naked on the beach. The Harry in his fantasy was smiling, and laughing as his child squealed in delight as the waves crashed over their tiny feet. He wanted that, he wanted to be that Harry. He didn't want to keep his child locked in the house, scared to step foot outside, just like him. He also didn't want to be stuck at home alone, while his mates took his kids out to have fun without him. With a heart wrenching sob, Harry turned into Jaspers chest and started crying. Jasper held his hand up when Harry's three mates came rushing into the room. Quickly, Jasper relayed everything to Edward in his head. Jasper prayed that this would be the breakthrough that Harry had needed.

Ten minutes later Harry pulled back from Jasper's embrace, when he heard Alice softly say his name. Alice was standing behind him smiling sweetly. "I have something for you. Well, actually it's for the baby, but I think it will help you."

Alice held a small stuffed Pegasus out to Harry. The Pegasus was a bright white, had sparkling blue eyes, tiny black hooves, gold main and tail, and soft, fluffy wings. "Give it a squeeze." Alice said excitedly.

Harry brought the stuffed white Pegasus up to his cheek and rubbed it. He couldn't believe how incredibly soft it was. It had to be the softest, prettiest stuffed animal he had ever seen. Grinning at Alice, he gently gave the tummy a squeeze. Harry giggled with delight when the wings started changing different colors. "This is beautiful." He said breathlessly.

Alice beamed at Harry and gave him a hug. "Take it with you tonight and when you get scared, give it a squeeze. Let the wings calm you and think of your baby. You can do this Harry, and we will all be there to help you."

Jasper pulled his amazing mate into his arms and kissed her on the cheek. That was such a wonderful gift that she gave Harry.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was smiling as he walked around the empty baby store. The only other people in the store was the owner, and his family. It wasn't easy stepping foot out of the house, but with his family, the Pegasus and a few calming draughts, he made it to the store on time.

Harry was currently browsing the cribs, trying to decide on the perfect one for his baby. They had a lot of different styles, but none of them appealed to him. Harry sighed and slumped into a rocking chair that was on display.

"What's up?" asked Paul. He was surprised when Harry asked him personally to come baby shopping with him.

Harry waved his hand around the room. "These cribs,,, none of these are the ONE. They are nice and all, but their nothing special. The crib is the focal point of the nursery, it needs to be special."

Paul was thoughtful for a moment, then cleared his throat. "You know, I helped Draco make your cane. I'm really good with my hands and wood."

"Listen to him Harry" yelled George.

"He is damn good with his hands..." said Fred.

" On our wood." the twins finished at the same time.

Harry groaned and dropped his head into his hands. He was going to have to wash out his brain from all dirty the visions he was getting.

Paul shook his head. His twins really were a terror, but he loved them for it. " Anyway" said Paul loudly, getting Harry's attention. "If you like, I would be honored to make you a crib."

Harry brought his hand up to cover his mouth and his eyes teared up. "You want to hand make a crib for me?" he asked in shock.

Paul rubbed the back of his neck as he shifted nervously. "Ya, I mean, it would be an honor to do it."

Harry jumped up and wrapped his small arms around Paul's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he cried. "Nothing can be more special then a hand made crib, made by someone you love."

Paul awkwardly patted Harry on the back, but was sporting a big grin. He couldn't believe that even after he mauled Harry half to death, that the angel not only forgave him, but loved him.

The twins wiped fake tears from each other eyes. "Group hug!" they yelled, and wrapped their arms around the hugging pair.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

It was an exhausted group that returned to the house after three hours of shopping, in just one store. Each family member was carrying arm loads of bags, boxes, and stuffies; except for Jacob, he was carrying a sleeping Harry. Harry had barely made it out of the store before collapsing asleep in Jacob's arms.

"He is worse to shop with then Rose." joked Emmett. This time Emmett was quick enough to dodge the slap to the head.

"He did remarkable" said a grinning James. He was so proud of his son. He had only needed a calming draught before leaving the house, after that he used the Pegasus to calm him.

"That was an awesome idea, Alice." said Carlisle. He never would have thought about using something like to help Harry overcome his fears.

"Did we leave anything in the store for all the other pregnant women?" chuckled Edward.

"I don't think so, and Harry was talking about hitting other stores, and online shopping." Draco collapsed onto the couch and moaned as he slid off his shoes.

"You know, if you stop being so damn uptight and wear sneakers instead of those dress shoes, your feet wouldn't hurt so much." smirked Jacob, coming down the stairs. He had just put his sleeping mate to bed.

Draco glared at the large shifter. "Not all of us can be animals, some of us have class and sophistication."

"And some of us have painful blisters on our feet." laughed Jacob. He didn't understand why Draco always dressed in dress clothes and shoes. The only time he had ever dressed like that was for a wedding, or a funeral.

Emmett laughed. "You do look like a pansy boy."

Draco went to flip him off when Severus grabbed his finger. "What were you saying about class and sophistication?" Severus looked down his nose at the pissed off elf. Draco was about to respond with a witty comeback when Belial flashed into the room.

"Well, if it isn't the friendly neighborhood demon." snarked Severus.

"Ahh Severus, if it isn't little Miss Ray of Sunshine. Who pissed in your Cheerios?" smirked Belial.

James rolled his eyes at the demon and his mate. "What brings you by so late at night?"

"Well, we haven't been able to find a trace of Granger in months. Last we heard, she took a portkey to Volterra Italy, then disappeared." answered Belial.

"That's where the Volturi are." whispered Carlisle.

"Do you think they turned her?" asked a disgusted Edward. Why couldn't they just be left the hell alone?

"Have you seen anything of Aro, Alice?" asked Carlisle.

Alice eyes unfocused for a moment, then she shook her head no. "If he is planning something, then he is keeping it from me."

"We will keep a closer eye on Harry, not that he goes anywhere." said James.

"Harry really shouldn't be using magic in his condition." stressed Belial. "Make sure someone is with him at all times. The Volturi are very powerful and dangerous. Neither myself nor my demons can get into their castle. They have had many creatures over the centuries line the castle with ruins and wards. If they get Harry into that castle, we may never get him back out."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a

Aro rubbed his hands together in excitement. "What a wonderful gift you have, my child."

The young man grinned and bowed his head. He was hoping to join the Volturi and be respected, and powerful. He wanted not only humans to fear him, but other vampires as well. "My gift is at your service, my Lord."

"Yes" said Aro. "I have the perfect test for you. I have someone special I would like for you to retrieve. You must take great care with him. If he is harmed in any way, I will kill you." Aro grinned. Finally he was going get his precious. He had been patient the last few months, but now it was time Harry came home.

Aro turned to his guard. "Demetri, and Corin, go with my young friend here and help him retrieve my little one. Corin, use only enough of your power to make him feel happy about coming, I do not want him to become addicted, at least not yet." Aro chose those two guards because Demetri was the greatest tracker in the world, and Corin could make anyone feel content in their circumstances. She could make Harry feel happy about leaving his family. The only downside to her gift was that it was addicting. If a person was exposed it to for to long, they would no longer be able to feel happy without it.


End file.
